


Zombie

by Alisuwink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Croatoan Virus (Supernatural), Destiel subtext (canon), F/M, Gen, Intense Emotions, Psychological Drama, Road Trips, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, blood and guns, hard choices
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 101,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisuwink/pseuds/Alisuwink
Summary: “The End” es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Pero ¿cómo sería si Sam Winchester (no Lucifer) estuviese en ese mundo? ¿Y si Castiel fuese aún un ángel? Si los Winchester estuviesen viviendo en esa realidad, ¿cómo la afrontarían juntos? “Zombie” es un road trip y canon divergence, donde las cinco primeras temporadas han ocurrido, pero después de encerrar a Lucifer en la Jaula, el virus croatoan se ha extendido igualmente. El mundo está destruido como en un apocalipsis zombie y el día a día es una lucha contra la desesperación y por la supervivencia. ¿Podrá nuestro equipo Team Free Will terminar el nuevo trabajo que les han asignado?*Fanart al inicio de cada capítulo! :D





	1. BRAVE NEW WORLD

**Author's Note:**

> *En mi historia el virus croatoan no sólo se transmite por sangre, también por mordedura (como un virus zombi). El título es por la canción de Cranberries y los capítulos son canciones de Iron Maiden.  
*Jo y Ellen están vivas, he inventado que consiguiero salir vivas de la aventura en Carthage.
> 
> *Hay tres narradores: Sam en negrita, Dean en formato normal y Cass en cursiva.

** <https://alisuwink.tumblr.com/> **

ç

**Chapter 1: BRAVE NEW WORLD**

**Miro los árboles pasar a toda velocidad a través de la ventana del Impala. La carretera comarcal está vacía y mi hermano pisa el acelerador a fondo. **

**Ya hace mucho que me acostumbré a su manera de conducir en esta última temporada. Cada vez fue habiendo menos tráfico y él fue aprovechando a meter más y más caña al motor. Al principio me quejaba, acojonado, porque podía salirnos alguien al paso: un vehículo imprevisto, una persona desorientada buscando ayuda, un objeto cayendo al firme (un poste, un árbol). Pero a medida que los meses pasaban, el vacío fue apoderándose de las carreteras de una manera espantosamente real, como una carcoma que se expandía incontrolable. **

**Y ahora lo único que podemos encontrar son objetos y vehículos vacíos cubiertos de óxido, de pájaros, de basura. Dean los sortea con pasmosa habilidad, parece que para él es un juego. Nunca entenderé muy bien cómo se toma mi hermano las cosas. O más bien cómo es capaz de tomarse una situación tan atroz del mismo modo en que se tomaría una simple cacería más. El mundo se ha venido abajo y él sigue quejándose porque no encuentra una maldita tarta casera. **

**No dejo de repetirme que no es culpa mía. Detuvimos el Apocalipsis hace tres años. Eso sí fue culpa mía, que Lucifer saliera de su escondite. Pero lo paramos, me lo llevé al Infierno conmigo, salté a la Jaula. Regresé a la Tierra como por arte de magia y al poco tiempo el virus croatoan se descontroló, así que volví a la caza con mi hermano. Creíamos que lo habíamos erradicado del mapa al haber desbaratado el plan de Lucifer, de hecho los demonios no tuvieron nada que ver en la pandemia. Parece que de alguna manera una muestra del virus cayó en malas manos o hubo una mala praxis, no está claro. Pero no fueron los demonios, fueron manos humanas las que trajeron la desgracia sobre el planeta. Croatoan se expandió en cuestión de meses y nadie pudo hacer nada, ni las autoridades ni nosotros los cazadores. **

**Ahora las grandes ciudades son como almas en pena, muertas en vida, aullantes a causa del viento que sopla entre los edificios. Los únicos que las recorren son los infectados, veloces y rabiosos, una demolición de la gloria de la civilización occidental.**

**Hoy nos dirigimos a uno de los campamentos humanos que conocemos, necesitamos una pieza de repuesto para el coche y Bobby nos ha asegurado que Ellen puede dárnosla. Ellen y Jo estuvieron a punto de morir el día que fuimos a matar a Lucifer en Carthage, pero por suerte pudimos huir de los hellhounds y ellas los mantuvieron ocupados hasta que nosotros terminamos todo lo que se podía hacer allí. Ahora, Ellen dirige el campamento humano más grande de Nebraska, y cómo no, se llama Roadhouse.**

**Paramos ante las puertas del Roadhouse: dos enormes hojas de grueso aluminio cierran la única entrada en kilómetros de valla de metal y madera. Hay otra puerta en la cara contraria, más pequeña, también fuertemente vigilada por torretas a ambos lados. Uno de los guardias nos grita desde lo alto:**

**-¿Quién va?**

**Me bajo del coche mirando hacia arriba, el sol está en lo alto y sólo obtengo un contraluz borroso de la torre por la que ha salido la voz. No me resulta conocida.**

**-Idiota, son los Winchester. Abre.**

**Esta voz sí es familiar. Veamos… ¿Travis? ¿Trevor? Uf, tengo un lío con tanta gente y dudo que Dean recuerde si quiera que el nombre empieza por “T”. **

**-¡Gracias! –grito al aire cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente. Me subo en el Impala y Dean enfila para adentro, el motor ronroneando como si se alegrase de ir hacia un merecido descanso en un parking en condiciones.**

**Cuando nos bajamos del coche el señor T ya está llegando al aparcamiento y me estrujo un poco más el cerebro, sin resultado. Tanto coeficiente intelectual para qué, pienso. Nos saluda con una sonrisa afable, es un hombre de mediana edad con arrugas de preocupación en la frente. La típica barriga sobresale sobre su cinturón, recuerdo que la última vez que pasamos por aquí se quejaba de eso. Inconscientemente aprieto mi estómago, está duro como una piedra. Y así debe ser. Las 30 series de abdominales diarias no me las quita nadie.**

**-¿Buscáis a Ellen?**

**-Eres un tío de carrera, ¿eh? –sonríe Dean con su tono irónico, impaciente. Joder, Dean, un poco de diplomacia social.**

**-Sí, tenemos prisa, disculpa –atenúo. –¿Está por aquí?**

**-En la armería. Voy a buscarla, justo iba para allá –T no parece darse por aludido con mi hermano, perfecto. Lo que nos faltaba es empezar una trifulca absurda en uno de los pocos sitios donde podemos descansar tranquilos.**

**-Dean, tío… -me quejo cuando T ya ha desaparecido de nuestra vista.**

**-¿Qué? –replica él alzando una ceja. –Soy adorable.**

* * *

Se me ha hecho de noche limpiando la carrocería de mi Baby. He pasado todo el día poniéndola a punto. También he limpiado los asientos, el volante, el suelo, cada detalle, por pequeño que fuese. Me he tomado mi tiempo. Estoy totalmente satisfecho con la vida, estas cosas son las que hacen que merezca la pena. Hablar con gente y todo eso, para mi hermano. Baby no me defrauda y si tiene un fallo, es por mi culpa. Hasta que pueda seguir encontrando gasolina, piezas y todo lo necesario, la llevaré conmigo. A ti nunca te voy a abandonar, nena, si alguna vez tengo que llegar a eso, el Dean que conoces habrá muerto del todo. 

Me aterra pensar en ese día.

Suspiro bajo la luz de la luna, está llena. A mi espalda algunas luces iluminan las entradas de los almacenes y de las casas semi construidas al fondo. Paseo siguiendo la valla, escuchando los sonidos que llegan a través de ella: insectos, pájaros nocturnos, viento. Parece que estoy en un campamento de colegio. Pero es un silencio tenso, hay apostamientos cada ciertos metros de la cerca, recordándome la continua vigilancia que se mantiene del exterior. No sea que alguno de los infectados intente acercarse. O algún humano con malas intenciones. O algún monstruo sobrenatural.

Con todo este caos del mundo destruido el comportamiento de los monstruos se ha vuelto una puta locura. Ya nadie duda de su existencia, quien más y quien menos se ha topado con un hombre lobo o un vampiro. Qué irónico que sea ahora, cuando no queda ni una jodida institución estatal en pie, cuando podemos realizar nuestro trabajo abiertamente. Y pensar que podríamos estar ganando un sueldo mes a mes. Nunca tenemos suerte.

Llego hasta una de las torres, distingo una silueta familiar: esbelta, con una escopeta apoyada en la cadera, el cabello rubio suelto cayendo por la espalda. Me muerdo el labio. Vamos allá.

-Qué mierda de noche, ¿eh? –joder, vaya comentario más estúpido. Acabo de subir a la plataforma y Jo ni se gira para contestarme.

-¿Lo dices porque acabas de llegar? –no pierde ni un segundo para vacilarme, la cabrona.

-Está tranquila la cosa, ¿no? –me asomo también, a su lado, mirando al horizonte de árboles y carreteras distantes.

-Supongo –mira un reloj en su muñeca, su turno de vigilancia está a punto de terminar. Lo sé muy bien.

Justo aparece un tipo que ocupa el lugar de Jo tras intercambiar unas palabras con ella. No sé quién coño es el tío, pero ahora mismo pienso que es mi mejor amigo. Ella y yo bajamos de la torreta y andamos hombro con hombro siguiendo un camino de grava.

-Pues nada –digo, mierda. ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? Con la de cosas que he pasado con Jo… Quizá por eso precisamente. Ya me rechazó una vez, la noche antes de ir a la caza de Lucifer, hace millones de años. Quizá vuelva a hacerlo ahora.

-¿Dónde os han plantado, en el antiguo polideportivo? –me pregunta, refiriéndose a dónde vamos a dormir Sam y yo.

-Esperaba no tener que ir allí –contesto soltándole una sonrisa ladeada, con la ceja levantada.

Jo se para, me mira directamente a los ojos. Mantengo la sonrisa y la mirada de seguridad. Y de seducción. Toma ya, la mejor de todas. Irresistible… ¿verdad? Dime que es irresistible. Ella levanta una ceja. Mierda.

-¿Tú nunca aprendes?

Me encojo de hombros, riendo y llevando la vista al cielo.

-Venga, Jo, no puedo ser tan terrible. No me digas que si no fuese el último hombre sobre la Tierra… Coño, tal como están las cosas, prácticamente lo soy.

Jo se ríe, suelta la tensión que ha estado manteniendo todas las horas de guardia. Yo también, y nuestras risas reverberan en la noche estrellada. Cómo quiero a esta chiquilla. Sé que ella también me tiene mucho afecto. Me doy cuenta de que no sólo estoy buscando una noche de sexo, también necesito un poco de conexión, cariño. Quizá no un poco, sino mucho. Y si no es con Jo no puedo tenerlo con otra mujer, no conozco a ninguna de más de un par de polvos. Venga, dime que sí, Jo.

Sus ojos se enganchan a los míos un momento, veo la chispa de la ternura y un punto de diversión. Me acerco un paso hacia ella, clavándole la mirada.

-Me habías preocupado.

Una puta voz de hombre restalla a mi espalda. Me giro y ahí está un capullo de unos cincuenta años, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El maldito tío más inoportuno del mundo. Pero lo peor es la contestación de Jo:

-Ethan. Me he entretenido un momento, pero ya iba para casa.

¿Cómo que para casa? ¿Es tu nuevo padre, o qué? No me digas que “o qué”. Le pregunto con la mirada y ella me hace un gesto con los ojos reprendiéndome. Y confirmando mis temores. La ostia.

-Es Dean Winchester –le explica Jo, con un punto más frío del que me gustaría.

-Ya lo sé. Los famosos hermanos –el tono cortante de Ethan supera los cincuenta grados bajo cero.

-Por favor, no se enfade, se la he traído intacta para el toque de queda –digo con el tono más afable del mundo.

Jo me fulmina con la mirada, yo le devuelvo una magnífica sonrisa. Ethan pasa totalmente de mí, ¿o una sombra de ira ha cruzado por sus ojos? Quizá sólo lo he imaginado para mantener mi orgullo en alto. No me jodas, Jo. ¿Un puto tiranosaurio, en serio? Ahora sí que me siento como un cero a la izquierda. Gracias, para un día que creía que todo iba a salir bien.

Me largo hacia el polideportivo sin echarles ni una mirada más, si Jo prefiere asaltar geriátricos a un tío bueno como yo, no es mi problema. ¿Qué me va a importar? Nada de nada.

Llego al edificio, está atestado de trastos y máquinas, dividido en secciones por biombos. En una esquina hay colchones amontonados contra la pared y otros cuatro están dispuestos en el suelo. Uno está ocupado por una mujer tapada hasta las cejas con una manta, roncando. Genial, música celestial para conciliar el sueño. En otro colchón hay un hombre leyendo a la luz de una linterna, y en el que se supone que debería estar Sammy no hay nadie.

-¿Un chico enorme, tipo bigfoot, sabes dónde se ha metido? –pregunto al hombre.

-Se marchó con Deborah.

Levanto las cejas, ¿quién coño es Deborah? Ah, espera. Estoy recordando que la última vez que pasamos por aquí mi hermano se enrolló con una morena, me viene la imagen de su delantera y los rizos cayendo sobre ella. Perfecto. Mi hermano pincha y yo no, ¿desde cuándo esto es el mundo al revés?

Enfilo hacia mi Baby, no me voy a quedar en un maldito polideportivo con una tía roncándome en la oreja, sabiendo que Sam está bailando la samba con una preciosidad. Baby, eres lo único que me queda, lo que yo decía.

Me acomodo en el asiento trasero, subiéndome la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta el final, el frío se cuela por las ranuras y por el vidrio de las ventanillas cerradas. Suspiro, pienso en el capullo con el que se ha juntado Jo.

Cierro los ojos, pienso sólo en Jo.

Su expresión al vacilarme, sus ojos vivos, sus curvas bajo la camiseta, su culo prieto. Desabrocho mi bragueta e imagino. La imaginación, mi otra gran compañera. Si tuviera que casarme sería sin duda con ella.

El cuerpo liviano de Jo, desnudo, de piel suave. Imagino hasta un lunar en su pecho izquierdo. Sobre mí, montándome. Yo le sujeto las nalgas y ayudo a marcar el ritmo, levanto sin esfuerzo su peso con los brazos, veo cómo una gota de sudor escurre hasta su pezón. Sus cabellos se mueven salvajes tapándole parte de la cara, y entre sus dientes apretados deja escapar gemidos fieros. Me observa como una pantera y yo le devuelvo una mirada de león.

-Cabronazo, te voy a dejar seco.

-Joder Jo, me pones burrísimo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡La madre que me parió! La voz de Cass me saca del ensueño como si acabase de atropellarme un tráiler. El jodido ángel está en el asiento del copiloto y me examina por el espejo retrovisor con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Me cago en la puta de oros, en la baraja de póker y en el tarot de Marsella.

-LaostiaCassjoder –termino de subirme la cremallera, ocultando el delito. –Haz el favor de dejar de hacer eso.

Él simplemente ladea más la cabeza, de tal modo que pierde el contacto visual conmigo porque sus ojos salen del marco del espejo.

-Aparecer de la nada sin avisar –recalco cabreado levantando las cejas.

¿No es obvio? Al menos en lo del espacio personal ha aprendido algo, ya no se acerca tanto. Pero tío, le ha costado varios años. Para lo de anunciar su llegada le doy como mínimo diez más. Se gira para mirarme directamente, me estoy limpiando la palma de la mano en los vaqueros. Asqueroso, ya lo sé, pero sólo es sudor.

-Tengo información importante, Dean.

-Más te vale, o vas a salir del coche con un ojo morado.

-Es sobre croatoan. Podría haber una vacuna.

* * *

**Hace meses, quizá años, que no escucho con más atención lo que alguien me está diciendo. Como si pudiese absorber algo por los oídos además de información. En la sala de reuniones de Ellen y su gente de confianza, Cass nos está explicando todo lo que hay sobre la posible cura. Estamos nosotros, Ellen y Jo, Olivia (la mano derecha de Ellen) y el señor T (otro de los incondicionales de Ellen).**

**La información es más peliaguda que esperanzadora. Sí, el antídoto se ha probado con éxito en tres croats (portadores del virus), aunque harían falta muchas más pruebas. Pero el hecho de una posible cura y una posterior vacuna ha puesto en movimiento toda una cadena de juegos de poder que amenaza con detener la investigación. Aunque parezca la locura más insana del universo, hay gente a la que no le interesa que el mundo vuelva a su estado anterior a la pandemia. Y estamos hablando de gente, no de demonios. Como dice mi hermano, la gente es mucho más aterradora que los monstruos.**

**-Brooklyn está en peligro –está diciendo Cass. **

**-Tío, Brooklyn se fue a la mierda en las dos primeras semanas de epidemia –contesta Dean frunciendo el ceño.**

**-No. La doctora Brooklyn Yamagata, la desarrolladora de la vacuna.**

**-Claro –Dean lleva la vista a un lado, haciendo el gesto de cuando se siente genuinamente idiota. Contengo una risita. **

**Cass nos muestra una fotografía de grupo, señala a una mujer con la típica bata de laboratorio. No soy capaz de echarle una edad, supongo que está entre los cuarenta y los cincuenta. Con los rasgos asiáticos soy pésimo.**

**-Estamos jodidos –sentencia Ellen. –Se la van a cargar.**

**-Se trata de que eso no pase, ¿no? –sonríe tímidamente T, conciliador. El mundo necesita más gente como él, es una actitud muy difícil de encontrar. **

**-¿Dónde dices que está ella? –pregunta Jo.**

**-En el asentamiento más cercano a Detroit, Fort Detroit.**

**Detroit, qué recuerdos. Donde dije que sí a Lucifer.**

**-La investigación no se puede seguir desarrollando allí, está la presión de algunas organizaciones para detenerla –Cass continúa. –En el asentamiento de Tikilluarit se han ofrecido a continuar el proyecto. Cerca de Whitehorse.**

**-¿Tikiqué? –mi hermano no lo puede evitar.**

**-Significa “bienvenido” en inuit. Uno de sus fundadores es inuit –Olivia nos sorprende a todos con su conocimiento de los esquimales. –He oído hablar de ese campamento, es un ejemplo de comunidad y mantienen a raya a los croats sin dificultad.**

**-Estamos hablando del norte de Canadá, ¿no? A los putos croats se les congelarán las pelotas antes de llegar al campamento de las narices –añade Dean, ella no le contesta, simplemente lleva los ojos al techo. Me identifico tanto con ese gesto. –O sea, ¿que la señora maravilla tiene que cruzarse del noreste de Estados Unidos hasta el jodido noroeste de Canadá?**

**-Fiuuu –el señor T da un silbido. –Y con las carreteras como están, y los croats…**

**-Estamos jodidos –repite Ellen.**

**-No sé, Cass, ¿qué dices tú? –intervengo después de mucho tiempo callado. –Nos has llamado para algo, ¿no?**

**Cass se encoge de hombros en un gesto muy humano. El apo-croat-lipsis, como lo llama la gente, también le ha pasado factura a él y al Cielo. Cada vez quedan menos ángeles y la Gracia de Cass ha ido perdiendo potencial lenta pero inexorablemente.**

**-Sois los únicos en los que podemos confiar. La doctora ya ha sufrido un intento de asesinato camuflado como accidente. No se sabe quién puede estar implicado.**

**-¿“Podemos”, Cass? –pregunta Dean con un toque íntimo, de camaradería. Como si sólo estuviésemos los tres en la sala. -¿Estás trabajando con alguien?**

**Cass le clava su mirada intensa, asiente:**

**-He convencido a varios ángeles de que la única manera de recuperar el antiguo Cielo es reconstruir la Tierra. Estoy totalmente convencido de ello –baja la vista, con un punto de frustración. –Si tan sólo dejasen de mirarse tanto el ombligo… **

**Le entiendo. Por lo que sé, cuando la Tierra empezó a colapsar, en el Cielo se dio una especie de sálvese quien pueda. Y eso sólo empeoró todo más. Qué actitud tan irónicamente humana la de los ángeles del Señor.**

* * *

**-Balthazar –anuncia Castiel. –Es uno de mis camaradas.**

**El ángel ha tomado el recipiente de un hombre de mediana edad, fibroso, de ojos y pelo claros. Una sombra de barba cuidada y la chaqueta de traje negro, ajustada y desabotonada, le da un aspecto de dandy o de jugador en Las Vegas. Sonríe inteligentemente con un punto de seducción. Definitivamente, un dandy.**

**-Seré vuestro jet privado hasta Detroit.**

**Hemos quedado en que un ángel nos teleportará a Fort Detroit. Como la Gracia de los que aún continúan en nuestro planeta se ha reducido mucho, ninguno puede llevar a Brooklyn Yamagata hasta el campamento de Canadá. No sólo por la gran distancia ni porque las líneas telúricas de la Tierra están afectando ahora a la magia de los ángeles, sino porque la energía de algunas personas fluctúa demasiado y es arriesgado utilizar el teletransporte con ellas (y cómo no, es el caso de la doctora). Además el teletransporte es una técnica de la que los ángeles no pueden abusar porque los deja al borde del colapso.**

**-¿Qué, despegamos? –Balthazar se frota las manos, como un chef a punto de preparar una sopa. **

**-Espera, hay bronca familiar –contesta Dean con un punto de exasperación. **

**Ellen, Jo, el señor T y Olivia siguen en la sala de reuniones, discutiendo. Llevan más de una hora. **

**Que Dean y yo vamos a escoltar a Yamagata es un hecho; quién nos acompañe, un tema más amplio. Como era de esperar, Jo no quiere perderse la aventura y su madre está en contra. Entiendo a Ellen, ya les ha costado sudor y lágrimas levantar el campamento, que comience a funcionar y que ninguna horda de humanos envidiosos o de croats rabiosos lo arrase. Y después de un año de una vida mínimamente segura, Jo decide volver a arriesgar el cuello y Ellen no lo quiere permitir.**

**Una vida mínimamente segura… ¿no es una ilusión infantil? Después del devastador primer año de la pandemia, todos mis esquemas se vinieron abajo. Y eso que ya eran muy flexibles. En esa época se perdió alrededor del 70% de la población mundial, entre infectados y muertos. Fueron momentos muy duros, cada vez que lo recuerdo me asombro de haber mantenido la cordura. Ver cómo se desmoronaba todo a mi alrededor… Nada, absolutamente nada, salió intacto. Fue como retroceder al paleolítico de golpe: las tiendas cerradas, las fábricas paradas, la electricidad, las comunicaciones, los transportes… Conseguir una simple barra de pan era una maldita odisea. Y la gente matándose en las calles por una lata de refresco. Vendiendo Ferraris por veinte dólares, suicidios en masa… Dios, detengo los recuerdos, me estoy empezando a marear. **

**Veo cómo Ethan cruza por mi lado hacia la sala donde Ellen y compañía están encerrados, entra y cierra tras de sí. Han debido de avisarle de que Jo se quiere marchar. **

**La vez pasada ella me habló de él y por lo que dijo y lo que he visto parece buena persona. No es muy hablador y tiene una mirada constante de desconfianza, pero eso es algo común actualmente. Perdió a su mujer y a sus tres hijos en los cinco primeros meses de la catástrofe y se ve que ha estado a punto de morir un par de veces. Creo que es un hombre que le pega mucho a Jo, duro y resistente como ella. Sí, le dobla la edad pero no veo ningún inconveniente. Hace cinco años quizá eso fuese motivo de críticas, pero ahora los cánones y los estereotipos sociales se han desdibujado. Ahora hay muchos modelos de familia… O espera, no hay modelos porque no hay familias.**

**Me fijo en la mirada que está echando Dean a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, la taladra como si tuviese láser en los ojos. Frunzo el ceño, ¿es por Ethan? Ah, claro, Jo. ¿Y desde cuándo Dean está interesado en Jo? **

**Pongo los ojos en blanco. No sé cómo aún me funcionan las neuronas pasando tanto tiempo con él. Será por eso que no estoy recordando el nombre misterioso de T.**

* * *

Salgo al parking y me apoyo suavemente en el Impala. Ya hemos cargado el maletero todo lo posible con trastos, comida y fuel, no mucho porque gran parte del espacio lo ocupa el falso fondo con las armas. En Fort Detroit nos proporcionarán otro vehículo más, seguramente una ranchera o un cuatro por cuatro, donde irá la mayoría del pack de excursionista. Mi Baby lleva las armas, el otro las cacerolas. Cool, como siempre.

Me ha sorprendido la propuesta de teletransportarnos con nuestro coche incluido, no sabía que los ángeles podían mover así vehículos, Cass nunca lo ha hecho. Tampoco es que lo hayamos necesitado antes. O quizá no todos los ángeles pueden hacer las mismas cosas, si no, ¿por qué ha llamado a Balthazar?

Debe de confiar mucho en él para incluirle en la misión, creo haber oído que eran compañeros en el ejército celestial. Espero que el tío valga la pena porque ya sólo con su actitud de sobrado me empieza a dar dentera. Con un chulo en el equipo tenemos bastante, gracias, y el puesto lleva ocupado desde que nací.

Cass se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, tiene un aspecto cansado.

Pobre Cass, cada vez veo más rasgos humanos en él. ¿Qué será lo siguiente, se acostará con una tía? Aunque sería digno de ver, creo que eso indicaría su completa caída.

Un ángel sin Gracia. Una persona más, vulgar y corriente. ¿Eso es lo que le espera? Después de sus interminables años, sus batallas divinas, sus algodones de azúcar y sus conciertos con arpa (o lo que quiera que hagan los ángeles en sus ratos libres). Después de todo eso… pasar a ser un tipo completamente común. Con mocos, ganas de cagar y ansias por emborracharse. Joder, Cass, no cambies nunca. Me partirías el alma.

-¿No vas a acompañarnos? –pregunto intentando que no se note el punto de esperanza. Tener a Castiel al lado, aunque sea a medio gas, siempre me tranquiliza. Además sus ocurrencias absurdas son un tesoro, hace un año que Sam y yo estamos rellenando una libreta con sus top cien.

-Lo siento, Dean –se encoge de hombros. Coño, siento hasta lástima, parece frágil. –Tengo sueño.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú?

-Ayer creo que dormí media hora –ladea la cabeza mirando al cielo, recordando. –Al menos tuve un lapso de tiempo que no recuerdo entre las cuatro y media y las cinco. Creo que eso fue dormir.

Ay, mierda.

-No creo, tío. Seguro que se te pasa, será una mala racha.

-No sé, Dean… -mira al suelo. Está realmente preocupado, puedo verlo a pesar de su voz plana. Quizá esté asustado. Castiel asustado. Joder.

¿Cómo es para ti? Estar perdiendo tu esencia de ángel. ¿Será como si yo me fuese convirtiendo en un gusano? O quizá peor… Qué ganas de preguntárselo, pero me muerdo la lengua. Un tío debe animar a otro tío. Hablar de emociones, sobrevalorado.

-Cass, no te preocupes. Con la japonesa y su vacuna en unos meses este lío estará arreglado. Los ángeles volveréis al Cielo con las baterías cargadas.

Esboza una sonrisa torcida, triste. Ahora que lo miro con calma, me doy cuenta de la profunda soledad que lo rodea. De que está soportando su descomposición solo. De que estoy demasiado reconcentrado en mí mismo y no veo más allá de mis narices. De que soy un pésimo amigo. Como también soy un pésimo hermano. Mierda, no sé cómo Sam y Cass no se han aliado aún para matarme mientras duermo.

-Lo… lo siento –musito. Suena a un “te acompaño en el sentimiento”, pero en realidad quiero decir “perdóname por ser tan capullo”.

Cass me mira a los ojos con profundidad, quizá me ha entendido. Me siento incómodo, traspasado de pronto. Pero me alegro de que siga pudiendo hacer eso, mirar hasta el fondo del cráneo, sonsacar lo más profundo de una persona. Eso es genuinamente suyo. Por favor, que no lo pierda.

Sam se acerca levantando las manos:

-Todo listo, nos vamos.

-Coño, ya era hor… -pero se me corta la frase porque tras él veo llegar a Jo (ningún problema con eso) y a Ethan. Sí, el tiranosaurio.

Vienen andando con mochilas y esa seguridad que indica que son nuestros compañeros. Pero ¿en qué mundo vivimos? Entiendo que Ellen no puede dejar Roadhouse pero ¿qué me dices de Olivia, una magnífica todoterreno? O el tío de la tripa, Travis, que al menos es simpático. ¿No era ninguno suficientemente bueno para acompañar a Jo? Coño, desde que llegamos aquí todo está yendo de mal en peor.

Se acercan también Ellen y Travis, les dicen unas últimas cosas, también a Sam y a mí. Pero no me entero. La ostia. ¿Y tengo que subir a Ethan a mi Baby?

Ahora me están mirando, sobretodo Balthazar, como si esperasen algo. Creo que están teniendo la deferencia de dejarme subir el primero al coche. Echo una mirada rápida a Ethan, taladrándolo. Como una sola huella dactilar tuya se quede en la tapicería, te las verás conmigo.

Ellen da un abrazo a Sammy y también a mí y me meto en el asiento del conductor, Jo y su novio se apostan detrás. Mi hermano suspira a mi lado:

-Vamos allá.

Balthazar se sitúa frente al capó, apoya ambas manos en él y cierra los ojos, tomando aire. La última mirada que veo es la de Castiel, azul, grave. Condenadamente grave.


	2. BE QUICK OR BE DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Algunas palabras muy características las dejo en inglés, como el típico "balls" que suele decir Bobby.

**Fort Detroit. Siete veces más grande que Roadhouse, de los primeros campamentos en prosperar, y en aumento. En el asentamiento de Ellen muchos materiales son restos, manufacturas, lona o madera. Aquí hasta hay construcciones nuevas de ladrillo, pequeñas, pero ladrillo. Tienen incluso un par de incipientes fábricas, como las que había cuando empezó la producción en cadena. Si Roadhouse está en la Edad Media, esto es la Era Moderna. Es una lástima que la doctora Yamagata deba trasladarse a Canadá, estoy seguro de que aquí contaba con todos los materiales necesarios para terminar su investigación. Pero está el pequeño detalle de que intentan matarla. **

**Cuando nos ha visto se ha mostrado desconfiada hasta que mi hermano y yo le hemos mostrado los tatuajes anti posesión que llevamos bajo la clavícula, para confirmar que somos los Winchester (tal y como nos ha dicho Cass que hagamos).**

**Ahora mismo Dean, Yamagata y Ethan están discutiendo con los Tres Grandes, como llaman a la élite que gobierna el asentamiento. He tenido que salir del edificio, junto con Jo, porque me estaba cabreando demasiado. Los tres mandamases son unos auténticos capullos y no hacen más que poner pegas. No se quieren desprender de la doctora sin asegurar que su descubrimiento posterior pueda cubrirles de gloria y beneficios. Menos mal que el sistema de patentes ha caído, porque si no, querrían hacerle firmar que la vacuna es de su exclusiva explotación.**

**Me extraña que Dean esté teniendo tanta paciencia, cuando he salido él aún intentaba discutir de manera civilizada. Creo que es por Ethan. Le noto en una especie de competencia subconsciente con el hombre, como si tuviese que demostrar que es mejor. Madre mía, el camino que me espera. **

**Jo está a mi lado deshojando una flor salvaje. Está tranquila, por un momento imagino que simplemente vamos de excursión y sonrío. Ella me mira con cariño, le paso un brazo por sus afilados hombros, apretándola contra mi pecho. **

**-Sam, ¿por qué no estaré colada por ti? –bromea con ironía. –Ya ves qué cabezas de chorlito me persiguen.**

**-Bueno, me temo que yo también prefiero a mujeres que no se presenten voluntarias a una masacre. **

**-¿Qué tal te va con Deborah? –me pregunta.**

**-Es muy buena –suspiro. –Quizá demasiado.**

**-Te la mereces, bobo. Es una tía en condiciones, como pocas.**

**Me encojo de hombros. ¿De verdad la merezco? ¿Merecía a Jessica, que murió por mi culpa? ¿Merecía a Madison, la mujer lobo que tuve que asesinar? A todas las que he querido… Dios, ¿he tenido alguna vez una relación normal? Creo que Ruby fue la más acertada para mí, tan venenosa como mi verdadero yo. **

**-¿Qué opinas de Brooklyn? –me pregunta por la doctora.**

**-¿Pero qué edad tiene? –digo alzando las cejas. **

**-Espero que la suficiente para no cagarse en los pantalones.**

**Nos pasamos un buen rato soltando carcajadas. Por Dios, menos mal que existen estos momentos. Creo que son lo único que me ancla a la vida, a la luz. En este mundo destruido las cosas siguen valiendo la pena… No estamos sólo sobreviviendo, ¿verdad? Agarrándonos a clavos ardiendo cuando la historia de la humanidad ya ha pasado página en este planeta. Aún tenemos derecho a vivir, ¿no?**

**Me pregunto qué hago con Deborah. Las tres últimas veces que fuimos a Roadhouse me enrollé con ella y hemos hablado de comenzar una relación. Actualmente es condenadamente difícil mantener una, la esperanza de vida no es muy alta en general. Yo no puedo ir a verla muy a menudo pero de momento está bien así. Dean y yo vivimos en la carretera, matando monstruos y sacando las castañas del fuego allá donde pasamos. Al menos tenemos algunos sitios a los que volver cuando las cosas se ponen muy feas o cuando terminamos más rotos que de costumbre. Está el Roadhouse de Ellen y el Blink Blink Poney donde se aloja Bobby la mayoría del tiempo. **

**El Blink Blink Poney es otro campamento mucho más pequeño y caótico que el de Ellen, está formando en su mayoría por antiguos cazadores y eligieron el nombre por sorteo. El que ganó era la propuesta de Bobby, recuerdo que cuando salió la papeleta, miró al techo y sólo dijo:**

**-Balls.**

**Deborah. También estudió derecho, ese fue el motivo por el que empezamos a hablar. Ya me había fijado en ella hacía tiempo pero nunca se me ocurrió intentar nada hasta que un día Dean, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, dijo: **

**-Ey, he oído que ese bomboncito ha estudiado lo mismo que tú. Haz el favor de atacar.**

**¿Será ella la que me devolverá las ganas de vivir? De vivir de verdad, me refiero. Con ilusión, con calor, con esperanza. Deborah.**

**-La ostia –dice Dean situándose a nuestro lado, la reunión ha terminado. –Parecía un puto jurado inquisitorial.**

**Le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro:**

**-Felicidades, Torquemada. No has terminando incendiando el edificio con ellos dentro.**

**-Sólo porque no encontraba el maldito mechero, créeme.**

**Le echa una sonrisa estúpida a Jo orgulloso de sí mismo, con suficiencia. Ella lleva los ojos al cielo y marcha hacia Ethan. Mi hermano se queda sonriendo al aire, meneando la cabeza arriba y abajo tontamente, sangrando su vanidad por los poros. **

**Pienso que quizá no sea tan mala idea que Ethan se haya unido al club.**

* * *

**De momento las carreteras están despejadas, sin obstáculos cortando el paso. En los kilómetros que rodean a Fort Detroit sus habitantes se van ocupando de limpiar la zona. Ellos aseguran incluso que dentro de un año la propia ciudad de Detroit estará libre de croats. No sé si creérmelo.**

**Dean conduce en silencio y en el asiento trasero nos acompaña la doctora. El todo terreno que lleva Jo va delante. Balthazar, aún atontado por el esfuerzo del teletransporte, está recostado detrás, puedo ver sus rizos sobresaliendo del asiento por la luna trasera del Land Rover Defender.**

**La verdad, podíamos haber ido todos en el todoterreno. Con dos vehículos necesitamos el doble de combustible, cosa peliaguda, pero si hay un accidente contamos con una segunda opción. Quién sabe cuál es la opción más acertada. **

**Yamagata me está explicando los pasos que les llevaron a dar con una fórmula válida para el antídoto. Es humilde, siempre habla en plural refiriéndose a su equipo de laboratorio, nunca sólo a sí misma, conteniendo la pena que siente por la reciente pérdida de sus compañeros. Hace cinco días hubo un accidente en el laboratorio y se provocó un incendio, sólo ella pudo escapar. Es el sospechoso “accidente” al que se refería Cass.**

**Lleva un maletín pegado a sus piernas, como si necesitase sentir en todo momento que está ahí. Es el poco material que consiguió rescatar, incluidos dos de los antídotos beta.**

**Me siento de buen humor, hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía una conversación tan interesante. Pregunto cada dos por tres, quiero absorber todo lo que ella pueda enseñarme. Además, desde su punto de vista croatoan suena como un emocionante crucigrama a resolver. A través de sus palabras siento la pasión que mantiene su vida, aún hay gente que vive apasionada. Por recomponer el mundo, por vencer al mal. Por descifrar un enigma, sentirse útil, tener un objetivo. Un objetivo, quizá sea eso lo que me falta. Y pasión. Deborah…**

**Dean tamborilea en el volante con los dedos siguiendo el ritmo de “Back In Black”, que suena bajito por los altavoces. La de veces que hemos escuchado ya estas cintas. Pero es que no hay radio. Dios, cómo me he arrepentido de no haber comprado aquella colección de grandes éxitos del 2000 al 2009. Mataría por un ritmo que no sobrepase los veinte baquetazos por segundo.**

**-Hora de la compra –anuncia Dean deteniendo el Chevrolet al lado del Land Rover, frente a un motel abandonado.**

**Nos dijeron que aquí encontraríamos munición de repuesto, toda la que podamos acumular es poca. **

**Se ve que la gente de Fort Detroit tiene diseminadas las reservas de armas y otras cosas importantes en varios lugares cercanos al campamento, aparte de en los almacenes internos del asentamiento. Un movimiento muy inteligente, nunca sabes cuándo va a venirse abajo un campamento con todo lo que lleva dentro.**

**Nos adentramos en el edificio con las armas en alto. Ethan con una escopeta muy usada, Dean con la recortada de costumbre, Jo y yo con pistolas semiautomáticas. Yamagata y Balthazar se quedan en el aparcamiento, el ángel aún tumbado en el asiento dentro del coche y la doctora en la calle, de pie, con otra pistola en ristre mirando a todos lados.**

**Habitación 103. Pero primero inspeccionamos por encima la planta baja, no hay movimiento y Dean comienza a subir al piso superior, Jo le sigue. Ethan y yo nos demoramos más en el bajo, asegurando que esté realmente vacío. Cuando llego a la primera planta veo la puerta de la 103 abierta, Jo montando guardia en el pasillo. Ethan continúa subiendo por el tramo siguiente de escaleras al segundo piso para que no nos llevemos sorpresas. Yo camino por el pasillo del primero para comprobar el resto de habitaciones.**

**-No se abre ninguna –susurra Jo para ahorrarme el trabajo.**

**Me asomo a la 103 y veo cómo mi hermano termina de colocar una de las tablas del suelo.**

**-Me cago en la puta –farfulla entre dientes.**

**-¿Qué pasa? –entro, situándome frente a él.**

**-Está vacío –me mira desde abajo, acuclillado.**

**-¿Has mirado bien?**

**-Joder, Sammy. La quinta tabla desde la pared desconchada. Es la única que se levanta. He mirado en el armario y debajo del colchón, no hay una mierda.**

**-Quizá alguien lo haya cogido… -digo frunciendo el ceño, una idea terrible formándose en mi mente. ¡La doctora!**

**Dean parece tener el mismo pensamiento y salimos escopetados de la habitación. Y entonces se oye un disparo que viene del parking. Él y yo nos congelamos un momento, mirándonos, luego volamos escaleras abajo, seguidos por Jo y por Ethan.**

**Mierda, la doctora. De eso se trata, joder. Aunque esté con un ángel, ahora mismo ese ángel está hecho puré. Joder, joder. **

**Salimos al parking y veo cómo Yamagata vuelve a disparar, acertando en la cabeza a un croat a tres metros de ella. Hay infectados entre ella y los dos coches, no sé por qué se ha separado tanto de los vehículos. Está a medio camino entre los coches y la puerta del motel, y hay croats interponiéndose entre nosotros y ella, y más acercándose por sus laterales. La están rodeando a gran velocidad, vienen corriendo.**

**Comenzamos a disparar, yo me centro en liquidar los que me separan de la doctora en línea recta, avanzando siempre hacia ella. A mis costados, primero cae un infectado a la derecha, a dos metros de mí, y otro a mi izquierda. Gracias, Dean.**

**Avanzo y disparo y avanzo y disparo.**

**Varios croats se desploman muy cerca de Yamagata, mis compañeros son benditamente eficaces. Otro se derrumba a mi espalda con un grito de rabia. **

**Cubro la espalda de Yamagata con mi cuerpo y disparo a los lados. Me quedo sin munición y saco un cartucho del bolsillo. En los segundos que tardo en recargar, explota un cerebro a poca distancia de nosotros gracias a mi hermano. La doctora también se ha quedado sin balas y no lleva repuesto.**

**Dean llega y se sitúa delante de ella, sin dejar de disparar la recortada. Le cubro mientras recarga a toda pastilla cartucho a cartucho y avanzamos hacia el Impala con la doctora entre su cuerpo y el mío. Yo de espaldas a ella, chocando mis omóplatos con su nuca, andando hacia atrás y siguiendo el movimiento que dirige Dean al frente.**

**Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Jo e Ethan siguen en pie y también forman un equipo compenetrado. Ellos están enfilando hacia el 4x4. **

**-Ostiaputa –impreca Dean, ha debido de quedarse sin munición.**

**Oigo cómo comienza a dar empellones con la culata, se debe de estar cagando en todo por llevar una recortada, casi no tiene mango para utilizarse como objeto contundente. Me vuelvo un segundo siguiendo mi instinto y le salvo en el último momento de una dentellada. Veo que los otros croats que avanzan hacia él aún están a unos pasos y devuelvo mi atención a la retaguardia, liquidando a otro. **

**Vuelvo a quedarme sin balas, pero oigo el divino sonido de la puerta del coche al abrirse. El contacto del cuerpo de la doctora desaparece de mi espalda y escucho cómo se cierra la puerta del asiento trasero acompañado de un grito ahogado de mujer. Dean ha debido de empujarla dentro sin el menor miramiento. **

**Choco la espalda con mi hermano y él me pasa la recortada, el mango chorreando sangre. Golpeo con ella la frente del croat que se está abalanzando sobre mí y noto cómo Dean se introduce en el Impala por la puerta de ese lado, que es la del copiloto.**

**Espachurro la nariz de otro infectado, lanzándolo contra dos que van detrás y provocando que se tropiecen, y me introduzco yo también en el coche. Dean acaba de acomodarse tras el volante y está dando el contacto con las llaves sin que le tiemble un ápice el pulso.**

**Cierro la puerta justo cuando un croat se choca contra la ventanilla y el motor enciende. Dean da marcha atrás atropellando los más que puede, y luego hacia delante cargándose otros más. Cuando estamos girando hacia la carretera, me fijo que el Land Rover nos sigue sin problemas, Ethan al volante y Jo en el asiento trasero, junto a Baltasar que aún está recostado.**

**Y, por fin, respiro.**

* * *

**-Hijos de puta, hijos de la grandísima puta –repite Dean con la vista clavada al frente.**

**-No sabemos realmente si fue una encerrona… -intenta conciliar la doctora con un hilo de voz. Ni ella misma está segura de querer defenderlos.**

**-Bueno, estamos enteros, ¿no? Nadie ha sido infectado –intento zanjar el tema de una maldita vez.**

**-Nos hemos ventilado un montón de munición, tío listo –contesta mi hermano como si fuese culpa mía. **

**Perdona por salvarte el culo varias veces ahí fuera.**

**Se ha hecho de noche pero hemos quedado en conducir sin parar hasta alejarnos lo más posible de Detroit, más sorpresas rastreras no, gracias. Paramos un momento, haciendo señales con las luces para avisar al todo terreno que va delante. Intercambio el puesto con mi hermano y comienzo a conducir, él se sube el cuello de la chaqueta y apoya la cabeza en el marco de la ventanilla, dispuesto a dormirse. Echo un vistazo a Yamagata por el retrovisor y ella me sonríe levemente, como diciendo “buenas noches”. Se recuesta en el asiento trasero y cierra los ojos. Me quedo solo en la noche y el silencio. Finalmente, un poco de tranquilidad.**

* * *

Me despierto de golpe, estaba tumbado en el sofá del salón y me duele el cuello de la mala postura. Es tarde en la noche, por la ventana del salón entran las luces de las farolas. La tele está encendida frente a mí con poco volumen y la apago con el mando. Me froto el cuello, me levanto despacio y de pronto oigo lo que ha debido de despertarme, un golpe seco proveniente del segundo piso. Subo los escalones de dos en dos, de pronto aterrorizado hasta la médula. Me asomo a la puerta de la habitación de Ben, está vacía y me extraña mucho. Vuelvo a oír otro sonido, viene de nuestro cuarto. Llego en dos zancadas y me encuentro a Ben sobre Lisa, mordiéndole el brazo y tapándole la cara con la almohada, con una fuerza milagrosa porque Lis no puede zafarse, sólo patalea y golpea el cabecero soltando gruñidos.

¿Qué cojones? Pero no pienso más, actúo.

Me sitúo tras el niño y le inmovilizo los brazos pasando los míos sobre su pecho y sus codos, tirando hacia atrás para separarlo de su madre. Él no se suelta, joder, y me cuesta horrores tirar, realmente tiene una fuerza exagerada. Hago un movimiento violento y consigo que suelte el brazo de Lisa, llevándose un cacho de carne entre los dientes. Ostia. Le aprisiono contra mi pecho sudando a mares, Ben forcejea y casi no puedo contenerlo. Da dentelladas al aire intentando morderme pero no consigue enganchar nada.

Lis nos mira horrorizada, en shock, de su herida saliendo sangre con profusión. Cruza la mirada conmigo y reacciona, coge el teléfono y llama a urgencias. Balbucea pidiendo ayuda pero ordena bien la información, también informa que su hijo ha sufrido una especie de brote psicótico.

Ben está a punto de escapárseme, oigo sus gorgoteos rabiosos, la espuma mezclada con sangre que resbala de su boca cae sobre mis brazos. Me golpea con los pies las espinillas y mi cabeza es un puto caos. No puedo golpearlo. Pero se nos quiere comer. No puedo golpearlo, es Ben. Acaba de arrancar parte del brazo a su madre. Pero es Benjamin, es un niño. Se te va a escapar, gilipollas. Pero… (te está machacando las piernas) es mi niño.

Le estampo con la puerta cerrada del armario, no tan fuerte como me dice mi instinto. Él simplemente suelta una imprecación y se revuelve con más fiereza. Coño. Vuelvo a golpear su cabeza contra el mueble. Lis está gritando a mi espalda, no sé si palabras o sólo sonidos inarticulados de desesperación y terror. Ben me suelta una patada mucho más fuerte, el dolor es tan intenso que el siguiente empellón que doy, de su cráneo contra la madera, me sale incontrolable, pongo toda la fuerza que aún me queda. El cuerpo del niño se relaja de pronto y lo suelto dejando que escurra por el mío hasta el suelo, donde queda inerte. Tiene una truculenta herida en la frente y la sangre cubre toda su cara, los ojos, las mejillas, la nariz, las orejas… Caigo al borde de la cama por el dolor en la pierna y por la impresión. Me quedo jadeando aferrando las sábanas sin poder apartar la vista del pequeño hombrecito. A mi espalda, Lis no deja de gimotear y mencionar a Dios.

Despierto de golpe como si me acabasen de golpear el estómago, por un momento pienso que ha sido así. Pero estoy en el Impala, con mi hermano. Hace frío y también me duele el cuello. Por el retrovisor veo a Brooklyn durmiendo. Sam me mira, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

-No es nada –me paso las manos por la cara, ocultando la expresión de ansiedad y aprisionando las lágrimas tras mis ojos. –Un mal sueño. Me comía todos esos twinkys y comenzaba a hincharme como un puto globo de helio.

Sam sonríe.

-Como aquella vez que nos chutamos de helio, venga a reír, pero también estábamos acojonados porque pensábamos que papá iba a llegar de un momento a otro, y teníamos esas voces de pitufo… -se ríe. Sammy. –Fue una de tus mejores ideas.

-Ese soy yo, míster increíble –aún sigo sorprendiéndome de mi inagotable capacidad para ocultar las emociones. Míster increíble. Justo. –¿Cuánto llevas conduciendo, te relevo?

-Bueno, se quería encargar la doctora, pero ya le dije que no querrías.

Me encojo de hombros. De pronto mi Baby no parece tan importante como otras veces:

-No sé… En realidad, prefiero que no.

-Me lo imaginaba. No te preocupes, no tengo sueño. Puedes cerrar los ojos.

No quiero.

-Nah. Me he desvelado. Putos twinkys.

Sam suelta un bufidito cariñoso y vuelve su atención a la carretera. Yo me pongo a contar estrellas. Cualquier cosa menos volver a dormirme.

**De pronto un sonido fuerte llega desde el 4x4 y se detiene, yo paro también y Dean sale a la carretera, guardando la semiautomática en la cinturilla trasera de sus vaqueros. Ethan también sale y nos echa una mirada grave, dirigiéndose al morro del vehículo. No me fastidies. Dean se sitúa a su lado y ambos miran bajo el capó abierto. Jo abre la puerta y se queda apoyada en ella, hablándoles. **

**Yamagata se ha despertado e intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación por el espejo retrovisor. Dean se acerca al Impala y bajo la ventanilla. **

**-Me cago en la puta.**

**Gracias por la información, muy exacta, como siempre. Saca del maletero varias herramientas y se las lleva hacia ellos, Jo e Ethan están ahora discutiendo haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Ella y mi hermano hurgan bajo el capó mientras Ethan sostiene la escopeta, vigilante, paseando cerca de ellos. **

**Miro a todos lados, nervioso. Que no aparezca nadie. Estamos en plena noche y a más de tres metros de los faros sólo hay negrura. **

**Debería salir a cubrirles pero no puedo dejar a la doctora sola otra vez. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, mi hermano mayor me echa una mirada que dice “no salgas”. La doctora ante todo, vale.**

**Y entonces una forma se abalanza sobre Ethan, y más personas corriendo aparecen de la oscuridad. ¿Infectados? Llevan bates, cuchillos, martillos. El primero clava una hoja en alguna parte de Ethan, pero no veo dónde. Dean reacciona al instante y lo abate con la pistola. Jo también saca su arma de debajo de su chaqueta y comienza a disparar. **

**Los atacantes se echan sobre el Land Rover, dispuestos a pinchar las ruedas, y otros tantos se abalanzan hacia el Impala, un bate restalla contra el capó y una enorme piedra es alzada dispuesta para caer sobre la ventanilla del copiloto. Doy marcha atrás y me escapo de los ataques, delante de mí han quedado enemigos y los golpeo con el morro avanzando hacia el 4x4. Atropello a varios de los que están en el costado del todoterreno y cruzo la mirada con Dean antes de sobrepasarlo, sólo un segundo pero más que suficiente para saber cómo encontrarnos más adelante, mientras otro martillazo cae contra la carrocería del Impala.**

**No es la primera vez que tenemos que separarnos y uno debe adelantarse, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Y odio ser el que esperara a que el otro llegue.**

**Dejo atrás la violenta escena mirando por el retrovisor el jodido desastre. Había como unos quince atacantes, los únicos destellos de armas de fuego son de nuestro bando, pero eso no me deja más tranquilo. Dean y Jo seguían en pie e Ethan estaba en el suelo. **

**No, no me voy a alejar, voy a dar media vuelta y arremeter contra varios de ellos con el coche, le pediré a la doctora que utilice su pistola desde la ventanilla para derribar todos los que pueda.**

**-Para el coche, Sam.**

**De pronto tengo en el asiento del copiloto a Balthazar, imperativo. El ángel, claro, me había olvidado de él por completo.**

**-¿Puedes ir allí y hacer algo? –pregunto nervioso.**

**-El coche, Sam. Detenlo.**

**Le miro frunciendo el ceño:**

**-¿Qué?**

**Se abalanza hacia el volante y forcejeamos unos segundos. ¿Qué cojones? Me va a dar un infarto si es que no volcamos antes. Un trueno me deslumbra y me deja sordo por unos minutos: la explosión de un disparo a mi espalda, demasiado cerca de mí. La cabeza de Balthazar cae violentamente contra el salpicadero por la fuerza del impacto y mancha todo de sangre. Un agujero bien definido adorna su nuca, Yamagata sostiene aún el arma levantada.**

**El ángel da espasmos con los hombros, intentando incorporarse, pero su recipiente no le responde aún. Yo abro la puerta del copiloto estirándome, frenético, y de una patada le expulso fuera del coche. Su cuerpo cae pesado contra el asfalto y rueda unos metros. Se pierde en la distancia por el espejo retrovisor. Aún oigo el pitido en mis oídos por el tremendo sonido del disparo.**

**La doctora y yo respiramos agitadamente, aún sin creérnoslo. Unto dos dedos con la sangre del salpicadero y dibujo en la luna un pequeño símbolo. Esto debería mantenerlo alejado del coche, al menos por un tiempo.**

**Puta, joder, coño. **

**Balthazar.**

**No puedo dar media vuelta con la doctora sabiendo que él está esperándonos.**

**Dean y Jo, ahí fuera. Con toda la mierda y un ángel en contra. **

**¿Por qué nada puede salir como estaba planeado?**

* * *

Cass, te mato. Te juro que te mato.

Eso pienso mientras tiro de Jo, internándome entre los árboles. La llevo apoyada en mi costado, tengo su brazo sobre mis hombros y sujeto su cintura. El muslo le sangra y cojea, va resoplando por el dolor y el esfuerzo. Aguanta, no te desmayes.

-No nos siguen, Dean. No viene nadie –suelta entre dientes, voz rasgada.

-¿Balthazar?

-No lo veo.

En esta puta negrura yo tampoco veo una mierda. Pero tampoco se oye más sonido que el de nuestros pasos. Nos detenemos y Jo se apoya en una piedra medio sentándose. Después de echar un vistazo a todos lados, me agacho centrándome en su pierna. En la penumbra no distingo mucho.

-Es un tajo largo, pero no sé la profundidad. ¿Cómo lo notas?

-De maravilla –ironiza con frustración, le cuesta hablar por el dolor.

Hago un torniquete con mi camisa, Jo intenta calmar la respiración. Echa una mirada en la dirección que veníamos:

-Ethan…

No digo nada. ¿Qué puedo decir, qué puede decir nadie? Una puta mierda.

Solloza una vez, pero contiene los demás, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando fuertemente los ojos:

-Tenemos que encontrar a Sam –su voz es un desastre de rabia, frustración, dolor y más dolor. Lucha como una campeona por no venirse abajo. Y gana la medalla de oro.

-Primero vamos a descansar un poco.

-No pode…

-Podemos –y punto. Soy tan contundente que se queda callada, mirando al suelo.

Aprieto la mandíbula y la rodeo con mis brazos, sujetando fuerte sus hombros y con una mano sobre su nuca, para que se sienta sostenida. Y ella gime y llora. Llora desconsolada. La aprieto más contra mí, apoyo la mandíbula en su pelo. Hijos de puta, habéis firmado vuestra sentencia de muerte. Y no será rápida. Voy a despellejar a los fanáticos que nos acaban de atacar y al jodido dandy con alas le voy a sacar la Gracia por los poros, gota a gota, con 15 herramientas distintas.

* * *

Jo ha caído en una especie de sueño desmayado. Estamos entre la maleza, ella directamente tumbada en el suelo y yo sentado en un árbol caído, terminando de afilar una rama gruesa con un cuchillo pequeño de Jo. La observo por todos lados, ahora es una espléndida estaca. La pistola la tengo en la chaqueta, descargada. La de Jo también está sin balas.

Rememoro la pinta de nuestros atacantes, no eran infectados. Vestían todos de negro y llevaban una cruz griega roja, del tamaño de un pulgar, al cuello. Es algún tipo de organización religiosa. Tras el apo-croat-lipsis surgieron muchos falsos profetas y grupos fanáticos. Genial. ¿Qué hacen con Baltasar? Creo que trabajan juntos, o al menos fue cuando nos atacaron que el puto ángel desveló su verdadera cara. La avería del coche no pudo ser fortuita si esos come mierdas nos estaban esperando. Quizá Balthazar trastocó el coche. O quizá no fue él, sino que vino así desde Detroit. Pero sería absurdo que fuese una trampa de Fort Detroit porque ni siquiera estamos ya en el estado de Michigan. O sea, que Balthazar trama algo con unos locos adoradores de algo, y me juego los riñones que lo que adoran es a él. ¿Cómo habrá llamado al culto? ¿Los Chupa Pollas de Baltasar? Me muero de ganas por preguntárselo, pero sin palabras.

Doy una vuelta a la estaca con los dedos haciendo una floritura gratuita por puro nerviosismo, tenemos que llegar con Sam lo antes posible, estamos con el culo al aire. Jo ha perdido bastante sangre y lo más probable es que la herida se infecte. Espero que la doctora tenga antibióticos en su maletín milagroso. Nosotros tenemos un kit en el coche pero creo que la artillería pesada se nos agotó la última vez, y el material médico principal lo llevábamos en el Land Rover. Lo mismo que la mayoría de los bidones de gasolina. Joder.

Oigo un crujido leve a mi espalda, a varios metros. Está amaneciendo y hay una luz grisácea entre los árboles, como de ensueño. Me incorporo y hago un escrutinio con la mirada a nuestro alrededor. Parece que estamos solos pero van a saltar sobre nosotros. Doy leves golpecitos a Jo en el codo con el pie. Ella abre los ojos con un quejido, pero se incorpora lo más rápido que puede a pesar de la pierna. Le paso su cuchillo, yo me quedo con la estaca y una mujer enorme sale tras la maleza con un bate negro en la mano. Detrás de ella, siete personas más, desde varios puntos. Se quedan parados mirándonos, sopesando. Todos llevan algún arma (ninguna de fuego) y mi compañera sólo lleva un pequeño cuchillo y yo un palo. Pero nos tienen miedo, hemos acabado antes con varios de los suyos e incluso hemos dado esquinazo a su emplumado líder. Se acercan despacio, rodeándonos, sin terminar de lanzarse. Les atravieso con la mirada pasando de uno a otro, Jo está detrás de mí, espalda con espalda, y estoy seguro de que sus ojos son igual de aterradores.

Al final la mujer grande se decide, con un grito se lanza a por mí y otros siguen su ejemplo. Esquivo su bate negro, golpeo con la bota la espinilla de otro tipo a mi derecha. Vuelvo a esquivar el bate y parto la nariz del tío con la rama. Él deja caer el machete y lo recojo, el bate rozándome la sien, y tajo la ingle de la mujer mientras me levanto de nuevo. Su grito se alza en el aire y cae hacia atrás. Adiós a la femoral, morirá desangrada en unos momentos. Ahora que tengo un arma de filo, un tío nuevo, que ocupaba el puesto del de la nariz rota, duda un momento y aprovecho el segundo para rebanar su garganta. Desvío con la hoja el ataque del de la nariz rota, que ha reaparecido llevando un mayal con una bola del tamaño de un puño. El tipo se aleja un par de pasos, meneando el arma haciendo girar la bola en el aire, como pensando.

-Venga, Bruce Lee –sonrío.

A mi espalda el jaleo me indica que Jo se está apañando bastante bien. No sé cómo, por su pierna. Pero Jo es increíble así que confío y no cometo el error de bajar la guardia con mi atacante. Y precisamente en ese momento oigo el grito de dolor de Jo. Giro la cabeza, se sujeta la pierna herida que sangra de nuevo y un hombre la está aprisionando con sus brazos. Doy un paso hacia Jo y mi instinto me avisa así que esquivo la bola de plomo. En dos zancadas cubro casi toda la distancia que nos separa, saltando sobre dos cuerpos que hay en el suelo, derribados por ella. Pero un pinchazo en mi gemelo me hace trastabillar, uno de los caídos seguía vivo y me ha clavado algo. No caigo por completo, recupero el equilibrio, noto la hoja enganchada a mis músculos. Me dispongo a dar otro paso hasta Jo y ahora sí, un estallido intenso explota en mi hombro izquierdo. El puto Bruce Lee. Sin aire, caigo de rodillas, al menos no de bruces. Mis palmas se despellejan frenando la tremenda caída. Quedo a los pies del captor de Jo, veo cómo gotea la sangre de la pierna de ella, que está aprisionada a su costado. El dolor es atronador pero lo ignoro dispuesto clavar la hoja en algún lugar del hombre. Él menea a Jo y dice:

-La mato.

Sujeta un cuchillo contra su garganta. Los ojos de Jo no están asustados, sino rabiosos. Me dice que lo haga. Está convencidísima. ¿Por qué, Jo? ¿Qué sentido tiene morir aquí, a manos de este grupo de gilipollas, en el puto fin del mundo? Caer sola, sin nadie que recoja tu cuerpo, sin que tu muerte haya contado para nada. Ni lo pienses. Tiro el arma a un lado y levanto la mano que me responde.

Aún así, el golpe en la cabeza me lo llevo de gratis.

Antes de que todo se vuelva negro, pienso: ¿es por Ethan


	3. BRIGHTER THAN A THOUSAND SUNS

**-Tsk –hago un sonido de impaciencia con la lengua. **

**Ya ha amanecido y Dean y Jo aún no han llegado. Tengo el Impala aparcado en una estación de servicio abandonada. Miro por el asfalto a lo lejos, no viene nadie. Yamagata se acerca por mi espalda:**

**-¿Nada?**

**¿Qué hago? ¿Esperamos más? Me extraña que estén tardando tanto. Si todo hubiera ido bien, mi hermano ya estaría aquí. Pero ¿cuándo no hay problemas? He de asumir que les ha ocurrido algo. Mierda. Joder, mierda. Miro a la doctora, la misión es llevarla a Whitehorse. Viva. Lo antes posible porque mientras más pasamos en carretera, más posibilidades hay de que surjan complicaciones, sobre todo ahora que está tan claro que vienen tras nosotros. Creo que ella me lee el pensamiento, porque dice:**

**-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?**

**Al menos no dice “pues nada, nosotros a lo nuestro y esperemos que ellos se las apañen solos”. Es una buena persona. **

**Está claro que esperar más no va a servir de mucho. Las opciones son seguir el camino o volver a buscarlos. Me muero por dar media vuelta y elegir la segunda opción, pero mi conciencia me pincha para decantarme por la primera: sería puro egoísmo poner en riesgo la misión por rescatar a mi hermano y a Jo. Quizá ni estén vivos. Quizá sea arriesgarnos por nada y caer en las manos de Balthazar como un regalo de cumpleaños. Joder, Dean. ¿Por qué no estás ya aquí? **

**Dean. Él daría media vuelta.**

**De pronto tengo su mirada frente a mí, esa mirada que traspasa muros, que hace estremecerse a las piedras. La que dice que va a hacer algo pase lo que pase y sabes que nada podrá detenerlo. Especialmente si se trata de algo relacionado conmigo: se convierte en una especie de superhéroe de cómic y si alguien me dijera que ha levantado los cimientos de una casa con una mano, lo creería.**

**-Vamos a regresar –anuncio decidido, mirando con intensidad a Yamagata. **

**Ella asiente sonriendo levemente con mirada grave. Es lo que llaman “la sonrisa japonesa”, ¿verdad? Cuando sonríen por no incomodar al otro. Da media vuelta y se encamina al coche. **

**Yo la sigo. **

* * *

Despierto en una jaula de unos 2x2 metros de suelo, el techo es bajo y sólo puedo permanecer sentado. Así debe de sentirse un canario, salvo que a mí me arden las heridas del gemelo y de la nuca y me palpitan las sienes. El hombro partido también me hace apretar los dientes, tengo que respirar despacio para atenuar el tremendo dolor. A los lados y frente a mí hay más jaulas como la mía, vacías. Salvo la que está directamente enfrente, que contiene a Jo. Tiene la herida de la pierna vendada con su camiseta así que veo su torso y el sujetador deportivo. Qué lástima, sería sexy en otra situación.

-Jo… -la voz me sale atragantada.

-Dean –se pega contra los barrotes. La mirada de alivio se transforma en rabia. -¿Por qué coño lo hiciste? Ahora estamos en la mierda los dos.

Sonrío, no sin esfuerzo:

-Demándame.

Pone los ojos en blanco. Luego, vacila:

-Si crees que esto te dará puntos para enrollarte conmigo…

-Ya he conseguido que te quites la camiseta.

-Qué idiota eres –pero sonríe.

Se abre la puerta de la estancia y entra Balthazar, pone las manos en jarras y nos mira con suficiencia:

-Señores, no hacía falta tanto esfuerzo. Ya veréis cómo no soy tan mal anfitrión.

-Cómemela –digo.

-A su debido tiempo –sonríe.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Jo desafiante.

-Negocios –se encoge de hombros. –¿No es siempre por eso?

-El Cielo está hecho mierda, tipo listo, y vacío –recalco levantando las cejas, sin entender nada.

-Un millón de gilipollas menos.

-Ahí me pillas –suelto con un bufido.

-Ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que Sam me entregue a la doctora en bandeja. He dejado algunas pistas para que no tarde mucho en encontrarnos –se gira para salir, y antes nos mira desde el dintel. -¿Alguna petición? ¿Agua, comida, un osito de peluche?

-Mi dedo en tu culo –siseo.

-Winchester… –dice mirando al techo, y sale.

Jo apoya la cabeza contra las barras, suspirando de frustración. La pierna debe de estar matándola pero no se queja. Cómo me gustaría abrazarla, no sé si para tranquilizarla a ella o a mí mismo.

Y Sam será tan memo de volver a buscarnos.

Sammy.

Sí, lo será.

* * *

**He decidido traer a Yamagata conmigo. Dejarla en el coche, que está oculto bastantes kilómetros atrás, puede ser tan arriesgado como tenerla al lado. Posiblemente encuentren el coche. No sé. El caso es que me quedo más tranquilo si la puedo vigilar y ella tampoco quería quedarse sola. Además es una muy buena tiradora, no es una persona frágil (actualmente uno no puede ser frágil si quiere vivir más de cinco días). **

**Estamos andando por un camino casi borrado de grava. He encontrado un par de indicios que me decían que es por aquí. Demasiado evidente, una maldita trampa. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Dean se cabreará conmigo, o quizá no porque está con Jo. Y seguro que sólo piensa en sacar a Jo, espero que no haga ninguna locura. Pero se trata de mi hermano, así que es una esperanza vana.**

* * *

Jo deja de hurgar en la cerradura con el trozo de metal porque entran un par de tíos. Yo también he intentado manipular el cerrojo de mi jaula, pero el dolor del hombro se me expande hasta el otro brazo y con cada movimiento de la muñeca parece que se me parte la espalda.

De los dos tíos, uno es bajito pero muy corpulento y el otro alto y delgado. Verlos con la estúpida ropa negra y la cruz al cuello me hace sonreír con superioridad. Panda de pirados. El canijo levanta un bate de béisbol negro a la altura de mi cara meneándolo con ira, es el de la mujer alta a la que le corté la femoral.

-Era mi novia.

-Pues me habría gustado veros follando, de pie ni de coña, ¿no?

Golpea con el bate los barrotes, yo ni parpadeo. Rechina los dientes y echa una mirada rápida a Jo:

-Ojo por ojo, cabronazo.

¿Qué? Espera. El alto saca las llaves y se detiene antes de abrir la jaula de Jo:

-¿Seguro? Dios nos había dicho…

-Que sí, joder.

Espera, espera. La ostia.

Abre la puerta, Jo me mira fugazmente, segura: las llaves. Pero su pierna. Las llaves, joder. Aprieto la mandíbula. El largo saca a Jo violentamente al pasillo, el bajo coge las llaves de la cerradura y las guarda en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Mira a Jo, que le saca una cabeza de pie frente a él, aprisionada por el otro tipo. El bajo sonríe asquerosamente lamiéndose los labios. Jo ni se inmuta, ni siquiera se digna a escupirle, apoya el peso mayormente en la pierna sana. Mierda, Jo, cuidado.

El cabronazo da unos golpecitos suaves en la mejilla de Jo con el bate, luego lo desliza bajo su barbilla, su cuello, sus senos, hasta llegar a la entrepierna:

-A ver cuánto fondo tienes.

Y no sé cómo lo hace pero Jo se impulsa con la pierna sana, apoyando su peso contra el capullo que la sujeta por detrás, propinando un rodillazo a la barbilla del enano. Éste da varios pasos hacia atrás, cayendo, y suelta el bate cerca de ella. Mientras, el alto ha trastabillado y Jo aprovecha que afloja el agarre para escurrirse de sus brazos, agarra el bate y lanza un swing a la mandíbula que lo deja KO.

Corre cojeando hacia el bajito con el bate listo, el tío se está incorporando pero es capaz de esquivar el golpe y lanza un puñetazo directo a la brecha de Jo. Ella no grita pero pierde el equilibrio y el cabrón aprovecha para derribarla y situarse encima. Le patea la mano y Jo suelta el bate. Forcejean en el suelo.

OstiajodermierdaJo. Golpeo los barrotes con el puño que me responde, gruñendo como un gorila salvaje recién capturado. Las llaves, Jo. Siguen forcejeando, cuando parece que Jo va a conseguir ventaja (le pega como una fiera, no sé cómo el tío resiste), el cabronazo clava los dedos en la herida de Jo y consigue que ella pierda fuelle. La golpea la cara. No veo bien pero salpica sangre al aire. La vuelve a golpear. Jo busca con una mano el bate y con la otra tantea los pantalones del hijoputa intentando alcanzar las llaves. Coño, Jo, coño.

El grandísimo cabrón la golpea en la boca del estómago y el cuerpo de Jo se relaja demasiado. Comienza a desabrocharle los vaqueros. Las manos de Jo no se mueven. Jo, ostia. Las llaves. ¡Jo!

El futuro cadáver baja los pantalones de Jo hasta los tobillos. Golpeo la cabeza contra las barras con demasiada fuerza. Mi mano se va a fundir con el barrote que aferro. Cierro los ojos un momento, apretándolos, luchando por levantar la mirada. Oigo cómo el monstruo ríe y Jo suelta un gruñido. Abro los ojos y veo que ella vuelve a revolverse, haciendo fuerza para que no le abra las piernas. Se me cae el alma al suelo. Jo… las llaves…

Las piernas de Jo van cediendo, dejando espacio. Quiero morirme y matar. Nunca he sentido las dos cosas tan fuerte. Y a la vez. Me voy a morir y después lo voy a masacrar. No sé cómo la jaula no se derrite con toda la ira que desprendo.

Clink.

Las llaves.

Las putas llaves. A un metro de mi jaula. Acaban de caer. Jo las ha lanzado.

Estiro el brazo bueno, me grita todo el cuerpo. El latigazo de dolor es desgarrador y hago más fuerza, estirándome. Me voy a desmayar de tanto dolor pero me estiro más. Mis dedos rozan el llavero. Clavo todo el cuerpo contra los barrotes un poco más, me estoy empezando a marear. Me muerdo la lengua para mantenerme despierto. Estiro más los dedos, joder, un poco más. Jo ahoga un grito, oigo golpeteos. Las LLAVES.

Las alcanzo. Ostiaputa. Las traigo como si me estuviesen quemando y las incrusto en la cerradura de los cojones. Mi cabeza es un puto caos de mareo, dolor, ira, culpa, rabia e instinto asesino. Voy a colapsar. Abro la puerta con tal fuerza que el choque que hace con la jaula de al lado retumba como una bomba.

El objetivo gira la cabeza hacia mí. Pero ya estoy encima de él. Con fuerza sobrehumana lo lanzo hacia atrás, no siento dolor. Cae contra una de las jaulas, ojos desorbitados. Me sitúo sobre él, descargo un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas entre sus piernas. Suelta un gemido ahogado y se queda sin respiración. Pienso, ¿podré arrancárselos simplemente con la mano? Así que los agarro como si se tratase de una pelota antiestrés y tiro hacia fuera con violencia. No se sueltan. Quizá tengo que poner más fuerza. Vuelvo a tirar. El otro llena el aire con gritos desgarradores, música para mis oídos, revolviéndose frenético sin poder escapar. Tiro más, estoy a punto. Y entonces se queda callado. Porque Jo le ha dado una patada en la cara. Y se ha desmayado. O se ha muerto. Ella le da otra patada, definitivamente ha muerto, y después dice:

-Dean.

La miro. Su cara es un desastre. Totalmente deformada por los golpes y sangra por la nariz y la boca, su pelo se le pega. Sobre su tórax también hay moratones y chichones. Los pantalones están subidos, aunque no ha abrochado la bragueta. Hay salpicaduras de sangre por aquí y por allá y la pierna herida le tiembla por el esfuerzo o el dolor.

-Dean –repite.

Bajo la mirada al tipo. A mi mano. No quiero soltarlo. Aún no he comprobado si puedo hacerlo.

Jo me abraza los hombros. Siento un pinchazo enorme en el hombro herido.

-Dean…

Lo susurra contra mi pelo. Cierro los ojos y aflojo mi puño. Aprieto los dientes en un gesto de rabia animal y me dejo atraer hasta su pecho, sobre el sujetador deportivo. Ella agacha la cabeza sobre la mía y su cabello forma una cortina sucia sobre mi cara que me separa del mundo exterior. Estoy en una cueva donde siento su respiración y su corazón latir, su olor a sangre y su sudor. Suelto un sollozo. Ella me aprieta más y yo me agarro a su cadera angulosa.

-Lo siento… -balbuceo.

Jo sólo me da un beso en la cabeza.

-Vámonos de este puto sitio –ordena con voz ronca, pero entera. Condenadamente entera. Soy un mierda.

Me levanto y me quito la camiseta con dificultad, por el hueso roto. Se la tiendo a ella. La camiseta está hecha una puta mierda, pero aún así, se la tiendo. Jo me mira a los ojos, los tiene llorosos y cansados, coge la prenda con emoción. No sé por qué pensaba que iba a tirármela a la cara. Se la pone despacio, qué puto asco, pienso. Pero se lo agradezco. Infinitamente. Se la estira como si eso fuese a hacer que apestara menos o que le sentase mejor, y tuerce la boca en una falsa sonrisa. Comienza a andar hacia la puerta, metiéndose las llaves en el bolsillo, hay varias y puede que otra sea de utilidad. Cojea. Es por la pierna, ¿verdad?

Me acerco al tío alto desplomado en el suelo (lo otro ni lo miro, no sea que me vuelvan a entrar ganas de machacarlo hasta que se vea el hueso), aplasto la tráquea con mi bota de un puntapié. Como ahora mismo tengo el pecho al descubierto, le robo la camisa negra y me la intento abrochar con una mano. Jo vuelve hacia mí y me ayuda. Coge también el bate negro y caminamos hacia la salida.

* * *

No nos habían oído a pesar del jaleo infernal porque el sótano donde están las jaulas está más adentro en el monte. Llevamos andando un kilómetro por un camino salvaje y es ahora cuando distinguimos la construcción principal. Una especie de granja con apósitos añadidos. La observamos ocultos por la maleza. Hay gente vigilando, andando, atareados.

-Deberíamos buscar la salida –susurra la mujer que más admiro en el mundo.

Deberíamos meternos ahí dentro y quemarlo todo.

Pero no lo digo porque lo importante es escapar. La misión, la doctora y toda esa mierda, ¿no? Nada de venganza. ¿En serio?

-Hacia el oeste, ¿no? –estamos orientados gracias a la posición del sol, la carretera tendría que aparecer en algún momento si andamos en esa dirección.

-Qué mierda de día –simplemente masculla.

Mejoraría considerablemente si vamos ahí a quemarlo todo.

Vemos cómo aparca una camioneta muy machacada. Entre varios sacan un grupo de gente que forcejea, tres prisioneros: una mujer, un hombre y un niño. Venga, ¿y qué más? Creía que no podía odiar más, pero nivel superado.

Jo me mira. ¿Hacemos nuestro trabajo de cazadores? Estamos hechos una puta mierda. Y la misión de la vacuna. Pero ya sabe mi respuesta y comienza a andar hasta la construcción, ocultándose de matorral en matorral, luego tras unos bidones, y así hasta que llegamos a una pared lateral. Dejo que ella se adelante con el bate y noquee a un vigilante que está en esa cara. Ya en el suelo lo remata por si acaso. Miro a todos lados pero nadie ha oído los golpes. La sigo, no sé quién cojea más, si ella o yo. Entre el dolor de la nuca, el hombro pulverizado y el gemelo punzado parezco salido de un geriátrico, seguro. Ahora que lo pienso, no sirvo para mucho. Prácticamente todo depende de mi compañera.

Nos colamos por una ventana baja, menos mal que es baja, joder. Somos un puto deshecho, pero eh, somos cazadores. De algo tiene que valer el nombre. Sí, creo que vale para algo: para ir directos al matadero con una sonrisa en alto.

* * *

**¿Para qué quieren a la gente de la camioneta? Si fuese un nido de vampiros lo entendería. ¿Pero un ángel? ¿Qué hace raptando familias? Madre mía, menos mal que venía recomendado por Castiel. No sé cómo serán sus enemigos.**

**Esperamos un poco más, mirándonos agazapados. No sé hasta qué punto merece la pena intentar colarse. Si es una trampa el esfuerzo será en vano, igual podríamos llegar andando por la entrada principal. Unas manos caen sobre mi hombro y sobre el de Yamagata.**

**-Ya era hora –la voz de Balthazar.**

**Nos incorporamos y le miro desde mi estatura superior. La verdad es que no parece tan fuerte en ese recipiente. Él hace un gesto con la mano invitándonos a ir primero y andamos hasta la puerta. Nos lleva hasta un salón repleto de mapas y trastos con una mesa grande y sillas. La gente que se cruza con él baja la cabeza en señal de sumisión y saludo. Creo que voy a disfrutar bastante matándolo.**

**Nos quedamos los tres solos en la estancia, se sirve una copa de un vino caro y la menea bajo su nariz. **

**-¿Y Dean? –pregunto cabreado, con los puños apretados.**

**-Tu hermano, vosotros… –nos mira a Yamagata y a mí alternativamente y sonríe. –No es nada personal, pero el Cielo está prácticamente vacío y nunca se dirá que Balthazar no ha sabido aprovechar una oportunidad.**

**-¿Quieres convertirte en Dios o algo así? –pregunto, bailándole un poco a ver si conseguimos algo. **

**-Puede –nos observa con superioridad, se está divirtiendo. Creo que le hace gracia tener a dos altos coeficientes intelectuales de la raza humana totalmente perdidos.**

**-¿Dónde están Dean y Jo? –exijo poniéndome un poco más nervioso.**

**-Ahora estamos los tres charlando, para qué invitar a un par de simios que no saben sumar dos más dos. **

**-Entonces ¿qué pasa? ¿A qué viene todo este culto?**

**-El Cielo, por supuesto. Voy a restaurarlo y será más brillante que antes, y más divertido. Sí, decididamente más divertido. Me quedaré con los ángeles que de verdad merecen la pena. **

**-¿Qué tiene que ver mi vacuna en todo eso? –pregunta ella.**

**-Ah, eso… No me interesa mucho. Te necesito para otros asuntos, doctora. Hay que perfeccionar un par de cosas y creo que eres la persona indicada. **

**Llaman a la puerta y entra una mujer de negro con la cruz roja. Le muestra al ángel un frasco que parece de cristal donde reluce una luz cegadora en su interior.**

**-Almas, señores –dice él dando un golpecito al cristal. La mujer se retira agachando la cabeza. –Aunque no lo sepáis aún, es el recurso más valioso del universo. **

**-Almas… ¿humanas? –pregunta Yamagata. **

**-Claro, querida. La energía más potente de toda la Creación –abre el tapón, acerca el frasco a su nariz cerrando los ojos e inspira.**

** La luz se mete por sus fosas nasales como si se tratase de humo de tabaco y por unos segundos su piel deja translucir una luminosidad como si le hubiesen metido una bombilla dentro. Cuando la luz desaparece, da la impresión de que Balthazar ha crecido aunque su estatura es la misma, de que ha rejuvenecido aunque su cara no ha cambiado, de que es más fuerte y corpóreo. Abre los ojos y su mirada es aterradoramente poderosa. **

**Al ver mi expresión de asombro alza una ceja y sonríe ampliamente:**

**-Este es uno de sus usos, aunque no dura mucho. Utilizarlas así no sale rentable, no las quiero para esto. Las voy a usar para reconstruir el Cielo, piedra a piedra. Una carrera de fondo, sin duda.**

**-¿Y la doctora? –pregunto. **

**-Sacar las almas de sus recipientes no es tan sencillo, muchas se echan a perder... Además tardamos días en conseguir una. ¡Días para un frasco así de pequeño! No es eficaz. Necesito trabajar con un equipo, nuevas ideas, en fin… Estoy seguro, doc, que podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Puedo apoyar tu investigación sobre la vacuna al mismo tiempo, te aseguro que mejor protección que aquí no vas a encontrar en ningún sitio. **

**-Es un sin sentido –dice ella. –¿Cómo voy a ayudarte a matar gente y a la vez desarrollar una vacuna para salvarla?**

**-Venga, doc, si hay criaturas contradictorias en este planeta, sin duda sois vosotros. Te estoy ofreciendo lo que necesita tu especie a cambio de un puñado de desgraciados. Es un quid pro quo, un win-win. –Hace un silencio y Yamagata aprieta la mandíbula pero no contesta, él continúa: -No mato por gusto, son sólo negocios. Por ejemplo, no tengo por qué matar a este chico de aquí… –me señala –si accedes a colaborar. **

**Y de pronto está a mi izquierda, pegando la pistola de Dean a mi sien. La doctora y yo nos ponemos tensos, él hace un chasquido con la lengua indicando que no hagamos ninguna tontería. **

**-Para ti también he pensado varias tareas, Sam Winchester. No soy un hombre que desaproveche efectivos. **

**-¿Y Dean? –repito. **

**-Dean, Dean, Dean… –suelta un bufido irónico: -¿Qué es, tu hermano o tu novio?**

**Llaman de nuevo a la puerta y esta vez es un hombre de piel curtida, muy nervioso. Susurra al oído de Baltasar y él borra su sonrisa y adopta una expresión dura:**

**-Por lo que veo, tengo que encargarme de las cosas importantes personalmente.**

* * *

Jo ya se ha cargado a cinco acólitos y sigue sumando. Ha conseguido un cuchillo y me lo ha dejado a mí. Como no puedo poner fuerza en el brazo bueno a causa del dolor, ella pega con el bate de béisbol y yo voy rematando lo que cae al suelo de un tajo en la garganta. Menudos somos, desde fuera debemos de resultar muy siniestros: una pareja hecha polvo que va liquidando silenciosamente todo lo que les pilla de paso.

Llegamos a la sala que estábamos buscando, nos hemos enterado de que los prisioneros están aquí. Termino de rebanar al guardia de turno y nos introducimos en la estancia. Parece la consulta de un dentista diabólico, está todo herrumbroso y hay cables y pinchos chungos. Tiene cuatro sillas como las que hay para los pacientes y todas están ocupadas por personas inconscientes (¿o muertas?): los tres prisioneros que sacaron del camión e Ethan.

-¡Ethan! –Jo se apresura a chequear su pulso en el cuello, suspira de alivio –Está vivo… por Dios, está vivo.

Pero está para el arrastre, con una herida mal vendada en su estómago, lleno de golpes y un tubo saliendo de su garganta que va a una máquina con controles. Los otros prisioneros también tienen tubos atragantados, todos con una aguja enorme en el brazo a la que hay enganchado un suero que gotea desde una percha.

Pues nada, sea lo que sea a la mierda con todo, así que me encargo de desenganchar a la familia de las agujas mientras Jo hace lo propio con Ethan. Sacarles el tubo de la garganta me da más reparo pero no lo pienso mucho y empiezo con el hombre. Tiro del tubo hacia afuera, intentando ir deprisa pero sin ser muy brusco. Tiro y tiro, la ostia, sí que es largo. Al final termino, coño, creo que es tan largo como la misma tráquea, qué puto asco. A la mierda, no voy a pensar más, sigo con el tubo de la mujer. Veo que Jo ya está sacando el del niño, perfecto.

Doy unos golpecitos en la cara de la mujer a ver si se despierta, pero nada. Jo también intenta espabilar a Ethan. Al menos él mueve la cabeza y suelta gruñidos, como intentando aterrizar en la realidad. Despierta muy atontado y comienza a toser débilmente. Jo le ayuda a levantarse y le habla en voz baja, creo que preguntando si puede caminar. De la familia, el chico es el que comienza a reaccionar y le sacudo un hombro con la mano buena:

-Eh, chaval, chaval. Ey, mírame, ey –el chico enfoca y me devuelve la mirada, como flotando aún, drogado. –Chaval, oye, chaval, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? –consigue articular.

-¿Te puedes levantar? –le ayudo y logra mantenerse de pie, apoyado en la camilla. –Os vamos a sacar de aquí, pero tienes que ayudarme. Tienes…

Y la puerta de la estancia se abre con estruendo golpeando la pared: Balthazar a la cabeza con un acólito a cada lado, y unos pasos atrás dos tipos más sujetando a Sam y a Brooklyn, que están atados.

Levanto el cuchillo apretando los dientes para atenuar el dolor que reverbera en el hombro herido, Jo dispone el bate. Los dos fanáticos al lado del ángel llevan armas de filo, la mujer que está detrás de la doctora sostiene una porra con clavos y el que se encarga de vigilar a Sammy le apunta directamente con una pistola. Vaya, mi pistola. Tío, qué falta de respeto, intentaré matarte a ti primero.

-No podíais quedaros tranquilamente en las jaulas, no… Claro que no –dice el ángel con irritación contenida.

El ángel. Y con todas las letras de la palabra. No sé qué ha pasado pero se le nota superior, entero. Coño, no me jodas...

-Pensaba ser hospitalario, ¿sabéis? Pero está visto que no se os puede dar la mano… –y de pronto está a mi lado –porque os cogéis el brazo entero.

Me desarma con velocidad pasmosa, pero qué… y me agarra del hombro, arg joder coño. Zas, me estampa boca arriba en la camilla donde estaba tumbado Ethan. Jo ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Ahora se está abalanzando hacia él, pero Balthazar la lanza a la otra punta de la habitación con un golpe de energía, arrastrando también al pobre Ethan que lo único que estaba haciendo era intentar mantenerse en pie.

Oigo cómo mi hermano se caga en todo, seguido de un golpe, ha debido de intentar escabullirse y le han metido una ostia. Baltasar aprieta más mi hombro y contengo un grito, hijoputa, no te voy a dar esa satisfacción. El ángel me sonríe con suficiencia y se gira hacia Brooklyn:

-Si no accedes voy a ir matando simios uno a uno, no sé si podrás tener eso sobre tu conciencia. Te voy a hacer una demostración con el más tocapelotas –le estoy golpeando el brazo con el puño pero ni se inmuta, me echa una mirada como si yo fuese un mosquito: –Chico, creo que realmente nadie te va a echar de menos.

**Balthazar toca la frente de Dean y mi hermano pierde la consciencia. Aprieto los dientes mientras veo cómo comienza a introducir un tubo asqueroso por su boca. Me arde el golpe que me acabo de llevar, detrás de la oreja. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que mi vigilante está más pendiente de lo que hace su líder que de mí, aunque me sigue apuntando con la pistola. Sigo rasgando la cuerda con la pequeña hoja que guardaba en mi manga. Joder, a este paso voy a tardar años, es demasiado pequeña.**

**-Así que ya que estamos, os voy a hacer una demostración –sigue diciendo Balthazar –Como veis no desaprovechamos nada, quizá podamos sacar algo de aquí –termina con lo del tubo y se pone a ajustar parámetros de la máquina que hay al lado de la camilla: –En realidad para extraer un alma se necesitan varios días… para que no se corrompa y blablabla, tecnicismos. Pero siempre quise probar qué pasa si se pone a la máxima potencia. **

**Hay un sonido como de motor revolucionado, no me gusta nada. El cuerpo de mi hermano da un espasmo en la camilla, las luces de la estancia parpadean. **

**-Vaya -sonríe Balthazar mirando a las bombillas inestables. Joder, muevo más deprisa la maldita cuchilla.**

**Hay un chispazo y las luces se apagan por completo dos segundos. Se enciende un sistema de emergencia que tiñe la estancia de rojo. **

**Y Castiel está al lado de Balthazar propinándole un puñetazo en toda la nariz. El dandy cae contra las estanterías de la pared de enfrente. Cass se agacha sobre Dean, dispuesto a sacar el tubo, pero sale disparado hacia atrás porque Balthazar le ha lanzado una ola de energía. Cass se come una mesa al fondo de la estancia y los dos acólitos que flanqueaban al otro ángel corren hacia él para golpearlo. Mierda, sigo rasgando la cuerda. Cass los lanza contra la pared haciendo uso de su magia, está jadeando como un ciervo en medio de una cacería. Coño, maldita cuerda. Los hombres se han golpeado la cabeza y al menos quedan inconscientes en el suelo, pero Balthazar ha enganchado a Cass por las solapas y le propina un cabezazo de órdago, él queda atontado en su agarre. Joder, ya casi estoy libre.**

**Jo se levanta y se lanza cojeando contra Balthazar pero la mujer que estaba vigilando a Yamagata se adelanta e intercepta el bate de Jo con su arma. El tío que se encarga de mi custodia ha perdido el interés en mí y duda sobre si meterse en la pelea o seguir en su puesto. Entonces le agarro el cráneo con mis brazos, la cuerda cayendo a mis pies, y disloco su cuello con un movimiento brusco. El cuerpo cae sobre los baldosines y cojo la pistola, apunto hacia la máquina de la camilla de Dean, el cacharro hace un sonido cada vez más agudo. Suelto el seguro y…**

**Siento un golpe tremendo en todo mi costado como si un coche se hubiera saltado el semáforo por donde yo estaba cruzando. Estoy en el suelo, dolorido, atontado, no sé dónde coño ha caído la pistola. **

**Jo pelea con la mujer, Cass está en el suelo, Balthazar de pie, pateándolo. Ethan y los dos fanáticos que Cass derribó siguen desmayados. Yamagata, con los brazos atados, corre hacia mi hermano pero Balthazar la lanza contra la pared con un movimiento de muñeca. Me intento levantar, trastabillo y caigo. El sonido agudo de la máquina se hace más intenso, el cuerpo de mi hermano tiene una convulsión. Dos convulsiones. Tres. Joder, Dean…**

**Me doy cuenta de un brillo a mi derecha. Sale de un frasquito tirado en el suelo. Debía de estar guardado en alguna caja o algo, pero ahora está en el suelo, a un metro y medio de mí. Oigo un grito, es Jo que corre rabiosa hacia Balthazar, veo que la mujer contra la que peleaba está en el suelo, inerte. El ángel la agarra del cuello y la levanta, sonriendo:**

**-Los putos cazadores nunca aprendéis ¿verdad? Malditos monos… –se aparta unos pasos de Cass, ahogando a Jo en el aire. **

**Cojo el frasco y se lo lanzo a Cass, choca contra su frente y cae con un clink que no se escucha a causa del ruido que hace la máquina de las narices. Él abre los ojos, toda su cara está desfigurada por las heridas. Le miro con intensidad y muevo los labios, susurrando una orden. Cass, tómatelo, bébete la maldita botella. **

**Él me devuelve una mirada horrorizada, o sea que sabe de lo que se trata. Menea levemente la cabeza a un lado y a otro, negando. Cass, MIERDA, bébete la jodida luz. “No”, me contesta, como si le estuviese pidiendo una aberración. Cass… **

**Desviamos la mirada a mi hermano porque su cuerpo comienza a dar fuertes sacudidas, el sonido de la máquina se hace tan intenso que me tapo los oídos, el sonido sube, sube, sube… **

**¡BOUM! La máquina se hace pedazos. ¡FLASH! Balthazar tiene la daga de Cass clavada en el pecho, quien no tiene un solo rasguño y la retuerce mirándole impasible. La Gracia de Balthazar reluce por un momento justo antes de extinguirse por completo y él cae al suelo, la onda expansiva de su energía recorre toda la estancia. **

**Castiel se gira hacia la camilla y yo me pongo en pie tan rápido como puedo. Cuando llego a su lado él ya está tirando el tubo al suelo. Dean no se mueve, voy a preguntar algo, aunque no quiero. ¿Mi hermano está…? **

**Nuestro ángel le mira desde arriba unos segundos, con su expresión serena y lejana, esa calma compasiva e inhumana al mismo tiempo. Le toca la frente y él despierta (o revive, no lo quiero saber) sin un rasguño. **

**-Dean, Dean, joder… –balbuceo con voz temblorosa. **

**Mientras le ayudo a incorporarse veo que Cass tiene un vahído por una milésima de segundo, pero enseguida retoma su gesto habitual. Habitual… En realidad, hacía más de un año que no veía esa mirada en sus ojos. **

**Jo se está acercando y sin mediar palabra Castiel posa sus dedos sobre sus cejas, de pronto todas las heridas de la chica han desaparecido. Se dirige donde Ethan, supongo que para curarlo, pero desvío la atención porque mi hermano habla: **

**-Puto tarado –dice observando al ángel muerto, las marcas negruzcas de unas alas extendidas se han grabado en el suelo a ambos lados de sus brazos. Dean posa su vista en mí: –Vamos a quemarlo todo, ¿verdad? **


	4. ANOTHER LIFE

**Dean conduce el Impala en silencio, yo tampoco digo nada. **

**Castiel está medio tumbado en el asiento trasero con la cabeza girada hacia el respaldo, de tal modo que no veo su cara. Se le nota agotado y sombrío. La verdad es que no me ha hablado directamente desde que se tomó el frasco que le lancé y me siento tenso. ¿Estará enfadado conmigo? Y eso ¿puede ser un problema? La verdad, ¿quién puede entender a Castiel realmente? Quizá fagocitar ese alma humana era la barbaridad más grande que podría haber hecho, ¿pero qué otra cosa quedaba? Tampoco es que yo le haya obligado. Maldición, me estoy comiendo demasiado la cabeza. **

**Dean me echa una mirada de hermano mayor, como diciendo**

Coño, Sammy, relaja que ya me encargo. Deja esos putos ojos de cachorrillo.

-Cass… –pongo una voz más suave de lo habitual. –Ey, Cass.

Como era de esperar no contesta, sí que está cabreado. Si pudiera usar el teletransporte seguro que ya habría desaparecido de nuestra vista. Genial, Castiel con pataleta, lo que faltaba para terminar uno de los días más mierda de los últimos años. No voy a insistir por ahora, no creo que vaya a servir de mucho. La buena noticia es que no se puede escaquear así que en algún momento accederá a escuchar lo que le tengo que decir, algo así como “corta el rollo resentido, tío, menuda pérdida de tiempo.” Uf, eso es brusco hasta para mí. Probaré con un “gracias por salvarnos el culo”.

Hemos dejado atrás la granja de los cojones. Lo de quemarlo todo no pudo ser porque no era rentable utilizar la gasolina para eso, mira que me jode. Al menos les dimos una buena tunda a los cabrones, cuando vieron que su Dios estaba muerto no pusieron resistencia y salieron por patas ante un Castiel a pleno rendimiento. Recuperamos el Land Rover y cambiamos la rueda pinchada, ahora Ethan lo conduce, va con Jo y la doctora detrás de nosotros, y con el chaval.

El chaval… en fin. Resulta que no eran una familia. El crío está solo en el mundo y se les había acoplado medio a regañadientes. En cuanto oyó que Sam y yo somos los Winchester se empeñó en venir con nosotros. No me puedo creer que alguien nos tenga por referente y no tenía ni idea de que éramos tan conocidos. Como sea, en el próximo asentamiento se lo endosamos a alguien. Al menos me puse firme y dije:

-Vale, quizá no puedo obligarte a NO venir con nosotros, pero a mi coche no te vas a subir.

Joder, ¿por qué todo a nuestro alrededor es tan surrealista?

* * *

**Estoy echando judías de lata en un tazón desconchado, este es para Yamagata. Se lo paso y lo deja en la mesa delante de ella esperando a que el resto de la comida esté servida. **

**Es de noche y estamos en una cabaña abandonada que hemos encontrado en el estado de South Dakota. En vez de acceder a North Dakota directamente desde Minnesota, nos hemos tenido que dirigir hacia abajo porque la carretera estaba devastada por grietas enormes. Ethan asegura que desde este desvío no tendremos problema en pasar al estado superior y retomar el camino original. **

**Termino de servir los botes de judías, las he calentado en la chimenea y salvo Dean y Cass todos están sentados a la mesa del pequeño salón. Estábamos tan hartos por la caña que llevamos encima que cuando alguien sugirió que podíamos pasar la noche en este sitio nadie formuló ni un voto en contra. **

**En cuanto comprobamos que el lugar era seguro lo acomodamos, metimos los sacos de dormir y yo me puse con la comida. Siguen siendo latas y cosas precocinadas, pero sentarse a una mesa y el humo saliendo de los platos da una sensación de comer de verdad. Además, como somos cinco adultos para las guardias, cada una sale a hora y media por cabeza para que podamos descansar casi ocho horas cada uno. Yamagata no está incluida en las rondas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le ocurra algo. Cass no duerme pero nos parecía muy rastrero dejarle a él toda la noche vigilando, al fin y al cabo ya vuelve a tener ese aspecto de mueble desvencijado. **

**Mi hermano está haciendo la primera guardia, fuera, y Castiel se ha quedado en la otra habitación, aún con el humor solitario y reconcentrado. La última vez que me asomé, estaba contando los agujeros de termita del suelo. **

**Me acomodo en mi taburete y comenzamos a engullir, me doy cuenta de lo vacío que tenía el estómago y de lo agotado que estoy. Sonrío porque hemos podido coger varias cosas en la despensa de la granja antes de marcharnos, y nuestra reserva de alimentos está más que completa para el viaje. Ahora mismo me siento casi tranquilo. Hasta que el chico, sentado a mi lado, abre la boca: **

**-Venga, ¿cómo os llamáis de verdad?**

**-¿Cómo? –pregunto totalmente descolocado.**

**-Tu hermano y tú.**

**-Ya te lo hemos dicho, yo soy Sam y… **

**-No, tío, no. Los motes no, digo de verdad. **

**-¿Perdona? –frunzo el ceño al máximo.**

**-A ver, el apellido es de verdad, Winchester, vale. Lo he oído varias veces, me han contado alguna de vuestras historias, ¿vale? Como lo del hombre lobo de Springfield del año pasado.**

**-Ahem… –levanto una ceja y desvío la vista al techo, intentando encontrar sentido a lo que me dice.**

**-Eso mola, ser cazador. Yo quiero ser cazador, sé disparar un arma, ¿vale? **

**-Pues qué bien.**

**-Pero tío, no puede ser coincidencia que os llaméis como en los libros.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**B.J. suspira y saca de su mochila, al pie de la silla, una edición de bolsillo descolorida que estampa sobre la mesa: “Supernatural”.**

**Me entra un ataque de tos porque me acabo de atragantar. Yamagata me da palmaditas en la espalda y se me pasa, me quedo mirando el libro con cara de haber visto un cocodrilo y miro al chaval sin poder creerme que me esté pasando esto.**

**-Sam y Dean, se llaman Sam y Dean y son hermanos –dice el chico golpeando la novela con el índice, si no recuerdo mal el apellido Winchester nunca salió en el texto. La coge y ojea distraídamente: –Por Carver Edlund. El tío era un visionario, se inventó todo esto cuando aún no se sabía que los monstruos existían de verdad.**

**No, definitivamente no me está pasando esto.**

**-Pero se nota que es ficción, tío, porque los vampiros y todo eso, vale, ¿pero los otros monstruos? Los genios, por ejemplo. Nah. ¿Y los demonios? Nadie se tragaría que hay demonios haciendo pactos por ahí para conseguir almas.**

**Menos mal que Dean se ha quedado fuera.**

**-Y mira, se llaman cazadores. Cazadores –me señala un párrafo cualquiera. –¿Por eso os hacéis llamar así, cazadores? ¿Por los libros? ¿Sois frikis de los libros, o qué?**

**Dean ya habría tirado el maldito tomo a las brasas de la chimenea, junto con el niño.**

**-Eh… B.J., vamos a ver… –carraspeo. –Supongo que el escritor conocía a algunos cazadores de verdad y por eso se inventó las novelas. O fue casualidad, yo qué sé… **

**-Imposible. **

**-…pero no vuelvas a mencionarlo.**

**-Pero vuestros nombres…**

**-B.J. –le señalo con el índice poniendo una mirada de advertencia. **

**Él guarda el libro con un mohín, revuelve sus judías con la cuchara y vuelve a hablar, esta vez confidencial: **

**-El tío de la gabardina es un monstruo, ¿verdad? No sabía que los había buenos.**

**Tamborileo con los dedos en la mesa para descargar la desesperación que me está provocando.**

**-Es un ángel, B.J. Un ángel.**

**-Sí, claro, ¿y qué más? **

**Pongo los ojos en blanco y le ignoro, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Me concentro en terminar mi plato y él se levanta para ir a dormir: **

**-Mañana te enseño la buena puntería que tengo.**

**Sí, claro, ¿y qué más? Pienso. Levanto la vista para distraerme con algo y veo cómo Jo e Ethan se hacen una discreta carantoña. Jo cruza la mirada conmigo y esboza una sonrisa cansada. Le devuelvo el gesto, afectuoso. Ella desvía la atención al plato y tras dos cucharadas echa una mirada fugaz por la ventana. **

* * *

La luna está empezando a decrecer pero aún está muy redonda así que hay buena visibilidad en la noche. El sitio está cerca de la carretera y hay pocos árboles, es fácil ver si alguien se acerca. Ya he dado varios paseos y me apoyo en el Impala para descansar un rato. Hay una humedad en el aire que se me cuela hasta los huesos.

Oigo las pisadas de Jo acercándose desde mi espalda y me giro para encontrar sus ojos. Se está agarrando los brazos porque tiene frío y se apoya en el coche a mi lado, sin decir una palabra. Me aguanto las ganas de abrazarla y sujeto con más fuerza la escopeta. Pasamos unos minutos así, mirando al infinito. Pienso que me gustaría alargar este momento para siempre: en silencio con Jo, el sonido de los grillos, las voces amortiguadas que salen de la cabaña…

-Dean –dice, giro mi cara hacia ella. Pero no continúa, sólo da un chasquido con la lengua.

-Qué, Jo.

-Bueno… -se mira las botas, da unos golpecitos con la punta en el suelo, yo dejo la escopeta apoyada en el coche. –Antes… O sea, cuando… –se muerde el labio y me mira, vuelve a apartar la vista. –En “ese” momento.

-Oh –yo también clavo la vista en el suelo, me tenso como una cuerda de ballesta. La ira regresa casi con la misma potencia, mezclada con un montón de sentimientos más.

-Eh… –continúa, se le atragantan un poco los sonidos en la garganta. –Quiero que sepas…

Cierro los ojos. Hago una inhalación larga.

-Dean –me ha cogido del brazo así que la miro, sus pupilas son intensas. Vuelve a tomar aire y habla con voz queda: –Gracias.

¿Qué? ¿Gracias por qué?

Se muerde el labio y continúa, un poco más segura:

-Llegaste a tiempo.

Me quedo unos momentos mirándola a los ojos. ¿En serio? ¿Me lo estás diciendo de verdad o es sólo para..? Es en serio. No puede ser. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad ese hijoputa no te..? Joder, ¿en serio, Jo? Joder, no me mientas con esto.

Me acaricia la cara con las puntas de sus dedos y tuerce una sonrisa triste. Le agarro la mano y la presiono contra mi mejilla, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Me tiembla la mandíbula, no sé por qué de pronto un millón de lágrimas quieren desbordarse a través de mis párpados.

-Joder, Jo… –balbuceo.

Ella me abraza y la presiono lo más que puedo contra mí, quizá si hago fuerza me dejen de temblar las manos.

No sabía, no sabía si… No me di cuenta, sólo pensaba en machacarlo, no me fijé, no podía.

No podía mirar directamente. Joder, NO PODÍA. Jo, Dios…

Te dejé sola. Lo siento.

-Lo siento… –voz estremecida.

-Estoy bien, Dean –susurra ella con un cariño infinito, emocionada. –Ya pasó todo…

No me está consolando una mujer que ha estado a punto de ser violada, ¿verdad?

-Dios… Estoy bien –repite más calmada, transmitiéndome su calor y su fuerza.

No soy yo el que está conteniendo las lágrimas, ¿verdad? No puede ser, esto no es el puto mundo al revés.

-Jo… –susurro.

Respiro en su cabello unos momentos, tranquilizándome. Sintiendo la realidad de su cuerpo contra el mío. Su olor me acuna y me transporta a un momento imposible, donde todo está bien, donde no hay nada más.

Nos separamos levemente y me quedo respirando el aliento que sale de su boca, sus ojos me transmiten todo lo que las palabras no pueden. Acerco mi mano a su cara con delicadeza, sin pensar, pero la detengo antes de tocar su piel. Cambio de opinión y la poso en su nuca, empujo despacio su cabeza hacia abajo. Imprimo un beso cargado de sentimiento en su frente.

Cuando aparto mi cara para volver a mirarla veo que ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, como intentando grabar en la memoria la sensación.

Me separo un poco de ella y llevo mis manos de su espalda a sus brazos, hasta las suyas. Las cojo tiernamente y doy un apretón. Jo abre los ojos y se queda observando nuestras manos, levanta la vista y me mira, aprieta la mandíbula y endurece la expresión. Me devuelve el apretón y se separa definitivamente de mí.

-Ejem.

Un leve carraspeo me trae totalmente de vuelta. En la negrura la figura de Ethan se recorta a unos metros. Jo se le acerca retomando su carácter decidido y le da un abrazo de buenas noches. Se dicen algo en voz baja, sonríen, se besan. Agarro de nuevo la escopeta.

Jo se mete en la cabaña y el hombre se acerca hasta mí, su actitud es tensa pero no agresiva.

-Eh… –hace un gesto que me sorprende, se rasca la nuca. –La guardia. Mi turno.

Simplemente asiento con la cabeza, no quiero ser borde pero no tengo nada que decir. Pienso en qué es más educado (educado, ¿yo?) si pasarle la escopeta o dejarla apoyada en el coche. No quiero malos rollos, de verdad que no. Es condenadamente cansado.

Al final la apoyo en el Impala y le sobrepaso dirigiéndome hacia la cabaña. Pero me detengo porque dice:

-Eh.

Me giro. Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? Se me acerca y para mi sorpresa me tiende un botellín de cerveza sin estrenar.

-Lo estaba reservando –suelta con cierta brusquedad.

Miro alternativamente la botella y a él. No entiendo nada. Ethan la agita levemente:

-Cógelo, coño.

Lo hago pero sigo sin entender nada. No distingo la etiqueta pero joder, hacía meses que no tenía una de estas en la mano. Me doy cuenta de que estoy emocionado, wow, una cerveza. Se me había olvidado la sensación.

-Ejem –vuelve a carraspear, me contengo de hacer un comentario malicioso. Buen rollo, Dean, buen rollo. –Menudo día…

No, no está intentando entablar conversación conmigo, ¿verdad? Tío, no te rebajes, no tenemos que ser amigos.

-Bueno… Tu ángel nos ha salvado allí atrás, ¿eh?

¿Tu ángel? ¿Ha dicho “tu” angel? Tío, te estás ganando el comentario a pulso. ¿Dónde cojones pone que sea “mi” ángel? No tengo una puta alianza en el dedo, ¿es que estamos todos locos? Ha sido Sammy, qué le habrá contado. Qué coño va contando por ahí de Cass y de mí. Hijo de…

-Estuviste todo el rato al lado de Jo.

Me quedo en blanco, hay un silencio. Miro las formas oscuras del suelo intentando ordenar las emociones y los pensamientos. Como no lo consigo, aprieto los dientes y levanto el botellín, echándole una mirada rápida:

-Vale –y doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la cabaña. 

Sentado a la mesa ya sólo queda mi hermano, los demás están durmiendo. Está apoyado en un puño con los ojos cerrados. No tenías por qué esperarme, Sammy, idiota. Empujo su codo quitando el apoyo a su barbilla y da una cabezada que se detiene en el último momento, justo antes de chocar contra la madera.

-Dean, coño –farfulla despertando.

Sonrío socarronamente sentándome frente a él, con esa suficiencia de hermano mayor alimentada durante años.

-Me juego las pelotas a que te ha tocado cocinar a ti –Sam no contesta, simplemente se dirige a la encimera. –Dime que no hay judías.

-Judías –y planta un plato frente a mí.

Antes de que me queje, lanza una bolsita precintada a la mesa. Un bollito de pastelería industrial que no había visto nunca, las letras están en otro idioma.

-Caducado –sentencio.

Él se encoge de hombros, me da dos palmaditas en el hombro y sale. Apoyo la cerveza en la mesa, suspirando. Una cerveza. Cierro los ojos y rememoro el sabor, la textura, la temperatura… No lo he olvidado, todo en orden. La voy a tomar despacio, saboreando cada maldito trago. Qué feliz soy.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo movimiento y me fijo que Cass está bajo el dintel de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. Pero esta noche qué es, ¿el Oprah Winfrey Show* de Dean Winchester? ¿Me va a contar todo el mundo su vida?

-Ey, Cass. Siéntate.

Mientras lo hace abro la cerveza, la acerco a mi nariz y aspiro uno de los mejores aromas del universo.

-¿Quieres? –pregunto ofreciéndosela.

-No. No lo necesito.

Y espero que sigas así por mucho tiempo.

-Venga, tío. Puedes comer por diversión, ¿no? –abro la bolsa del pastelito, lo huelo, no parece venenoso. –Anda, acompáñame, es deprimente comer solo.

Cass me mira un momento absolutamente decaído, después al dulce, lo coge y da un bocado. Mastica despacio, como descifrando toda la serie de números de Pi.

Sonrío y doy un trago a la cerveza, Dios, qué gusto. Por un momento me siento como si estuviésemos en un bar de carretera, cuatro años atrás, o en casa de Bobby. Cojo el pastelito y lo muerdo.

-Sabe a moléculas –dice él con su tono plano, frunciendo el ceño.

-A mí me sabe a mierda –digo soltando una carcajada.

Castiel también. Forma una sonrisa y suelta aire, aún con el ceño levemente fruncido. Levanto las cejas asombrado y sigo riendo, Cass se relaja un poco más y da unas suaves carcajadas, como si no le terminase de salir naturalmente.

-Es la primera vez que te veo reír –digo fascinado, él se encoje de hombros.

-Creo que es la primera vez que le veo la gracia a algo –cierra los ojos un momento, aún con una sonrisa. –Me gusta.

Le paso la cerveza y él da un trago, saboreando, quizá está intentando verle el punto a un momento cotidiano. Me la devuelve y la llevo a mi boca.

-Hay otras cosas que también te van a gustar, créeme –digo, pícaro.

Se pone serio y mira para abajo. Pobre. Pobre ángel caído Cass.

-Cass, yo… –me humedezco los labios, no sé expresarme. –O sea, tío… Estoy aquí.

Me mira con intensidad:

-Lo sé, Dean –hace una pausa y, como acordándose de algo, añade: –Gracias.

Me muevo incómodo en el asiento, momento azúcar demasiado largo. Pero me siento más tranquilo, algo en mi fuero interno se ha colocado. Bebo un par de tragos más, con la mirada en una muesca de la mesa.

-Gracias, Cass.

-¿Por qué?

-Joder, me has salvado la vida ahí fuera. Bueno, a todos.

Él se hunde en la silla apesadumbrado, mirándose las manos. Me inclino hacia delante apoyando mi peso en los codos:

-Mira, lo entiendo. Es una puta mierda que te hayas tenido que comer un alma humana… –él me echa una mirada de tremenda culpa. –Pero era lo que había, tío. O eso o todos la palmábamos. Cass, por mucho que te joda...

-Dean…

-Yo estaría muerto si no llega a ser por ti.

Se queda callado de golpe, como si se acabase de quedar sin argumentos. Sostengo su mirada, qué raro, sigue el momento azúcar y aún no lo he cortado. Me gustaría decirle que entiendo el gran sacrificio que ha hecho por mí, por todos. Pero en especial por mí.

Cass, sé que siempre piensas en mí antes que en los otros, aunque sólo sea una milésima de segundo. Sé que has tomado una decisión muy dolorosa para salvarme, y eso no es algo que Dean Winchester pase por alto. No lo olvido, tío, no olvido ninguna de las cosas que has hecho por mí. Nunca las olvidaré.

-Gracias –repito. De todo lo que querría decirle esto es lo único que consigo. Pero lleva todo el peso de mis emociones. De mi lealtad.

Él sostiene un momento más mi mirada, da un suspiro:

-De nada, Dean. 

* * *

**Esquivo un derechazo un poco torpe de B.J., conteniendo una sonrisa lo mejor que puedo. Intenta alcanzarme con un golpe desde abajo con el otro puño pero se lo desvío con facilidad. Tiene cara de concentración y está muy serio, creo que realmente piensa que puede darme al menos una vez. Me planteo el dejarme marcar para no herir su orgullo, pero quizá sea peor, actualmente no hay misericordia y es un error mortal no conocer los propios límites. Le doy un ligero revés en el hombro con la mano abierta, él me echa una mirada de ira y vuelve a la carga. No puedo evitar soltar una leve risita, reculo hacia atrás a grandes zancadas y él me sigue esforzándose por acortar la distancia. **

**Suelta otro puñetazo fallido y aprovecho su inercia para empujarle, de tal modo que trastabilla hacia mi lado derecho. Cuando recupera el equilibrio me mira, se está enfadando cada vez más de pura frustración pero a mí me resulta muy divertido. Se lanza contra mí dando un grito de artes marciales y le agarro el brazo, le pongo la zancadilla y le hago caer sujetando su abrigo para atenuar la velocidad del choque contra el suelo. **

**Ya que le tengo tumbado, le hago una llave de inmovilización y disfruto las palabras: **

**-¿Te rindes?**

**-¡No, no, ni de coña! ¡Suéltame!**

**Lo hago y él se pone en pie rápidamente, yo me quedo acuclillado, mirándolo desde abajo, divertido. Me señala con el dedo:**

**-A la próxima te doy, ya verás.**

**Me levanto sacudiéndome los pantalones, miro hacia la carretera. La doctora ya ha terminado de rellenar el depósito del Land Rover. Ethan y Jo siguen mirando el mapa, decidiendo el mejor camino para llegar a un asentamiento cercano y dejar allí a B.J. **

**Dean está algo alejado montando guardia y Cass se ha quedado dentro del Impala. El día ha despertado cálido para la época y el sol calienta mis mejillas, la quietud de la carretera es una maravilla y el instinto me dice que puedo seguir jugando.**

**B.J. me ataca por sorpresa (o eso piensa él) aprovechando que no le miro, pero me aparto y le doy un toque en la nuca cuando pasa por mi lado. Se queda unos pasos alejado, dando saltitos: **

**-Venga, venga, ya verás –me desafía, moviendo los puños como si fuera Rocky Balboa.**

**Me reconozco en él, en esa convicción fantasiosa del pequeño que cree que puede derrotar al grande. En esa energía inagotable de pelear por conseguir un puesto de igualdad. **

**Cuando Dean peleaba conmigo, de pequeños, se notaba mucho nuestra diferencia de edad. Y yo soy consciente de mi influencia, de mi responsabilidad con el otro, de mi obligación de cuidado. Dean no lo era totalmente. **

**Cuando practicábamos combate, como yo estoy haciendo ahora con B.J., no me daba tregua. No esperaba a que yo me levantase. No aflojaba la presa por mucho que me doliese. No se limitaba a esquivar. Me golpeaba con la mano abierta, eso sí, pero sus golpes picaban. Yo tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no salir llorando. A veces me preguntaba si mi hermano no aprovechaba esos momentos para descargar todo el odio que me tenía. **

**Dean me daba de comer, me bañaba, me vestía, me acostaba. Dean me llevaba al parque, me contaba historias, me entretenía con juegos. Me calmaba cuando yo no podía dormir, me abrazaba cuando lloraba. Me mentía cuando papá desaparecía varios días seguidos. Me defendía en el colegio, me ayudaba con mis primeros deberes. Me hacía reír, me regañaba, me enseñaba qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. Por fuerza tenía que odiarme. Yo no era más que un peso sobre sus hombros. **

**Pero yo le quería tanto… Era mi hermano mayor, mi referente, mi universo. Él estaba totalmente disponible para mí, tanto como inalcanzable era nuestro padre. **

**John siempre fue una figura borrosa, llegaba rápido y se marchaba más rápidamente aún. Pocas veces compartíamos el momento de la comida o la cena, y puedo contar con los dedos las que me acompañó a la cama para dormirme. **

**El mayor tiempo que pasaba con él era en los viajes, en el Chevrolet, y siempre lo veía de espaldas en el asiento del conductor. Mi hermano, sin embargo, solía sentarse a mi lado y jugábamos con soldaditos de plástico o hacíamos garabatos en la carrocería. En todos esos momentos, Dean me miraba con cariño.**

**Pero cuando tocaba clase de defensa personal su mirada cambiaba. Me atacaba. No me hacía verdadero daño físico, al final siempre controlaba, pero seguía siendo doloroso para mí. En esos momentos yo sentía miedo, ira y odio. Y frustración. Creo que era su manera de decirme “no controlas mi vida, en cuanto quiera, puedo quitarte de en medio. Soy libre.” Creo que eso era lo que más le corroía, la falta de libertad. **

**Cuando fui siendo consciente de que podía elegir me volví más exigente, empecé a querer mi parte y a poner límites. Dean sería más grande y más fuerte, pero eso no le daba derecho a mandonearme, a tratarme como si fuera inferior. **

**Me hice rebelde, le gritaba, y también a papá, sobre todo a papá. ¿Por qué nunca estás con nosotros? ¿Por qué tenemos que viajar cada dos por tres? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir en una casa como todos los demás? ¿Por qué se murió mamá? ¿Por qué no tengo un hogar? ¡Te odio, papá! Yo no pertenezco a esta familia, no te entiendo. No quiero tu legado, no quiero cazar monstruos. Quizá me toca apechugar pero no por mucho tiempo. Me escaparé, ¿me oyes? Cuando tenga la mayoría de edad puedes dar por sentado que no me verás más el pelo. No voy a dejar que hundas así mi vida, yo tengo muchas más opciones. Voy a ser un chico normal, voy a tener una vida normal. **

**Quiero ser feliz. **

**Porque ni tú ni mi hermano lo sois. **

**Veo todos los días a Dean. **

**Es lo último en lo que me quiero convertir.**

**Tenía tan claro que no quería ser cazador. Es algo que sólo traía sufrimiento. Esa profesión me había dejado huérfano de padre aún cuando él seguía vivo. Había carcomido a mi hermano hasta el fondo de los huesos. Me mostraba un mundo hostil y sin esperanza. **

**No, eso no podía ser lo único que la vida tenía reservado para mí. **

**Pero me equivoqué. **

**B.J. da saltitos frente a mí y yo soy un cazador en toda regla. **

**¿Ha sido el destino o las decisiones que he tomado? Hace más de tres años mucha gente se empeñó en hablar de destino. De la sangre de los Winchester, del paralelismo entre el arcángel Michael y su hermano Lucifer. **

**Lucifer fue el primer ángel rebelde. Aunque siempre le sentí como nuestro peor enemigo no puedo negar que había un punto en el que me identificaba con él. El día que salté a la Jaula llevándomelo conmigo al Infierno estuve a punto de matar a mi hermano mayor. Y me aterra reconocerlo pero una milésima parte de mí estaba disfrutando cada golpe.**

**Dean gira la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan, hace un gesto levantando la barbilla con su sonrisa irónica. Muevo también la mía devolviendo la comunicación. **

**¡Comunicación! Esto es lo máximo que puedo esperar de él. **

**Joder, no sé cómo aguanto a su lado. Antes aún había algo, una conexión remanente de nuestra infancia. Pero tengo la sensación de que ese lazo se ha ido destruyendo al mismo tiempo que la vida humana en el planeta. **

**Quizá lo único que queda ya es la costumbre y un acuerdo de pura supervivencia. No lo sé, espero que no, joder, espero que en el fondo de mi alma aún siga guardando una parte de mí para él. **

El chico vuelve a la carga y Sam continúa jugando a las peleas. Sonrío mirándoles porque me trae buenos recuerdos, aunque esta vez es Sammy el que hace de hermano mayor. Los viejos buenos tiempos… Cuando nuestra familia estaba unida a su extraña manera. John era una figura lejana pero su influencia siempre estaba presente.

Muchas veces yo despertaba y él ya se había ido, pero varias bolsas de la compra estaban en la mesa esperando para cubrir nuestras necesidades. Con la ropa no se solía arriesgar, al fin y al cabo nunca supo la talla que veníamos usando. De esas cosas tan específicas me encargaba yo.

Cuando no le daba tiempo nunca olvidaba dejarme el dinero y una lista de tareas. Yo las iba tachando cuando las completaba, y me alegraba pensando lo orgulloso que se sentiría papá conmigo.

A veces él no regresaba esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente. Pero siempre que entraba por la puerta se agachaba para recibir nuestros abrazos y me preguntaba por la lista. Yo le mostraba los tachones y él me revolvía el pelo cariñosamente:

-Ése es mi chico.

Cuando su ausencia comenzaba a hacerse agobiante, sonaba el teléfono. Antes, cuando no había móviles, llamaba al de la habitación del motel donde estuviésemos, o a la recepción o a donde hiciese falta para contactar con nosotros. Yo descolgaba y ahí estaba su voz, sus palabras. “No te preocupes, Dean, dile a Sammy que todo va bien. Esperadme un poco más, hijo. Díselo a Sammy, que le quiero.” Y solía darme más instrucciones, yo las memorizaba palabra por palabra.

A Sammy le enviaba cariño, a mí, órdenes. Pero no me importaba porque yo era “su chico”.

Yo no era su hijo, era su mano derecha, su igual.

Pero luego me tocaba darle las explicaciones a Sammy y eso sí que era complicado, él no solía aceptarlas. Venga, Sammy, no pasa nada, no hay ningún problema. Créeme, joder, créeme.

Mi hermanito se quejaba y lloraba, quería a su padre.

Pero sólo estaba su hermano.

Doy un leve respingo porque una mano ha caído en mi hombro. Jo.

-Listo, nos movemos –dice, su cabello brillando con el sol, su mirada alegre.

Doy un grito llamando a Sam, me siento tras el volante, Cass está en el asiento trasero y le echo un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor. Sam sube y doy el contacto, veo cómo B.J. intenta entrar en el todoterreno pero las puertas no se abren.

Y entonces el coche, que está conduciendo Jo, se pone en marcha y empieza a alejarse dejando al chico con tres palmos de narices, de pie en el asfalto.

-No –susurro.

B.J. viene hacia el Impala arrastrando los pies. Ah, no, ni de coña. Sam me echa una mirada de las suyas, de las de haz el favor de cumplir con las obligaciones sociales, humanas o mierdas de esas. El Land Rover se va alejando cada vez más. Veo cómo Cass abre la puerta trasera y deja espacio al chico, que de pronto se alegra un montón y se mete en mi coche. Creo que pensaba que le íbamos a dejar aquí. Y con toda la razón del mundo.

-Dean… -Sam me mete prisa para que mueva el coche.

Espera, joder, realmente estoy sopesando lo de dejarle aquí.

-¡Dean!

Que sí, joder, que ya voy. Coño, maldita Jo. Será hija de perra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Oprah Winfrey Show: Talk show estadounidense de entrevistas, tanto a gente común como a celebridades. Uno de los talk shows más longevos del país, de 1986 a 2011.


	5. STRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo entra un nuevo narrador, está en cursiva. ;)

**El asentamiento donde se va a quedar B.J. está cerca de una montaña y hace mucho fue una antigua mina. Al llegar no puedo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, parece una película gore. En los tres años que llevamos de un lado para otro nunca había visto algo así: las vallas del campamento tienen picas cada ciertos metros y hay entre una y tres cabezas clavadas en cada una. A unos metros de los muros otras tantas vigas sobresalen de la tierra y tienen empalados cuerpos medio vestidos. Todo con un grado variado de descomposición, pero ninguno de más de un mes. Joder, ¿dónde nos estamos metiendo? B.J. no se va a quedar aquí. Pero es el único campamento que hay en muchos kilómetros a la redonda y necesitamos repostar.**

**Ya nos han visto acercarnos y se abre la puerta, sale un hombre de aspecto duro seguido de otro que parece un guardia, el todoterreno ha parado un poco antes que nosotros y Jo e Ethan bajan para hablar con él. Miro a mi hermano y veo su expresión impactada, es demasiado incluso para él.**

**-Ostia puta –masculla. **

* * *

_B.J. termina de hacer una figurita de madera con una rama que había encontrado, es un ave, parece una codorniz. Sopla la navajita y la vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo. _

_-¿Qué te parece?_

_-Bonito. _

_Me mira unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio, dudando si preguntar o no. Se me acerca, confidencial, choca su hombro con el mío. Estamos sentados en los escalones del porche, los demás están dentro de la cabaña hablando con gente del campamento._

_-Sé que eres… ya sabes –habla bajo, creo que no quiere que le oigan los tres guardias que están de pie frente a nosotros. –Un “eso”._

_-Soy un ángel –le contesto también en voz tenue, por pura imitación. _

_-¡Ja! –esto lo dice alto y hace un gesto como reprendiéndose. Vuelve a bajar el tono: –Eso no existe, ¿vale?_

_Le miro con el ceño fruncido, a mucha gente le pasa, tardan un tiempo en aceptar mi naturaleza. No sé por qué. _

_-Si eres un ángel, ¿dónde está Dios? –y esa es la pregunta que suele seguir._

_Me encojo de hombros, eso me gustaría saber a mí. Pero la verdad, ya no me importa. Ahora sólo se trata de supervivencia, seguir un día más. _

_No, Castiel. No debes pensar eso. Recuerda la misión: reconstruir la Tierra para hacer regresar a los ángeles. Tienes una misión, no lo olvides. _

_No lo olvides. _

_Frente a nosotros, detrás del guardia que nos vigila, pasan de largo un grupo de personas. Nos echan un vistazo con cara inquisitiva, una es una chica de más o menos la edad de B.J. Él la sigue con la mirada mientras se aleja._

_-Este sitio apesta –masculla. –Yo me quiero quedar con Sam, voy a ser cazador._

_-¿Por qué?_

_El chico mira para el suelo:_

_-Mis padres… los mató un vampiro. _

_-La venganza no te traerá paz. _

_-No es venganza, ¿vale? –dice enfadado, como si le hubiera tocado el orgullo. –Es la única manera de ser verdaderamente fuerte. Y yo voy a ser jodidamente fuerte, ya lo creo que sí –dice para sí. _

_Entiendo más o menos cómo se debe de sentir, unos años atrás no habría sido posible. Pero ahora, experimentando cómo mi Gracia se me va escapando entre los dedos cada vez más rápido, soy consciente de la frustración que genera el verse sobrepasado por una situación. ¿Es así como se sienten los humanos todos los días? ¿Cómo pueden vivir con eso? Dios… ¿Cómo podré yo? _

_Para apartar estos pensamientos me concentro en el interior de la cabaña y consigo captar retazos de conversación. La voz de Ethan: “no me puedo creer que Abraham esté muerto”, la voz del jefe del campamento: “fue un ataque a gran escala, muchos no lo consiguieron”. _

_Ethan ya había pasado por aquí hace un año. Parece que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces. El jefe ahora se llama Rick y las medidas son muy duras, pero asegura que efectivas. Por lo que parece, no están poniendo objeciones en acoger a B.J. Creo que el chico se va a llevar una decepción muy grande. _

_“Necesitaríamos un par de horas más” dice Sam ante la proposición de salir y continuar nuestro camino. “El Chevrolet nos está dando algunos problemas, ¿os importa que le echemos un vistazo tranquilamente?” “Ningún problema” asegura Rick, pero qué raro, noto nerviosismo en su interior._

* * *

**-Nos querían echar demasiado rápido –digo inclinado junto a mi hermano, fingiendo que revisamos las tripas del Impala. **

**-Huele a podrido lo mires por donde lo mires, y no me refiero a la barbacoa de la entrada –susurra mi hermano y pone su tono irónico: –Mira que no poner ni una pega a querer quedarse con Billy Elliot. **

**-Voy a indagar un poco.**

**Me alejo y pregunto por varias herramientas, uno de los guardias me lleva al almacén. El sito está lleno de vigilantes armados, tienen una estructura muy militarizada. Llevan gafas de sol y gorra, todos vestidos de negro. En el asentamiento vive gente normal que convive con estos extraños policías, parece que antiguamente pertenecían a un grupo militar. Hacen guardia día y noche y son los únicos a los que se les permite llevar armas. **

**Nosotros hemos tenido que dejar las nuestras en los coches, la verdad es que me siento totalmente desnudo sin ellas. **

**-Vaya, el ataque de hace un año debió de ser muy potente para que hayáis adoptado todas estas medidas –digo casual, como si hablase del clima.**

**-Debiste ver cómo quedaron ellos –mi vigilante tiene unos músculos prominentes, sin pelo en un cráneo anguloso, la nariz rota. Me inquieta no ver sus ojos a causa de las oscuras gafas.**

**-Ah, ¿pero fuisteis tras ellos?**

**-Los cabrones creyeron que podían quedarse con este sitio –hace una pausa, su tono se vuelve gélido y me da un escalofrío. –Los arrasamos.**

**¿Cómo es posible? Si eran un grupo mejor armado que inicialmente logró tomar el fuerte, que se apostaron dentro de él… ¿Cómo unos pocos supervivientes pudieron retomar el asentamiento? Mierda, ¿qué es lo que se me está escapando? Algo no cuadra, lo siento en el fondo del cráneo.**

**Cojo un par de herramientas y salimos del lugar, observo a todos lados intentando captar algo, hay una cabaña alejada de todas. Me llama la atención porque está cerrada a cal y canto, las ventanas con cortinas negras echadas. Y de pronto una se mueve levemente, cerrando la franja por la que unos ojos estaban observándome. **

**La señalo, mirando al guardia y poniendo ojos inocentes:**

**-¿Pero ahí también vive alguien?**

**-Nosotros –contesta, seco. **

**Ajá. Nada sospechoso.**

**-Los cuerpos de la entrada… Los croats muertos, ¿habéis sido vosotros?**

**-Hay que salir de vez en cuando a estirar las piernas –contesta sonriendo lúgubremente.**

**De pronto B.J. se me acerca corriendo:**

**-¡No es verdad! ¿No? ¡No me vais a dejar aquí!**

**-B.J…**

**-¡Me prometiste que me enseñarías a ser cazador!**

**-¿Perdona? –digo sorprendidísimo.**

**Rick, el líder, se me acerca también. Tiene un aspecto curtido, cabello y barba descuidados, le faltan algunos dedos de la mano derecha. Su tono es cortante: **

**-¿Cómo va el coche? ¿Os echamos una mano?**

**-Qué poco acogedor, Rick –dice una mujer joven que se sitúa junto a él. Es morena y lleva el pelo trenzado, de piel suave y atezada, con un leve acento. Quizá sea del sur de Europa. Me estrecha la mano: –Andrea Kormos. Doctora y un montón de cosas más.**

**-Sam Winchester.**

**-Winchester, vaya. He oído hablar de vosotros, me alegra conoceros. No sois los primeros cazadores que pasáis por aquí, ¿verdad, Rick?**

**Rick hace un gesto incómodo:**

**-Tienen prisa, Andrea. Será mejor que…**

**-No tan rápido, tengo que echar un vistazo a la chica –dice señalándome, indicando que se refiere a Jo. **

**Se marcha y Rick suspira de frustración. **

**¿Que tiene que echar un vistazo a Jo? Creo que nuestra cazadora ha encontrado una manera de ganar tiempo, pero no se me ocurre cómo.**

* * *

**-¡Enhorabuena, papá! –dice la doctora Andrea dando un suave abrazo a Ethan.**

**Dean, sentado frente a él, echa el agua que estaba bebiendo por la nariz. Su cara no tiene desperdicio. **

**Ethan se rasca la cabeza, balbucea algunas cosas y hace espacio a Jo y Yamagata en el banco. Ellas y Andrea llevaban en la sala de curas hasta ahora. Andrea se sienta cerca de Rick y se pone a relatar el caso. **

**En pocas horas empezará a anochecer y ahora no pueden echarnos, sería exponernos a los peligros nocturnos sin una buena razón. **

**Mi hermano se inclina hacia mi oído:**

**-No pienso preguntar cómo cojones lo ha hecho –farfulla refiriéndose al falso embarazo de Jo.**

**El lugar donde estamos es un pabellón grande, simula un comedor comunal y todos los habitantes del asentamiento están cenando a la misma hora. Hay un sistema de horarios muy estricto, todos deben hacer las comidas al mismo tiempo y también hay un toque de queda. A partir de las diez de la noche nadie puede salir de sus casas salvo los vigilantes.**

**Pero a pesar de las normas ellos no están en el salón, parece que van por libre para todo. Hemos estado merodeando por su cabaña, intentando sacar información. Sólo hemos conseguido un vistazo de un par de ellos caminando, a lo lejos, una visión furtiva. Un hombre y una mujer con gafas de sol, ropa negra y sendas gorras, atareados transportando objetos. **

**Parece que prácticamente no se relacionan con el resto y la gente no se les acerca. **

**A nosotros nos han alojado por separado en casas de distintas personas, cualquiera diría que quieren impedir que tracemos un plan. Al menos no había excusa para que Dean y yo no nos quedemos en la misma casa. Yamagata, B.J y Cass están juntos en otra y lo mismo Jo y el “futuro papá”.**

**Nuestros anfitriones son Rick y Andrea, él sigue con la misma cara de pocos amigos. En su cabaña hay dos personas más, ninguna familia directa. Cuando pasamos al hall, una de las chicas echa una miradita a Dean y él se la devuelve. **

**No, ni de coña. La misión, tío. Le taladro con los ojos. Él levanta las manos y hace un gesto de no ir a romper ni un plato. Suspiro de frustración, a veces parece un niño pequeño.**

**Cuando la casa se queda en silencio total esperamos aún un poco más. Comunicándonos con gestos comprobamos las habitaciones viendo que todos están dormidos salvo Rick, que monta guardia en el salón para impedir precisamente lo que queremos hacer. Con sumo cuidado nos alejamos a la otra punta de la casa y salimos por una ventana.**

**Caminamos agazapados armados sólo con un pequeño cuchillo cada uno, son los que ocultábamos en nuestras botas, es lo único que hemos podido conservar. En la casa donde estábamos tampoco había cuchillos u otros utensilios que se pudieran usar como arma, es sorprendente el control que hay en este lugar.**

**Para nuestra sorpresa los guardias que encontramos no son los ex militares, sino algunos de los hombres cercanos a Rick. Y están desarmados. Pero recorren las calles, parece que sólo se aseguran de que estén vacías. ¿Pero qué está pasando? **

**Se les acerca un hombre, lo he visto esta mañana, uno de los ex militares. Me llamó la atención porque en vez de la típica gorra de béisbol negra lleva una con corte marinero. Ahora no lleva gafas y sus ojos brillan de vez en cuando por el reflejo de la luna. Los otros se ponen tensos, intercambian unas palabras y se marchan. El recién llegado se queda un momento respirando en la noche, formando vaho al exhalar. Gira levemente su cabeza hacia donde estamos escondidos. ¿Nos ha visto? Es imposible. Pero siento que nos está mirando. **

**Entonces se da la vuelta y sigue su camino. **

**Qué extraño. Pero seguimos y nos acercamos a la cabaña misteriosa. No parece haber movimiento y nos colamos por una ventana. Registramos silenciosos pero para nuestro desconcierto no encontramos a nadie. La maldita cabaña está vacía. **

**El interior en sí también es sospechoso. Hay un arcón lleno de las armas de fuego que portaban por la mañana. ¿Pero es que ahora van desarmados, precisamente por la noche? Y faltan muchos utensilios de uso cotidiano, ni siquiera hay camas, sólo algunas hamacas por aquí y por allá. Casi podría decirse que este es un lugar de paso, no una verdadera vivienda. Nos guardamos una pistola cada uno y continuamos.**

**-Sam –mi hermano me llama desde otra habitación y me acerco. Ha descubierto una ristra de botellas en una fresquera, abre una y me la acerca a la nariz: –Sangre. **

**Yo aparto la cara arrugando la nariz. Joder, entonces…**

**-Vampiros –sentencia. **

**-Mierda. **

**Claro, a eso venían las gafas de sol, las gorras, la ropa cubriendo toda la piel… Y esa sensación de frialdad y desasosiego que me pinchaba la cabeza. Joder, entonces las armas de fuego no sirven para nada. Pero las seguimos cargando porque nos dan una falsa sensación de seguridad.**

**Rebusco un poco más y descubro una trampilla oculta en el suelo. Nos echamos miradas de circunstancias. Pues nada, de cabeza al lío, como siempre. No podemos volver para avisar a nuestros compañeros, quién sabe si tendremos otra oportunidad de encontrar la entrada despejada. La levantamos y bajamos por las estrechas escaleras.**

**Aparecemos en un túnel excavado en la roca, hace muchos años esto fue una antigua mina. Yo me adelanto con la linterna y andamos internándonos cada vez más en la tierra. La vieja mina comienza a dividirse en pasajes y nos separamos, Dean enciende otra linterna y se aleja en la negrura. Sigo solo y hago una marca con el cuchillo en la pared cuando vuelvo a encontrar más de un corredor. **

**Me late el corazón deprisa, no sé si me toparé con alguno de ellos, no sé si mi hermano estará teniendo problemas en el camino que ha tomado y no llevo ningún arma capaz de herir a mis enemigos. Pero es muy probable que haya prisioneros, si es así tenemos que darnos prisa. Cada segundo cuenta a la hora de salvar una vida.**

**Oigo los ecos de unos sollozos y sigo el sonido. Llego a un hueco donde hay cinco personas aprisionadas por grilletes a la roca, su aspecto es deplorable y algunos están más muertos que vivos. Un grupito de velas me permite ver sin necesidad de la linterna.**

**Me agacho junto a la mujer que gime, ella da un respingo pero al ver que no soy del grupo de sus captores su mirada se ilumina. **

**-Tranquila, os sacaremos de aquí, tranquila.**

**-Dios, Dios, ellos… ¿Dónde están ellos?**

**Sigo tranquilizándola, le pregunto qué está pasando, me fijo que tiene marcas de mordeduras en el cuello, en los brazos, en los tobillos… Igual que los demás. **

**-Nos echaron… los muy cabrones… Nos desterraron y entonces vino esto.**

**-¿Qué? –no entiendo nada, está muy alterada y cuenta todo sin orden. **

**Consigo enlazar lo que me dice, se llama Emily, parece que ella y la gente que está aquí son antiguos ciudadanos del asentamiento. Al parecer hubo algún tipo de desavenencia con el grupo dominante y Rick y compañía los echaron del campamento. Pero en vez de quedar libres a su suerte terminaron bajo tierra como alimento perenne de los vampiros. Parece que llevan aquí varios meses, Dios mío. **

**Vuelvo a tranquilizarla, le prometo que todo esto se ha terminado. Me alejo de ella para chequear a los otros prisioneros, todos están inconscientes pero vivos, salvo uno que ya no tiene pulso.**

**-Oh, no, Jack, Jack… –llora Emily, mirando al que no ha resistido más. **

**Entonces me giro mirando por donde he llegado. Aún no veo a nadie pero alguien viene. Ella también se pone tensa, me mira con ojos angustiados, me señala a la derecha, hay un saliente tras el que me puedo ocultar. Lo hago e intento calmar mi corazón, los vampiros pueden oírlo. Joder, estoy con el agua hasta el cuello. **

**Y en efecto aparece uno de ellos. Emily se acurruca contra la pared, el vampiro se queda de pie echando un vistazo alrededor, es el mismo que se nos quedó mirando hace un rato. Tiene un aspecto fuerte, compacto, lleva la gorra y un abrigo negros y tiene una barba bien recortada con reflejos rojizos. Mierda, sabe que estoy aquí, cómo no. Estoy demasiado cerca y puede oírme y olerme.**

**Comienza a andar hacia mi escondite, aprieto el pequeño cuchillo. Joder, no tengo ni una oportunidad con esta miseria. Lo único que puedo hacer es clavárselo en un ojo para ganar tiempo. Venga, Sam, tú puedes. Sé más rápido que él. Tú puedes.**

**Cuando me dispongo a salir, él se gira y encara a Dean, que vacía el cargador de la semiautomática casi sin que el monstruo parpadee. El vampiro le desarma con un movimiento veloz y le agarra por el cuello, le golpea con la pared y lo levanta del suelo unos centímetros, los pies de mi hermano quedan colgando. Con la otra mano afianza la presa y la cara de Dean comienza a volverse roja por la falta de aire.**

**-Suéltalo –amenazo con el tono más inseguro del mundo, alzando el inservible cuchillo.**

**Veo una sonrisa asomar a la comisura del vampiro:**

**-No estás en posición de exigir nada, ¿no crees?**

**Dean forcejea cada vez con menos intensidad, sus ojos comienzan a parpadear a punto de perder la consciencia. **

**Piensa, Sam, piensa, joder.**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto. **

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Ahí fuera. Por qué no nos delataste.**

**El monstruo se queda pensando un momento, he captado su atención. Algo en su cabeza está dando vueltas.**

**-¿Quieres algo de nosotros? –continúo. Venga, Sam, lo estás haciendo bien, venga.**

**Echo una mirada a mi hermano, sus manos se descuelgan inertes a sus costados, su cabeza cae hacia delante. **

**-¡Contesta!**

**El vampiro suelta a Dean, que cae con todo su peso contra el suelo. Se gira hacia mí, clavándome la mirada aguamarina más intensa del mundo. Mi hermano comienza a toser a sus pies. **

**Le mantengo la mirada apretando la mandíbula. Está sopesando si degollarnos o… ¿O qué? ¿Qué es lo que le carcome, qué puede hacer dudar a un vampiro? Venga, suéltalo. Suéltalo, joder. **

**Aparta la vista de pronto, mira hacia la entrada. **

**-Mierda –masculla. **

**Agarra a Dean por la chaqueta y lo levanta de una sacudida, mi hermano trastabilla y lo empuja contra mí. **

Caigo en los brazos de Sam como si me chocase contra un muro de ladrillo. Coño, deja de hacer tanto ejercicio, maldito gigante. Cuando por fin estoy a punto de ponerme en pie de una puta vez, Sam me empuja hacia un lado apremiándome a salir corriendo. La ostia, casi me como el suelo otra vez. Pero no, recobro el equilibrio y salgo detrás de mi hermano sin entender nada. Sólo que seguimos vivos.

Corremos por un pasillo estrecho que salía de la parte trasera de la estancia, corremos y corremos. Joder, ¿por qué? ¿Es que el puto monstruo nos ha dejado salir? No puede ser. No entiendo nada.

Llegamos a una bifurcación, me apoyo en los muslos retomando el aliento. Veo cómo Sam saca un mechero y por el aire que empuja la llama comprendemos cuál es el camino de salida. Seguimos corriendo un poco más y terminamos en unas escaleras hechas con hierros incrustados en la pared que dan a una tapadera en el techo. Sam sube primero, la empuja y salimos, joder, salimos.

Me quedo sentado jadeando, rodeado de matorrales y sonidos de animales. Mi hermano está de rodillas, también flipando en colores. Asimilando.

-¿Me quieres decir qué narices ha pasado ahí dentro?

-No sé, Dean. Pero nos ha salvado –Sam me mira sorprendidísimo. –Venían sus amigos y nos ha salvado.

* * *

_Estoy tumbado en un sofá, muy quieto, mirando al techo. No se me ocurre qué más hacer hasta que llegue el día. _

_Pero entonces me siento, giro mi cabeza hacia la puerta de salida. Me levanto para abandonar la casa. _

_Ando por las calles de grava, veo algún guardia pero no me ven porque me muevo justo cuando me dan la espalda. Sigo caminando hasta una zona despejada, la trasera de una construcción de planchas de metal. A unos metros hay una hoguera en el suelo medio apagada, humeante. _

_Una figura traspasa el humo denso. Manos en los bolsillos, abrigo y pantalones de vestir negros, corbata de raso a juego. Cabello y barba bien cortados, oscuros, y una sonrisa viperina. _

_-Crowley –siseo._

_-Me halaga que no hayas olvidado mi nombre. Y yo que pensaba que tendría que escribirte una carta de amor._

_-¿Por qué me has llamado?_

_-¿Así, tan de sopetón? ¿No vas a darme un besito de bienvenida? –alza las cejas burlándose con su seguridad habitual, como si tuviese un As bajo la manga. _

_-No voy a escucharte, Crowley. Sea lo que sea, adiós._

_Me giro y camino alejándome._

_-Bueno, bueno, sí que estás susceptible. Será por ese problemilla de la impotencia, ¿no? No te preocupes, dicen que le pasa a todo el mundo con la edad._

_Me paro un momento, sin girarme. Realmente es un ser desesperante. Suspiro y continúo andando._

_-¿Y si te digo que tenía un plan para resolver tu problema?_

_Esta vez me detengo casi dispuesto a escuchar, aunque no debería. Las ideas de Crowley nunca son buenas, ¿qué se puede esperar del Rey del Infierno?_

_-No te creo –digo al aire, casi para mí. Una parte de mí desea fervientemente que continúe hablando._

_-Como he dicho, “tenía” –hace una pausa, me giro para mirarlo y se encoje de hombros: –Pero para qué te voy a mentir, todo se ha ido completamente a la mierda. _

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Él se me acerca a grandes zancadas, muy enfadado de pronto, y se para frente a mí dándome golpes con el índice en el pecho._

_-¡De ti, cabeza hueca! ¡De ti y de los malditos Polly Pocket! ¿Por qué cojones os tenéis que meter donde no os llaman? –No contesto y continúa. –¡Balthazar, por todos los demonios, me refiero a Balthazar!_

_-¿Balthazar? –pienso un momento, atando cabos. –Lo de utilizar almas humanas… ¿era idea tuya?_

_-¡Claro, Colombo! ¿Crees que algo tan genial podía ocurrírsele a uno de vosotros? Sois los bichos más aburridos desde que se inventaron las amebas. _

_-Estabais matando a gente inocente… –me cabreo y doy un paso hacia él, amenazante, pero el demonio no retrocede y me sostiene la mirada. _

_-Inocente, relativo. Nadie es inocente a estas alturas. ¿Pero qué más da eso? Os habéis cargado todo nuestro sistema para devolver las cosas a como eran antes. ¿Te puedes hacer siquiera una idea de todo lo que me costó levantar el negocio, asociado con un ángel, yo, el Rey del Infierno? –voy a replicar pero él se adelanta. –Y entonces llegan Bert and Ernie*, y por si fuera poco su patito de goma, y lo mandáis todo a freír espárragos. _

_-Balthazar fue el que atacó primero –digo enfadado. Maldición, no sé por qué me estoy excusando._

_-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Nunca te alíes con gente que no sabe medir sus fuerzas! –se aleja y camina, hablando para sí. –Mira que se lo dije, maldito gigoló con alas. A los Winchester, ni agua. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. Joder, son como un puto agujero negro. _

_-Balthazar me dijo que estaba de acuerdo con mi idea para reconstruir la Tierra… –susurro repasando todas las conversaciones que tuvimos al respecto._

_-Se llama traición. Supéralo, Lady Di. _

_-Pero él quería usar las almas para recomponer el Cielo –digo extrañado, no sé en qué le beneficia eso a Crowley._

_-Si el Cielo parece el vómito de un borracho a media noche, imagínate el Infierno. Se cae a cachos. ¡Literalmente! –suspira de desesperación. –Con todo lo que me había costado dejarlo bonito… Parecía el vestido de comunión de Beyonce –sonríe, irónico. –Mierda, ahora que había pasado toda la película del Apocalipsis, que Lucifer está bien atado en la Jaula… ¡Ahora era mi turno para brillar! –mira hacia el infinito, recordando. –Pero todo se fue a la mierda._

_Yo también me quedo un rato callado. Nadie esperaba que después de haber vencido a Lucifer ocurriese esto. La total destrucción es lo que él quería y es lo que estamos viviendo. En realidad puede decirse que ganó._

_-Me costó admitirlo, pero sin el Cielo no puede haber Infierno –sigue Crowley. –Así que por ahora tenemos los mismos intereses –me mira con desprecio._

_-Y sin la Tierra no puede existir el Cielo –recalco señalando mi idea original. _

_Lleva los ojos al firmamento en un gesto de frustración:_

_-¿Por qué me ha tocado la cita más cabezota de todo el maldito baile de graduación?_

_De pronto se pone tenso, escuchando con su oído sobrenatural._

_-Mierda, obligaciones. Es la contrapartida de ser Rey –me señala con el dedo: –No me esperes despierta, pero sabes que volveré, cariño. _

_Desaparece y suspiro en el aire fío. No sé si Crowley puede ser una ayuda o una complicación. Tendré que hablarlo con Sam y Dean. _

_Ya queda menos para que amanezca, cuando despierten aclararemos las cosas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bert and Ernie: Las marionetas conocidas en España como Epi y Blas o Beto y Enrique en Hispanoamérica.


	6. WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

**-¿Cómo cojones vamos a volver ahí dentro? –se queja Dean. **

**El pasadizo nos ha dejado fuera del campamento, hemos salido a unos kilómetros de la empalizada. Comienza a farfullar soltando imprecaciones, pensando en voz alta. Suspiro e intento ordenar los hechos: **

**-Veamos… Punto uno, hace un año sufrieron un ataque de un grupo enemigo que les echó del asentamiento. Punto dos, un puñado de supervivientes consiguieron recuperarlo, prácticamente sin armas, en minoría…**

**-Los putos vampiros les ayudaron.**

**-Supongo, si no, ¿qué hacen viviendo en el mismo sitio?**

**-Rick y compañía les ofrecen alojamiento por el día y por lo visto va con menú incluido. Y ¿qué coño consiguen ellos a cambio, a parte de un grupo de sanguijuelas psicóticas?**

**-¿Las picas de la entrada?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Todos esos muertos, Dean. Los vampiros los protegen de los atacantes y los croats.**

**Ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro levantando las cejas, como pensando que no es tan mala idea:**

**-Y no te olvides del toque acogedor que le han dado al lugar –cambia el tono, dejando la ironía: –Joder, toda esa gente no tiene ni idea de que están viviendo con vampiros… Supongo que sólo lo saben los más cercanos a Rick.**

**-Estuve hablando con varias personas, parece que la pena del destierro es una práctica común. Hacen un juicio rápido y para fuera. Desde que Rick ha tomado el control ya han echado a 13 miembros. La mujer que está prisionera me dijo que era lo que habían hecho con ellos.**

**-Eh.**

**Nos giramos en guardia, de nuevo el vampiro misterioso se encuentra mirándonos. Ahora que puedo observarlo con más detenimiento veo que a pesar de su actitud amenazante en el fondo de sus ojos se ahoga una velada desesperación. **

**-¿Qué coño quieres? –pregunta mi hermano en tono agresivo.**

**-¿Me vas a limar las uñas con eso? –dice el monstruo, echando un vistazo al pequeño cuchillo. Dean convierte su gesto de frustración en una sonrisa irónica.**

**-No te imaginas lo bien que dejo las cutículas.**

**El vampiro suelta un leve bufido, casi una sonrisa, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no se terminara de creer lo temerarios que somos.**

**-Será mejor que entremos, seguidme –se dispone a girarse para comenzar a caminar. **

**-Eh, eh, eh, para el carro –suelta mi hermano, gélido. –Que nos hayas ayudado antes no significa…**

**-Oye, mira, entiendo que debemos de tener algún objetivo común… –digo, cortando a Dean. No vamos a conseguir nada con un juego de egos. –Pero deberías decirnos cuál es. Y qué está pasando aquí.**

Sam siempre con su tono natural, como si estuviese hablando con cualquiera y no con un maldito monstruo.

El vampiro no contesta, lleva la mirada a un lado, pensando. Sam continúa:

-Yo soy Sam… –¿qué? ¿Y ahora se pone en modo empático? Venga, hombre. –Y este es mi hermano, D…

-Ya. Winchester, Sam y Dean.

Sam se queda unos segundos extrañado, sin palabras, yo levanto las cejas. En serio, ¿de verdad somos famosos?

-Lo he oído en el campamento –aclara el bicho.

Ah, bueno.

-Y tú eres… –le incita Sam.

¿Y qué más da su nombre, tío? Si nos lo vamos a cargar en algún momento. Por Dios, Sam, deja ya de hacer amigos.

-Benny.

Como Ben… El hijo de Lis. Benjamin. El que estampé contra el armario. El que le arrancó medio brazo a su madre delante de mí.

El chaval que podría haber sido mi hijo.

-No tenía que haber sido así –dice el monstruo meneando la cabeza, yo vuelvo al presente. –Mirad, esta época no es fácil.

No me vas a venir con un rollo de víctima, ¿no? Joder, cómo echo de menos mi machete.

**Sé a lo que se refiere Benny. Para casi todos los monstruos se ha vuelto una odisea conseguir alimentarse de los humanos, somos muy pocos. Los croats no sirven para la mayoría de ellos, todo su cuerpo está infectado por el virus. **

**Por eso se han vuelto tan erráticos e impredecibles, muchos monstruos han cambiado sus hábitos y actúan por pura desesperación. **

**Benny cuenta que su nido quedó reducido por todas las dificultades de la nueva era, se hicieron nómadas y al parecer que terminasen dentro de este asentamiento fue pura casualidad. Llegaron a la zona justo cuando los atacantes, un grupo de humanos bien armados, estaban apoderándose del lugar masacrando a sus habitantes.**

Titubea un momento, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo reconozco. Reconozco esa omisión de los detalles “comprometidos”. O sea, que aprovecharon el caos para alimentarse. O sea, para matar. Aprieto los dientes.

**Su líder, el creador de Benny, vio una oportunidad de oro con todo esto. Así que salvaron a los supervivientes que habían quedado expuestos en el bosque y les propusieron el trato.**

Oh, qué gran corazón, vampiros salvando humanos. Eso no hará que deje de imaginar cómo te voy a cortar la cabeza.

**Pero hubo algo que cambió para Benny, no dice qué. Empezó a detestar tratar así a los humanos. A resultarle repugnante el tenerles esclavizados.**

Claro, tú preferirías cargártelos de una tacada.

**Empezó a tener enfrentamientos con su creador, el Viejo. Benny intentaba mantener un mínimo de calidad de vida para las personas encerradas**

oh, sí, seguro

**pero sus compañeros están cada vez más en su contra. **

-Coño, ¿y por qué no te cargaste a tu jefe hace tiempo, Santa Teresa? –suelto, gélido.

**-No es tan fácil… –responde, hay culpa en su gesto y no es fingida. –Me tiene pillado. No puedo atacarle.**

**-¿Y qué cojones esperas de nosotros, que hagamos tu trabajo sucio? ¿Que nos pongamos a tu servicio como un par de putas?**

**-No lo sé, no sé, joder –dice levantando las manos, confundido. –No sé por qué os ayudé antes ni por qué he vuelto a por vosotros –hace una pausa y nos mira alternativamente, grave. –Sólo quiero que esto termine.**

**-Hombre, haberlo dicho antes –sonríe Dean, cínico. –Dame un machete y seré rápido.**

**-Está bien, está bien –atenúo. –Lo que está claro es que ahora mismo tenemos algunos intereses en común, ¿no? **

**Benny me mira y asiente, apretando la mandíbula, sus ojos conteniendo un dolor antiguo. Le cuesta decirlo, pero lo logra:**

**-Quiero que me ayudéis a matar al Viejo. **

* * *

Andamos por otro de los pasadizos de la mina, se accedía por una entrada diferente de la que salimos, oculta tras un árbol. El maldito vampiro va delante y Sam lleva la linterna para que ni él ni yo nos partamos la crisma.

Me fijo en su espalda ancha, su estatura es algo más baja que la mía. La gorra de marino le da un aspecto irreal, de otra época. Seguro que lo es. ¿Cuánta gente habrá matado desde entonces? No, señor, no voy a confiar en ti.

-A esta hora aún siguen todos fuera, en el bosque. Cazando croats –suelta una carcajada amarga. –Es el deporte nacional.

Llegamos donde los prisioneros y nos ponemos a liberarlos. Ahora, además de la mujer de antes, hay otro hombre consciente.

El vampiro da indicaciones a Sam para salir de la mina, hay un pasillo más directo. Primero vamos a sacar a los prisioneros y luego montaremos una trampa para cazar al Viejo.

Mi hermano se interna en el corredor con una mujer en brazos, los dos que estaban conscientes le siguen renqueando. Termino de liberar al hombre que queda (el otro está muerto) e intento traerlo de vuelta abofeteándolo suavemente. Joder, me voy a hacer experto en esto.

El monstruo ha traído un saco con armas de filo, ninguna tan grande como para cortar una cabeza de un golpe y tampoco hay estacas, pero entiendo que no van a guardar armas que puedan cavar su propia tumba. De todos modos cuando la trampa esté lista estas hojas nos vendrán bien.

-Dime que puedes caminar –es lo primero que digo al prisionero cuando abre los ojos, no estoy como para cargar a nadie. Vamos contra reloj, tenemos que dejar preparado todo lo de la emboscada.

-Joder, están aquí –murmura el vampiro, poniéndose de pie y en guardia.

-¿Es coña? –susurro esperanzado.

Pero no es coña. Él sale de la estancia internándose en el corredor por el que vienen los otros y empiezo a oír jaleo. Venga, ¿y qué más?

-Tío, escucha –empujo hacia arriba a la víctima, se mantiene en pie difícilmente pero me la suda. Señalo –Pasillo, salida. –Le pongo mi linterna en la mano: –Ahora.

Lo empujo hacia el corredor, oigo el ruido de cómo cae contra el suelo. Pues nada, imagino que en algún momento se levantará y conseguirá caminar. Me pongo a rebuscar entre las otras cosas que ha traído el vampiro, quizá él consiga ganar el tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda terminar la maldita trampa…

Pero no, porque acaba de caer dentro de la estancia contra el suelo, boca arriba, le sangra la nariz y la boca. Tras él entran cinco vampiros (¡cinco, nada menos!). En una estancia sin ventanas, bajo tierra. Esto va a ser incómodo se mire por donde se mire.

Me levanto agarrando el cuchillo más grande de entre todos los que había. Joder, que alguien me explique cómo voy a salir de esta. Ni por asomo me va a dar tiempo a salir corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Benny? ¿Al final tu tontería con los humanos te ha hecho perder la cabeza? –dice una vampira morena.

El aludido escupe sangre en el suelo y se pone en pie:

\- No hay necesidad de hacer prisioneros. No tenemos por qué matarlos al alimentarnos…

Otro, rubio, se dispone a golpearlo pero él para el golpe. Entonces todos los demás se mueven. Dos más se abalanzan sobre él y los dos que quedan llegan hasta mí.

Muevo la hoja, corto la palma de uno de ellos, pateo la rodilla del otro. Pero son vampiros, así que lo aguantan bien y uno me suelta un derechazo en la mejilla.

Coño, qué mareo, el golpe en mi cara y el que me he dado al chocar contra la roca. Noto el sabor de la sangre entre mis dientes. Oigo un siseo, el sonido de un vampiro sacando los colmillos. Venga, ¿y qué más?

Le clavo la hoja en el ojo cuando acerca su cara a mi cuello. Se echa para atrás violentamente, gritando, pero se lleva el cuchillo consigo. Mierda. El otro también se abalanza sobre mí y le doy un codazo en la nariz. Pero me inmoviliza los brazos con una mano y me agarra del pelo echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo mi yugular.

Cierro los ojos involuntariamente como si eso pudiese protegerme de alguna manera, pero los abro porque el mordisco no llega. La cabeza del monstruo cae pesada sobre mi pecho, tiene una hoja clavada en el oído. Benny la saca con violencia y le asesta varias puñaladas más.

Me pongo en pie, el vampiro que él acaba de abatir se revuelve en el suelo gimoteando.

-Vamos –masculla.

No pongo objeciones, le sigo por los corredores sudando a mares para mantener su ritmo. De pronto de una bifurcación aparecen tres vampiros, corriendo. Él los intercepta, por suerte las entradas son estrechas y no pueden pasar todos a la vez. Coño, qué fuerza tiene, no sé cómo aguanta todos los golpes. Y los mordiscos.

Joder, qué inútil soy ahora sin un arma. Voy a salir lo más rápido que pueda, aprovechando que él los está conteniendo. Voy a conseguir una puta estaca y un machete, voy a reunirme con Sam y entonces se van a cagar vivos.

Pero me encuentro soltando ostias a los putos monstruos que intentan derribar a Benny. ¿Por qué? Él traspasa el pecho de una vampiresa con su puño, me salpica sangre en la cara. Arranca un pedazo de tráquea a otro de una dentellada. Alguien me golpea y caigo hacia atrás, casi no me duele por la adrenalina.

-¡Dean!

Y entonces la voz de mi hermano, y una cabeza rodando cerca de mi bota. Otra cabeza sale despedida. Cae un machete a mi lado. Lo agarro y me levanto.

Sonriendo.

* * *

Estamos fuera de la mina dentro de la cabaña por donde entramos al principio, jadeando. Los tres: Sam, el vampiro y yo.

Menuda fiesta ahí abajo. Sangre y más sangre sobre nuestra ropa. Coño, con lo que cuesta quitarla.

-Hay que… avisar a los demás –consigue articular Sammy.

-Aún quedan el Viejo y otros dos –dice Benny. –No sé dónde están.

Sí, necesitamos a Jo.

-Benny, qué decepción –dice un tipo que acaba de aparecer en escena, seguido por otros dos. Tiene un aspecto joven, rozando la mayoría de edad, y un aura de peligro rodeándolo.

-Viejo –dice Benny.

-No te reconozco –continúa el jefe. –Eras mi mano derecha.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir… Últimamente teníamos desavenencias insalvables.

El creador del nido sonríe casi inocentemente:

-Creo que te refieres a esta.

Y uno de sus ayudantes trae de la estancia de al lado a Andrea, la doctora del campamento, que está asustadísima.

-Benny, ¿qué está pasando? –balbucea.

Él se pone muy tenso:

-No tenías que meterla en esto.

-¿Cómo que no? Precisamente es por ella, ¿verdad? Ella es el centro de todo, el motivo por el que empezaste a perder el norte… De que me hayas traicionado.

-Andrea… lo siento –murmura Benny, conteniendo la emoción en su voz. ¿Estará asustado? ¿Realmente tiene miedo a perderla, a una humana? Joder, Shakespeare debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

-No le hagas caso, Andrea –dice el Viejo con tono susurrante. –Benny sabía perfectamente que pasaría esto si se rebelaba. En fin… no me has dejado otra opción.

Antes de que él pueda asestar el golpe de gracia a Andrea, los tres nos abalanzamos hacia delante. Benny va por su creador y Sam y yo contra los otros. A nuestro favor he de decir que en unos minutos terminan decapitados.

Miro hacia los otros, la chica está tirada en el suelo en una esquina (supongo que inconsciente), el Viejo sobre Benny a punto de morderle la tráquea. Corro hacia él levantando el machete, hijoputa, di tus últimas palabras.

Pero sin que pueda seguir sus movimientos se incorpora y me agarra por la chaqueta. Joder, nunca había visto un vampiro tan rápido, sí que debe de ser antiguo.

Me lanza contra

**Dean queda inconsciente en el suelo, una brecha abierta en su frente. El Viejo deja a Benny sangrando en el suelo, que se sujeta el cuello e intenta levantarse pero no lo consigue. **

**El vampiro se lanza contra mí, la boca chorreando sangre. No soy capaz de esquivarlo ni veo venir el zarpazo.**

**Un dolor agudo me traspasa el lateral derecho del cráneo, ha estado a punto de abrirme la garganta con las uñas, no sé ni cómo he podido ladearme. Joder, el dolor es terrible, noto cómo se me empapa el cuello de la cazadora. **

**Me agarra la cabeza y pega un lametón a la herida, veo las estrellas. **

**-Adrenalina, me encanta –sisea. **

**Entonces oigo un disparo. Y otro, y otro. Él se gira y veo a B.J. (no puede ser) apuntándole con una pistola que tiembla levemente en sus manos (ha debido de cogerla del baúl de la otra habitación). B.J., ¿qué coño haces aquí? **

**-B.J., vete… -balbuceo con voz ronca.**

**El vampiro contiene una risita y me suelta estampándome contra una cómoda. Me golpeo la herida y estoy a punto de desmayarme, pero me resisto. No puedo dejar solo al niño. **

**El Viejo finge encogerse de dolor y B.J. le pega otro tiro. El vampiro comienza a andar tambaleándose hacia el chico, B.J. se envalentona un poco y también se acerca, disparando de nuevo hasta que vacía el cargador. **

**Madre mía, B.J… Me incorporo en un codo, mareado. Busco el machete con la mirada, ha caído un poco más allá. Me arrastro hacia él con una sensación terrible de vértigo. Joder…**

**El Viejo se dobla y queda arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza caída hacia el pecho, simulando una pérdida de consciencia. B.J. sigue caminando, despacio, respirando agitadamente con expresión de horror pero también de ira infinita. Es lo que le está dando el valor para actuar. **

**-¡Sal de aquí! –grito recuperando el arma. -¡No te acerques a él!**

**No me escucha, sigo gritándole mientras me levanto, soy el hombre más lento del mundo. Y el chaval ya está a su lado. El Viejo se mueve de pronto y le agarra del abrigo, poniéndose en pie de un salto. El chico abre mucho los ojos y la boca, aterrado, y deja caer la pistola. **

**-Siento decirte que las balas no funcionan con los vampiros –dice el monstruo sonriendo a un palmo de su cara. **

**Corro como puedo, estoy a punto de llegar hasta ellos, pero no me da tiempo. Dios, no me da tiempo porque el vampiro ya está echando la cabeza hacia atrás listo para dejar caer la boca sobre la yugular del niño. **

**Y B.J. le clava una jeringuilla en el cuello, inyectando un líquido negruzco con el pulgar mientras masculla: **

**-Siento decirte que lo sé. **

**El Viejo le suelta involuntariamente, sus músculos se han agarrotado de pronto y le cuesta moverse. Sangre de hombre muerto, un veneno que paraliza a los vampiros. Joder, B.J… joder, chico.**

**A pesar de todo el monstruo consigue mover el brazo y se arranca la jeringuilla, con una concentración tremenda logra relajar el resto del cuerpo… **

**Pero ya le estoy cortando la cabeza con un movimiento limpio, rueda hasta el pasillo de la otra habitación. Clavo una estaca en el centro de su pecho después, por si acaso. **

**-¡Sam! –B.J. se echa a mis brazos, aferrándome como si le fuera la vida en ello. **

**Le acojo con firmeza y cariño, madre mía, nos ha salvado el cuello. Joder, y pensaba que él no lo contaba. Se le saltan las lágrimas de puro nerviosismo, yo hago un gran esfuerzo para calmar mi respiración. Coño, ha ido por un pelo, B.J. podría haber muerto.**

**-Te lo dije, ¿vale? Te dije que sabía disparar…**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, B.J… Muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien.**

**Oigo un silbido de admiración, es Dean que se está acercando. Al fondo, Benny corre hacia Andrea, aún sujetando la herida bajo su mandíbula. **

**Mi hermano da unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico y por una vez no se le ocurre ningún comentario oportunista. Los tres nos giramos hacia el otro lado de la estancia porque Benny ha empezado a sollozar:**

**-Andrea, no, no, Andrea, por favor, Andrea…**

**La sujeta en sus brazos, muerta. El Viejo le había partido el cuello. **

* * *

Bajo la puerta del maletero del Impala, acabo de hacer sitio a una botella de alcohol. No sé qué coño es, sólo que lo ha destilado la chica de las piernas de infarto que estaba en la casa de Rick. Qué lástima no tener un ratito más para poder acostarme con ella, me vendría de lujo después de tanta mierda.

Sam se acerca deprisa, tiene la cabeza vendada, toda la zona de la oreja derecha cubierta. Ha estado a punto de perderla, la tenía literalmente colgando. Pero Yamagata además de vacunas hace croché y se la ha cosido a pelo, sin anestesia porque no hay. Menos mal que estamos acostumbrados.

-¿Cómo va el juicio de las narices? –pregunto con hastío.

-Tienes que venir, se están volviendo cada vez más locos. Ahora están hablando de pena de muerte.

Levanto las cejas pero no voy a hacer ni un comentario. Están juzgando a Rick y su grupito, los que mantenían todo el tinglado con los vampiros. Aunque llamar juicio a eso es un poco relativo, está todo el campamento reunido y no hacen más que pegar voces.

-Bueno, no es nuestra guerra –digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Qué? –pregunta mi hermano extrañadísimo, como si acabase de ver un alien saliendo de mi boca.

-Mira, estoy cansado –cojo el machete que había dejado sobre el morro del coche. –Además, tengo una cita.

Me alejo dejándole con tres palmos de narices. Imagino que volverá a la reunión a intentar hacer entrar en razón a esa gente. Más de 200 personas. Claro, ¿y qué más?

No me cruzo con nadie porque están todos en la otra punta del asentamiento, las calles de tierra tienen un aspecto siniestro a pesar de que ni una nube cubre el sol. Entro en la cabaña de los vampiros, aquí no hay casi claridad a causa de las cortinas opacas que tapan las ventanas.

En el salón está Benny, las cuerdas con las que lo habíamos atado están tiradas a un lado en el suelo. Él está de pie en el centro de la estancia, dándome la espalda.

-Te dije que no teníais por qué atarme –murmura con tono neutro.

-Bueno, era demasiado extraño no hacerlo –la verdad es que no me sorprende que se haya liberado.

Pero tampoco me sorprende encontrarlo aquí.

Esperándome.

Se gira y me mira a los ojos, realmente hay dolor en su mirada. Y cansancio, mucho cansancio. Se ha rendido por completo. Se me encogen un poco las tripas, no quiero llegar a eso. De verdad que no.

Esboza una sonrisa triste:

-Venga, Dean Winchester. No me hagas esperar más.

Aprieto el machete y me acerco hasta quedar a un paso de él. Le sostengo la mirada, es el primer monstruo con el que he luchado codo con codo. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo ha sido honesto todo el tiempo.

-¿Últimas palabras? –pregunto.

-Venga, dale –dice sonriendo altivo y acojonado, levantando la barbilla.

* * *

**Estoy hablando con B.J. en el porche trasero del comedor comunal. Se oyen los aplausos dentro, el juicio acaba de terminar. No sé qué han decidido al final, espero que mis compañeros hayan conseguido que atenúen la pena.**

**-¿Estás seguro, B.J.? –pregunto.**

**-Sí, quiero quedarme. Sabes, todo eso de cazar… –baja la mirada, recordando todo lo de esta noche. –No sé. Creo… Creo que prefiero quedarme. **

**Sonrío aliviado. Qué bien, B.J., que hayas escogido a la gente, luchar por el futuro de manera constructiva. Que hayas apostado por el hogar. Me alegro tanto, chico, te lo mereces. Te mereces un mundo mejor. Y la única manera de lograrlo es confiar en las personas, trabajar mano a mano con los otros, retomar la humanidad perdida de nuestro interior. **

**-Pero no soy un cobarde, ¿vale? –apunta. **

**-No, claro que no, B.J. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Si pudiera elegir, yo también me quedaría.**

**-¿No puedes? –me pregunta con sinceridad, sin comprender cómo es posible que no tenga opción de decidir lo que quiero hacer con mi propia vida. Un adulto como yo.**

**Me encojo de hombros y miro a un lado. Ni yo mismo sé explicarlo. **

**-Creo que ya no puedo vivir de otra manera –confieso mirándole a los ojos mostrando levemente mi debilidad, la angustia que me provoca la idea. **

**El miedo de haberme convertido en un monstruo.**

**B.J. asiente apretando la mandíbula, comprendiéndome. Por un momento no importa nuestra diferencia de edad, somos simplemente dos personas tratando de sobrevivir en un medio que no está hecho para nosotros. **

**-Me caes bien, Sam –dice con profundidad, como si el niño fuese yo. **

**Sonrío y le paso un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Él se ríe algo nervioso pero me lo devuelve, susurra:**

**-La chica rubia de las pecas no está por aquí, ¿verdad?**

**-Tranquilo, aún no ha salido nadie. **

**Entonces veo algo extraño. Una niña a lo lejos, caminando hacia nosotros con paso desequilibrado, levantando el polvo a su paso. ¿Pero no estaban todos dentro?**

**Lleva los pies descalzos, la ropa raída, el pelo greñoso cubriendo su cara. **

**No.**

**Me separo de B.J., irguiéndome. **

**Dios, no.**

**Tras ella aparecen una ristra interminable de personas caminando de la misma manera, taponando la calle principal. **

**-¡Infectados! –grito. **


	7. RUN TO THE HILLS

**Unos puños feroces golpean el cristal de la ventana que estoy cubriendo con una mesa volcada. Ya están todas las entradas taponadas, no hemos tardado nada entre todos. Los muebles del salón se han convertido en parapetos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

**Se oyen los golpes de los croats retumbando en el amplio espacio, golpeando los cristales, las puertas, las paredes. Golpes frenéticos, muchas manos a la vez. Bum bum bum bum bum. Toda la construcción está rodeada.**

**Bum bum bum bum bum.**

**La gente está apiñada en el centro del salón, como si alejarse de las manos sirviese de algo. Como si permanecer unidos pudiese protegerlos. Están conmocionados, conteniendo el aliento, se oyen gimoteos. Pero no se atreven a gritar. Como si eso fuese a hacer que se olvidasen de que estamos aquí. **

**-¡Dios mío, estamos todos muertos! –llora alguien.**

**Jo, Ethan, Cass y yo estamos vigilando los vanos. Nos echamos miradas nerviosas. Los únicos que llevamos un arma somos Cass (su daga angelical) y yo, que cogí la semiautomática del Impala hace un rato, pensando que nos íbamos a ir en breve. ¿Qué coño vamos a hacer? Dios… **

**Se nos acerca Yamagata, trae en brazos varios cuchillos grandes, los ha cogido de la estancia de al lado, la cocina. Nos hacemos con una hoja cada uno.**

**-El resto son muy pequeños… No sirven para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin arriesgarse a que nos hieran –informa ella, voz agitada. **

**O sea que no podemos armar a la gente. **

**-Las patas de las mesas –dice Jo. –Las podemos arrancar. **

**-Y quizá podamos hacer algún cóctel incendiario con lo que haya en la despensa –añado. **

**Vale, ¿pero y qué más? Quizá nosotros podríamos salir por el tragaluz del techo y atacarles de alguna manera, pero no somos suficientes para acabar con ellos. Estamos rodeados y son demasiados. ¿Y qué pasaría con toda esta gente aquí encerrada? **

**Los croats ya no son tan potentes como al principio de la epidemia. Durante los primeros meses los infectados conservaban el raciocino, sólo que trastocado de manera diabólica, y también utilizaban armas o engaños para matar. Después, poco a poco, se fueron volviendo más animales, y ahora sólo queda la rabia asesina y el ansia de sangre. En ese sentido no son tan peligrosos como en sus buenos tiempos, pero siguen siendo más fuertes que una persona común y muy ágiles. **

**-Es por esto –se alza una voz entre la multitud. Me giro y veo que Rick se ha adelantado. Tiene las manos esposadas, le habla a la gente: -Por esto era que llegué a ese acuerdo con los monstruos. Si estos malditos cazadores no se hubieran metido, ahora…**

**-¡Nos usaste de carnada! –contesta Emily, la prisionera que rescatamos. –Lo que hiciste no es excusable, ya lo hemos hablado todo en el juicio. Y habéis perdido.**

**Sí, de hecho los han condenado a la horca. Nada inhumano, dando ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones. Aunque ahora mismo la ejecución de la sentencia tendrá que esperar... Si es que queda alguien para ahorcarlos al final del día.**

**Entonces tengo una idea, me acerco a Rick:**

**-¿Cómo han entrado?**

**-¿Qué? Yo qué sé…**

**-Rick, escucha –le llevo a un lado. –Los pasadizos. Hay pasadizos bajo todo el asentamiento, ¿verdad? ¿Podría ser que hubiese una entrada cerca de aquí?**

**-¿De verdad esperas que os ayude? –escupe con odio infinito. –¿Y a toda esta chusma de aquí? Nos han condenado a muerte. A nosotros, los que les hemos mantenido a salvo todo el tiempo. No, señor, no pienso mover un dedo. Vamos a morir todos aquí. **

**-Hay niños, Rick…**

**-Eran los que más aplaudían cuando se hablaba de la horca. **

**Dios mío. No puede ser, me estoy chocando contra un muro. No tenemos tiempo, no tenemos opciones. No me puedo creer que todo se vaya a terminar aquí. **

**-Rick, puedo hacerte hablar –amenazo con desesperación, sabiendo que no tengo ni tiempo ni fuerzas para cumplirlo. **

**-Da igual, ¿crees que conozco todo ese rollo de la mina? Eran los vampiros, gilipollas. Yo nunca usé esos caminos. Los vampiros eran nuestra única oportunidad. Y ahora están todos muertos. **

* * *

Miro por la rendija que he dejado al apartar la cortina negra. Como la cabaña está en terreno elevado, veo a lo lejos el pabellón grande.

Rodeado por los cuatro costados de una multitud de croats.

Me aparto de la ventana pasándome una mano por la boca. Dios. Un sudor frío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Joder, joder. Mierda. Están todos atrapados allí, es una puta tumba. Cuestión de tiempo que los croats se abran paso al interior.

Miro el machete en mi mano. El filo está limpio, no hay sangre. Miro a mi espalda, Benny está de brazos cruzados, observándome.

-Benny… -mi voz es una súplica, mis ojos, un pozo de desesperación.

Él se rasca la barbilla, pensando. Sé que no le importa una mierda. Sé que está cansado de todo. Sé que un puñado de humanos no significamos nada para él y menos ahora que su chica se ha ido. Sé que no puedo convencerle con palabras.

¿Qué puedo ofrecerle, la muerte? Eso ya se lo iba a dar de todos modos. Lo único que puedo decirle es: no te mataré ahora y si muero quizá tardes mucho en encontrar a alguien que pueda decapitarte, así que te conviene ayudarnos.

-He matado a todos mis compañeros, ¿sabes? –dice con voz ronca, pensando en voz alta. –Los he masacrado por la mujer que amaba –cierra los ojos y hace una pausa. –Y ella está muerta.

Bajo la vista al suelo, asintiendo. No me va a ayudar. Joder, lo sabía.

-Dean, tienes dos opciones. O acabas conmigo ahora o me dejas libre. Pero si me dejas libre, volveré a matar.

Coño, lo sabía. Soy yo el que está atado de pies y manos.

¿Por qué no está aquí Sam? ¿Por qué no habrá venido él en mi lugar y no seré yo el que está allí encerrado? Sammy sabe convencer a la gente, pone esos malditos ojos de cachorrillo, sabe tocar los botones adecuados.

Se alzan unos gritos a lo lejos, fuera. Me lanzo al cristal de la ventana y veo llamas subiendo de un pequeño grupo de croats, de los que están más alejados de la cabaña. Los infectados en llamas salen corriendo en todas direcciones. Sobre el tejado de la nave de madera reconozco la figura de mi hermano, agazapado para que no le vean, dispuesto a lanzar otro cóctel. A su lado, otra figura agachada, Jo, preparando algo con las manos.

¿Qué hacéis, idiotas? Vais a conseguir que se prenda fuego al puto edificio donde estáis, además de a todo el maldito campamento. Joder, Sammy. ¿Tan desesperados estáis? Sí, claro que lo están.

Choco la frente con el cristal y suspiro.

-Sabes, tío… –murmuro. –Lo entiendo. Dibújame un mapa con los túneles y después te mataré. Decías que hay una trampilla a 20 metros del pabellón, ¿no? Con eso me vale.

Benny coge en silencio un papel y comienza a trazar y anotar. Antes de acercarme a él para recibir las explicaciones, exhalo y cierro los ojos.

Y divago en voz alta.

-Yo también…

Aprieto la mandíbula para contener la oleada de emoción que acaba de abofetearme en toda la cara. Trago y continúo:

-Lisa… Lis era… –me muerdo el labio. –Mi chica.

Oigo que Benny ha dejado de garabatear. Quizá haya levantado la vista para mirarme, yo sigo girado hacia la ventana.

-Viví con ella… no llegó al año. En su casa. También estaba… –cojo aire, me está faltando de pronto –Ben, su hijo. Ellos…

Fueron mi familia.

Dios.

-¿Qué está pasando, Dean? –me grita Lis. Llorando, alterada.

Le he vendado la herida del brazo, he tenido que hacer un torniquete porque era tan grande que podía desangrarse.

He encerrado a Ben en nuestra habitación, por si se despierta. Nosotros estamos en el baño, hay sangre por todos lados por la herida de Lisa.

Me cuesta horrores mantener la calma. Pero lo hago. Aguanto. Después de tanto tiempo alejado de la caza, saboreando los momentos insulsos, el cariño y las tareas sin ninguna importancia… Después de todo eso, el cazador regresa sin problema apoderándose de mí en una micra de segundo, como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Y él aguanta, siempre aguanta.

-Tranquila, Lis –digo mirándola con seguridad, haciéndome cargo de su terror. –Voy a hacer una llamada, todo se va a arreglar, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente, salgo al pasillo y cierro la puerta del baño para que no me oiga. Marco un número que hacía mucho que no utilizaba.

-Bobby –digo cuando oigo que descuelga.

-¿Dean? –se extraña él, su voz familiar a través del maldito cacharro. -¿Qué cojones haces llamándome? ¿No habías dejado el negocio y andabas con todo eso del comieron perdices?

-Bobby –le corto con voz ronca. –Necesito que me digas una cosa.

-Joder, chico –dice cambiando el tono, dándose cuenta de que ocurre algo grave. –¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Sabes…? –hago una pausa, no quiero saber la respuesta. Joder, no lo quiero preguntar. -¿Sabes si ha habido algún caso relacionado con croatoan últimamente?

El silencio que obtengo me hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Cómo..? –dice Bobby. –Ha habido algunos casos aislados desde hace un tiempo, pero muy pocos lo saben. Dean, ¿qué..?

Aparto el móvil de mi oído, me muerdo los nudillos. No, no estoy oyendo esto. No me ha dicho que es croatoan. No.

Vuelvo a llevar el móvil a mi oreja.

-Bobby, es importante. ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, Dean. Es croatoan. No sé cómo ha vuelto, pero es el virus. Lo estamos investigando…

Cuelgo sin despedirme. 

Cuando entro al baño de nuevo, llevo la pistola oculta entre la camiseta y la cinturilla trasera de mi pantalón.

-Yo los… –digo a Benny, al aire, a Dios: –Se habían infectado.

Hago un silencio, él no lo rompe. Limpio una lágrima que estaba rodando por mi mejilla. Respira, Dean, respira. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para detener el dolor. No es el momento de esto. Ya los lloraste, ¿recuerdas? Hazlo a un lado como haces siempre. Respira. Eso es, muy bien.

Lo estás haciendo bien.

Me giro y veo que me está mirando con una intensidad solemne, interna. Mirándose en el espejo.

Arruga el papel y lo tira al otro lado de la habitación:

-Esto no nos hará falta.

* * *

**-¡Sam, Sam! –susurra Jo con voz agitada.**

**La miro y ella señala a lo lejos, en el horizonte. Sigo su dedo y veo una silueta sobre el tejado de la cabaña de los vampiros. Dean me está haciendo señas con las manos. Respondo levantando la mía, sin ponerme en pie no sea que alguno de los croats nos vea y le dé por escalar hasta nosotros. **

**Tras mi hermano aparece otra persona. Dios mío, es Benny, no está muerto. Joder, no lo ha matado. La esperanza vuelve a mí como un rayo de sol abriéndose paso en el cielo encapotado. **

**Dean me da información con un objeto reflectante que lleva en la mano, lo sitúa de tal manera que el sol saque destellos y lleguen hasta nosotros como una serie de pausas y señales. **

**-¿Morse? –pregunta Jo.**

**-Más o menos. Es un sistema que nos inventamos, las palabras que más usamos tienen signos propios, es más rápido. **

**Después de una frase Dean para, esperando que conteste si lo he entendido. Muevo el brazo indicándole que repita. Lo hace, y esta vez capto toda la información.**

**-Hay un pasadizo cerca de nosotros, frente a la puerta trasera de la nave, al sur –palpo en mis bolsillos un momento, de manera subconsciente porque sé que no llevo nada encima que me pueda servir. –Mierda, un espejo o algo…**

**-Toma –Jo me pasa uno pequeño, de maquillaje. Ante mi mirada sorprendida se encoge de hombros. –Me ha salvado más de una vez para girar esquinas cuando me perseguían.**

**Respondo a Dean de la misma manera, espero su respuesta afirmativa con el brazo, él la da y seguimos unos minutos comunicándonos así. Jo vigila que ningún infectado suba hasta nosotros. **

**-Vale –digo al fin, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. –Tenemos un plan.**

* * *

_Bum bum bum… y el sonido de las manos se hace más errático en una de las paredes. Algo les ha llamado la atención. La mayoría de la gente gira la cabeza hacia ese lado, expectante, intentando escuchar. _

_Miro hacia el techo, Sam y Jo siguen en el tejado, Ethan está a medio camino subido en la escalera del tragaluz, con medio cuerpo fuera y medio dentro de la cabaña, para informarnos. _

_Y entonces oigo gritos en el exterior y un sonido de vehículo derrapando. _

**El Land Rover se lanza directo al centro del grupo de croats de la pared este, va tan rápido que no les da tiempo ni a apartarse ni a subirse en él. Los cuerpos salen disparados hacia arriba, tremendo. **

**Con un derrape de película, Dean cambia el rumbo y se lanza hacia la pared sur, que es donde está la puerta trasera, pero esta vez no se acerca tanto al grupo (ya están prevenidos) y sólo atropella a los que están más lejos de la cabaña, al tiempo que lanza por la ventana una bomba de gas lacrimógeno. La bomba cae en todo el centro y el humo engulle a los croats. Cunde el pánico entre ellos y se dispersan, Dean da otro volantazo**

y aprovecho para atropellar a unos pocos más que se están tapando la cara. Llevo el coche a la pared norte (donde está la puerta principal), terminando de dar la vuelta al edificio. Aún tengo la ventanilla abierta y lo freno lo más lejos de los croats que me permite la calle, es un espacio muy amplio, simulando una plaza. Tengo unos segundos para dispararlos antes de que lleguen hasta mí así que cojo la recortada, que he apoyado en mis muslos, y juego al tiro al blanco.

**Con la ayuda de Jo lanzamos un gran mantel enrollado (para que sea más fácil de manejar) al suelo, en la zona de la intersección de la pared sur con la este. Está empapado en aceite así que cuando lanzo encima el cóctel incendiario prende rápidamente. Corro por el techo a la otra esquina de esa pared, Jo ya ha tirado el otro mantel al suelo y con otro cóctel lo hago arder. **

**Ahora la pared sur está franqueada por dos cortinas de fuego que inicialmente mantendrán a los croats alejados. Dejándola libre para que podamos salir por la puerta trasera. El humo del gas lacrimógeno ya se ha dispersado casi por completo y veo que aún quedan seis croats en este lado. El resto ya se ha movido a la pared contraria, donde Dean está llamando su atención. **

**Los podría abatir fácilmente con mi pistola, pero no quiero que el sonido atraiga su interés.**

**-Observa y aprende –dice Jo echándome una sonrisa orgullosa. **

**Coge uno de los cuchillos de cocina, apunta y ¡zas!, atraviesa el cráneo de uno, que cae a plomo sobre la tierra. Repite la acción cinco veces más y todas con el mismo resultado. Creo que no puedo abrir más la boca de admiración, se me desencajaría la mandíbula. **

**-Infancia difícil –dice simplemente, guiñándome un ojo. **

_Ethan nos da la señal, o sea que el trabajo de fuera ya está hecho y nos toca movernos. Entre varios apartan el mueble que taponaba la puerta trasera y agarro el manillar. Echo una mirada a mi espalda, hay una fila de niños que se agarran de las manos y me miran con ojos muy abiertos. Esbozo una sonrisa, creo que lo he hecho bien, espero que parezca tranquilizadora. _

_Abro la puerta y salgo al porche, miro a los lados, el calor de las telas ardiendo llega hasta mí, espero que no se pase a la cabaña. Las han tirado lo suficientemente alejadas de las paredes como para que las llamas no lleguen aún a la madera. Miro al frente, los cuerpos de seis infectados están esparcidos aleatoriamente, todos con un cuchillo en la cabeza. _

_Un poco más allá se abre una ranura en el suelo. _

_Asoma una cabeza pelirroja con una gorra negra, abre la trampilla por completo y me hace señales para que nos acerquemos. Deja un macuto en el suelo al lado de la entrada y vuelve a internarse en la tierra. _

_-Vamos, niños –digo mirando hacia atrás, y salgo con ellos a toda prisa, acompañándolos en el tramo del pabellón a la boca subterránea. _

_Miro a todos lados pero no viene ningún infectado, están todos en la zona contraria. Cojo al primer niño por las axilas y se lo paso al vampiro, que está abajo. Hago lo mismo hasta que están todos dentro… Pero espera, falta uno. B.J._

_-Espera –antes de que vuelva a por el chico, el vampiro me habla: –La bolsa, son todas nuestras armas._

_La agarro y llego corriendo al pabellón:_

_-¡B.J! –apremio, pasándole el macuto a Ethan. Por si acaso, miro al hombre y recalco: -Armas de fuego._

_B.J. está subido a la escalera que lleva al tejado, Sam asoma por ella y le está pasando su pistola. _

_-Me la devuelves luego, ¿eh? –le está diciendo Sam, ocultando su angustia con una sonrisa._

_-Que no te maten, ¿vale?_

_B.J. viene corriendo hasta mí y le acompaño a la trampilla. Cuando ve al vampiro, mirándole desde abajo, hace un gesto de repulsión y por un momento pienso que va a dar media vuelta. Le aprieto el hombro y susurro:_

_-Sam confía en él. _

_B.J. asiente y se interna en el pasadizo. El vampiro (me han dicho que se llama Benny) me dice: _

_-La mina está limpia, no tienen por qué encontrar problemas, les acompañaré un tramo y luego volveré. _

_Asiento con la cabeza, tiene una mirada honesta, entiendo que los Winchester estén trabajando con él. Vuelvo corriendo a la cabaña:_

_-Y ahora, los otros._

_Salen varias personas que llevo hasta el subterráneo. Hemos dividido a los ciudadanos en grupos y hay una persona encargada de la evacuación de cada uno, de este primer grupo se encarga Benny. Por esta ruta van a salir, además de los niños, quince adultos, son las personas que tienen prioridad debido a algún motivo. Han de bajar por la trampilla de uno en uno y eso lleva mucho tiempo, no podemos hacer eso con doscientas personas. Por eso los otros grupos tomarán otras vías de escape. Vigilo mientras ellos se internan en el pasadizo, no viene ningún infectado._

_Veo cómo Rick sale con el siguiente grupo (al final se ha decidido a colaborar), ellos van a ir corriendo hasta la cabaña más cercana hacia el sur. De allí alcanzarán otra entrada al subterráneo y saldrán por un túnel diferente. Benny ha marcado las entradas que vamos a utilizar clavando un palo con un pañuelo en la punta junto a ellas._

_-Nos vemos –dice Yamagata, es la última del grupo preferente. Esboza una sonrisa sin alegría, no sé por qué pienso que se debe de parecer a la mía. _

_Cierro la trampilla cuando ella está dentro y vuelvo corriendo al pabellón. Aún hay mucho por hacer. _

**Algunos croats se están dispersando, perdiendo el interés en el Land Rover. Son muchos y sólo un coche se les debe de hacer aburrido. Y eso que Dean lo está dando todo, a este paso van a pillarle. **

**En el macuto que nos ha pasado Benny había un rifle de francotirador, lo hemos montado y derribo a los croats que estaban acercándose a la pared sur (por donde estamos evacuando). Este arma es perfecta, silenciosa y precisa. Lo malo es que en algún momento se acabará la munición.**

Antes de agotar las balas de la recortada tuve que dejar de disparar y subir la ventanilla porque se me iban a echar encima. Cómo corren los cabrones. Di marcha atrás a toda ostia, golpeé con la parte trasera a dos más. Al final me va a resultar divertido esto de atropellarlos.

Enfilé de nuevo para delante y ahora sí, varios se subieron al capó. Concretamente uno muy tocapelotas me tapaba por completo la visión. Comenzó a golpear la luna, estaba a punto de reventarla así que aceleré y frené de golpe y salió despedido, partiéndose la crisma contra una pared al igual que los otros.

Pero uno se había enganchado firmemente en el manillar de la puerta y se empeñaba en aporrear mi ventanilla. El sonido de los golpes era atronador, el cristal temblaba como gelatina. Y en esto otro bicho se encaramó al techo. Joder, así que moví el coche y derrapé, dando una vuelta sobre el eje del vehículo. Niños, no hagáis esto en casa.

Madre mía, si no me arrasan ellos ya me encargaré yo de accidentarme con el coche, el gran peso del vehículo amenaza constantemente con volcarlo cada vez que hago un movimiento violento.

Lo bueno es que me he librado de todos, ahora mismo voy a arrancar… ¡Crash! Ostia, la luna trasera. Un boquete del tamaño de un planeta. Y un puto bicho arrastrándose por los asientos traseros. Menos mal que el fondo es largo porque en lo que tardo en coger la recortada y disparar ya lo tengo prácticamente encima. La bala estalla a bocajarro en su cara y el techo y las paredes traseras se adornan con su interior.

En estos segundos acaban de rodear el coche y no exagero si digo que casi no entra el sol por los cristales. Arranco, mierda, echo un vistazo atrás, uno está intentando colarse por el agujero, pero por suerte otro le intenta apartar para pasar primero.

Muevo el Land Rover hacia delante, no veo una mierda. Necesito coger velocidad otra vez…

¡Y toma! Cristales desde mi ventanilla. Como me he puesto un peto, protectores de brazos y guantes de antidisturbios (lo encontramos el mes pasado) sólo me clavo cristales en la cara y en el muslo. Lo de “sólo” es una manera de hablar, porque coño, joder, qué puto dolor.

Y además el croat que se ha cargado el cristal me agarra la nuca y se abalanza para morderme. Tiro del manillar de la puerta y la pateo con la pierna, dejándola abierta. El brazo desaparece pero el bicho se queda aferrado a ella, gruñendo.

Echo rápidos vistazos a la carretera para no estampar el vehículo, entre todos los croats que están subidos al morro más o menos vislumbro los edificios a esquivar. Que a nadie se le ocurra decir que los hombres no podemos hacer más de una cosa a la vez.

Desde el techo aparece una cabeza rabiosa babeante, boca abajo, que alarga una mano para agarrarme. Me aparto agarrando la recortada y se la disparo en las narices. El sonido retumba en las paredes del todoterreno.

Plum, plum. Golpes en la ventanilla del copiloto. Joder, de uno en uno, cabrones. Disparo al croat que tengo enganchado a mi puerta y cae a la carretera, lo atropello con la rueda. Me echo hacia la izquierda sacando mi brazo del coche para agarrar la puerta y cerrarla, pero uno de los croats que están en el capó me engancha la muñeca. Claro, Dean, gilipollas. Suelto el volante y agarro el machete, que está en el asiento del copiloto (he dejado varias armas ahí). Le corto la mano y vuelvo a sentarme derecho. Vale, abortado cerrar puerta. Al menos el croat manco cae al firme, uno menos.

Acelero justo cuando uno de los croats del capó ha atravesado el cristal con su puño y doy un giro. Varios salen disparados.

Siguen quedando el que acaba de hacer el boquete, sobre el morro, y otro en el techo (por los sonidos que hace sobre la chapa). Ahora tengo visibilidad y veo cómo muchos corren hacia mí, yo no detengo el vehículo. Con el machete apuñalo la mano que se abre paso por la luna delantera. Como el croat no la retira, lo hago varias veces, pero el cabrón sólo gruñe y con el otro puño golpea tan fuerte que traspasa el cristal en otro punto. Por cierto, más cristales me caen encima.

Hijo de perra, suelto el machete y palpo las armas del asiento del copiloto, la recortada ya está vacía así que alcanzo la semiautomática. Apunto a su entrecejo y…

Una hoja me roza la sien derecha. Aparto la cabeza con el corazón dándome un vuelco. Miro al techo y veo cómo la hoja sube, desapareciendo por la chapa. No me jodas.

La puta hoja vuelve a aparecer de golpe, me agacho como puedo pero la punta me perfora en el hombro izquierdo. Mierda, disparo la pistola apuntando al techo. Bang, bang, bang, bang.

Ya está, ¿no?

Y el croat del capó lanza todo su brazo dentro del coche y me agarra el cuello. Levanto la pistola a su cara, pero

¡CRASH!

Ahora sí, accidente. Frontal.

La cosa esta, ¿cómo se llama? Para que no te partas la cara. Se ha activado, no me he comido el volante. Después de tantos años sin una puta revisión, el bendito Land Rover sigue funcionando como recién comprado. Vale, te doy el puesto número dos después de mi Baby.

Pero me duele todo, no me puedo mover. No puedo ni abrir los ojos, sólo me funciona el oído. Y oigo los gruñidos. Y siento cómo desgarran el cinturón de seguridad. Cómo me agarran por los hombros y me arrastran fuera.

-¡Dean!

Estoy bocarriba en la tierra intentando respirar, intento abrir los ojos pero no veo nada. Alguien me sienta con rapidez y firmeza, me pasa un brazo por sus hombros y se levanta, ayudando a que me ponga en pie. Por la estatura y la complexión, no es mi hermano. Es más o menos de mi tamaño. Pero la voz era de Sam: al menos dos personas han venido a buscarme, qué halago.

Oigo disparos, gruñidos, imprecaciones, golpes. Coño, Sammy, cuidado. La persona que me está sosteniendo masculla:

-Coño, joder, coño, joder…

Anda, pero si es Ethan. ¿En serio? Tío, qué majo eres. Te debo una cerveza. Me lo recuerdas, ¿eh?

**Lanzo el último cóctel incendiario a un grupo de infectados, prenden deprisa y se alejan. En nuestra carrera hacia Dean hemos dejado una ristra de cuerpos caídos, Jo está siendo muy útil también, nos hace de refuerzo con la escopeta de francotirador desde el tejado. **

**Ella iba a venir conmigo, ya había cogido las armas y estábamos abajo, dentro de la cabaña, listos para salir por la puerta. Pero Ethan la cogió del brazo:**

**-¡Ni hablar!**

**-¡Suéltame, Ethan, joder! **

**-No voy a dejar que salgas ahí, es un suicidio.**

**-Joder, Ethan, estamos perdiendo tiempo, no voy a discutir. Aparta de mi puto camino. **

**Jo estaba realmente enfadada. Yo no podía creerme que se fueran a poner a discutir precisamente ahora. Hola, mi hermano está a punto de ser despedazado.**

**-Si no quieres perder más tiempo, deja que vaya yo. O voy a seguir insistiendo y “él” va a quedar convertido en carne picada –amenaza Ethan.**

**Gracias por decirlo con tanto tacto. Hola, soy su hermano, estoy delante.**

**Voy a decirles algo, algo muy bestia y con un tono que hará retumbar la puta cabaña. Abro la boca y empiezo a formar las palabras…**

**Pero Jo le estampa las armas a Ethan en el pecho, con rabia. Tiene los ojos llorosos de ira y frustración:**

**-Moveos, coño –dice entre dientes. **

**Y por esto estoy ahora con Ethan, intentando recorrer el mismo camino a la inversa. Ya es un milagro haber llegado hasta aquí vivos, ojalá se repita de nuevo.**

**Llevo una ametralladora ligera M249, no sé por qué le estoy dando vueltas al modelo. Mi cabeza no para de pensar: M249, joder con los juguetitos de los vampiros, M249, Dean se moriría de envidia, como el día que me dio la chapa con las armas que le encantaría probar, qué casualidad, una M249…**

**Estoy frenético. **

**Sujetas por correas a mi cintura llevo dos pistolas y en mi muslo derecho uno de los cuchillos grandes. Ethan venía disparando una escopeta y ya la ha vaciado. Tiene otra pistola y la pata de una mesa colgada a la espalda, pero ahora no puede utilizar nada de eso porque está cargando a Dean. Parece que él no está como para caminar por su propio pie.**

**En el camino de ida he venido sujetando la pata de una mesa a modo de antorcha, mientras que con la otra mano lanzaba los cócteles. El fuego les asusta. Pero no sé cómo he perdido la antorcha y tuve que pasar a la metralleta. No sé cuál de las dos cosas me da más seguridad.**

**Disparo una ráfaga desde mi lado izquierdo hasta el derecho, abatiendo a los croats que se nos estaban acercando. Caen al suelo con violencia, salpicando sangre al aire. De momento por la espalda no se nos acercan y avanzamos hacia delante. Suelto otra ráfaga, Ethan camina pegado a mí, grita: **

**-¡A las seis!**

**Me giro y él se agacha, disparo a los infectados que venían por detrás. Joder, ya casi no me queda munición. A nuestra derecha cae uno que estaba tan sólo a dos metros. Jo está ahorrando los disparos lo mejor posible, sólo abate a los que se nos acercan demasiado. Avanzamos un poco más y tengo que disparar la última ráfaga, joder. Tiro el arma y saco una pistola a tiempo para disparar a uno que estaba llegando a Dean. **

**Del rápido vistazo que he echado, acabo de fijarme que mi hermano tiene toda la cara llena de cortes. Coño, espero que no le haya caído ningún fluido de los croats sobre las heridas. **

**Pero dejo de pensar que puede haberse infectado cuando tengo que abatir a otros cuatro. No vamos a llegar, así no llegamos en la vida al puto pabellón. Tenemos que ir muy juntos y sólo yo estoy atacando, en un minuto se nos habrán merendado. Disparo de nuevo y veo por el rabillo del ojo movimiento, joder, se están echando encima de mis compañeros, estoy disparando la última bala de la pistola justo en la dirección contraria y no me puedo girar ahora, no puedo.**

**Oigo dos disparos. Dean acaba de cargárselos, ha cogido la pistola de Ethan con la mano libre y los ha derribado. Se está incorporando sobre sus piernas y se suelta de los hombros que le estaban cargando. **

**-Espacio personal –farfulla con una sonrisa irónica. **

**Ethan no le contesta, sólo parpadea. Un infectado cae a nuestra izquierda gracias a Jo y nos ponemos en marcha. El hombre se lía a batear cabezas con la pata de mesa y mi hermano y yo continuamos con las armas de fuego. **

**Seguimos avanzando lo más rápido que podemos, intentamos no alejarnos los unos de los otros para ayudarnos a cubrir los puntos ciegos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos quedamos sin balas y paso al cuchillo, Dean toma prestado el de Ethan. **

**Se nos acercan varios croats babeando de rabia, corto la garganta de uno y doy una patada en su estómago para lanzarlo contra los que venían detrás. Mierda, ahora me vendría bien un arma contundente, algo más largo que este cuchillo. Los dos croats que han trastabillado vuelven hacia mí, joder, que no me enganchen. Consigo herir sólo a uno, en los ojos, que se los tapa y se queda parado, gritando. Pero el otro está a un palmo de mi cara…**

**¡Plam! El croat da un paso atrás porque le acaba de caer un pedrusco en toda la boca, la sangre le chorrea por la abertura mellada. Echo un rápido vistazo a Dean, que me guiña un ojo. Corto la garganta del infectado y miro hacia el tejado del pabellón, qué raro que Jo no me haya ayudado. **

**Pero no hay nadie, Jo no está sobre el techo. Se ha quedado sin balas, seguro. Y piensa bajar a buscarnos. **

**-¡Arg! **

**Me giro, veo que un infectado acaba de derribar a Ethan, están en el suelo forcejeando. Dios mío. Me lanzo hacia el croat y apuñalo su espalda varias veces hasta que se queda quieto. Me voy a levantar pero la sombra de varios croats está sobre mí. Los miro y desde abajo veo a tres abalanzándoseme, tapando el reflejo del sol. Es mi final.**

**Pero en vez de caer sobre mí caen hacia un lado de golpe, violentamente. ¿Qué? Sigo su movimiento y veo cómo una figura de negro se ha echado sobre ellos y los mantiene a duras penas en el suelo, golpeándolos. **

**Es Benny.**

**Por Dios, por Dios, Benny. **

**Me levanto, voy a correr hacia él, pero una mano me agarra del brazo:**

**-¡Corre, gilipollas! **

**Es Dean, gritándome a un palmo de la cara, taladrándome con los ojos como cuando me da una orden que es imposible de desobedecer. Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo Ethan se levanta y comienza a correr. **

**La mano enguantada de Dean me da un empujón hacia la dirección del pabellón, pero él se queda quieto, con el cuerpo levemente girado como si me fuese a dar la espalda. **

**¿Qué estás haciendo? Le pregunto con los ojos. Él simplemente levanta las cejas, apremiándome, voy a hablar pero él me sonríe (una sonrisa traviesa, la que pone cuando va a hacer algo que no debería y lo va a disfrutar con todo su ser). Y comienza a correr hacia Benny. **

**Dean, ¿qué coño..?**

**Salgo de mi perplejidad cuando oigo disparos, veo a Jo abandonando el porche, andando hacia nosotros y disparando. **

**No vengas, Jo. Tú también, no.**

**Reacciono y corro. Hacia ella, hacia el pabellón. Hacia la vida. **

**Corro y doy codazos a los que se interponen, patadas, les rajo con el cuchillo, las manos que me agarran las apuñalo. Sigo corriendo. Me agarran una pierna y caigo de bruces, veo al croat que acerca sus dientes a mi pantalón. Pateo su cráneo con la pierna libre. Me suelta pero me agarran del brazo, un croat que está arrodillado a mi lado. Con ese brazo le suelto un codazo en la cara, sigue sin soltarme así que con la otra mano le clavo un pulgar en el ojo. Joder, ¿y el cuchillo? ¿Por qué no lo llevo encima, se ha caído, me lo han quitado? **

**Como el puto croat sigue intentando morderme a pesar de que tengo el dedo en su ojo y le he reventado el globo ocular, utilizo la otra mano (al menos me ha soltado el brazo) para clavar el otro pulgar en el ojo que le queda. **

**Joder, es asqueroso. El croat grita y se revuelve, me golpea, me araña la cara. **

**De pronto se queda quieto, tiene un cuchillo clavado en el cráneo. Jo lo saca y me ayuda a levantarme. Está respirando agitada, lleva el cuchillo y una pistola en la otra mano. Está mirando hacia mi espalda, hacia el lugar del que vengo. **

**Sigo su mirada y veo cómo Ethan cae al suelo, cinco croats enganchados a él, mordiéndole el cuello, los brazos, las piernas. Cuando su cuerpo toca la tierra, le cubren como lobos hambrientos y comienzan a despedazarlo. **

**Jo grita y se lanza hacia la escena. La sujeto por la espalda, ella se revuelve y estoy a punto de perderla, pero no, no lo puedo permitir. Lo siento, Jo. La arrastro hacia el pabellón, sus gritos me perforan los oídos. Su cuerpo es mucho más pequeño que el mío pero tiene una energía tremenda. La levanto levemente del suelo para sortear los cuerpos de los croats derribados. Y pongo un pie en el primer escalón del porche. **

**Cass está abriendo la puerta y entramos en la seguridad de las cuatro paredes. **

**Jo está rabiosa, intenta salir de la cabaña y no me está haciendo ni puto caso a pesar que no hago más que zarandearla. Pero Cass corta la escena deprisa, nos grita: **

**-¡Infectados! ¡El último grupo, están atacando al último grupo!**

**Nos lo quedamos mirando un momento, sin comprender. En la cabaña ya no queda nadie, sólo estamos los tres. La puerta trasera, por la que evacuamos a la gente, está abierta y por ella llegan sonidos de gritos y caos. **

**-Los infectados se han echado sobre la gente –repite, mirándonos de hito en hito, clavándonos su mirada azul intenso. **

**Ella y yo nos miramos, pálidos, y los tres salimos por la puerta trasera para ayudar a los que aún estén vivos. **


	8. THE THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE

**Jo está vomitando apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Creo que es de puro nerviosismo. A mí aún me tiemblan las manos y las piernas y sigo mareado a causa de la hiperventilación. **

**Miro a mi alrededor, todos los supervivientes estamos reunidos aquí, fuera del campamento, a unos dos kilómetros de la cerca. Los árboles nos rodean y se espesan cada vez más a nuestra espalda. Tras la empalizada del asentamiento se ve ascender al cielo una gran nube de humo negro y un par más pequeñas algo alejadas. **

**Son las cabañas incendiándose. **

**Mierda, no queríamos que pasara esto. No queríamos destruir el maldito asentamiento. La gente llora y se queja, se consuelan unos a otros, se enfadan. Rick y Cass los están contando y organizando, para ver las bajas. **

**Yamagata se me acerca con B.J. agarrado a su brazo. El chico se separa de ella y viene mostrándome mi pistola:**

**-No he tenido que usarla.**

**-Genial, gracias por guardármela –le revuelvo el pelo y la guardo en la cinturilla trasera de los vaqueros.**

**-Claire se ha torcido el tobillo –y corre hacia la chica rubia que le gusta. Sonrío levemente, al menos él ha encontrado algo en todo este día lleno destrucción y pesadillas. **

**Busco con la mirada por enésima vez a mi hermano. Sé que no está aquí. **

**Joder, Dean, joder. Vas a aparecer de un momento a otro, ¿verdad? Como haces siempre. Vas a salir de la nada diciendo una de tus frases malas. **

**Me apoyo en un árbol tomando aire. Se acercan Rick y Emily, la prisionera de los vampiros. Andan codo con codo, parece que la rencilla personal entre ellos se ha esfumado gracias a todo lo que ha ocurrido.**

**-Cuarenta y dos personas –dice ella, dura.**

**-¿Qué? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño, como si me estuviese hablando en chino.**

**-Hemos perdido a cuarenta y dos miembros –aclara Rick con el mismo tono implacable, como si me estuviera amonestando. **

**-Lo siento –digo extrañado, quizá suena un poco frío pero estoy muy cansado. **

**Se me quedan mirando como si esperasen que dijese algo más. No sé qué les pasa. Cass se acerca y se sitúa a mi lado, la barbilla levemente levantada como cuando se pone en guardia y sopesa al enemigo. ¿Por qué?**

**Rick y Emily se ponen tensos, le miran intermitentemente a él y a mí. Definitivamente me estoy perdiendo algo. **

**-Uno de nuestros hombres ha muerto también –dice Cass, seco, con un tono de advertencia en el fondo de su voz. Suspira y suaviza el tono, como hablando para sí: –Puede que dos.**

**-El campamento está destruido –puntualiza Rick, conteniendo las ganas de gritarnos. **

**Espera, ¿nos están culpando, es eso? No me lo puedo creer. Me yergo todo lo alto que soy, cogiendo fuerzas de la nada para resultar amenazante, no estoy hecho una mierda, claro que no. **

**-Os hemos ayudado –dice Jo contundente, como abofeteándolos, llegando a la escena. **

**-¿Llamas a esto ayudar? –sisea Emily, señalando el humo que sale hacia el cielo, se le saltan las lágrimas. –¡Era nuestro hogar!**

**-¿Tengo que recordarte que hasta esta noche eras hamburguesa para vampiros? –contesta la cazadora, mostrando su rabia. **

**-¡Eso era mejor que todo esto! ¡Ahora no queda nada! –dice la mujer, gritando, atrayendo la atención de la gente. **

**-¡Al menos antes estábamos seguros! –continúa Rick, la gente comienza a murmurar, echándonos miradas reprobatorias. **

**-¡Pero iban a matarte! –digo a Emily, miro a la gente, a Rick, a todos. –Estabais sacrificando a esas personas…**

**-…por el bien de la mayoría –cierra Rick. **

**Sin poder creer lo que veo, Emily asiente, ojos llorosos pero decididos. **

**Miro al resto de ojos, todos tienen la misma expresión. De convicción, de sentencia, de locura. Veo los ojos de B.J., está asustado y mira a la gente y a nosotros. **

**No sólo está asustado, también está confundido. **

**Va a habar pero la chica rubia le da un apretón en el brazo y él cierra la boca. **

**Doy un paso atrás y choco levemente con el hombro de Jo. No nos está pasando esto. **

**-Vamos a volver por el coche –dice ella segura, sosteniéndole la mirada al que vuelve a ser el líder. El hombre que hace unas horas habían sentenciado a muerte. **

**Rick aprieta la mandíbula pero no pone objeciones. Nos mira alternativamente a Cass, a Jo y a mí. Nos tiene miedo y no se decide a dar la orden para atacarnos físicamente. **

**Los tres y Yamagata reculamos hacia la empalizada del asentamiento, manteniéndoles la mirada para que sigan dudando.**

** B.J. hace ademán de venir con nosotros pero su amiga le agarra la mano, le dice algo. B.J. la mira, luego a mí. Está sufriendo lo indecible por decidir qué hacer, conozco ese sentimiento. **

**Le miro, tranquilo, digo moviendo los labios. Todo está bien, B.J. Sus pupilas destellan de angustia, abre levemente la boca. Le sonrío y levanto las cejas para quitarle importancia. Ya lo hemos hablado, no te preocupes. No te guardo rencor, B.J. **

**Te quiero, chico. **

**Nos giramos y corremos hacia la entrada de la valla. No nos siguen, han decidido dejarnos hacer lo que queramos con tal de perdernos de vista. Jo fuerza la puerta con un hierro y entramos de nuevo al asentamiento para recuperar el Impala. **

* * *

_El campamento está desolado, ya no se oyen sonidos salvo el crepitar de las llamas y las maderas derrumbándose. Estoy con la doctora Yamagata al lado del Chevrolet esperando a Sam y Jo, que se han internado entre las casas hace unos minutos por si ven a Dean. _

_El fuego reluce a lo lejos y veo cómo una llama se traspasa de una cabaña a otra. Hay muchos cuerpos esparcidos por aquí y por allá y la tierra rojiza está negra en determinados puntos debido a la sangre._

_Yamagata está tensa, mirando hacia la puerta de la empalizada por si los habitantes deciden entrar a matarnos, y hacia el resto del campamento por si algún infectado aparece de pronto. Por suerte, nada de eso ocurre. Me pongo nervioso porque Sam y Jo no vuelven, habíamos quedado en que sólo echarían un vistazo rápido. ¿Y si han tenido problemas?_

_O peor… ¿y si vuelven sin Dean?_

_Aprieto los puños. Calma, Castiel. La misión, la vacuna para que la Tierra vuelva a ser lo que era. Para que el Cielo también regrese. La misión es lo importante, nosotros somos sólo detalles. _

_Incluso mi mejor amigo. _

_Pero respiro, porque entre las casas aparecen Sam y Jo, Dean apoyado en su hermano, cojeando pero entero, y un poco más alejado el vampiro echando miradas a todos lados. _

_Abro la puerta trasera para meterme en el vehículo, pero dudo un momento. No sé cómo vamos a repartirnos, son cinco plazas y con Benny contamos seis. Así que espero a que alguno de ellos dé indicaciones, estoy seguro que tienen una solución típicamente humana para estas situaciones. Lo último que necesitan es un ángel complicando las interacciones sociales._

* * *

_Sam conduce el coche, echa miradas de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor pero no dice nada. Creo que no quiere interrumpir a la doctora. En el asiento trasero van ella, Dean en medio y Benny. El vampiro mira por la ventana, murmurando algo para sí, mordiéndose los nudillos. _

_Yamagata está curando los cortes que Dean tiene en la cara, y él simplemente se mantiene con los ojos cerrados más quieto que una estatua, medio recostado en el respaldo. Se ha quitado los protectores del pecho, los brazos y las manos y parece que sólo tiene heridas en la cabeza y en los muslos, y la punzada del hombro. Estoy un poco enfadado conmigo mismo porque no puedo sanar heridas, mi Gracia está a un nivel ínfimo desde lo de Balthazar, imagino que se irá recuperando (más o menos) como las otras veces con el paso del tiempo. Hasta el día en que no lo haga. Ese día… Dios._

_Yo estoy sentado en el asiento del copiloto, un poco incómodo porque tengo a Jo sentada encima, ella no hace más que girarse cada dos por tres para mirar a los de atrás y tengo que girar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para evitar que uno de sus senos me choque en la cara. Al principio no lo hice y noté el ligero golpecito, blandito, en mi mejilla. Me pareció agradable pero sé que es una zona que las mujeres protegen así que por deferencia a ella me aparto. Jo no se dio cuenta de que me había rozado la cara la primera vez, creo que si no me apartase tampoco pasaría nada. _

_Vaya, no sé por qué le estoy dedicando tantos pensamientos a esto._

_-¿Te han mordido, Dean? –pregunta por fin ella._

_-No –contesta él, seco, para que no le falle la voz por el dolor de las curas. _

_-Y… ¿sangre? ¿Te ha caído sangre de alguno en las heridas? –se aventura Sam, el tono levemente agudo. _

_-Qué coño sé –responde él igual de duro. –Supongo. _

_Sam aprieta el volante y los dientes, parpadea un par de veces y contiene el ataque de pánico que ha estado a punto de apoderarse de él. _

_-Ya estamos jodidamente lejos –dice controlando la respiración. –Voy a parar. _

_Aparca en un lado de la carretera y salimos. Al abrir la puerta y marcharse Jo no me roza con la suavidad de su pecho, pero por algún motivo me quedo mirando sus nalgas hasta que se pierden de mi campo visual. Le sienta muy bien el vaquero, esa zona también parece blandita. _

**-También estás sangrando, Sam –me dice Jo, acercándoseme. **

**-Da igual –digo andando hacia Dean, que se ha sentado en un tronco caído. La doctora sigue con sus heridas. **

**Jo me toma del brazo, la miro.**

**-Necesito estar ocupada, joder –me taladra con los ojos. –Deja que te cure eso. **

**Me siento en el mismo tronco, mi hermano sigue con los ojos cerrados y no puedo preguntarle nada más. Se ha recubierto de una capa de impenetrabilidad. Jo trae gasas y tira la venda que me cubría la herida de la oreja, está toda roja, empapada. Me duele cuando la quita porque la herida se estaba pegando a la tela, no me había dado cuenta de que se me había vuelto a abrir. **

**-Pareces un cerdo en el matadero –dice mi amiga, intentando obviar la terrible sombra que flota sobre todos nosotros. **

**Que hemos perdido a Ethan. Más de la mitad de las provisiones y muchas otras cosas más. Y posiblemente a Dean. **

**-¿Te han herido? –me pregunta. Me arremango la camisa, los vaqueros. Pues no parece. La verdad es que si así hubiese sido, no me habría enterado. –¿Y en la herida abierta, te han salpicado?**

**Me encojo de hombros. **

**-¿Y a ti, Jo?**

**-Estoy bien, ni un rasguño –se muerde el labio, las lágrimas se agolpan ante sus pupilas. –Gracias a Ethan… **

Jo da un sollozo, abro un ojo y veo que se tapa la boca para no seguir. Sammy le toca los hombros y asiente con su mirada empática:

-Ya lo hago yo, ¿eh? Gracias de todas formas.

Ella asiente y se aparta, se interna entre los árboles que flanquean la carretera y la pierdo de vista.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo y oigo cómo Sam le pide ayuda a Cass, le da indicaciones para que le ayude con la herida de su cabeza. Oigo cómo se cae algo al suelo y cómo Cass murmura un “lo siento”. Sammy suspira e imagino su mirada de educada frustración.

-Ya está, Dean –dice Brooklyn, apartando la aguja de mi cara.

Asiento, relajo la respiración. Joder, ahora voy a parecer un puto Frankenstein, me ha tenido que dar puntos en tres sitios. Adiós a mi atractivo natural, tendré que suplirlo con ejercicio y más frases ingeniosas. Al menos no he perdido ninguno de los ojos, no me han caído cristales ahí. He tenido muchísima suerte.

Si es que no me he infectado.

Si me he infectado en menos de tres horas se acabó para mí. Coño, qué putada. Miro a Sammy, Cass intenta vendar su oreja haciendo un giro para que se sujete de alguna manera, pero no tiene ni idea. Suelto una risita, incluso ahora me puedo reír. El mundo es una puta bola de ironía, sólo hay que saber verlo.

Me imagino a Sammy sin mí. Con Brooklyn, Jo y Castiel. No estaría mal acompañado.

Le pediría a Cass que no se apartase ni un momento de él, que lo cuidase como si fuese su propio hermano. Aunque la verdad, no sé si lo haría. A Cass le da por aventurarse en sus misiones divinas solo, sin contar con nosotros. Pero ahora se está volviendo humano, quizá no tenga más obligaciones. Además, sin sus poderes no es mucho más fuerte que un adolescente chutado con Pepsi. Le conviene quedarse con Sammy.

Sí, creo que lo haría. Si le hago prometerlo, Cass cuidaría a Sam por mí. No creo que fuese capaz de romper una promesa así. Suspiro aliviado, entonces está todo en orden.

Sólo queda esperar si yo vivo o muero.

-Las heridas de las piernas –dice Brooklyn señalando mis vaqueros rotos, llenos de color negro donde mi sangre ha chorreado.

Me quito el pantalón, el aire frío hace que se me encojan los huevos. Me siento en el tronco y vuelvo a ponerme las botas, echo una mirada a donde se ha perdido Jo. Espera, ¿y Benny? No está por ningún lado.

Joder.

Me levanto sin dar ni una explicación dejando los pantalones olvidados en el suelo, la doctora me pregunta algo pero ni caso. Cojo el machete del asiento trasero del Impala y me interno entre los árboles. Mi hermano también ha empezado a llamarme.

Benny, ¿dónde coño estás? ¿Qué cojones vas a hacer? Mierda, Benny…

Gilipollas, es un vampiro. ¿Qué esperabas? Y no ha hecho más que ver sangre y más sangre en todo el puto día. Cuando veníamos en el coche le sentía a mi lado, tenso, conteniéndose. Sudando a mares. El olor de mi sangre y la de Sammy llenaba el puto aire, ¿qué esperabas, Dean? Tenía el machete listo, en la mano derecha sobre mis piernas. Con los ojos cerrados estaba totalmente concentrado en escuchar su respiración, los leves movimientos que hacía con las manos, la energía que desprendía. Podría haber notado el preciso instante en el que su voluntad cedía.

Y ahora no está aquí y Jo tampoco. Joder, Dean, eres idiota.

Pero entonces oigo los sollozos. Encuentro a Jo apoyada en un árbol, como los niños cuando juegan al escondite y se apoyan en la pared. Está sola, ni rastro de Benny.

Se gira sacando un cuchillo cuando me oye acercarme. Pero abre mucho los ojos y se lo guarda, sorprendida, mirándome de arriba abajo. Se seca los ojos con los dedos:

-Coño, Dean… No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? –ella también sabe verle la ironía a las cosas.

-Lo que sea por un polvo, ya sabes –respondo vacilando también, encogiéndome de hombros.

Al menos ella suelta una carcajada. Se acerca a mí y le abrazo los hombros con mi izquierda. Bajo un poco el machete, tengo la sensación de que no vamos a encontrarnos con Benny.

Nunca más.

Llegamos hasta el coche, Brooklyn está terminando de curar a mi hermano. Limpia los cortes de mis muslos y por fin me pongo los vaqueros. Antes de volver a montar en el coche, miro hacia la arboleda.

Benny, el vampiro que nos ayudó a masacrar a su propia gente. El que hizo posible que todas esas personas saliesen con vida del campamento. El que salvó la vida de mi hermano justo cuando estaba a punto de ser arrollado por tres croats. El que ha salvado la mía muchas más veces a lo largo del día, sin pensarlo, desinteresadamente, y yo la suya.

El monstruo que me miró a los ojos y vio su humanidad en mí. Mi reflejo por unos segundos, el monstruo en el que me he convertido. Mi imagen para lo que me queda de vida. Nadie más sabe lo de Lisa y Ben. No se lo he contado a nadie. Sólo dije lo justo, que habían muerto a causa del virus y que yo quería volver a cazar. 

Benny…

Sonrío levemente al cerrar la puerta del coche. Si en algún momento un cazador tiene que matarlo…

No seré yo.

* * *

Hemos parado en una estación de servicio que ya ha sido saqueada, pero aún corre agua por las tuberías y Brooklyn y Cass están llenando nuestras botellas mientras Jo vigila.

Estoy apoyado en el Impala de brazos cruzados, la semiautomática en la mano. Miro la posición del sol, parece que he tenido suerte, no he dado señales de haberme contagiado. No sé cómo es posible con la cantidad de heridas abiertas que tenía, no sé cómo se han dado las cosas para que no haya habido contacto de fluidos. Yo es que lo flipo con el mundo. Miro la pistola, parece que no voy a tener que usar a esta pequeña.

Sam se acerca de pronto muy decidido, pisando fuerte. Miro a los lados inconscientemente como si hubiese más gente aparte de mí en esta dirección. Pero no, sólo estoy yo. Se me para enfrente más cerca de lo normal, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Me pongo tenso y me yergo, parece que quiere pelea. Joder, ¿y ahora qué? Estoy condenadamente cansado.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? –dice entre dientes sin levantar la voz, para mantener la conversación entre nosotros, clavándome cuchillos con los ojos.

-¿Qué? –Y encima viene hablando en clave. ¿Tengo que leerle la mente o qué? Venga, acabemos pronto que me quiero echar un sueño.

-Lo del campamento, Dean. Lo de los infectados, cuando fuimos a recogerte Ethan y yo. ¿Por qué coño tú te quedaste peleando cuando me dijiste que corriese?

Ah, eso. Debí suponerlo, es el tipo de cosa que cabrea a mi hermano. Me encojo de hombros:

-Quedaban muchos por matar.

-Y una mierda, Dean. Dime qué coño pasa –se echa un poco hacia delante, tengo que levantar la barbilla y endurecer la expresión para mantener el status de igualdad a pesar de mi menor estatura. –Dime qué coño está pasando contigo.

¿Qué? Joder, una pregunta difícil. De las que se tardaría toda una vida en responder, ¿y quiere saberlo ya, de golpe? ¿Por dónde empiezo, por la muerte de mamá o por cualquiera de las otras mierdas que nos hemos tenido que comer durante toda nuestra puta vida?

O quizá se refiere a lo que no sabe, a lo de Lisa. Aprieto la mandíbula y me echo también un poco para delante, desafiando y amenazando.

-Dean, qué te pasa –escupe en voz baja, empujando las palabras entre sus dientes. Su mirada se vuelve una mezcla de rabia y súplica.

**Contéstame, joder. No más barreras, no más excusas. Necesito saberlo, necesito saber por qué mi hermano está cada vez más dispuesto a morir de cualquier manera. Necesito saber por qué quien me cubre las espaldas ha dejado de preocuparse por su propia seguridad tan flagrantemente. Siempre has sido un imprudente, siempre has puesto mi vida por delante de la tuya, ¿pero dejarte morir así, habiendo opciones para huir? ¿Es eso, Dean, querías morir ahí?**

**-Benny podría haberlos contenido mientras tú escapabas también –continúo, a ver si tiene los huevos de ponerme alguna excusa. –Es un vampiro, Dean, ¿desde cuándo te quedas para ayudar a un vampiro?**

**-Era para ayudarte a ti… –comienza a decir, pero le corto.**

**-Y una mierda, Dean. Deja de tratarme como si fuese idiota. **

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –dice conteniendo el tono, sus ojos gritan todo lo que su voz no puede para seguir manteniendo la intimidad de la conversación. –¿Que estoy cansado, que la vida es una mierda, que..? –se muerde el labio, veo un destello de vulnerabilidad que enseguida vuelve al fondo de su ser. –¿Que no tengo nada por lo que seguir?**

**Me quedo unos segundos callado sosteniendo su mirada, incrédulo, dolido, asustado. ¿Qué me está diciendo? ¿De verdad no hay absolutamente nada, Dean, por Dios? **

**¿Tan roto está mi hermano mayor, tan vacío? **

**-¿De qué sirve toda esta mierda, eh? –me dice apretando los dientes, odiando al mundo. –Piensa, Sammy, joder. ¿Para qué salvamos a toda la gente? ¿Crees que van a durar mucho más? Si no es un hombre lobo será una gripe que necesitaría antibióticos. Si no es un fantasma se matarán ellos mismos por una lata de garbanzos. Si no es un vampiro se los merendarán los croats cuando vayan a cagar al baño. **

**No, mi hermano no me está diciendo esto. Dean, el de “papá quiere que continuemos con lo que dejó: salvando personas, cazando cosas… El negocio familiar”.**

**-Antes pensaba que marcábamos una diferencia –continúa. –Que había gente que seguía viva gracias a nosotros. Pero ahora es una gilipollez, sólo depende de la suerte. Mírame, soy la puta prueba de eso. **

**-¡Sam, Sam! –Jo me está zarandeando los hombros, sujetándome, me doy cuenta de que estoy en los brazos de mi hermano. Entre todos me ayudan a ponerme en pie, me rodean haciendo un corro. **

**-¿Qué ha pasado? –me pregunta Yamagata, seria. –Has perdido la consciencia de pronto.**

**-¿Qué? –pregunto descolocado.**

**Mi hermano se ha alejado unos pasos y me echa una mirada grave, se pasa la mano por la boca. **

**-¿Tienes frío? –pregunta la doctora, me pone una mano en la frente. **

**-¿Qué? –repito. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar, desorientado. **

**Estaba hablando con Dean, quiero terminar la conversación. Estoy un poco cansado, ¿y qué? ¿Y frío? Joder, es que hace frío, estamos en el norte de Estados Unidos. **

**-Sam, Sam –Yamagata me llama con urgencia y centro mi atención en los dos dedos que chasca delante de mis narices, los mueve a derecha y a izquierda y los sigo con la mirada, ¿qué coño quiere?**

**Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Dean comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso, como un león en un espacio pequeño. ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos?**

**Tengo un mareo y pierdo el equilibrio, Cass me sujeta y vuelvo a ponerme en pie, pero él no me suelta. Noto sus manos en mi espalda y en mi hombro, empiezo a sentir un calor tremendo en esas zonas. Yamagata me toca la frente y las mejillas y siento su piel ardiendo, doy un respingo para apartarme, no me extrañaría que me hayan quedado quemaduras.**

**Oigo que Jo comienza a decir algo, pero no distingo qué. A la doctora, que está más cerca, sí la escucho bien: **

**-Es muy poco común pero a veces pasa. Los síntomas pueden venir de golpe, justo en los quince minutos antes. **

** “¿Quince minutos?” grita alguien. Noto cómo me remangan la camisa, sea quien sea me está abrasando el brazo. “Aquí están, las manchas” dice otra voz. ¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué no puedo terminar lo que estaba hablando con mi hermano? Para una vez que me estaba diciendo cómo se siente… aunque fuera una mierda. **

**De pronto oigo revuelo, un jaleo enorme me traspasa los oídos, nunca había escuchado voces humanas con un volumen tan exagerado. Noto cómo los que me rodeaban se alejan de golpe unos pasos, incluidas las manos de la espalda y el hombro. Ahora sólo me toca el aire, y corta como cuchillas a pesar de que no hay viento.**

_-El puto antídoto –dice Dean, apuntando a Yamagata con la semiautomática. La doctora tiene en una mano el maletín (del que nunca se separa, ni para ir al baño) y la otra levantada a modo de rendición, pero no se mueve. _

_Jo está a la derecha de Sam, con las manos a la altura de la cadera, sin atreverse a agarrar el cuchillo de su cintura. Yo estoy a la izquierda del hermano menor y he deslizado mi daga por puro instinto a mi mano, pero no estoy seguro de qué hacer con ella. Se trata de Dean, no puedo usarla contra él, ¿verdad?_

_Además, no me queda muy claro quién tiene razón. _

_-El antídoto, doctora –dice mi amigo apretando los dientes, apuntando al entrecejo de la mujer, unos metros separado de ella. _

_-No –contesta Yamagata, aparentemente serena. Aprieta el maletín contra su pecho con los dos brazos –Lo necesito para la investigación._

_-Hay dos –sisea Dean._

_-Y no son suficientes. Necesito la mayor cantidad posible, cada gota cuenta. _

_-Puedes quedarte con uno…_

_-No –repite ella. –Te explicaría cómo funciona, pero tardaría horas. Es muy arriesgado perder una de las muestras… no puedo explicártelo, pero no estoy mintiendo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? A mí también me gustaría utilizarlo. _

_Dean aprieta la mandíbula pero no baja el arma. Siento la tremenda lucha de su interior, cruzo una mirada con Jo, ella tampoco sabe muy bien qué hacer. _

_Nunca había visto así a Dean, las vibraciones que desprende son más parecidas a las de un animal acorralado que a las de una persona. _

_Sam da un respingo, se había quedado de pie, quieto, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos colgando a los lados, la cabeza caída hacia el pecho. Todos nos tensamos de golpe, pero él no se mueve más y mi corazón vuelve a latir. Las dos mujeres y yo estamos a un par de pasos de Sam, con un movimiento de brazo puede agarrarnos. _

_-Dean, baja el arma –susurra Jo, mostrándole las palmas de las manos, tomando una táctica conciliadora. _

_-Quince minutos, Dean –añade la doctora. –Incluso con el antídoto sería imposible pararlo. Casi nunca ha dado resultado aún cuando la persona acababa de ser infectada. _

_Los ojos de Dean se anegan de lágrimas, por un segundo baja levemente el arma pero vuelve a alzarla. _

_-No, el antídoto –ordena con voz ronca. –Si no se lo pones tú, lo haré yo mismo._

_-No puedes disparar a la doctora, Dean –sentencia Jo con lógica aplastante._

_Él no contesta, mira intermitentemente a las dos mujeres. Los minutos pasan y su hermano va a convertirse de un momento a otro. La pistola le tiembla levemente, el sudor chorrea por su frente, su respiración es muy rápida. No está pensando, sólo siente. Y es una vorágine de terror y ofuscación. _

_Y entonces la doctora comete un error fatal: _

_-¿Vas a poner en peligro el futuro de la raza humana por..? –no termina la frase, se queda helada porque ha visto el brillo que ha estallado en los ojos de su atacante. _

_Dean acaba de conectar con su razón de ser. _

_Y dispara. _

_Por supuesto que dispara. _

Hay gritos, alguien cae al suelo delante de mí. Corro hacia el maletín que ha quedado en el suelo. Miro hacia ellos, no tengo que apartar a nadie más, se han quedado en el sitio, agachados.

Y mi hermano sigue en pie, quieto.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cinco minutos, diez? Por Dios.

Cojo una de las putas jeringuillas, remango su camisa. ¿Dónde coño hay que inyectársela, en el brazo, no? Cuando estoy a un paso de clavársela, alguien se levanta y dirijo el cañón de la semiautomática a su cabeza.

Es la doctora, está llorando y aprieta los dientes. Parpadeo un par de veces, extrañado (algo en el fondo de mi cabeza me dice que ella no debería estar ahí), pero no bajo el arma. Ella coge la jeringuilla de mi mano de un tirón y sujeta el brazo de Sammy. Le tiembla el pulso pero toma aire y lo calma. Inyecta el líquido mientras da hipidos a causa de las lágrimas. Me mira de vez en cuando con odio.

Cuando ha terminado tira el recipiente vacío, que se rompe en mil pedazos a mis pies.

-¿Contento? –sisea, rabiosa.

Recoge el maletín del suelo, sale corriendo hacia el coche y se tira sobre el asiento trasero, aún llorando. Bajo la pistola por fin, sin poderme creer que ella al final lo haya hecho. Sin poderme creer que esté pasando todo esto.

Sammy comienza a dar convulsiones de pronto. Me pongo en guardia, vuelvo a alzar el arma. Joder, quince minutos de mierda.

Ostia, joder. Sammy, dime que con quince minutos te basta, un alto coeficiente intelectual como tú, dime que esto es pan comido. Como uno de tus exámenes de la universidad.

Cae de rodillas y se dobla sobre su estómago, sigue convulsionando y encima comienza a gritar, un sonido gutural, asqueroso, mezclado con tos y ahogos, escupe y vomita. Joder, no bajo el arma, veo borroso por las lágrimas. Se arrastra unos metros como intentando huir de sí mismo, para y vuelve a retorcerse como una culebra herida.

Mi hermano se está muriendo de dolor delante de mis narices, creo que lo he matado. Es una agonía, se retuerce, patalea, vuelve a vomitar, chilla. Pégale un tiro, Dean, líbrale del puto sufrimiento.

Quiero taparme los oídos, cerrar los ojos, alejarme todo lo posible. Las manos me tiemblan con violencia, intento centrar el tiro, no puedo fallarle. Si tengo que disparar, no puedo fallarle. Es lo último que voy a hacer por él, y lo voy a hacer bien.

Sammy.

Dispararé y después me pegaré un tiro.

Sammy.

Esperaré a que deje de moverse, o a que se levante convertido en un monstruo.

Sammy.

¿De verdad tengo que esperar? Está sufriendo mucho, es inhumano dejarle así.

Por Dios, Dean, espera y aguanta. Como haces siempre. Aguanta. Es lo último que puedes hacer por tu hermano. Absorber por la mirada, los oídos, los poros, absorber su sufrimiento. Cargarlo a tu espalda y llevarlo a donde haga falta, cargarlo por él para que pueda caminar más ligero. Mentirle cuando papá está en un puto hoyo y asegurarle que volverá, que su vida no corre peligro, que nos quiere.

Si nos quieres, ¿por qué nos haces esto? ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer de parapeto entre las pesadillas y Sammy? ¿Por qué me tengo que comer toda tu mierda para que mi hermano no sufra?

¿Y por qué nada de eso ha valido la pena? ¿Por qué todo ha conducido a este momento, por qué tengo que ver cómo él se muere, cómo todo el dolor del mundo traspasa su cuerpo y su alma, cómo mi vida no ha servido de nada?

Oh, Dios, me quiero morir. ¿Es muy egoísta matarme antes que a él? Apretar el puto gatillo no hacia su cabeza, sino hacia la mía. ¿Se encargaría alguien de matar a Sammy si yo no estoy? El mundo no puede ser tan cruel, alguien se encargaría de ello, ¿verdad?

Entonces veo que Sam ha dejado de moverse. Está en el suelo cuan largo es, respirando entrecortadamente bocabajo, sobre su propio vómito. ¿Ha terminado, se va a curar? ¿O se va a morir?

Miro hacia el Impala, la doctora se ha encerrado en él y no veo su cara. Joder, que alguien me conteste. Puta histérica, ven aquí y sácame de dudas. Vuelvo a mirar hacia mi hermano y me encuentro a Jo de frente, tapándome la visión. Antes de que pueda abrir la boca, recibo un puñetazo tan fuerte que me hace trastabillar hacia atrás y los cortes se abren de nuevo.

-¡Hijo de la grandísima puta! –me grita, nunca la he visto tan enfadada, está muy alterada y me enseña los dientes. Alza un cuchillo a mi cuello y levanto la barbilla, alejándome un poco de la punta que me roza la garganta. –¿Tengo que matarte, es eso lo que quieres, joder? –sigue hablando y se le escapan algunas lágrimas. –¿Me vas a hacer matarte, puto loco rabioso?

Sostengo su mirada respirando nervioso, no porque tema que me clave el cuchillo sino porque no puedo ver lo que le pasa a Sammy. Joder, Jo, quita de en medio.

-¿Qué coño está mal contigo, Dean? –sigue, su voz se rompe un poco y bajo la ira aparece una nota de dolor.

No contesto, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Por mucho que desee ocuparme de Sammy primero tengo que sortear a Jo. Ella se muerde el labio y aprieta más la hoja contra mi piel, un hilo de sangre corre por ella.

Me mira, dividida, destrozada. Una parte de ella realmente quiere clavarme el cuchillo. Si lo hiciera, se acabarían mis problemas. Y la verdad es que lo entendería, reconozco que soy el hombre más egoísta del mundo.

-Apretaste el gatillo –murmura mirándome, pero viendo a través de mí, muy lejos, hacia el cielo abierto. –Apretaste el puto gatillo –repite volviendo conmigo, masacrándome con la mirada.

Coño, es verdad.

Apreté el gatillo y alguien cayó.

Ostia.

Jo baja el arma y se aparta, mirando hacia el suelo en la dirección contraria a donde está Sammy. Sigo sus ojos y veo a Cass tirado sobre un charco de sangre que se expande lentamente en el asfalto.


	9. JUDAS BE MY GUIDE

-¡Papá, papá! –grita Sammy.

Está llorando y se ha meado en la cama. John llega corriendo desde el sofá donde estaba durmiendo. Lo coge en brazos y le consuela:

-No pasa nada, Sammy, estoy aquí. Era una pesadilla, sólo eso.

Le lleva al baño, yo suspiro y comienzo a retirar las sábanas mojadas, oigo lo que le dice:

-Tranquilo, ya pasó. Estoy contigo, hijo. No puede pasarte nada.

-¿Y cuando no estás? – pregunta él.

-Está Dean.

-Pero…

-Dean es casi tan fuerte como yo.

No sé por qué pero dejo de recoger las sábanas. Clavo la mirada en la puerta cerrada del baño y aprieto la mandíbula, me sobreviene una oleada de ira tremenda hacia mi padre.

¿Por qué?

Ha dicho que soy fuerte.

Me froto la frente con los dedos de la mano, la bajo hasta mi boca y echo una mirada sobre mi hombro. Cass está tumbado en el suelo, bocarriba, varias mantas cubriéndole hasta la barbilla. Le he cambiado la ropa y he limpiado la sangre, ahora lleva una sudadera con el logo medio borrado de Def Leppard y vaqueros viejos míos que le quedan un poco grandes.

Estamos al fondo de la tienda de la estación de servicio, detrás de una estantería. Casi da una sensación de privacidad, como si fuera una habitación de hospital. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Empieza a haber mala visibilidad por el día que muere, no hay luz eléctrica. Lo que podía hacer por él, ya está hecho. Ahora sólo queda esperar. ¿Vas a despertarte, Cass?

Me dirijo hacia la salida de la tienda, me muero de ganas de plantarme junto a Sammy, está tumbado sobre el mostrador, las dos mujeres se están encargando de él. Lo asearon y ahora lo vigilan, la doctora chequea sus pupilas y cosas así, bajan su fiebre con paños empapados...

Pero no me acerco, sólo paso de largo detrás de las estanterías como un animal furtivo, mirando con intensidad la escena para captar algo de información. Al menos están tranquilas, comentan algo apoyadas en el mostrador.

Sigo hacia la puerta y salgo, sé que me han visto y oído pero no me dicen nada, yo también las ignoro.

Me acuclillo sobre el barreño lleno de agua helada donde he dejado la ropa de Castiel. Saco su camisa blanca, sigue rosa intenso. Meto el índice en el agujero que ha dejado la bala, justo en el corazón. Sumerjo la prenda con violencia, me apoyo en los bordes del recipiente y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

“Es casi tan fuerte como yo” decía mi padre.

Miro hacia el cielo, hay nubes y huele a tormenta. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Papá, ¿por qué decías eso? Joder, John, necesito hablarte.

-La he cagado como nunca, papá –susurro hacia las nubes. –Yo… yo no…

Bajo la vista, aprieto la mandíbula. No sabía que podía disparar fríamente a un compañero.

-La habría matado –continúo, levantando la vista. –Si Cass no se llega a interponer, la doctora estaría muerta… –Me paso unos dedos temblorosos por el pelo. –Sólo porque no quería darme el maletín.

Dios.

¿Y este soy yo? No puede ser.

Dime que es una puta pesadilla, papá. Dime que estarás aquí en unos minutos, que entonces no tendré que preocuparme por nada. Que te encargarás de todo, que las cosas están en orden. Dime que estoy seguro entre tus brazos.

Pero no lo harás, porque estás muerto. Porque nunca lo hiciste. Porque a Dean no había que consolarle.

Dean se consolaba solo, Dean no se quejaba, Dean no te llamaba cuando tenía pesadillas. ¿Y qué ibas a decirme de todos modos? ¿Que las pesadillas existen, que cuando crezca estaré solo, que la seguridad es una ilusión?

¿Quién se ocupaba de Dean?

Nadie.

¿Quién ayudaba a Dean?

Nadie.

Pues ahora estoy solo, ¿y qué? Jo y Brooklyn no me hablan, Cass está catatónico. ¿Y qué? Como siempre, joder. “Levántate y haz tu trabajo”, diría mi padre. Pues eso voy a hacer. Hay que ocuparse de lo que ocurra con Sam, sea lo que sea, y luego hay que llevar a la doctora a Canadá, ¿no?

Pues no tengo nada más a lo que darle vueltas.

* * *

**-Sam, Sam…**

**Oigo una voz lejana, la he oído antes en algún lugar. Miro hacia la niebla pero no distingo nada. Todo está cubierto por polvo gris, es tan denso que no veo a más de un metro de distancia. Una figura pasa cerca de mí entre la niebla, sólo veo su sombra. Oigo risitas.**

**-Sam… –me giro y veo a Jess sonriéndome. Me coge del brazo y me mira con picardía: –¿Vamos a los baños un momento?**

**-La clase va a empezar en quince minutos… –balbuceo. **

**-¿Quince minutos? Es suficiente, tonto. Vamos…**

**Se interna en la niebla y cuando voy a seguirla su agarre desaparece, la pierdo por completo. Ando un poco, grito su nombre pero no aparece. **

**-¿Te gusta jugar al escondite? –otra voz, esta me pone los pelos de punta. **

**Me doy la vuelta y ahí está Lucifer. Me mira tranquilo con los brazos cruzados: **

**-La mayoría de la gente cree que soy ardiente. Pero es justo lo contrario –sonríe: –¿No lo notas, Sam? El frío…**

**-Que te jodan –dice Dean, que de pronto le está apuntando con la Colt en la sien. **

**-¡No, no dispares! –grito aterrado, abalanzándome hacia ellos. **

**Pero no llego porque alguien me pasa un brazo por el cuello (el disparo de la Colt retumbando a lo lejos), con una fuerza terrible me tira al suelo y se sitúa sobre mí. ¿Ruby? Pero si estaba muerta…**

**Se hace un corte en la muñeca y deja gotear la sangre sobre mi barbilla. **

**-¿Te acuerdas, Sam? ¿No lo echas de menos? Vamos, bebe… –agarro su muñeca, me tiembla el pulso. **

**¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Por qué se presenta precisamente ahora? No debo, sé que no debo. Ya pasé por todo esto y lo dejé. Lo tengo clarísimo. Pero el olor de su sangre me hace salivar.**

**-Venga, Sam, no es tan difícil. Acepta la sangre y te olvidarás de todo el sufrimiento… **

**Sam… Sam… **

Oigo cómo Sam se revuelve sobre el mostrador. Oigo los gruñidos de Brooklyn y Jo, conteniéndole. Miro por el espejo redondeado del techo en la esquina del pasillo, me devuelve la imagen de la escena deformada, a lo lejos. Cierro los puños en tensión, dispuesto a saltar hacia ellos cuando sea necesario, pero Sam comienza a calmarse y cae en un desmayo febril.

Me relajo y devuelvo mi mirada a Cass, pero mis pensamientos están en otro sitio: si me necesitan me gritarían, ¿verdad? Si Sam se vuelve incontrolable. Aunque sea sólo por pura conveniencia me pedirían ayuda, ¿no? ¿O prefieren morir a dirigirme la palabra? Joder, seco el sudor de mi frente. Me estoy rallando demasiado. Son sólo ralladas, ¿verdad? Dios, estuve a punto de matarlas…

Un leve ruido me saca de mis pensamientos. ¿Cass ha hecho un sonido con la garganta? Me agacho con el oído hacia su cara, nada. Vuelvo a comprobar su pulso. Nada, su corazón sigue parado. Su piel está helada como una roca y no respira, pero su cuerpo no ha adquirido el rigor mortis ni se ha puesto azul. Simplemente está ahí tirado, sin una señal de vida, pero tampoco es un cadáver común.

Joder, Cass, ¿cuándo vas a comenzar a respirar? Sí que te está costando esta vez, ¿eh?

Gilipollas, será porque le has metido una bala en el centro del corazón. Lo siento, lo siento, ¿vale? Por Dios, me voy a volver loco. Necesito hacer algo, cualquier cosa, joder.

Salgo al Impala, es noche cerrada y la lluvia cae torrencial pero no me importa empaparme. Abro el maletero y saco la botella de alcohol destilado que me dio la chica del campamento: hola, nena, no podías aparecer en mejor momento. La descorcho y me pongo a tragar como si me estuviese muriendo de sed. El agua del cielo me cala por todo el cuerpo, me hiela por fuera pero la bebida me quema las entrañas. Voy por la mitad de la botella y doy un traspié, intentaba apoyarme en el coche. Me agarro al capó y no caigo, por suerte tampoco suelto la botella, sólo salpica un poco.

La cabeza me da vueltas, pero aún recuerdo todo.

Aún siento.

Necesito beber más. Pero no sé si con una botella será suficiente, joder, seguro que no.

Ten confianza, Dean, quizá me suba más de lo que pienso, llevo dos días sin dormir, eso tiene que contar para algo. Doy otro trago y me escurro hacia el suelo, me caigo de bruces.

Hay barro y se me manchan las manos, la barbilla. Me quedo tirado respirando, sintiendo la porquería a mi alrededor. El olor del caucho de las ruedas a mi lado, la tierra mojada, el alcohol de la botella abierta. Rompo a llorar, estoy más solo que nunca. Más perdido que nunca. Más hundido que nunca. Lo he arruinado, esta vez lo he arruinado de verdad. Soy un renegado del mundo, los he perdido a todos. A Sam, a Cass, a Jo…

-¿Ahora te va más eso de arrastrarte? –dice una voz a unos metros.

Me incorporo como puedo sobre las rodillas, con torpeza, equilibrándome con una mano apoyada en la carrocería de Baby. Crowley tiene los brazos cruzados, sonríe cínicamente y a pesar de la lluvia no se está mojando.

Endurezco mi mirada y levanto la barbilla, orgulloso. No vas a verme en la mierda, cabrón. Él mira al cielo haciendo un gesto como diciendo “no tienes remedio”.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? –pregunta señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la tienda 24 horas.

-No es de tu puta incumbencia –contesto, bastante bien pronunciado a pesar del alcohol.

Él suelta un bufido y se agacha frente a mí, me echa una mirada de arriba abajo. Menea la cabeza y dice:

-Por todos los demonios, Squirrel. Menos mal que mami acaba de llegar.

* * *

-Y la bruja mala se enfadó mucho cuando vio que no la habían invitado al bautizo –dice Crowley entrando al establecimiento.

Jo y Brooklyn le miran sorprendidas, la cazadora le apunta con una pistola. Yo entro tras él y me sitúo a su lado. Me ha tocado la cara con una mano y la borrachera ha desaparecido. Mierda, con lo que me estaba costando conseguirla.

-¿Y tú eres..? –pregunta Jo alzando una ceja.

-El Rey del Infierno.

-Crowley –murmura ella.

-Vaya, mi fama me precede –sonríe él. Echa un vistazo al mostrador. –Y ahí está la Bella Durmiente.

Se acera a Sam, Brooklyn se aparta asustada, Jo sigue en su puesto. El demonio mira su pistola y luego a ella:

-Si te hace sentir más segura…

Jo se guarda el arma cabreada, dudando de hasta qué punto puede bajar la guardia.

Y entonces busca mis ojos inconscientemente para preguntarme por Crowley. Hacemos contacto y separo los labios, respirando por fin. Ella recuerda de pronto y los aparta. Yo inhalo lentamente para mantener la calma. Tranquilo, Dean. Concéntrate en la escena, en lo importante. En Sammy y en Crowley.

El demonio observa por unos momentos a Sam, todos contenemos el aliento. Se gira para mirarnos dando una palmada, como sacando una conclusión, y con ironía dice:

-Vais a necesitar mucha madera para el ataúd si no queréis cortarle las piernas.

Miro al techo con ira y desesperación, no sé por qué he llegado a pensar que alguien como él podría ayudarnos. Entonces Crowley se fija en el fondo de la tienda, vislumbra por el espejo del techo el cuerpo tumbado de Cass.

-Hombre, Blancanieves –dice, y se acerca al ángel.

Los demás le seguimos, veo cómo se agacha y entrecierra los ojos, mirándole de arriba abajo. Destapa las mantas de su pecho y sin titubear posa un dedo en el sitio exacto donde le he herido, sobre la sudadera.

-Ups –alza las cejas. –Definitivamente tenemos un problema. ¿Hacéis colección de princesas Disney? –dice mirándonos alternativamente.

Ellas se mueven incómodamente, yo me tenso pero tomo la palabra:

-Le disparé.

Crowley simplemente levanta más las cejas:

-Dicen que una buena pelea ayuda a mantener viva la relación.

-Intentaba matarme –suelta Brooklyn, el rencor apuntalado encada sílaba.

-Vaya novedad, cielo –replica él. –Lo intentan conmigo cada vez que me ven, es una muestra de cariño. –Se levanta y pone los brazos en jarras: –No os puedo dejar solos, ¿eh? Vais matando a mis informantes como si tal cosa.

-¿Cass era tu informante? –pregunto desconfiado, seguramente quiere manipularnos.

-Por lo que veo, él creía que era mi amante secreto. Pensé que os habría hablado de lo nuestro –centra su cínica mirada en mí: –Al menos a ti, la esposa oficial.

Aparto mi vista con hastío. Ya está, se acabó mi paciencia, voy a usar un conjuro para hacerle desaparecer.

-Eh, Crowley, rey de los capullos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dice Jo con dureza.

Él la observa como si se acabase de dar cuenta que ella está aquí, luego sonríe levemente:

-Salvaros el culo.

Informa que una oleada de croats se dirige hacia la gasolinera, en menos de 30 minutos los tendremos encima, debemos movernos. Antes de desaparecer, dice con su voz grave y sibilante:

-No seáis tan duras con el niño, todos hemos roto un vaso alguna vez en la vida.

* * *

Paro el coche en la cuneta. No sé qué hora es pero es muy tarde en la noche. Salgo al frío del clima canadiense y me subo el cuello del abrigo. Me mantengo de pie mirando al infinito esperando que el frío me espabile para poder seguir conduciendo un rato más.

Oigo cómo se abre y se cierra una puerta, Jo se para un paso detrás de mí:

-Bueno… –dice titubeante, intentando poner un tono normal. –Puedo conducir yo.

Cierro los ojos, es la primera frase que me dirige desde entonces. Contengo las ganas de llorar de alivio. Me muerdo la lengua para que no me tiemble la voz:

-¿Cómo va Sam?

Ella hace una pausa, quizá no me conteste, quizá quiera mantener el contacto en lo mínimo imprescindible. Quizá no me pueda perdonar nunca.

-Brooklyn dice que no se puede saber. Hasta que su corazón se pare o hasta que se despierte.

-Entonces no… ¿no se va a transformar?

-Parece que no. Si no lo ha hecho ya, es muy improbable.

Suspiro soltando parte de la angustia que me traspasa. Al menos Sammy no va a tener que pasar por la experiencia de convertirse en un monstruo. Gracias al cielo.

-Oye, Dean…

Me muerdo el labio, expectante. ¿Qué? Me vas a decir que no puedes perdonarme, ¿verdad? Que aunque me estés hablando no me haga ilusiones, que te he perdido. Que en cuanto terminemos la misión no quieres volver a verme. Que me aleje de ti.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche? Ya te he dicho que puedo conducir yo.

Me encojo de hombros, no soy capaz de contestar. Temo que si abro la boca se me salgan todos los sentimientos por ella, como un río incontrolable.

Veo por su sombra, proyectada gracias a los faros del coche, que se acerca a mí y que levanta un brazo para tocar mi hombro… Que lo detiene, que lo vuelve a bajar.

-Vas a caer redondo –dice, suavizando un poco el tono. –Duerme un poco ahora.

No puedo, no puedo, Jo. Si me duermo puede que me despierte y os hayáis ido. Que Sammy haya muerto, que el mundo se haya hecho pedazos mientras no vigilo.

Siento un apretón en el brazo, sus dedos se cierran fuertemente sobre mi abrigo. El contacto de la presión sobre todas las capas de ropa me hace estremecer. Nunca había anhelado tanto que me tocaran, y está ahí. Está ahí. Su mano. Dios. Llevo la mía hacia el contacto, la apreso, siento su piel bajo mis dedos. Tengo los ojos cerrados y no la veo, no la puedo mirar, pero está ahí. Jo está ahí.

Ella choca su frente con mi hombro, acerca su cuerpo a mi espalda con la misma emoción con la que me sujeta el brazo. Me echo hacia atrás para presionarme contra ella, para aferrarla de alguna manera. Bajo mi cabeza intentando alcanzar la suya, a mi espalda, abro los ojos y veo parte de su nuca, su cabello ondulado, detrás de mi hombro. Exhalo en el frío y sube una nubecilla blanca.

-Dean, te odio –susurra ella con dolor, con afecto, echándome la culpa.

-Gracias –confieso casi sin voz, temblando de pies a cabeza. –Gracias, Jo…

Ella se aparta y me mira, recuperando su firmeza y su mirada directa. Yo la miro por fin, recibo su mirada, la sostengo, sostengo mis emociones. Veo en sus ojos su honestidad, su fuerza, su determinación. No me tiene miedo, no me mira como si no me conociera. Ella es Jo y yo soy Dean. Estamos jodidos, muy jodidos, pero somos Dean y Jo.

Me recupero a mí mismo. Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Joder, vuelvo a reconocerme.

Los abro y asiento, apretando la mandíbula:

-Podemos descansar un poco.

* * *

**La figura de Ruby comienza a desvanecerse, ella echa miradas hacia su espalda. Intento agarrarla pero en su lugar veo borroso, oscuro, comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo terriblemente dolorido, helado, tiritando. Un dolor agudo me rebota de una sien a otra. La garganta la tengo arrasada y me noto empapado en sudor. El aire que respiro me corta los pulmones como si me acuchillaran. Intento hablar y sólo sale un gorgoteo fangoso. **

**Una forma se agacha sobre mí, me toca la cara, noto el contacto ardiente en comparación con mi temperatura. Dice algo pero no entiendo nada, parece que estoy dentro de una pecera. Pienso que quizá me estoy muriendo. **

**Me levantan la cabeza y acercan un paño húmedo a mis labios, joder, estoy sediento. Dejan caer unas gotas sobre mi lengua. Me cuesta horrores tragar y me sobreviene un ataque de tos. **

**Me dejan de nuevo en el suelo, noto cómo me arrebujan en las mantas o lo que quiera que me esté cubriendo. Se me empieza a nublar la consciencia y me alejo de todo. **

Brooklyn comprueba el pulso de Sam y apunta en una libreta, está sonriendo. O sea que aunque haya vuelto a desmayarse es una buena señal, ¿no? Mierda, no me atrevo a preguntarle, pero tampoco puedo darle importancia a mis miedos, no son nada en comparación con la vida de Sammy:

-¿Va a vivir? –pregunto apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

Ella deja de apuntar por un momento, no me mira ni me responde. Continúa escribiendo. Genial, sigue con la táctica de no hablarme, tú verás, señora resentida. Ya no sé cuántas veces más puedo pedir perdón, a la mierda.

Cierro la puerta y ando fuera de la caseta, estamos en un control de peaje y Sam está en una de las garitas, la doctora difícilmente cabe a su lado, agachada.

Jo está en otra caseta con Cass, son tan pequeñas que está durmiendo medio recostada sobre él, al menos le está dando calor. Si es que le vale de algo. 

Les echo un vistazo por la cristalera, me siento como un mirón. Cass sigue igual. Me pregunto si puede quedarse así para siempre, en un estado de suspensión, muerto pero sin pudrirse. Como Blancanieves.

Se ha levantado un viento fuerte y el ruido contra el tejado de chapa que cubre las casetas es siniestro. Es de día pero el cielo está tan gris que podría ser cualquier hora. Miro a los lados de nuevo, atrás, delante, todo sigue en calma. Estamos descansando por el día porque es más seguro, podemos verlos venir fácilmente. Estoy deseando que se acabe mi guardia porque necesito dormir unas horas en condiciones, tumbado, olvidándome de todo y sin que se me disloque el cuello. Mi cuerpo grita de dolor pero le digo que aguante un poco más.

Me giro porque oigo pasos, Brooklyn me mira y señala su pistola, luego aparta la mirada como si mis ojos le quemasen. Vale, el relevo. Paso por su lado sin mirarla, coño, echo de menos a Ethan. Había mal rollo pero en comparación era el cielo.

Me planto en la caseta de Sam, joder, no quepo ni de coña, mi hermano es enorme. Pero no voy a dormir solo, es más arriesgado y hace demasiado frío, necesitamos la estufa de otra persona para no morir congelados. Me acerco a la caseta donde está Jo, no quiero despertarla pero no me queda otra.

-Jo, perdona… –le doy un golpecito con la bota en el pie desde la puerta.

-¿Qué? –dice despertándose, guiñando los ojos.

Por un momento pienso que podría proponerle dormir juntos. Sólo dormir. Pero Sam y Cass se quedarían solos, no puede ser.

-Te cambio el sitio –digo, desazonado.

Ella me mira un momento, pensando algo. ¿El qué? ¿Habrá tenido la misma idea que yo? Pero no dice nada, se levanta dolorida y sale de la caseta. Veo cómo se interna en la de Sammy. Cabrón, que suerte tienes. Y lo peor es que ni te enterarás.

Suspiro mirando el poco espacio que me queda al lado de Cass. ¿De qué me sorprendo? Es la historia de mi vida. Cierro la puerta y me intento acomodar en el saco, joder, puto sitio enano. Echo al ángel para un lado, pesa como un muerto. Intento recostarme, me clavo una columna, me revuelvo, me clavo un codo de Cass. Joder. Me incorporo en un codo, estiro las mantas. Me tumbo pero vuelvo a sentarme con un suspiro iracundo. Me quedo mirando a Cass.

Toco su mejilla, hay una cierta calidez (y eso que el ambiente es un frigorífico). Toco su yugular, sigue sin haber señales, tampoco bajo su nariz.

-Lo siento, Cass… –susurro. –Si no llega a ser por ti… Nunca me lo habría perdonado. Bueno, ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo. Pero al menos puedo seguir. –Hago una pausa. –Me habría pegado un tiro, ¿sabes?

Me quedo mirando al infinito. Este soy yo, Dean Winchester. Aprieto los puños. Tengo que aceptarlo. No puedo hacer otra cosa, aceptarlo aunque me odie. Aunque me sienta el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la Tierra. Aunque haya tenido que matar a Lisa y Ben a sangre fría. Normal que haya disparado a Brooklyn. Hecho una vez ya se abre la veda. Tampoco es tan diferente de lo que he venido haciendo, he matado a mucha gente, la diferencia es sólo que eran mis enemigos. Pero son personas igual. Soy un asesino, ya lo sabía. Dean Winchester, el asesino. Acéptalo.

Me pregunto si mamá se espantaría al verme. Si John estaría muy decepcionado. Si estuvieran vivos, ¿podrían quererme?

De pronto noto un golpecito en mi rodilla. ¡Cass se ha movido un poco! Me agacho sobre él:

-Cass, Cass, eh, tío, Cass.

Le tomo el pulso, ahora sí noto el leve golpeteo. Le llamo un poco más, moviendo su hombro, pero su cabeza sólo se mueve flácidamente a causa de mis sacudidas. Pongo mi palma sobre su frente, noto cómo su temperatura sube un poco más, ahora parece la de una persona en una puta garita sin calefacción en Canadá. Suspiro apoyando mi frente en su pecho.

Vale, las cosas empiezan a colocarse.

Todo va a salir bien, Dean.

Ya verás cómo sí.


	10. THE FALLEN ANGEL

Hoy es día de boy scout. Conseguir provisiones es imprescindible, sólo queda una bolsita de cacahuetes. Lo siguiente será gasolina (mucho más difícil), pero ahora me centro en lo que tengo entre manos.

Estoy cavando con una pala de jardinería en la tierra, suavemente, removiéndola, ya he conseguido tres lombrices. Las voy dejando en un recipiente, serán nuestros cebos para cazar peces. Tengo las manos heladas pero me aguanto y sigo. Consigo otra que intentaba hundirse en la tierra, se retuerce viscosa entre mis dedos, cómo te envidio, pienso. Qué vida tan fácil, ojalá pudiera esconderme así yo también, hundiéndome hacia abajo, rodeado de raíces y fango. ¿Quién dijo que ser humano era la mejor opción para vivir en la Tierra? La vida me demuestra lo contrario día tras día.

Lombrices, siempre me resultaron simpáticas, no sabes cuál es la cabeza o cuál el culo. Me pasa lo mismo con mucha gente. Tapo los agujeros que he horadado y me dirijo hacia el río. Pero antes paso por una de las trampas para conejos que he preparado con Jo. Vacía. Sigo hacia la otra, le he dicho a Cass que esté pendiente, sólo para que se mantenga ocupado porque la trampa funciona sola.

Le encuentro camuflado entre los arbustos, arrebujado en el abrigo y tiritando levemente, con la vista clavada en la trampa varios metros delante. Se sorprende al verme, no ha debido de oírme llegar y eso que no estoy teniendo especial cuidado.

-¿Qué tal? –digo simplemente, no sé si refiriéndome a los conejos o a él.

Cass me mira con sus ojos azules, resaltan más que otras veces debido a la palidez de su cara y a las ojeras que los envuelven. Sus labios están más cortados que de costumbre, amoratados. Aparta la vista con un punto culpable, se humedece las grietas de la boca:

-Lo siento, Dean… Cayó uno, pero… me daba demasiada pena –y pone ojitos de cordero.

-¿En serio, Cass? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Que has soltado a nuestra cena, la única posibilidad de que no muramos de puta hambre? ¿Que te daba pena? ¿“Mi” comida te daba pena? ¿Y no te da pena mi estómago?

Él se remueve incómodo, mirando al suelo:

-Lo siento.

Suelto un suspiro de desesperación. La ostia. Gracias por nada, tío. Así no llegamos, así vamos de puto culo.

-Mira, Cass, la naturaleza y todo eso, qué bonito, lo entiendo. Pero hay necesidades, ya hemos hablado de eso. Y son importantes, tío. Más importantes que Bugs Bunny.

-Ya…

-Cass, necesito que colabores. Lo digo muy en serio. Podemos llegar a morir.

-Sí, Dean.

-Anda, Greenpeace, ven conmigo.

Me sigue hasta la ladera del pequeño río y le voy contando los trucos. Con lombrices seguro que no tardamos mucho en conseguir unas truchas. Me relaja explicarle las cosas, se me olvida todo lo demás. La mierda, la culpa, el miedo.

Sammy sigue enfermo, no termina de despertar. A veces abre los ojos por unos segundos pero no habla y siempre vuelve a hundirse en el fondo del océano. ¿Dónde estará su conciencia?

Me pregunto si el virus sólo ataca a su cuerpo o su mente también se estará viendo afectada.

Me pregunto si voy a perderlo. Me pregunto cómo puedo seguir sin él. Sé que no puedo. Si Sammy no sobrevive, terminaré este trabajo y después me mataré. Lo tengo clarísimo, nada puede hacerme cambiar de idea.

Pero ahora estoy enseñando a Cass a poner un anzuelo, así que me concentro. Cojo un gusano, doy unas explicaciones, el ángel me mira con atención, me resulta extraño poder enseñar algo a un ser que lleva millones de años viviendo.

Cojo la varilla, es una aguja de metal larga, recta y fina. El bicho se revuelve, lo sujeto firmemente e inserto el pincho en uno de sus extremos, lo voy introduciendo poco a poco por su cuerpo, con sumo cuidado para no romper su interior, el animal deja de ser blandito y noto cómo adquiere la rigidez de la aguja, como si fuese una terrible columna vertebral.

Ya tengo la lombriz atravesada por completo por la varilla, me viene la imagen de los cuerpos empalados del asentamiento.

-Ahora se mete el anzuelo por la parte hueca de la varilla –digo, haciéndolo.

Muevo el cuerpo del gusano hacia el anzuelo, de tal manera que al final lo que queda dentro de su cuerpo es el gancho y puedo quitar la varilla. Dejo la punta del anzuelo fuera del cebo, atravesando pate de su cuerpo, para que sea más fácil que se clave en la boca del pez cuando lo intente tragar. La lombriz ya no se mueve, menuda muerte, pienso. Para el pez tampoco será agradable. La vida es un puto campo de batalla.

* * *

_La hoguera repiquetea y alumbra el atardecer. También da calor, estiro mis manos para sentirlo, me duelen, he comprendido que es por el frío. El frío hace que me duela el cuerpo. Creo que no me gusta el frío. _

_Estamos sentados alrededor de la pequeña lumbre en un claro, Sam está inconsciente en el coche. El olor del pescado quemado es intenso, miro cómo la doctora mordisquea su trucha, clavada en un palo. Jo va a comer más tarde, ahora está vigilando, su comida está reservada sobre unas telas. Dean ya ha engullido la parte del conejo que le tocaba y se chupa los dedos, creo que es para no desperdiciar el sabor. _

_De pronto me da un pinchazo en el estómago, me doblo del susto, agarrándomelo. Espero unos segundos, atento, y cuando voy a erguirme otro pinchazo me traspasa. Y no sólo eso, comienza un dolor sordo, constante, como si me estuvieran absorbiendo los intestinos. Me asusto un poco. _

_-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Yamagata, poniéndome la mano en el hombro. _

_-No sé… –contesto frunciendo el ceño, el corazón se me ha disparado. _

_Dean me mira alerta, sin mover un músculo. _

_Vuelve otro pinchazo y me doblo otra vez. Entonces mi boca empieza a salivar, no entiendo nada. Tengo que tragar para evitar que el líquido se desborde hacia fuera. Poso la vista en la trucha a medio comer de la doctora, en la carne de conejo que hay a su lado. En las porciones de Dean, en la parte reservada para Jo aún sin cocinar. _

_El olor de la comida adquiere un sentido de golpe, me está llamando. El aroma me atrae hacia la carne, tengo ganas de probarla, de masticar. No, no es que tenga ganas, es que lo necesito. Por Dios, lo necesito o voy a morir. Si no como, me moriré. El sentimiento es tan poderoso que me asusta. _

_Miro a Yamagata, a Dean, con los ojos muy abiertos:_

_-Tengo hambre… –murmuro aún sin poder creérmelo._

_Dean hace un chasquido con la lengua, la doctora se aparta un poco de mí con cara de sorpresa, mira hacia la comida. Dean coge su trucha y me la tiende:_

_-Haz el favor._

_Miro el pescado casi con horror, ¿cómo puede ser que sienta tanta urgencia por algo así? Pero no lo puedo controlar más, agarro el palo y me pongo a masticar con ansia._

_-Cuidado con las espinas –apunta la doctora, mirándome como si yo fuese un bicho raro. _

* * *

_-¿Cómo ha sido tu primera comida de verdad? –me pregunta Dean más tarde, cuando le toca hacer guardia. _

_-Me ha gustado. Pero era molesto tener que llenar ese vacío. No sabía que fuese algo tan urgente. _

_-Bueno, se puede pasar un tiempo sin comer… Pero hasta cierto punto. Ya te dije que se puede morir de hambre._

_Le miro unos momentos asimilando lo terrible de sus palabras. Es algo que ya sabía pero nunca me había parado a pensarlo realmente. _

_-Hay muchas tareas que se tienen que hacer cuando uno es humano. Bañarse, dormir, comer…_

_-…mear y cagar –apunta. _

_-No sé cómo os da tiempo de organizarlo en un solo día. _

_Él suelta una risita, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro: _

_-No lo tienes que organizar, tío. Son cosas que se van haciendo mientras sigues con todo lo demás. _

_-Me parece muy complicado._

_Me da unas palmadas en el hombro pero luego no retira la mano, la deja ahí, agarrándome, como si quisiera decir algo más. O como si quisiera retener algo. Veo que su mandíbula tiembla levemente como cuando contiene una emoción fuerte, sobre todo cuando se trata de tristeza. Qué pena que ahora no pueda sentir sus emociones._

¿Y ya está? ¿Esto es así, Cass es humano? ¿Es humano por completo, se acabó su magia de ángel? ¿Se acabó el Cass que conocemos, el que lucha por las causas perdidas, el que nos salva el culo de vez en cuando, el que nos mira con esos ojos distantes? El Cass que quiero tener al lado para cubrirme las espaldas… ¿se ha esfumado así de fácil? ¿De verdad está pasando esto? ¿De verdad ya no tengo un ángel sobre mi hombro?

No me digas que ahora soy yo su maestro, su protector. ¿Otra persona más de la que ocuparme, en serio? No me hagas esto, Cass, te necesito entero. Sin papá y sin Bobby, eres el único al que puedo pedir ayuda. El único que me cubre las espaldas, el único con el que puedo bajar totalmente la guardia en una misión.

Saber que estabas ahí me traía una calma que no te puedes imaginar, saber que te preocupabas por nosotros, que aparecerías en el último momento. Que detendrías a los más fuertes.

Cass, saber que al fin había alguien ahí para mí…

Dios, no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era. De la paz que me daba. Del vacío que llenaba. Mi ángel de la guarda. El que eligió libremente quedarse con nosotros, el que se volvió en contra de sus hermanos por mí. ¡Por mí! El ser poderoso que escuchaba las plegarias que nunca pronuncié.

Joder, Cass… No me quites ese apoyo, estoy muy roto, no me puedes quitar eso… Dios, qué voy a hacer. Qué coño voy a hacer a partir de ahora.

-Está bien, Cass, te acostumbrarás –digo, me tiembla levemente la voz.

Aparto mi mano y miro al frente, luchando con mi angustia, empujándola al fondo de mis tripas. Empujando la rabia y el dolor. La soledad.

Él se me queda mirando unos momentos, nota que algo no cuadra pero creo que no sabe qué es, menos mal.

-Dean, lo siento.

Le miro, no esperaba esa respuesta, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Siente dejarme solo contra el mundo, es eso? ¿Siente haberse convertido en un puto fardo? ¿Siente haberse comido la mitad de mi cena? ¿Llevar mi ropa puesta? ¿No tener ni puta idea de nada? ¿Qué coño es lo que sientes, cabrón?

-Déjame en paz –mascullo apretando los dientes, conteniendo la ira.

Él se aleja hacia el coche. Va a dormir, lo dijo antes, que estaba cansado. El puto ángel va a dormir.

Me froto los ojos con los dedos, me concentro en atravesar la noche con ellos. Si ahora mismo una manada de croats rabiosos apareciera sobre nosotros, no movería un puto dedo para detenerlos.

* * *

_Veo cómo Dean y Jo se alejan del Chevrolet. Desde donde estamos aparcados no se ve pero tres kilómetros más adelante hay una ciudad. Llevan bidones vacíos para la gasolina, han dicho que estarán aquí para la comida. Ayer hicimos caldo con las cosas que no se podían comer, así que hoy hemos desayunado sopa, comeremos sopa y cenaremos sopa. Qué bien, no me gustaría volver a sentir el agujero en el estómago. _

_Al parecer los sitos donde es más fácil conseguir combustible es en las ciudades, que están abandonadas, suele haber muchos coches de los que poder extraerla. Lo malo es que las urbes son los sitios preferidos de los infectados, por eso precisamente están vacías. _

_Les sigo con la mirada desde el asiento del copiloto, por un momento me sobreviene una oleada de angustia. ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarles? No me gusta la idea de que vayan solos. _

_Esta mañana he insistido en ir con ellos, no sé disparar un arma de fuego pero tengo mi daga angelical, siempre he peleado con ella. Dean se me ha quedado mirando, luego me ha dicho:_

_-Atácame._

_-¿Qué? –dije. _

_-Que me ataques, coño. No te contengas._

_Me miraba con seguridad, o sea que tenía algo en mente, algo que a mí se me estaba pasando por alto. Así que me concentré y me abalancé hacia él, arma en ristre, teniendo muy claro que detendría mi mano en el último momento cuando él no pudiese esquivarme. _

_Pero Dean no sólo me esquivó sino que me agarró el brazo, me golpeó el codo de tal manera que el dolor me hizo soltar la hoja, se situó detrás de mí y me pasó el brazo por el cuello, inmovilizándome, y después posó la semiautomática en mi sien. _

_Me soltó con un empujón, trastabillé pero no llegué a caerme, me giré y me le quedé mirando, jadeando. Mi corazón latía muy deprisa y mis músculos estaban contraídos por la tensión, y eso que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos. _

_-Como suponía –murmuró él, apretando los dientes. _

_Me traspasaba con una mirada dura, calculadora. Como si me estuviese midiendo y estuviera concluyendo que no valgo para nada._

_Pero no, no es verdad._

_No puede ser._

_ Y ahora se han perdido en la distancia y estoy aquí, en el asiento del copiloto, con la doctora y Sam detrás. _

_Me miro las manos, ¿por qué he estado tan torpe antes? He luchado muchas veces cuerpo a cuerpo, incontables veces, en el Cielo y en la Tierra. ¿Por qué? _

_Recuerdo los movimientos, la teoría, las sensaciones. Sé a qué le tengo que prestar atención, sé todos los detalles de lo que debo hacer, los conozco perfectamente. _

_Pero por algún motivo mi cuerpo no responde de manera automática. Es como si ese conocimiento sólo estuviese en mi cabeza, como si mi cuerpo no estuviera acostumbrado a pelear, como si hubiese olvidado moverse con el instinto. _

_Como si no fuese mi cuerpo. _

_¿Es esto ser humano? ¿Tengo que aprender de nuevo? Me siento diferente, mi fuerza es muchísimo menor, mi velocidad también. Ya no estoy imbuido con mi Gracia. Mi mente ordena una cosa pero mis músculos no llegan, se mueven como si tuviesen anclados unos pesos de plomo. Mis ojos no abarcan todo lo que deberían, mi olfato no me avisa de los imprevistos, mi piel no responde a las vibraciones del aire. _

_No tengo nada. Sólo un cuerpo atascado, a medio hacer. Un cuerpo limitado. Una cárcel. _

_Por Dios. _

_Sam hace un ruido y me giro, pero no se ha despertado. Yamagata está secando el sudor de su frente. Desde que Sam ha enfermado ella prácticamente no se ha separado de él. No sé si es porque como médico quiere sacarlo adelante o porque le tiene mucho aprecio. Quizá las dos cosas. _

_-Está muriendo, ¿verdad? –digo con suavidad, para no espantarnos con la dureza de las palabras. _

_Ella me mira y aprieta la mandíbula:_

_-Si no se despierta y come… Sólo he podido darle unos tragos de agua en los momentos en los que parece conectar un poco con nosotros. Pero no es suficiente. Está muy débil, y no consigo bajar su fiebre. No sé cómo está aguantando así. _

_-Sam es especial –digo sonriendo, recordando varias de nuestras aventuras pasadas. –Los dos lo son. _

_Ella se pone tensa y masculla: _

_-El otro es un monstruo. _

_-No es verdad –afirmo con total sinceridad. _

_-¿No has visto el desprecio con el que te ha tratado antes? –pregunta taladrándome con la mirada, hay rabia en sus ojos. –¿Cómo nos trata a todos? Sólo le importa su hermano, está desquiciado. No se puede confiar en una persona así. Me he encontrado con mucha gente de ese tipo desde la pandemia –hace una pausa, como recordando. –Al final siempre te traicionan. Al final…_

_-Dean te llevará a Tikilluarit –aseguro con tranquilidad._

_Yamagata me mira y menea la cabeza, como si pensase que no estoy en mis cabales:_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? Si aquella escena se repitiese, volvería a disparar. Y le daría igual que fueras tú o yo, o cualquiera. _

_-Puede que tengas razón –digo encogiéndome de hombros. –Forma parte de él. _

_-¿“Forma parte de él”? ¿Y ya está, ni siquiera te enfada?_

_-Siempre ha sido así –frunzo el ceño, no entiendo por qué ella no puede ver mi punto de vista. –Le acepto como es. Al igual que acepto a Sam, a Jo, a ti… Cada ser tiene características únicas que lo hacen especial. Esas diferencias son lo importante, no entiendo cuál es el problema. _

_-Definitivamente eres un ángel –dice levantando las cejas. Sam vuelve a revolverse, ella chequea sus pupilas y me explica: –Croatoan afecta a la persona de manera integral, al cuerpo y a la mente. Probamos variaciones del antídoto con muchas personas… Sólo en tres funcionó. Pero dos de ellas regresaron con las funciones cerebrales alteradas. Ellos no… en fin. Y la tercera volvió con problemas motores. _

_-¿Podríamos hacer algo si conseguimos contactar con su conciencia? –digo, teniendo una idea._

_-¿Qué? No lo sé, eso suena más a mística que a ciencia._

_-Mi especialidad –sonrío levemente. _

* * *

-La ostia, muchas gracias –digo cuando he conseguido llenar mis pulmones con aire suficiente.

Jo está a mi lado, sentada en el suelo y jadeando también. Tara lanza la escopeta vacía al suelo, se apoya en su Harley Davidson.

-¿Tanto riesgo por unos litros de fuel? Os gusta vivir al límite, chicos.

-Llámame loco, pero aún no he conseguido que el coche ande con meados.

Ella da una carcajada, es una cazadora de la generación de papá, creo haber oído que incluso tuvo un affair con él. Sus brazos fuertes se adivinan a pesar de las capas de ropa, su cara cuadrada ahuyenta hasta las piedras.

-¿Con eso vais a tener suficiente? –pregunta señalando los bidones que hemos llenado.

-De lujo, por hoy creo que hemos cumplido –contesta Jo con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Qué haces en el puto culo del mundo? –pregunto.

-Persiguiendo a un cambiaformas cojonero, no os podéis imaginar la de kilómetros que me ha tocado hacer hasta que le he echado el guante. Por suerte ya está resuelto. ¿Y vosotros, en qué estáis?

-Tenemos que llevar a Whitehorse a una mujer para que desarrolle la cura del virus –explica mi compañera.

-Uf, suerte con eso –dice dispuesta a ponerse el casco y subir a la moto, pero se detiene. –¿Estáis viajando en el coche de John?

-El Impala no… no es… –digo sonriendo sin ningún tipo de alegría. –Es mi coche.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Y pensáis subir a Yukon en el Chevy?

-Qué pasa con ella –suelto un poco cabreado, ha puesto un tonito crítico.

-Dímelo tú. Sólo tracción trasera, las ruedas de asfalto… Se os congelará de arriba abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si no resbala antes por un precipicio.

Aprieto la mandíbula.

-¿Qué opciones tenemos? –dice Jo. –No es que vayamos a encontrar un concesionario a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Ya. Al menos pasad antes por un lugar que merece la pena –dice Tara cogiendo la Harley para llevarla a rastras. –Os acompaño, voy para allá.

_Estoy sentado al lado de Sam, una mano sobre la suya. Tengo los ojos cerrados y mi respiración es muy tenue. La doctora me ha cambiado el sitio y debe de estar mirándonos muy quieta desde el asiento del copiloto. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo llevo hundido en las vibraciones que desprende la conciencia de Sam. Con mi Gracia habría sido todo mucho más fácil, más preciso. Ahora sólo puedo contactar de una manera tangencial, no puedo meterme directamente en su cabeza, sólo acompañar sus ondas cerebrales e intentar que suban de nivel. Empujarlas hacia arriba, hacia nosotros. Es como hacer un castillo de naipes sobre una pelota. Estoy sudando a mares._

_Y de pronto contacto con una imagen, como si lo estuviese viendo yo mismo:_

**El viento se arremolina levantando polvo en el aire. A lo lejos percibo la locura de croatoan, perdiéndose en la ciudad abandonada. En primer plano veo a tres personas: Dean, Jo y una mujer. Ella coge una moto por el manillar y se pone a caminar:**

**-Ya. Al menos pasad antes por un lugar que merece la pena. Os acompaño, voy para allá.**

**Dean y Jo se miran, cargan los bidones que había en el suelo y comienzan a andar. Y de entre la tierra que flota en el aire veo cómo se aparece una forma negra que va haciéndose cada vez más definida, hasta que al final se convierte en una chica morena con ropa casual. **

**Es Tessa, la parca. Mira un reloj que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, suspira y lo guarda. Y se pone a seguirlos tranquilamente.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tara es una cazadora que sólo aparece en el capítulo Fist Born (11) de la temporada 9. Me gustó tanto el personaje que lo he incluido aquí.


	11. I CAN’T SEE MY FEELINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He inventado un poco el tema de los wendigo. Me gusta mucho esa figura en la mitología de Lovecraft y ahí están asociados al viento, así que he añadido que son capaces de generar corrientes de aire.

Cuando llegamos al Impala dejo de rumiar la angustia que me provoca el pensamiento de que Baby se nos quede en la cuneta porque veo a Sam despierto. Está sentado en el asiento de atrás con la puerta abierta y apoya los pies en la tierra. Lleva una manta sobre los hombros y un tazón con líquido humeante tiembla entre sus manos. Brooklyn está de pie a su izquierda, tocándole la frente, y Cass nos recibe a su derecha con una sonrisa de alivio y alegría.

Suelto los bidones y corro hacia él, Brooklyn se aparta de mí como un rayo, me agacho para estar a la altura de mi hermano y le toco la cara, repitiendo su nombre como un loro. No estoy pensando. Otra vez.

**-Joder, Dean, para –farfullo con un hilo de voz, casi no tengo fuerzas. **

**Mi hermano me está avasallando con preguntas y sacudidas, va a hacer que me maree de nuevo. Él se da cuenta de su rudeza y aparta las manos:**

**-Perdona, perdona, Sammy –me mira como si me pudiese romper de un soplido, la verdad es que es así como me siento.**

**Se levanta y se hace a un lado. Suspiro de alivio al no encontrar a Tessa, sólo están Jo y la otra cazadora. Echo una mirada a Cass, él me la devuelve, preocupado. **

**-Dean, hemos… hemos visto a Tessa. Cass y yo –digo con gran esfuerzo.**

**-¿Quién, la parca? ¿Tessa, la tía sexy que no mola que venga?**

**-Creo que ha sido porque nuestras ondas cerebrales estaban conectadas –interviene Cass. –Quizá porque antiguamente Sam era psíquico y yo era… No sé.**

**-¿Y dónde coño está? –pregunta Dean pálido, mirando a todos lados. –No me jodas que la estás viendo ahora, Sam.**

**-No, no… Fue hace un rato. Se puso a seguiros a los tres. **

**Dean masculla algunas cosas más, se pasa la mano por la boca. Mira a Tara y a Jo, luego a nosotros. **

**-¿Y a por quién viene? –murmura sombrío.**

* * *

Mierda, Tessa, una de las parcas de Muerte. Joder, ¿está aquí ahora, nos sigue? Estoy conduciendo, Sam a mi lado, dormido o desmayado. Atrás, Brooklyn y Jo comentando algo en voz baja, y Cass mirando por la ventanilla. Nuestros ojos se cruzan a través del espejo retrovisor, él también está asustado.

Miro a Tara en su Harley, a la izquierda del Impala. Le hago un gesto levantando la cabeza y ella me devuelve otro con la mano. Pongo una cinta: “recopilatorio de Dean 4”, bajo el volumen para que Sam no se despierte y me pongo a canturrear con Guns N’ Roses.

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
Take me home (oh won't you please take me home)

Acelero levemente y Tara me imita, sonrío mirándola y vuelvo a pisar el acelerador un momento, ella responde. Suelto una carcajada y me abalanzo hacia delante, Tara me sigue y jugamos como si fuésemos adolescentes con el carné recién aprobado. Jugamos como si pudiéramos permitírnoslo, como si no importara la gasolina, como si fuésemos a vivir más allá de un año.

* * *

_-¡Ostia! –dice Dean. _

_Al girar una curva nos encontramos con que una furgoneta aparcada transversalmente corta el paso, un hombre con pistola apoyado en ella. Nada más verlo, Dean da marcha atrás y las ruedas resbalan antes de mover el vehículo a toda velocidad. El hombre nos apunta y dispara, la luna delantera se agrieta en varios puntos, estamos todos agachados. Echo un vistazo a los hermanos, Sam impreca tapándose la cabeza con los brazos y Dean sigue conduciendo, asomando levemente la cabeza para mirar el espejo lateral del coche. _

_Miro por la luna trasera y veo que una ranchera está saliendo a la carretera a varios metros, dispuesta a cortar la retirada de la misma manera. Pero el Impala es rápido y consigue escapar antes de que la vía quede tapada, golpeando violentamente con el parachoques trasero el lateral del capó de la ranchera, que queda ladeada. _

_Mientras nos alejamos marcha atrás, el Chevrolet haciendo eses para que sea un blanco más difícil, el conductor de la ranchera saca una pistola por la ventanilla y dispara, pero no acierta ni al motor ni a las ruedas. A lo lejos veo cómo la moto de Tara cae al asfalto, derrapando, la chaqueta cubierta de sangre antes de tocar el suelo. _

_Dean gira el vehículo 180 grados de un volantazo, moviendo rápidamente la mano izquierda en la caja de cambios, el giro es tan brusco que atrás nos espachurramos a un lado golpeándonos con fuerza. El coche sigue el camino a toda velocidad, de frente ahora, miro de nuevo por el cristal trasero y veo que los dos vehículos nos siguen pero el Chevrolet les va sacando ventaja, parece que vuela, me asusto un poco pensando que podemos tener un accidente. _

_-¿Cómo estamos? –pregunta Dean medio gritando, echándonos vistazos por el espejo retrovisor. _

_-Bien –contesto con voz aguda. Miro a Jo. _

_-Entera –dice ella palpándose el pecho. _

_Miramos a Yamagata. Nos quedamos pálidos. _

_Tiene una mano en el cuello, taponándose una herida de la que sale sangre a borbotones. _

_-¡Brooklyn está herida! –grita Jo._

_-¿Cómo, joder, qué pasa? –dice la voz de Dean temblando de ansiedad._

_-Tú conduce, joder –ordena Jo. _

_Dean comienza a mascullar pero hace caso. Sam se gira para mirarnos, está sudando a mares y la mano que apoya en el respaldo de su asiento convulsiona levemente. _

_-¿Está viva, está viva, joder? –pregunta Dean sin apartar la vista de la carretera y de los espejos. _

_-Sí –contesta Sam respirando con fuerza. –Aún nos siguen. _

_-Estoy intentando detener la hemorragia –anuncia Jo para que se queden tranquilos. _

_Oímos el sonido de un disparo y miro por la luna trasera, los dos vehículos están detrás, les sacamos una buena ventaja, seguramente les terminemos perdiendo. Del que va más adelantado asoma la cabeza y el brazo del conductor, con la pistola. Dispara de nuevo, nos agachamos por inercia pero no acierta y vuelve a meterse tras el salpicadero._

_-¿Alguien puede dispararles? –pregunta Dean apretando los dientes. _

_Sam saca de la guantera un arma, veo que su agarre es inestable, el pulso le tiembla por la debilidad que aún le atenaza. Aún así se dispone a bajar la ventanilla pero se detiene porque digo: _

_-Dejadme a mí. ¿Agua bendita, Sam?_

_Él asiente y rápidamente me pasa un frasco de cristal, abro el tapón y le arranco un cabello a Jo que meto en el agua, ella me echa un vistazo frunciendo el ceño. _

_-Debería ser de una virgen, pero tendrá que servir –digo. –Qué más… Uno de los cabellos de Dean. _

_Sam se lo quita y él farfulla:_

_-¿Por qué todos los putos hechizos parecen obra de Jigsaw, tío? _

_-Sam, una lágrima tuya. _

_-¿En serio, Cass? –dice él angustiado. –¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar ahora?_

_Otros dos disparos suenan en el exterior, Dean mueve el coche hacia un lado por puro instinto. Sam suspira y se muerde la lengua, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su cara se enrojece y se le saltan un par de lágrimas, le paso la botellita y recoge el ingrediente. Cuando abre la boca pasándome el frasco, veo que hay sangre entre sus dientes. _

_Cierro el tapón y murmuro unas palabras, enoquiano puro, un antiguo hechizo que se usaba para divertir a las tropas en los momentos de descanso. Un hechizo tonto basado en un cuento medieval. _

_El agua bendita comienza a relucir y bajo la ventanilla, un disparo me pasa rozando la cabeza y lanzo el frasco al firme delante de los dos coches. Al romperse, una potentísima luz estalla desde el asfalto y ciega a nuestros perseguidores por unos segundos. Veo cómo los vehículos colisionan el uno con el otro con gran intensidad a causa de la velocidad y el peso de ambos, derrapan hasta casi salir de la carretera, uno de ellos choca con un árbol. _

_Y entonces Dean hace algo que me sorprende, da la vuelta y dirige el coche hacia el accidente con la misma prisa que antes. Veo que Sam le echa una mirada de confirmación, parece que es algo típico de cazadores o similar. _

_Detiene el Chevrolet a unos metros y sin decir una palabra baja de él. Sam abre la puerta y se queda de pie, apoyando la pistola que le tiembla en la puerta, sujetándose la mano con la otra para estabilizar el pulso, haciendo de refuerzo desde lo lejos._

_Sin titubear un segundo Dean abre la puerta de la ranchera, que está medio desencajada, y dispara a bocajarro al conductor. Se dirige a la furgoneta y hace lo mismo. Me quedo helado por un momento, no sé por qué. Los ojos de Dean no parecen humanos. Miro a Sam, tiene la misma mirada de piedra. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago. _

_Entonces Sam vuelve a entrar en el coche, nos mira y pregunta: _

_-¿Cómo está Yamagata? –sus pupilas vuelven a ser las de Sam._

_-Se ha desmayado –dice Jo. –Necesito ocuparme de esto en condiciones, ¿puedo ahora? _

_-Sí, ya está solucionado. Podemos quedarnos aquí lo que haga falta. _

_Así que salgo del coche para dejar espacio a Jo, Sam se queda dentro para ayudarla de alguna manera. Me acerco a Dean, que ha comenzado a rebuscar en la furgoneta con movimientos precisos, certeros. _

_-¿Aún está viva? –me pregunta cuando llego hasta él. Su voz es dura, su expresión, más aún._

_-Sí. Sam y Jo están… –pero dejo de hablar porque de pronto me estampa una gran caja de plástico en el pecho, que me veo obligado a sujetar. _

_-Nos ha tocado la lotería –dice sonriendo, veo uno de sus colmillos. _

_Bajo la vista a la caja, la tapa está medio salida y me llega un terrible olor a carne fresca y sangre. Veo por la rendija formas que parecen toscos filetes y la cabeza de un ciervo, despellejada, con el ojo abierto al infinito._

* * *

_Estamos en el interior de la furgoneta, vamos a dormir aquí. Hemos sacado los cadáveres y simplemente los hemos dejado entre los árboles, sin más. Ya hemos cogido todo lo que nos podía ser de utilidad incluyendo los abrigos de nuestros atacantes, que son más calientes que los que llevábamos Sam y yo. Miro la mancha de sangre en el cuello de mi nuevo abrigo, me hace sentir incómodo. A Sam no parece importarle, quizá es que yo soy muy aprensivo._

_La doctora se va a quedar tumbada en el Chevrolet, quieren evitar moverla lo máximo posible. Sigue inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, la hemos cubierto de mantas y hemos tapado las ranuras del coche con telas para intentar que esté lo más caliente posible, puede morir por hipotermia. Una persona se va a quedar también dentro del Impala vigilando, por turnos. De momento Jo está con ella. _

_Me centro en la conversación de los Winchester, quizá así se me pase la terrible sensación que se me ha quedado en las tripas después de lo ocurrido. Sé que si aún fuese un ángel no sentiría nada de esto. No sé muy bien qué es lo que debería sentir como ser humano con una situación así. Por lo que veo soy el único al que le está afectando, debo de ser la persona menos humana del mundo. _

_-Venían por la doctora –está diciendo Sam. –Pero no me queda muy claro si los han enviado los de Detroit._

_-En sus putos mapas estaba marcado el recorrido que se supone que íbamos a hacer. Lo más probable es que sí._

_-En fin, no era muy difícil, según cómo están las cosas en algún momento teníamos que pasar por aquí. _

_-Joder, qué injusto, Sammy. Tara… –Dean menea la cabeza. –¿Crees que Tessa se habrá marchado ya?_

_-Espero que sí…_

_-Si se muere la doctora, ¿qué va a pasar con la misión? –digo interviniendo, angustiado._

_-Qué va a pasar, Cass, que se va a la puta mierda. Que todos nos vamos a la puta mierda._

* * *

**Jo está a mi lado, cada uno en su saco de dormir, estamos pegados para darnos calor. A pesar de estar dentro de la furgoneta el frío no perdona. Acabo de despertarme porque estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero no recuerdo sobre qué. Jo se revuelve, espero no haberla desvelado. Dean está haciendo guardia fuera y Cass con la doctora, o al revés, ahora mismo no sé. **

**-¿Pasa algo? –susurra Jo, así que la he despertado.**

**-Perdona, vuelve a dormir.**

**-Sam, ¿crees que podrás reponerte del todo?**

**-¿Lo dices por los temblores de las manos? **

**-En general. ¿Te duele la cabeza?**

**-Constantemente. **

**-Brooklyn dijo que eres un milagro, uno entre un millón. Nadie se ha despertado así, prácticamente entero.**

**-Yamagata… Ojalá lo consiga. No por la vacuna y todo eso… Me cae bien. Y le debo la vida.**

**-Bueno… Más bien a Dean.**

**-¿Qué?**

**Jo hace un silencio, parece que duda si hablar o no. Me resulta muy extraño. **

**-Brooklyn no quería usar el antídoto. Ya sabes cómo es Dean, se puso muy insistente. Ejem. Demasiado. Fue una puta mierda. Pero tenía razón, estás aquí. Estás aquí… –coge aire, su voz se vuelve un poco temblorosa: –Menos mal, Sam. Si no lo hubieras logrado… Joder, creo que el grupo se habría venido abajo. Cada uno habría tirado por su lado, o peor. Creo que todo habría dejado de tener sentido…**

**Su voz se quiebra por la emoción y noto que se pone a llorar. Tengo los brazos embutidos en el saco pero bajo la cremallera y dejo uno libre para tocarle la mejilla. Se me congela la mano. **

**-Sam, echo de menos a Ethan. Le echo tanto de menos… –también saca un brazo y me abraza metiendo la mano por la abertura de la cremallera. **

**No digo nada, aprieto su nuca contra mi mandíbula. El calor de su frente y el tacto de su pelo me tranquilizan, espero que a ella también.**

**-Ethan lo hizo por mí, lo hizo por mí… –murmura entre sollozos. **

**-Te quería mucho.**

**-Dean ni siquiera le caía bien. Soy yo la que debería haber ido.**

**-Lo eligió libremente, Jo. Sabía a lo que se exponía.**

**-Ya, pero… **

**Le acaricio el pelo con las yemas de los dedos, ella se acurruca un poco más en mi cuello. Su cercanía me reconforta, me siento menos enfermo. **

**-Ethan… –susurra aún llorando, le doy un beso en la ceja. **

**Levanta la cara y frota su mejilla con mi mandíbula, buscando contacto. La sigo y bajo la mía, tocando sus párpados con mi nariz, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas. Giro un poco la cara y rozo sus labios con los míos. Uy, ha sido sin querer… Ella imprime un leve beso, casi como el roce del aire.**

**Abro los ojos, no puedo verla, sólo es una forma un poco más negra que la oscuridad que me rodea. Pero siento el calor que desprende, el olor a sudor y a tierra, la suavidad de su piel. Su aliento sobre mi barbilla. La beso despacio, tiernamente, sin presionar, comenzando a olvidarme de todo lo que nos rodea. El dolor se esfuma, el miedo, la muerte… Los sentimientos de mi hermano.**

**Ella me devuelve el beso en silencio con la misma suavidad. Bajo mi mano a su espalda, tengo un poco de maniobra porque la cremallera de su saco de dormir está bajada hasta sus costillas. Nos apretamos más el uno contra el otro, ella se sitúa levemente por encima de mí, la sensación de su peso hace que se me acelere el pulso y me suba la temperatura. Bajo más la cremallera de su saco, ella hace lo mismo con la del mío, hasta mis rodillas. **

**Al final sale del suyo, situándolo sobre ella y recolocando las mantas para no destaparnos, se recuesta totalmente sobre mí, abriendo las piernas de tal manera que me aprisiona los muslos con los suyos. Suelto un gemido ahogado, ella presiona su cadera contra mí, la aplasto con los brazos incrustándola en mi cuerpo a pesar de todas las capas de ropa. Jo también gime blandamente y noto cómo forcejea con la bragueta de su pantalón. La ayudo y siento cómo se desprende de la parte inferior de la ropa. Hace un ruidito con la boca, como indicando que se está helando. Sonrío con todo el cariño del mundo y le beso la mejilla, ella suelta un bufidito afectuoso, como dándome las gracias. Liberamos mi cadera de lo que nos separa, bajando mi ropa hasta mis rodillas. **

**Y por fin siento el calor, su piel contra la mía, la emoción y la sensibilidad. Ella me sujeta con dedos cuidadosos, se acomoda encima de mí separándose sólo lo justo y necesario, los dos contenemos el aliento. Me introduce en su cuerpo, bajando sobre mí con la humedad más exquisita del mundo. **

**Oigo cómo gime levemente y yo expiro por fin. Estoy sudando, ya no hace frío, ya no estoy solo, ya no tengo miedo. Se mueve despacio y la acompaño estremeciéndome de placer. Oigo su respiración en mi oído, le acaricio el pelo y me muerdo el labio para no hacer ruido. **

* * *

Oigo un leve sonido que me saca del estupor en el que había caído. Joder, tenía la cabeza caída hacia delante y me duele el cuello, me lo froto mirando a Brooklyn que sigue inconsciente, ocupando todo el asiento trasero. Miro hacia fuera por la ventanilla del Impala, apartando una de las telas. No veo nada sospechoso, me relajo. Poso mi vista en la doctora.

-Ya sé que me odias –murmuro. – No me importa una mierda. Yo no estoy aquí para caerte bien, estoy para llevarte al puto campamento Tikitiki de las narices.

Oigo unos golpecitos en el cristal, abro un poco la puerta, Cass está sujetando la escopeta con expresión nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No sé, Dean, me ha parecido ver… No sé, perdona.

Salgo del Impala con un suspiro. Me alejo del coche echando miradas a todos lados, lo que nos faltaba es que un bicho se meta dentro sin que podamos proteger a la doctora medio muerta. Acompaño a Cass hasta unos árboles, él se queda escrutando la negrura, mordiéndose el labio.

-Es que… juraría que…

Entonces lo oigo. Una ráfaga de aire. Coño. Le agarro por la manga y salgo corriendo hacia el Impala.

-Wendigo –digo entre dientes.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no..?

-Sienta a la doctora y quita las putas telas, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Corro hacia la furgoneta, miro a todos lados, joder, tenía que haber sacado la pistola de bengalas, ¿y si ahora se me tira encima, qué? Pero algo me dice que está esperando para atacar, no sé por qué. Nos podría haber asaltado hace unos minutos, no sé por qué está vacilando. Espero que Sam no se haya vuelto a desmayar, si le tengo que andar cargando va a ser un problema.

Golpeo la puerta de la camioneta con violencia:

-¡Wendigo! –grito.

La puerta se abre tras poco más de un minuto, no les ha costado despertarse. Saltan al suelo con los sacos y las mantas en los brazos, las botas sin abrochar. Jo ni siquiera se ha puesto las suyas, las lleva cogidas.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –digo corriendo junto a ellos con la pistola en alto.

Jo da un traspié, lógico, sin botas, pero la sujeto y tiro de su abrigo hacia arriba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me echa una mirada rápida, culpable. No es para tanto, sólo es un tropezón.

Nos metemos en el coche por fin, meto las llaves pero el motor no arranca.

-Venga, venga, venga…

Lo intento otra vez, venga, Baby, sé que hace frío pero tú puedes. Venga.

-¿Tenemos lanzallamas o algo? –medio grita Jo.

Una ráfaga de tremendo viento sobrepasa la parte trasera del Impala, el coche se sacude y cruje.

-Mierda, en el maletero, pero están todas las cosas encima… –contesta Sam.

Vuelvo a girar las llaves, el motor sigue carraspeando.

-¿Salgo a por él? –pregunta la cazadora.

Otra ráfaga nos golpea, esta vez por el morro. El Impala queda girado levemente hacia la izquierda.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –dice Sam.

-Joder, venga, Baby –doy el contacto apretando los dientes.

Oímos un sonido sibilante, las copas de los árboles a nuestra izquierda comienzan a estremecerse con violencia, el sonido se va acercando desde el bosque, arremolinando todo a su paso.

Brum-brum, Baby responde, piso el acelerador, salimos despedidos con un sonido chirriante, el coche resbala un poco haciendo que el eje trasero salga del rumbo que estoy marcando con el volante, pero recupera y enfilo hacia el horizonte con el corazón latiéndome en las sienes, internándonos cada vez más en el frío impasible.

Cuando nos hemos alejado suficiente pregunto a Cass para relajar la tensión:

-El hechizo ese, el de los pelos… ¿para qué coño sirve?

-Sólo es un truco, lo inventó un capitán que estaba bajo las órdenes de Michael. Decía que se le ocurrió tras oír la historia de Tristán e Isolda.

-¿La leyenda bretona? –dice Sam bostezando.

-Friki –murmuro sin mirarle.

-“Los cabellos de una pareja y las lágrimas de su padrino harán brillar el agua bendita con la fuerza del amor”, eso decía. No es muy exacto, se supone que tenían que ser vírgenes y estar prometidos en matrimonio.

Echo un vistazo a Jo por el espejo retrovisor, está completamente dormida.

-Vaya mierda más pegajosa, Cass –digo meneando la cabeza.

No sé por qué, Sam me mira fugazmente con sus ojos de cordero. Se humedece los labios con la lengua y anuncia:

-Voy a dormir.


	12. BLOOD BROTHERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los inuit son grupo de pueblos que viven en las regiones árticas de Norteamérica (la palabra esquimal en Canadá se considera ofensiva).

**Increíble pero cierto, hay un motel de carretera funcionando, es la primera vez que vemos algo así en todos estos años. Hay vehículos aparcados y antorchas apagadas en el porche, un par de personas están fumando alguna hierba junto a la puerta. Llevan sendas escopetas colgadas del hombro, quizá sean los guardias. Ha amanecido ya hace un rato pero el ambiente está nublado y el frío seco corta al respirar. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos. ¿Qué habrá que dar a cambio de una habitación? Jo lo pone en voz alta: **

**-Espero que sólo haya que fregar platos.**

**Este es el lugar del que nos habló Tara, dijo que entre otras cosas encontraríamos material para la nieve y un buen descanso. **

**Dean, Jo y Cass salen y se meten en el edificio, yo me quedo en el Impala con Yamagata, que sigue inconsciente. Todo indica que el lugar está limpio de bichos o mafias pero nunca se sabe. Le echo una mirada a la doctora, la bala no perforó ningún vaso sanguíneo importante pero perdió mucha sangre y no podemos meterle antibiótico en vena. Está envuelta en mantas y parece una especie de gusano en su capullo. Ojalá despierte, ojalá salga la mariposa.**

**Miro los agujeros de bala del cristal delantero, toco uno con el dedo, despacio, para no cortarme. Pienso en la escena de anoche con Jo. Suspiro. **

**Me siento extraño, como si no hubiese ocurrido. Se me hace raro mirar a Jo, como si hubiera algo descolocado entre nosotros. Quizá ella tenga la misma sensación. Sé que se me pasará con el tiempo, hasta que lo acepte y se pierda en el olvido. Son las típicas cosas que ocurren una vez, inducidas por una situación y un estado de ánimo muy concretos. No me siento mal ni nada, sólo raro. Al fin y al cabo quiero mucho a Jo. Al menos por un momento pudimos sentirnos como seres humanos otra vez. Eso se lo agradezco un montón, quizá se lo diga en algún momento. **

**Choco la sien derecha con la ventanilla y pienso en Deborah. Me parece como si hiciese años que no la veo, si alguien me dijera que ella no es real lo creería. Pero ojalá lo sea, ojalá cuando regrese ella siga ahí, en el Roadhouse, viva y esperándome. Si es que regreso.**

**Me miro las manos, me siguen temblando aunque menos que ayer. Joder, espero que se me termine pasando o no voy a poder usar más un arma de fuego.**

**-Hasta que terminemos la misión, sólo hasta que terminemos –murmuro cerrando los ojos, como rezándole a mi propio cuerpo. **

**Por favor, funciona una última vez, aunque sea la última. La humanidad necesita esa vacuna. **

**Abro los ojos y un movimiento capta mi atención. Una persona a lo lejos, caminando entre los coches aparcados.**

**Joder.**

**No puede ser.**

**Me bajo del Impala, me apoyo en la puerta para estabilizarme. Ya no está ahí, se ha ido. No puede ser. Ando hacia esa dirección, tambaleante al principio por la falta de equilibrio que aún me asalta. Miro a derecha y a izquierda, ¿dónde se ha metido? ¿Lo he imaginado, no estaba aquí? Miro al coche, mierda, me he dejado la puerta abierta, le está entrando todo el frío a la doctora. **

**Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y la cierro, me quedo apoyado con los brazos en el techo, respirando. Lo habré imaginado. No sé por qué se me han encogido tanto las tripas… Sería muy violento encontrarme con él. Las imágenes de la última vez que le vi me asaltan la cabeza. Y la culpa, la tremenda culpa.**

**Entonces lo oigo, el gruñido goteante. Miro hacia mi izquierda, no es un perro rabioso, es un croat. Un niño o una niña con pelo largo y sucio, le faltan mechones en varios puntos. De su cara sólo veo un ojo entre el matojo moreno y el brillo de la saliva en sus dientes. Está quieto mirándome, manteniendo un sonido gutural que se le escapa entre los labios cortados. **

**Detengo mi respiración, me le quedo mirando petrificado. Su único ojo se me clava en las pupilas. Entonces se abalanza hacia mí de un salto, yo también me muevo sacando el cuchillo que llevo a la espalda. Y cae hacia atrás. Venía hacia mí pero cae hacia atrás. ¿Cómo?**

**Está en el suelo, pataleando, sujetando algo en su cuello. Una argolla. ¿Qué? La argolla va enganchada a una correa. Y al final de la correa veo que aparece, saliendo de detrás de un coche, un chico que la sujeta. **

**El que había visto antes. De frente, para que no me quede ni una duda. Los rasgos afilados, las orejas despegadas del cráneo, los ojos claros, el cabello rubio oscuro… **

**Madre mía. Sí que es él. **

**Adam. **

**Es Adam, nuestro medio hermano. **

-¡Aléjate de él, aléjate! –digo apuntando con la pistola al tío que está a varios metros de Sammy.

EL muy tarado lleva un croat de una correa, como si fuera un puto hurón. Camino deprisa por el parking, Jo y Cass me siguen, suelto el seguro de la pistola.

-¡Que te apartes, coñ..!

Pero no termino la frase. Porque me quedo estupefacto mirando al tipo. Bajo el arma de pura impresión, acaba de venirse abajo toda mi estructura mental. Como si fuera un puzle al que han dado una patada. Vuelvo a poner el seguro a la semiautomática por puro instinto, no porque esté pensando. Porque no puedo, ahora mismo no puedo pensar una mierda.

-Adam –murmura Cass llegando a mi lado.

_Adam Milligan, el hermano menor de los Winchester, el hijo extra oficial de John. El joven que terminó encerrado con Sam en la Jaula de Lucifer. El que ocupó el lugar de Dean en la lucha final del Apocalipsis y fue poseído por el arcángel Michael. El que tenía que luchar a muerte con Sam para decidir el futuro de la Tierra. Ese Adam. Y está aquí, delante de nuestras narices. Está vivo y fuera de la Jaula. _

_Tiene sentido, después de caer a la Jaula algo devolvió a Sam a la Tierra, tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Adam. O sea que Adam lleva todos estos años vagando por ahí, viviendo una vida al igual que los hermanos. Aunque hay algo un poco fuera de lo común, una vibración está descolocada en el aire que le rodea. No sé qué significa._

_-¿Adam, qué Adam? –pregunta Jo en un susurro sin entender qué está pasando. Ella no le conoce._

**Levanto una mano conciliadora, bajando la del cuchillo pero sin guardarlo. El croat se ha puesto de pie y me mira con rabia pero se mantiene quieto, como si fuera consciente de que su amo está detrás y no puede desobedecer. **

**-Adam, soy Sam… Sam. ¿Me reconoces? –pregunto estabilizando la voz, los engranajes de mi cabeza empiezan a moverse de nuevo. **

**Él me mira con frialdad, clavándome los ojos pero como si no terminase de enfocar, como viendo a través de mí. **

**-¡No, no, Mike, no! –una angustiada voz de mujer sale desde el edificio. **

**Se acerca corriendo una anciana que ronda los setenta años con los ojos bañados en pánico. Para su edad es muy ágil y veloz, sobrepasa a mis compañeros, que están plantados en el parking con la boca abierta, y llega hasta Adam. **

**El croat camina renqueante hasta ella y la mujer le pone una mano en la cabeza como si fuera un perro, sin prestarle más atención que a una mascota común. **

**-No puedes hacer eso, Mike, cuántas veces te lo hemos dicho ya. No puedes salir con Duke. Ya lo sabes, no puedes, cielo. **

**Creo que no puedo abrir más los ojos. Ella me mira y sonríe nerviosa, disculpándose: **

**-Perdona, corazón. No suele pasar, Duke está siempre encerrado y con correa. No sé dónde se ha caído el bozal… –mira a Adam y le reprende –¿Ya has perdido el bozal? No lo puedes tener sin bozal.**

**-No muerde –dice Adam. **

**Ya está, nivel superado. Me acaba de explotar la cabeza. **

**-¿Q-que no muerde? –articulo con los pocos escombros que han quedado dentro de mi cráneo.**

**-Mi puta madre no muerde –suelta Dean, de pronto está a mi lado.**

**Gracias, habla, por favor, a mí no me quedan neuronas. **

**-Está domesticado, pero sé lo que estáis pensando… Por eso lo tenemos encerrado –se excusa la mujer, nerviosa, como si le pudiésemos meter una denuncia. Se dirige de nuevo a Adam (o Mike): –Corazón, llévalo a su cuarto y encuentra el bozal. **

**Adam-Mike asiente y nos echa una mirada rápida a Dean y a mí un poco asustado, con la boca entreabierta. Sus ojos me indican que algo no anda bien en su cabeza. Se aleja hasta un lateral del edificio, supongo que para entrar al motel por una puerta trasera, el croat-Duke le sigue mansamente. **

**-Joder, pensábamos pedirte una habitación, pero este es el puto motel de Norman Bates –dice Dean taladrándola con los ojos, guardando la semiautomática y dispuesto a meterse en el Impala. **

**-Esperad, no pasa nada. De verdad, llevamos años así, con Duke. Nunca ha habido problemas, Mike es un domador profesional. **

**-¿Perdona? –dice Dean, que ya está en el lado de la puerta del conductor. **

**-El chico, Mike, ¿es su verdadero nombre? –pregunta Cass, que se ha situado a nuestro lado. **

**-No lo sabemos, lo encontramos hace tres años… Casi no habla. Pero de verdad, quedaos, no vais a tener problemas. **

**Todos nos echamos una mirada, estamos de pie, cada uno frente a una puerta del coche. Las abrimos y ella añade: **

**-Tenemos bañera y agua caliente. **

**Cerramos las puertas al unísono.**

* * *

Miro en silencio a Taatsiaq (se llama así, ¿no?, joder, me lo ha dicho ya tres veces), tengo los brazos cruzados y me apoyo en la pared. Está rociando humo de hierbas (como si fuera incienso) sobre Brooklyn y murmurando en su idioma.

Cuando la dueña del motel, la vieja más flipante sobre todo el planeta, la que tiene un puto croat de perro en vez de tener a un malamute de Alaska, que seguro que aquí abundan… Bueno, pues esa vieja, Grace, cuando vio que la doctora estaba con un pie en la tumba, dijo:

-Oh, pobre. Quizá Taatsiaq pueda ayudar.

Así que aquí estoy, con el chamán inuit, la doctora tumbada en una camilla. El chamán vive en una caseta adosada al motel y tiene un porrón de años, más arrugas que un árbol, el pelo canoso y largo. Es algo más bajo que yo pero es corpulento, la típica persona que sobrevive a todo lo que le eches.

Me aguanto un bostezo, que no parezca que no respeto su trabajo. No seré yo quien infravalore un ritual mágico, sería echar piedras sobre mi propio tejado. Sólo espero que su mojo sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para suplir las curas y los medicamentos que deberíamos estar administrándole a Brooklyn.

He hecho un trato con él, varias de nuestras “baratijas” a cambio de su tratamiento. Cosas como huesos de hada (los he sacado rebuscando entre las esquinas del maletero, creo que nos sobraron de un hechizo hace dos años), tres pergaminos que no tengo ni puta idea de para qué son, con símbolos que no me suenan una mierda (no sé por qué coño tenemos eso) y cosas así. También he acordado un intercambio con Grace por las habitaciones, tienen un vehículo averiado y voy a hacer de mecánico. Aunque seguramente nos encarguen más cosas.

Al menos me he librado de llevar los bártulos a las habitaciones, de eso se han encargado los demás, estarán ya probando las camas o el baño. El baño, uf, qué ganas… Agua caliente. En cuanto termine con lo de la reparación del coche voy a ir de cabeza. Aunque si no me lleva mucho tiempo antes del baño voy a ponerme con Baby también, la pobre ha quedado hecha unos zorros por los cabrones que se cargaron a Tara.

-Hay espíritus muy fuertes rodeándola. Intentan meterse en su cuerpo a través de la herida. Hum…

No me ha gustado nada ese “hum”. Le pregunto nervioso:

-¿Espíritus? ¿Hay uno con forma de mujer? Seguramente con chaqueta y vaqueros, morena, una chica sexy pero de las que no se lo tienen creído…

Se me queda mirando como si acabase de decir que se puede hacer una endodoncia con un palillo.

-Vaaale, olvídalo –digo sintiéndome imbécil, apartando la imagen de Tessa de mi cabeza.

-No sé si podré echar a todos los espíritus. Tendré que repetir el ritual varias veces.

-Claro, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estamos. Ejem, gracias Taatsi… Tat, tío, gracias –genial, qué buena idea eso de acortarle el nombre. Tat, me gusta.

Voy a la recepción, Grace, la vieja, la que no está para nada loca, está apuntando en una libreta. Levanta la vista cuando me apoyo en el mostrador.

-¿Qué tal con doc, Capitán América? –me dice animada, encima es vacilona.

-De puta madre, Sophia, ¿dónde has dejado al resto de las chicas de oro?

-Oye, el chico alto…

-Es mi hermano.

-Ya… –levanta una ceja, veo una chispa de lujuria en el fondo de sus ojos. ¿En serio? Formo una tremenda sonrisa.

-Para qué te voy a mentir, está un poco solo –digo disfrutando cada palabra. –Y la verdad es que le gustan experimentadas…

Ella ríe para sí, madre mía, esto promete. Puede que por fin pueda tener un buen día de una vez por todas. Le pregunto si tienen bar y me señala una puerta, de puta madre. Martirizar a Sammy, emborracharme y dormir a pierna suelta en una cama blandita, sí señor, esto empieza a parecer una vida de verdad.

Subo a la primera planta, que es la última, a las habitaciones que nos han tocado para coger un par de cosas antes de ponerme con el encargo del coche. Nos ha dado las dos últimas al final del pasillo, una al lado de otra. Me asomo a la primera, hay dos camas individuales. Sam está terminando de colocar algo. Veo que se ha bañado y se ha cambiado de ropa, el pelo reluciente. Míster L’Oréal.

-Me gusta –digo entrando.

-Ah, no. No vas aquí, Dean.

-¿Qué?

-La otra –dice Jo llegando, tiene una toalla enrollada en el pelo y un jersey amplio que le deja un hombro libre.

-La tuya tiene una cama de matrimonio –me informa Sam conteniendo una sonrisa genuinamente maliciosa.

-¿Qué, o sea, qué? ¿Qué estoy con Cass en una puta cama de matrimonio? ¿Cómo cojones se ha hecho el puto reparto? –antes de que me siga quejando y levante más el tono de voz, Sam me corta.

-Ha sido por votación.

-¿Qué? –repito como un idiota.

-Yo dije que quería una cama individual… –dice ella.

-Y yo también –continúa él.

-Y preguntamos a Cass con quién prefería dormir… –dice Jo con mirada inocente.

-…Y adivina qué contestó –termina Sam con un levantamiento de cejas.

-Oh, ya veo, ya veo, Sammy. Esto es por lo de Sioux Falls, ¿no? Me la tenías guardada, qué hijo de perra.

-No, Dean, no…

-Te vas a cagar –mascullo largándome a la otra habitación.

Ya lo creo que te vas a cagar, Grace va a ser mi venganza. Oh, pensaba ser benévolo, sólo un par de insinuaciones, pero ahora me lo voy a trabajar.

Entro en la puta habitación de matrimonio, Cass está tirado bocabajo transversalmente en la cama, como si simplemente se hubiera derrumbado hacia delante. Ni se ha quitado el abrigo y se oyen leves ronquidos.

Miro al techo.

Ya lo creo que te vas a cagar, Sammy.

* * *

**He terminado en un saloncito en la zona reservada como vivienda para los dueños, tomando infusión con la anciana. Empecé a preguntarle por Adam y al final me ha invitado aquí. En la recepción se ha quedado un chico escuchimizado.**

**-Así que encontrasteis a Mike vagando de un lado a otro –digo apoyando la taza en los muslos para no derramar el líquido, me ha entrado un temblor más fuerte.**

**-Sí, se nos partió el corazón a Connor y a mí… Connor es mi hermano menor, no mi marido, ¿eh? –dice Grace hundida en la butaca raída haciendo hincapié en la frase, no sé por qué. –Como decía sobre Mike, no podíamos dejarle así. Fíjate, el pobre chico sólo se relacionaba con croats.**

**Trago deprisa para no atragantarme, he estado a punto de escupir el líquido por la impresión. Carraspeo y me acomodo en el sillón:**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Sí, estaba rodeado de todos esos pobres infectados… A ver, la culpa no es de ellos, nadie querría tener el virus.**

**-¿Cómo que rodeado?**

**-Rodeado, corazón. Con muchos alrededor. Eso significa rodeado.**

**-Pe-pero…**

**-Caminaba entre ellos como si nada, ellos le seguían dejando espacio alrededor de él. Creo que para no atosigarle. Ya os he dicho que Mike es domador… Bueno, o algo parecido. Le hacen caso y no le atacan.**

**-¿No le atacan?**

**-No, cielo. ¿Tienes algún problema con el inglés? ¿O te has golpeado la cabeza? No tienes buena cara, nada que no se solucione con el famoso guiso de Grace. O con otras cosas –me guiña un ojo y sonríe demasiado. Oh, Dios mío, ¿es esto lo que creo que es?**

**-Ejem. Y Mike, ¿por qué le llamáis así, os dijo que era su nombre?**

**-Oh, no, no hablaba. Con el tiempo comenzó a hacer frases más largas pero sólo de vez en cuando. Al principio sólo decía una palabra. **

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Michael. **

**Me quedo unos momentos en silencio, el peso del nombre rebotando entre los muebles. Un sonido me saca del desasosiego: un golpe en la pared. Los dos giramos la cara hacia el ruido, a nuestra derecha. Pum, otro golpe. Grace sonríe nerviosa y me mira, ignorándolo:**

**-No has probado las galletas. **

**¿En serio vamos a hacer como si no hubiera pasado? No, señor.**

**-Oye…**

**Pum.**

**Pum, pum, pum.**

**Contengo el aliento, son golpes muy fuertes. La anciana se levanta suspirando y golpea a su vez la pared derecha: pum-pum-pum-pum. **

**Nos quedamos escuchando, del otro lado no salen más golpes. Grace vuelve a sentarse.**

**-Es Duke –dice ante mi mirada inquisitiva. –Se siente solo cuando Mike pasa mucho tiempo fuera de la habitación. **

**Claro, nada siniestro. Madre mía.**

**-¿Qué come? –pregunto sin estar seguro de querer saberlo.**

**-Oh, lo que le eches. Verduras, incluso. Como una paloma.**

**De pronto los golpes comienzan con una insistencia y velocidad alarmantes, como si estuviese golpeando el muro con las dos manos en un ataque de ira. Pumpumpumpumpum…**

**Me quedo clavado en el sofá, no sé qué hacer, no sé ni siquiera si tengo que hacer algo. Grace también parece dubitativa. Pero entonces aparece Adam entrando a la salita, cruzándola como un rayo y saliendo por una puerta. Se oye cómo desbloquea una cerradura, abre y cierra la puerta y cómo vuelve a echar la llave. Los golpes cesan de golpe y agudizo el oído para escuchar más, pero no se oye nada. **

**Pasamos un momento en silencio, Grace y yo. Oigo el tic-tac de un reloj en la pared. Entonces el chisme da las campanadas y yo doy un pequeño bote en el asiento. Carraspeo y sonrío apretando la mandíbula, digo: **

**-Aquí hay baño, ¿verdad?**

**-Al fondo a la derecha –dice señalando la zona a la que salió Adam. **

**Salgo al pasillo y me paro junto a la puerta de la habitación contigua, donde se supone que están Duke y Adam, de verdad no se oye nada. Sigo caminando, me asomo tras las puertas que flanquean el corredor, entro rápidamente en las estancias pero no hay nada sospechoso a simple vista. Voy al baño y me humedezco la cara, venga, Sam, no te rayes. No vas a encontrar un sótano lleno de gente despellejada. **

**Me seco la cara con una toalla y al levantar la vista veo a Adam mirándome medio escondido tras el dintel de la puerta. Abre un poco los ojos cuando se encuentra con los míos, como asustándose, pero me mantiene la mirada. Noto claramente el desequilibrio dentro de su cabeza, me da una punzada culpable en el pecho. **

**Él no tendría por qué estar aquí, así. No tendría por qué haberse visto envuelto en todo lo del Apocalipsis. Sólo era un chico normal unos años menor que yo, que no tenía ni idea de que el mundo estaba lleno de monstruos. Era un chico al que le prometimos que no le pasaría nada... Pero terminó en la Jaula conmigo. Porque Michael intentó detenerme cuando salté para encerrar a Lucifer y yo le agarré por las solapas y caímos los dos. **

**Joder. **

**Al menos no está en el Infierno encerrado con Michael y Lucifer, eso sería terrible. Pero está loco. Está loco y es hijo de John… Es mi hermano pequeño. **

**Es mi hermano y está loco por nuestra culpa.**

**-No me reconoces, ¿eh? –digo casi en un susurro, sonriendo tristemente.**

**Adam no contesta, sólo frunce el ceño. Menos mal. Menos mal que no sabe quién soy. Que no sabe que teníamos que luchar a muerte, que yo liberé a Lucifer y que él está así por mí. **

**Contengo las lágrimas y el odio hacia mí mismo, no es momento de autocastigarme. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante, hacer todo lo posible por que la promesa del antídoto y la vacuna contra croatoan se hagan realidad. Rezar para que Yamagata se recupere. No soy una persona que rece, pero en ocasiones desesperadas lo he llegado a hacer. Esta noche será una de ellas. **


	13. STILL LIFE

Al salir del baño me topo con una mujer pecosa y una adolescente que están haciendo cola. Levanto un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo y me fijo en que la adolescente se sonroja. Me alejo por el pasillo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sí señor, he vuelto.

Qué felicidad, me he relajado como nunca con el agua caliente. Los del motel han montado un sistema muy útil para calentar el agua, joder con los canadienses. Para que luego vayamos vanagloriándonos de ser norteamericanos.

También me he afeitado tranquilamente. No me importa tener la barba de antes de unos días, me da un aspecto duro muy sexy. Pero barba del tipo Tom Hanks en “Náufrago” ni hablar, aún sigo teniendo un gusto personal. Y me he pasado un buen rato frente al espejo mirando las cicatrices que me dejaron los cristales en el campamento de los vampiros. No sé, quizá con el tiempo me acostumbre, quizá pueda sacarles provecho, algo así como “nena, ¿quieres oír la historia de estas cabronas?”.

En fin, cicatrices o no, el caso es que hoy paso otra noche sin sexo. Así que bajo al bar. ¡Al bar! Me lo merezco después de haber solucionado la avería del Jeep Compass (y de toda la mierda de los últimos días). Tara tenía razón, este sitio es el puto paraíso.

Hay una barra y todo, varias personas en unas mesas, bebiendo y riéndose. No me lo puedo creer, es como un bar de verdad, y tras la barra están las típicas estanterías con botellas. Llenas. De verdad he aterrizado en el Cielo. El barman es un señor de la quinta de Grace, vale, una camarera en tirantes era mucho pedir, no me quejo para nada.

-¿Qué tienes? –pregunto sentándome en un taburete.

-¿Qué quieres? –dice él, secando un vaso con un trapo.

-¿Puedo elegir? –contesto asombrado.

Él me tiende una mano:

-Connor. Se ve que llevas mucho tiempo al pie del cañón, ¿eh?

-Dean. Toda la puta vida. Pero en serio, ¿tienes más de un licor?

-Ginebra, whisky… –va señalando botellas, tienen etiquetas escritas a mano. –Las de allí son cervezas… Todo casero, claro.

-Dime que aún es pronto porque pienso darle un repaso a todo.

* * *

_Jo me está explicando cómo cargar una pistola, lo del seguro y cómo apuntar. Escucho en silencio y ahora me toca a mí. Presiono el botón que hay en un costado detrás del gatillo y el cargador sale hacia afuera. Pongo las balas dentro una a una, vuelvo a meter el cargador en su sitio y hace click, o sea que está bien puesto. Quito el seguro y con la otra mano muevo la corredera hacia atrás para que una bala del cargador pase a la cámara._

_La miro y Jo asiente, arropo el arma también con la mano izquierda tal como ella me ha dicho y la levanto, mirando a lo largo del cañón con la referencia de la mira, pero a lo lejos. En este caso a una bufanda colgada en la pared. _

_Bajo el arma rápidamente, no sé por qué me ha entrado este escalofrío en la espalda. Me ha venido la imagen de la mirada de Dean, de cuando disparó a esos hombres a sangre fría. Era la primera vez que veo que sus ojos verdes parezcan muertos. _

_Miro la pistola en mis manos, hay algo diferente de empuñar mi daga de ángel. Las dos son armas, las dos sirven para matar, pero no hay honor en la lejanía de una bala._

_-Oye, Cass, sobre Adam… –pregunta Jo._

_Ella nunca se encontró con él pero conoce la historia, creo que todos los cazadores la conocen. De cómo los Winchester, un viejo cazador y un ángel rebelde detuvieron el Apocalipsis y salvaron al mundo. No fue por mucho tiempo porque luego llegó croatoan, pero eso ya es otro capítulo. _

_Todos saben que un joven llamado Adam fue el recipiente del arcángel Michael y Sam del arcángel traidor, Lucifer. Por lo que he oído comentar a los hermanos entiendo que al principio de la pandemia tuvieron problemas por esto. Parece que varios cazadores fueron a por Sam para asesinarle, echándole la culpa de la situación actual. Sé que tuvieron que matarlos por simple supervivencia. Quizá fue ahí cuando empezaron a convertir sus ojos en piedra. Al fin y al cabo, antes sólo mataban monstruos. Quizá matar personas les ha cambiado de alguna manera._

_-Entiendo que Adam se ha quedado tocado después de haber sido el recipiente de Michael –continúa ella. –Pero entonces ¿por qué Sam sigue siendo él mismo? Lucifer era el otro peso pesado._

_-Creo que Sam era más fuerte –contesto recordando escenas de aquella época. Por ejemplo, a Sam bebiendo litros de sangre de demonio. Estoy seguro que eso endureció su sistema._

_-Me preocupa todo lo de la “mascota”. Pensar que hay un croat en algún lugar del edificio… Joder, no podemos encontrar ningún sitio normal._

_Adam y el infectado. Parece que realmente tiene facilidad para manejarle, como si fuera un don. Quizá es la vibración descolocada que sentí al verle, quizá hay una especie de protección sobre él. ¿Será la compensación por haber perdido la cordura? O simplemente un efecto secundario de haber llevado a Michael, como los posos que se quedan en la taza del café. _

_-¿Quién sacaría a Sam y a Adam de la Jaula? –pregunta mi compañera guardando la pistola. –Se supone que nadie podía salir de ahí._

_-¿Dios? –aventuro. _

_-Pero existe, ¿no?_

_-Claro –digo con total convicción. _

_Aunque nunca le he visto._

* * *

Remuevo mi whisky lánguidamente antes de dar otro trago, estoy hablando de coches con Connor. Me dice que es arriesgado subir un deportivo hasta Yukon. No sabe cómo el Impala está aguantando las condiciones cada vez más duras del clima y la carretera. Yo sí, Baby es el coche de los Winchester, más que eso, es nuestro hogar. Tiene que aguantar y lo sabe. Sólo espero que sigamos teniendo la suerte de nuestro lado. Que no se reviente una rueda, que el motor no se pare… Sigue con nosotros un poco más, pequeña.

Mis plegarias se cortan de golpe porque Cass aparece sentándose a mi lado, sonriendo con cara de Bob Esponja:

-Jo me ha enseñado cómo disparar una pistola. Le queda muy bien ese jersey, se ve un hombro. Es bonito. El hombro, no el jersey.

Él se ha puesto uno viejo de Sam y huele a gel como si se hubiese echado el bote entero. La amplitud de la ropa le da un toque infantil, creo que es lo que una mujer calificaría como “mono”. Me fijo en que una le está echando una mirada depredadora. Sí, mono. Qué lástima que estemos en la misma habitación, sería súper divertido intentar enrollarle con una, pero claro, no pienso dormir en el pasillo.

-Un bar… –dice mirando alrededor, como si estuviese en la cumbre del Everest. –Es la primera vez que estoy en un bar siendo humano. Es un bar, Dean.

-Oh, ¿tú crees?

-Tiene una barra, banquetas, mesas, estanterías… –dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Ponle a este un whisky antes de que termine de hacerte todo el inventario –digo apoyando mi frente en una mano.

Connor le sirve, Cass se inclina y acerca su cara al vaso (no el vaso a su cara) y lo huele.

-Se bebe de una tacada –digo con la mejilla apoyada en un puño y mirada inocente.

Cass sonríe con total sinceridad, como dándome las gracias por ayudarle con las pequeñas cosas. Yo asiento con la cabeza: claro, tío, para eso están los amigos. Él coge el vaso, mira al barman y a mí, el hombre también le mira expectante. Lo inclina hacia su boca y gluc, gluc, ¡SPLASH! Escupe todo en una mezcla de tos y ahogo, como fuegos artificiales explotando.

Connor y yo rompemos a reír, se nos saltan las lágrimas mientras Cass sigue tosiendo en un intento por recuperar el aire. El hombre me pone un vaso al lado de la mano y dice, aún lagrimeando:

-Invita la casa.

* * *

_Saboreo con gran placer el caldo del guiso, está hecho con la carne de ciervo que encontró Dean en la furgoneta. Se lo hemos dado a los del motel como parte del pago del alojamiento. Sam y Jo han ayudado a hacer la comida y yo a limpiar varias cosas. No sé si nos encargarán más tareas, creo que a Sam sí porque la mujer de pelo cano, Grace, se ha acercado a nuestra mesa y le ha dicho a Sam:_

_-Apuesto a que sabes dar un buen masaje._

_Se lo ha dicho bajito pero yo lo he captado porque estoy a su lado. Sam ha apretado la mandíbula y ha clavado la vista en la pared de enfrente, sujetando los cubiertos tan fuerte que los nudillos se le han puesto blancos. _

_Hay más clientes comiendo en el salón, nosotros cuatro estamos en una mesa y ahora Dean se está riendo, Sam parece molesto, me he perdido la broma. Jo está riendo también, qué lástima, debía de ser algo muy divertido. _

_-¿Vamos a hacer algo con lo de Duke? O sea, ¿deberíamos? –dice Sam tenso, parece que intenta cambiar el tema._

_Dean se encoje de hombros recostándose en el respaldo con suficiencia, pone su tono cínico: _

_-¿Deberíamos? Ni puta idea. ¿Me apetece? Una mierda. ¿Conclusión? Pasando._

_Jo suelta una falsa carcajada mirando al techo, como si algo en la actitud de él le hubiese molestado:_

_-Para ti las cosas son siempre así de fáciles, ¿eh? _

_Dean y ella se miran un momento, la mirada de Jo es desafiante, la de él escrutadora. Al final Dean la aparta y sonríe con amargura y orgullo, meneando la cabeza. No entiendo nada. _

_-Ejem, vale, a ver, me parece bien –dice Sam mirándolos de hito en hito, con un tono conciliador. –No he encontrado nada chungo… aparte del croat encerrado, quiero decir. Sea como sea mañana nos vamos, porque el chamán dijo que mañana se decidirá si Yamagata vive o… Ejem. _

_Pienso en la doctora, ojalá pudiese estar aquí también. “Qué va a pasar, Cass, que se va a la puta mierda. Que todos nos vamos a la puta mierda” oigo la voz de Dean en mi cabeza. No quiero que pase eso, la doctora no puede morirse. La Tierra se tiene que reconstruir y el Cielo también. Los ángeles tienen que regresar… _

_Y yo, ¿podría recuperar mi Gracia? Si todo se vuelve a colocar ¿volveré a ser un ángel? ¿O me quedaré así para siempre? Bueno, no para siempre. Hasta que me muera. Porque me voy a morir, es una condición inevitable. _

_Dios mío. _

_Me voy a morir en unos años. _

_Hay un reloj con cuenta atrás dentro de mí. _

_Estoy asustado. Miro a mis amigos, Grace ha vuelto a acercarse a nuestra mesa y Jo y Dean están riendo de nuevo, Sam contestando algo con cara de circunstancias. Si se ríen es porque las cosas no están tan mal, ¿verdad? _

_Porque la doctora llegará al campamento de Whitehorse, la humanidad se recuperará y todo lo demás también. _

* * *

Me quedo un rato terminando unas copas en la barra. La adolescente que encontré en el pasillo se ha atrevido a sentarse a mi lado y ha pedido cerveza. La mujer pecosa la observa echándome miradas recelosas desde una mesa, esto es demasiado absurdo. La chica no se ha atrevido a hablarme, sólo sonríe tontamente y aparta la mirada cuando encuentro sus ojos. Es guapa, diez años más y se los llevará a todos de calle. Es la única mujer guapa como tal de este sitio (aparte de Jo), el resto o por edad o por físico están muy machacadas, lo mismo que los hombres. Qué vida más perra.

Termino el vaso y pongo un paquete de cigarrillos en la barra, le digo a Connor si con esto vale para mi bebida y la de ella, él asiente. La chiquilla se pone colorada y le saltan chispas en los ojos, le guiño uno y salgo del bar. Los cigarrillos se han convertido en una moneda común, Sam y yo los vamos recopilando para intercambiarlos por cualquier cosa. Nos vienen genial porque nunca nos ha dado por fumar (lo que me faltaba, cáncer de pulmón).

Subo las escaleras, suspiro recordando que me toca la habitación de matrimonio con Cass. Hay que joderse, con lo bien que había empezado todo: el baño caliente, la vieja salida que tortura a mi hermano, la cena… Abro la puerta del cuarto y ahí está Cass a los pies de la amplia cama, de pie con las manos a la espalda y balanceándose levemente en los talones.

-Dean, ¿qué lado quieres?

Llevo la vista al techo, no parecemos una pareja gay. No lo parecemos, de verdad que no.

-Me la suda.

Me quito el jersey y la camisa y los tiro al suelo, se esparcen libremente. Me siento en el borde de la cama y saco una de las botas dando un puntapié con el otro pie. La bota sale disparada y choca contra la pared, quedando en el suelo de cualquier manera. Saco la otra de la misma manera, a ver si puedo lanzarla más lejos. 

Cass suspira y se pone a recoger la ropa caída, después va a por el calzado.

-¿Qué haces, tío?

-No hay necesidad de ir dejando todo desordenado.

Definitivamente parecemos una pareja gay. ¿Por qué Sammy me ha hecho esto? Al menos podríamos haber dormido los dos juntos en la cama, tenemos millones de veces más confianza y ya conocemos nuestras manías. Pero claro, el cabrón está en una cama individual con Jo, imagino la cara exacta que estará poniendo ahora, riéndose de mi suerte. ¿Por qué cojones me toca dormir con Castiel últimamente? Al primero que haga algún comentario del tipo “tu ángel” le estamparé una bota en la cara. 

Me meto en la cama con la camiseta y en gayumbos, mirando hacia el lado contrario al que le corresponde a Cass. Como él sigue fuera y no apaga las velas me giro para ver qué está haciendo. Le veo de espaldas sentado en el suelo, piernas dobladas a modo de yogui, totalmente quieto.

-¿Estás meditando?

-Más o menos.

-¿Y qué haces, o sea, piensas mantras o algo así? ¿O te conectas con el universo, o qué?

-Estoy en silencio –dice él, contundente.

Vale, ya me callo, vuelvo a mi postura lateral refunfuñando. Vaya mierda de viaje estamos teniendo. Y hoy encima Jo se pone puntillosa. ¿Por qué coño me soltó lo de “para ti las cosas son siempre así de fáciles, ¿eh?”? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pues sí, las cosas son fáciles, joder, si tú quieres ver elefantes donde no los hay, es tu problema. Eres tú la que me ha rechazado, no sé qué cojones me echas en cara. Ni siquiera he insistido, ni siquiera he soltado una indirecta. Te he dejado en paz, porque ha quedado claro que NO. Así que no sé qué me estás contando ahora.

Noto cómo la cama se hunde a mi espalda y giro la cabeza, veo que Cass se está metiendo entre las sábanas sin quitarse ni una prenda de ropa, sólo los zapatos. Contengo una sonrisa y meneo la cabeza, no pienso decirle nada, ya se dará cuenta algún día de cómo prefiere dormir. Estoy seguro de que si llevase puesto su traje de siempre ni siguiera se sacaría la corbata.

Espero un momento, Cass no apaga las velas.

-Tío, la luz.

Como no me contesta me giro hacia él. Está bocarriba con los ojos cerrados. No me jodas, ¿ya se ha dormido?

-¿Cass? –digo tocando su hombro con un dedo.

Se despierta de pronto, sorprendido como si hubiese escuchado un ruido fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice alarmado. Me le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, él explica: –Estaba soñando.

* * *

**Estoy tumbado en la cama con los brazos y las piernas abiertos, disfrutando el colchón. Las sábanas son un remiendo multicolor de diferentes telas pero huelen a jabón y yo también. Olor a jabón, qué gusto. Hay algún muelle roto pero casi no lo noto, me siento entre algodones. **

**Jo entra a la habitación, ya se ha lavado los dientes. Se deja caer en la cama bocarriba y suelta un suspiro de satisfacción mirando al techo:**

**-¿Te puedes creer que estoy contenta? Porque hoy me he podido bañar, porque he cenado y por la cama –su tono se hace un poco lúgubre: –¿Debería ser incapaz de reírme? No hace ni una semana que Ethan… Pero me parece que han pasado meses. Joder. **

**Hay un silencio, noto el peso de lo que pasó entre nosotros flotando en el aire como la contaminación sobre la ciudad de México. Me decido y digo: **

**-Oye, lo de anoche…**

**-Ya, aquello... Gracias, Sam –dice girando su cara hacia mí, mirándome. **

**-Eso debería decirlo yo –contesto suavemente, siento un poco de vergüenza pero le mantengo la mirada. Qué fuerte es, pienso.**

**Ella sonríe de manera agridulce y vuelve a mirar al techo. **

**-Estoy deseando terminar esto, volver al Roadhouse y ver a mi madre –hace una pausa y cierra los ojos, como rememorando la cara de Ellen. –Estoy deseando incluso que me eche la bronca. **

**Sonrío y meneo la cabeza: **

**-Nos la echará a todos. **

**Ella ríe un poco y apaga las velas que hay en la mesilla con un soplido, veo en la oscuridad la forma de su cuerpo recostándose de lado con la cara hacia mi cama, acomodándose en las mantas. **

**-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –digo bajito, como para no romper el ambiente nocturno.**

**-Dispara. **

**-¿Qué pasa con Dean?**

**-¿Qué pasa con él? –repite con voz extrañada.**

**-Ya sabes.**

**Oigo que suspira:**

**-No sé, Sam. Me cabrea esa actitud que tiene siempre, de suficiencia, no sé. Si eres un tío parece que te está perdonando la vida, y si eres una tía parece que tienes que estar colada por él.**

**-¿Y no lo estás?**

**Ella hace un silencio, sus ojos destellan un momento en las sombras cuando vuelve a llevar su cara hacia el techo. **

**Me hago una idea de lo que puede pasar por su cabeza. Es orgullosa y lidiar con Dean es como una lucha de poder constante, entiendo que ceder sería como rendirse. Y entiendo también que elegir a Dean es como dar un paso hacia un precipicio. **

**Él nunca prometerá nada, que se quede o no es pura suerte. Lo dará todo y de pronto un día ya no estará ahí, y la otra persona se quedará con dos palmos de narices, sintiéndose completamente idiota y pensando si sólo fue un juego. Para Dean todo es un juego y al mismo tiempo todo es lo más importante del mundo. No toda la gente puede entender eso. Yo lo entiendo porque soy su hermano, le conozco desde siempre. Sé que el hecho de que se marche no significa que esa persona no fuese primordial. Para Dean todo habrá sido real, sólo que fugaz. Pero la gente no quiere una estrella fugaz a su lado.**

**-Mira, Jo, me parece perfecto, eres libre. Sólo digo que no seas tan dura con las cosas. Sé que todo es una mierda, pero precisamente por eso. No sabemos si vamos a estar aquí mañana, quizá un día te despiertes y esa persona importante ya no esté viva. Creo que merece la pena vivir todo lo que podamos mientras aún estemos aquí. El mundo ya es suficientemente malo como para que nosotros lo hagamos más difícil. Creo que cualquier persona que te quiera te diría lo mismo. Incluso Ethan.**

**Jo no responde, me quedo escuchando su respiración un rato. Cierro los ojos y me arrebujo en las sábanas. Joder, no me puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Como se entere Dean de que la he animado a ir con él se va a estar regodeando para todo lo que me queda de vida.**

**Y entonces ocurre algo que no me esperaba. Jo sale de la cama sin decir nada, sin ponerse si quiera las botas, y abandona la estancia rápidamente.**

**Me quedo un rato escuchando con atención, oigo los golpes en la puerta de al lado, tras un momento oigo cómo se desbloquea la cerradura y la puerta que se abre y se cierra. Espero un poco más, atento, por suerte no se distinguen las voces. Todo es silencio. Suspiro empezando a arrepentirme de mi discursito, y entonces se abre la puerta de mi cuarto. **

**Cass entra arrastrando los pies con un cojín bajo el brazo:**

**-¿Cuál es la cama libre? –dice adormilado.**

* * *

-Dean, Dean…

La voz de Cass me saca del ensueño, estaba a punto de comerme una tarta de manzana, joder.

-Qué pasa ahora –murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres hacer un cambio con la cama?

-¿Qué? –digo aún medio dormido. -¿Qué cojones le pasa a tu lado, hay un muelle fuera o algo?

-No, no conmigo. Con Jo.

¿Cómo que..? Me siento frotándome los ojos, veo en la oscuridad que Cass está de pie, miro hacia la puerta y distingo otra figura. Más pequeña, más delgada. Con curvas.

-Dean, ¿quieres o no? –repite él con tono angustiado, como si no supiese si esto me va a molestar.

Pero yo no puedo hablar, me he quedado sin palabras. Me froto otra vez los ojos, Jo sigue ahí, no ha desaparecido. ¿Qué está pasando? Algo en mi cabeza no está funcionando.

-Creo que sí quiere, Cass, no te preocupes –dice la voz de Jo con un tono divertido.

-¿Seguro? –dice él aún desconfiado.

-Ostia –murmuro.

-Toma eso como un sí –dice Jo a Cass dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Cass coge con pesadez el cojín de su lado y marcha hacia la puerta, yo sigo con la vista clavada en la sombra que es Jo, creo que tengo la boca abierta como un completo gilipollas. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Cass dice:

-Dormid bien.

No, no pienso dormir ni un puto minuto.


	14. THAT GIRL

La piel de Jo es suave y caliente, recorro un muslo con mi mano desde la rodilla a la cadera. Ella me está dando la espalda, dormida, le beso el hombro y se despierta, girándose hacia mí.

-Dean… –murmura con satisfacción.

Le beso suavemente los labios, ella me pasa un brazo lánguidamente por el cuello.

-Ya puedo con otro –susurro, oigo cómo se ríe.

-Vale, venga –dice con ternura.

Lo hemos hecho tres veces antes de la pausa, han sido bastante potentes, no sé cómo pude con las tres de seguido. Creo que es de todo lo que llevaba acumulando. No fue como mis fantasías, fue mucho mejor. Porque es real. Es real que Jo está conmigo.

Las velas se consumieron hace horas así que ahora no podemos vernos, sólo sentirnos. Ninguna queja con eso. Se me acentúa el gusto, el tacto, el olfato y el oído. La piel de Jo sabe a sal con un suave toque avinagrado, su cuerpo se siente como hecho para mis manos y nuestro olor combinado es lo más agradable de este mundo. Y sus gemidos… Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlos.

Le acaricio la cara, siento que está sonriendo y sonrío yo también. Paso mis yemas por su frente, bajo a sus cejas, toco sus pestañas. Oigo cómo respira suavemente. Ahora mismo estoy en un oasis de calma. Le rozo la nariz con la mía, rozo mi mejilla con la suya, mis labios con su boca. Ella me acaricia el pelo, me siento cuidado y yo la cuido a ella. La abrazo situándome sobre ella y Jo abre las piernas.

-Vamos despacio ahora, ¿vale? –propongo.

-Vale, pero me apetecía abrir las piernas, ¿no puedo? Aguanta las ganas de meterte.

Me muerdo el labio, será cabrona. Cómo la quiero.

-Déjame acariciarte –me dice en un susurro.

Me sitúo a su lado mirando al techo, conteniendo las ganas que tengo de tocarla y lamerla. No se ve casi nada, así que cierro los ojos. Noto cómo sus dedos me tiran suavemente de las puntas del cabello. Luego los rueda por mi cráneo, haciendo surcos en mi pelo. Suelto un suspiro de tranquilidad. Me acaricia las orejas, que me pone un montón. Luego la cara, la mandíbula, el cuello. Me da besos en la clavícula y su pelo me hace cosquillas. Me acaricia despacio todo el cuerpo, los brazos, el pecho… hasta los pies, pero evita mis genitales. El calor que siento no puede ser más grande. Estoy respirando deprisa.

-Aguanta, Dean.

Sí, yo aguanto. Eso se me da de lujo, aguantar. Claro que aguanto. De mis pies sube sus manos por la cara interna de mis piernas. Me muerdo el labio. Se entretiene acariciando mis ingles y los muslos. Joder, aguanto, he dicho que aguanto. No voy a agarrarla por la cadera y a tirarla contra la cama, no lo voy a hacer.

Oigo cómo cruje el catre, de pronto siento un soplido en la punta de mi pene. Madre mía, suelto un gemido. Oigo cómo ella ríe y siento su cabello rozándome los muslos, y de pronto un pequeño y rápido lametón. Empiezo a respirar por la boca, ella debe de estar pasándolo en grande escuchándome.

Me lame de nuevo, esta vez de abajo arriba, yo agarro las sábanas con fuerza. No voy a sujetarle la cabeza, no voy a hacerle eso a Jo, no la primera vez. Vuelve a lamerme y esta vez lo hace varias veces seguidas.

-Joder, Jo…

-Aguanta, ¿eh?

-Coño, qué fácil es decirlo…

Me centro en mi respiración unos momentos dejando en segundo plano la lengua de Jo. Espacio la inspiración de la exhalación, atenúo la cadencia. Imagino que el fuego entre mis piernas se extiende por el resto del cuerpo, se descentraliza. Consigo aplacar la urgencia y vuelvo a permitirme sentir a Jo.

Noto cómo una suave humedad me envuelve lentamente, bajando cada vez más. Su boca. La sube despacio también, la saliva gotea hasta mis ingles. La baja de nuevo, muy despacio. Joder, joder, Jo.

Sigue así un momento, repito el ejercicio anterior para volver a calmarme. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo oral. Tanto tiempo… Joder, quizá más de un año. Y desde luego no con esta atención. Esta es la diferencia de hacer el amor con alguien que me importa.

Con alguien a quien le importo.

Se me mueve algo en el centro del pecho, como un latigazo de emoción. Trago para contenerlo.

Jo me roza los testículos con los dedos, yo gimo y presiono mi cabeza contra la almohada, suspirando con la boca abierta. Ella aparta su boca y se ríe un poco, me vacila cariñosamente:

-No me queda claro si te gusta, no te oigo gemir mucho.

-¿Qué quieres, que me ponga a gritar como un loco? –contesto riendo.

-Eso me gustaría.

Vuelve a bajar y a envolverme, vale, esta vez gimo más alto, que no se diga que a Dean Winchester le importa que le oigan los vecinos. Me chupa sujetando la base con dos dedos pero utilizando sólo su boca para estimularme. Con la otra mano ha empezado a acariciar mis testículos y ahora sí que tengo problemas para aguantarme. Para más inri, comienza a mover su lengua alrededor de mi glande. Madre mía, sigue, sigue.

-Dean, aguanta.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dice, por qué para? Joder, no me jodas, Jo. No pienso aguantarme más. Pero no me queda otra porque continúa parada, ha dejado hasta de acariciarme los huevos. Simplemente me sujeta con una mano, dándome calor. Vale, relajo la respiración otra vez. Venga, no es para tanto. A la siguiente va la vencida.

-Me gusta chuparte –susurra antes de volver a la carga.

Sonrío tontamente mirando a un techo que no veo. Le gusta chuparme, qué tontería, pienso, que lo haya dicho, que le guste… Si alguien me había dicho algo así antes, fue hace muchos años.

Lis me lo decía.

No sé si alguna otra chica más, puede que sí, pero no lo decían con esta delicadeza. Sólo con deseo, con ansia, con morbo.

Cierro los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Me centro en lo que me está haciendo Jo. Que no se te baje, Dean, menudo marrón. Estás con Jo, deja de pensar en toda la mierda, en el vacío de siempre. Ahora no estás vacío, estás con Jo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta ella. Mierda.

-Nada, sigue.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, por favor. Por favor, sigue.

Pero en vez de eso se recuesta a mi lado y me abraza. Yo se lo agradezco un montón, aunque no digo nada. Pero meto mi nariz entre su pelo y consigo que la calma regrese.

-Jo…

Te quiero.

Pero no lo digo.

-Dean…

Ella tampoco lo dice.

* * *

_Lo oigo antes de que suene. Me despierto con una sensación de ansiedad muy fuerte, salgo de la cama sin pensarlo, automáticamente. No sé por qué pero es lo que tengo que hacer. Sam se revuelve en la cama, murmura algo pero vuelve a caer en el sueño. Está agotado._

_Yo también, pero la sensación es muy fuerte y la sigo. No se ve casi nada, salgo al pasillo cerrando suavemente tras de mí. Hay una penumbra densa pero podría distinguir una forma en movimiento porque la escasa luz de las estrellas entra por una ventana grande. Pero no se mueve nada. Entonces, ¿por qué esta sensación? _

_Me doy cuenta que estoy sosteniendo mi daga angelical, la he cogido instintivamente. Me centro en mis oídos, echo de menos mis sentidos aumentados. Leves gemidos desde la habitación de Dean y Jo. Nada más._

_Clonc. Un objeto se ha caído unas habitaciones más allá, en el lado de enfrente a las nuestras. Ando descalzo por el pasillo hacia el sonido. Pum, plam. Estos parecen objetos más blandos, vuelve el silencio. Me paro a escuchar de nuevo, creo que estoy frente a la puerta de donde han venido. _

_Ñiiic, la hoja de madera se abre lentamente. Por la ranura cada vez mayor veo oscuridad, doy un paso atrás para dejar espacio a quien va a salir. El leve gruñido me hace reaccionar, una pequeña forma se abalanza sobre mí y la empujo aprovechando su inercia, la forma cae golpeándose con la balaustrada de las escaleras de bajada. _

**Un golpe desde el pasillo acompañado de un grito inarticulado. Me incorporo en la cama como movido por un resorte, me levanto ignorando la sensación de vértigo y cuando voy a dar un paso un trallazo en la mandíbula me hace caer en la cama, bocarriba. **

-Joder–impreca Jo.

Se separa de mí como un rayo, sale de la cama agachada y alargando la mano para coger una prenda del suelo. Yo también me incorporo, ni siquiera pienso en que me jode quedarme a medias, de pronto todo ha dado un giro y mi cabeza también. “Peligro” es el cartel que está brillando en el centro de mi cráneo.

Voy directamente hacia el abrigo de Cass, colgado junto a la salida, es la única prenda que sé exactamente dónde está. Mientras Jo se pone algo meto la llave en la cerradura, ella ya ha terminado y cuando abro la puerta sale antes que yo.

_Doy otra estocada al aire, Duke se aparta precavido y da unos pasitos hacia un lado, nervioso, deseando acercarse a mí pero sin decidirse. No distingo sus facciones pero tiene que ser él por la estatura y los gruñidos. Se abre una puerta a mi espalda, al fondo del pasillo, y luego otra. Una tenue luz aparece desde ahí (de una vela) y me sirve para confirmar mi teoría. _

_Duke está frente a mí, la boca manchada en sangre, más sangre en su camiseta y en sus manos. Oigo un gritito asustado detrás de mí y luego la voz de Dean:_

_-Quedaos dentro, coño._

Les digo a un par de inquilinos curiosos que se han asomado al pasillo a causa del ruido. Han sacado una vela y se han quedado pálidos con la escena del croat. Antes de que cierren les quito la vela de las manos y la dejo en el suelo del pasillo.

Cass está manteniendo al croat a raya de momento, el bicho nos echa miradas rápidas a Jo y a mí, que nos estamos acercando lentamente. Ella ha cogido la pistola que yo había dejado bajo la almohada y le apunta. Yo he agarrado el cuchillo de la mesilla.

-Cass, no te muevas –dice Jo dispuesta a disparar.

Él le echa una rápida mirada y Duke aprovecha para abalanzarse sobre él. Jo baja el arma y corre hacia él, yo también.

**Me recupero un poco del mareo que me ha asaltado por el golpe que me acabo de llevar. Me incorporo en un codo pero otro golpe cae sobre mí, en el estómago. ¿Qué coño? ¿Quién me está pegando? Está utilizando un objeto contundente. Vuelve a golpearme, en la ceja. Me cubro la cabeza y ruedo hacia un lado para salir por otro lado de la cama. Pongo los pies en el suelo y me llevo un estallido en la sien que me hace caer de bruces al suelo. **

El puto croat se revuelve, da dentelladas y patalea, lo he apuñalado en algún punto pero me ha pateado la mano y el cuchillo se ha ido a tomar por culo. Somos una maraña sobre el suelo entre nosotros tres y él, consigo inmovilizarle la cabeza con un codo y Jo va a disparar, pero un puñetazo furioso le hace soltar la pistola hacia atrás. Cass le clava la daga en un ojo y deja de moverse. Nos quedamos jadeando unos segundos, puto bicho rabioso, joder. Miro hacia la puerta abierta, es una de las otras habitaciones y hay sangre en el suelo bajo el dintel, me apuesto los calzoncillos que no llevo a que dentro hay un par de cadáveres masticados.

**Vuelvo en mí por una bofetada en la mejilla. Intento moverme pero me doy cuenta de que estoy esposado a la pata de la cama, medio recostado en el suelo frío. Alguien ha encendido una vela y por fin veo a mi atacante. **

**Está frente a mí, acuclillado, un codo sobre un muslo y el pómulo descansando en el puño. Sonríe divertido, una sonrisa torcida, rencorosa. **

**-Adam –musito, y me vuelve a abofetear. **

**Se ríe un poco, se me acerca y me levanta la barbilla, se me queda mirando muy cerca. Me amordaza con una tela que anuda en mi nuca. Me pongo a sudar copiosamente, miro a mi espalda y doy un tirón a las esposas, entonces noto un terrible dolor en el muslo izquierdo.**

**Me acaba de clavar un cuchillo, lo mueve dentro de la herida hacia un lado y aprieto los dientes sobre la tela, un grito se ahoga en la mordaza de mi boca. Lo saca y agranda su sonrisa, mi sangre brilla a la luz de la vela. **

**Adam, qué coño estás haciendo. Por Dios, de qué va todo esto. **

**Me clava el cuchillo en la otra pierna, joder qué dolor. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos veo que saca la lengua y da un lametón a la sangre sobre la hoja. Cierra los ojos y hace unos chasquidos con la lengua, como saboreando. Vuelve a mirarme y se humedece los labios.**

**-A esto sabe la sangre de traidor –dice arrastrando las eses, como destilando el desprecio entre los dientes. **

**Me pone la punta del cuchillo en la barbilla, yo levanto la cabeza, respirando con fuerza. Roza la hoja por mi mejilla, la acerca a un ojo y la baja por mi nariz.**

**-Lucifer –pone una expresión animal, veo sus dientes. –Ya casi me había olvidado de ti. Había dejado de soñar con mi misión… Sólo puede quedar uno de nosotros. –Mete la punta del cuchillo en una de mis fosas nasales. –Y voy a ser yo –y tira hacia afuera, cortándola.**

_-¿Estáis bien, estáis los dos bien? –pregunta Dean, subiendo las mangas del jersey grande que lleva puesto Jo._

_Todos tenemos algo de sangre encima porque Duke estaba manchado, pero creo que ninguno tenemos heridas. Al menos en las piernas de ellos es fácil verlo porque las llevan al descubierto. Jo tiene sólo un jersey de Dean (que le queda como un vestido corto) y la ropa interior, y Dean simplemente mi abrigo, que llega hasta la mitad de los muslos. Me pregunto tontamente si no tienen frío._

_-¡No! –dice la voz de Grace, nos giramos y la vemos terminando de llegar a esta planta por las escaleras. _

_Se está sujetando una herida abierta en la cabeza, tiene una bata y la cara muy pálida, los ojos desencajados. Se acerca a nosotros y se arrodilla junto a Duke, que está inmóvil, gime al ver que ya no vive. _

_-No, pequeño, no… –dice atrayéndolo hacia sí, acunándolo._

_Nos miramos casi sin atrevernos a respirar, Jo se decide:_

_-¿Lo de la cabeza es una mordedura, Grace?_

_Ella no la contesta, sólo llora sobre el niño despeluchado. Entonces Dean reacciona:_

_-¡Joder! ¿Y Sam?_

_Y se levanta a toda velocidad, corriendo hasta nuestro cuarto. Cielos, es verdad, Sam. Falta Sam._

**-Tenías que desobedecer, ¿eh? No podías aceptar las órdenes de nuestro Padre, tenías que salirte con la tuya. Todo por orgullo –me está diciendo Adam alejando el cuchillo de mi brazo. **

**Me ha hecho varios cortes en distintos sitios, estoy sangrando como un cerdo, el dolor es tremendo. Ni siquiera puedo hablar para ganar tiempo o convencerle, las palabras se mueren en la tela que bloquea mi boca. Él me habla como si esperase explicaciones pero lo único que quiere es torturarme. Hacerme sufrir por puro rencor hasta matarme. **

**Sus ojos brillan a la luz de la vela, la locura está impresa en sus pupilas. Me odia como un humano odiaría a otra persona, no como Michael se sentiría con su hermano Lucifer. El arcángel quería matar a Lucifer porque era su deber, es frío, exacto e impasible. Pero Adam desprende veneno, creo que sus sentimientos hacia mí están mezclados con su desequilibrio mental. Creo que piensa que es Michael y que realmente tenemos que matarnos por el futuro del planeta. **

**Oigo cómo se mueve el manillar de la puerta, alguien está intentando abrir pero la llave está echada.**

**-¡Sammy!**

**-Cómo no, el mono que siempre lo echa todo a perder –sisea Adam mirando hacia el sonido. Gira su cara hacia mí y sonríe: –Esta vez no le voy a dar tiempo para que nos detenga.**

**Y levanta el puñal para clavármelo en el pecho, lo deja caer pero lo detiene en el último momento, sobre mi esternón. Le estoy sosteniendo la mirada, acojonado pero con firmeza, veo que algo en el fondo de sus ojos se mueve. ¿El verdadero Adam? ¿Nuestro hermano? Adam, vuelve. Para esto, por Dios… **

**En ese momento un disparo hace saltar la cerradura y la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe. Dean da un paso sosteniendo la pistola, pero Adam dice, sin mirarle:**

**-Dame eso o le rajo.**

**Cruzo una mirada con Dean, si dispara la bala sería más rápida que el movimiento de cuchillo de Adam, lo más probable es que al chico no le dé tiempo ni a parpadear. Dean suelta aire entre los dientes apretados, no lo va a hacer. Se trata de mí así que baja el arma, la pone en el suelo y le da una patada, la pistola choca con el muslo de Adam.**

**Se asoman Jo y Cass, Adam mira a Dean y dice, cogiendo la pistola:**

**-Qué buena noche para una reunión familiar –y corta la mordaza de mi boca, de tal manera que puedo volver a hablar. –Que se marchen, tú quédate y bloquea la puerta.**

**¿Está ofreciendo a Dean quedarse con nosotros? Se nota que está loco, nadie en su sano juicio haría eso y menos si estoy esposado y lleno de heridas. Me pregunto cuántos minutos de vida le quedan a Adam. **

**Dean se gira y cierra la puerta, veo las miradas que nos echan nuestros compañeros antes de quedar totalmente fuera de la escena. Mi hermano mayor mueve un aparador y lo apoya contra la puerta. Se gira lentamente y cruza los brazos, mirando a Adam fijamente como si esperase más órdenes. **

**-Como la última vez –dice Adam divertido apuntando a Dean con la pistola. –Sólo que hoy voy a ganar yo. No vais a meterme en la maldita Jaula. **

**-Qué puedo decir –dice Dean, cínico. –Las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas. **

**-¿Algo que añadir, Lucifer? –me pregunta.**

**-Adam, no soy…**

**Él suelta una carcajada histérica que me crispa los nervios y sin más indicación me clava el cuchillo en el estómago.**

**Pierdo aire de golpe, veo las estrellas, Dios qué sufrimiento. Lo saca con la misma rudeza, Dean se ha abalanzado hacia delante pero se ha quedado quieto de nuevo porque Adam ha disparado. Le veo por el rabillo del ojo, sigue en pie o sea que el disparo no le ha dado. **

**-Os vais a desangrar como cerdos –dice Adam conteniendo la rabia. –Yo no me merecía esto, cabrones, yo no lo merecía.**

**Oigo otro disparo y al mismo tiempo Dean salta hacia él, otro disparo más pero ya está encima de Adam. Forcejea para quitarle la pistola alejando su mano de nosotros, el chico suelta el cuchillo pero dispara de nuevo y me agacho para evitar una bala fortuita. Dean le agarra la cabeza para estampársela en el suelo pero Adam le suelta un rodillazo y luego un codazo en toda la nariz, mi hermano cae hacia un lado. Con las piernas hago una presa al chaval, me duele horrores por todas las heridas pero la adrenalina me ayuda a mantenerme consciente. **

**Tiene una mano libre y busca la pistola, está muy cerca de sus dedos. No señor, le atraigo hacia mí con una sacudida y me inclino todo lo que me permiten las esposas, arrastrando la cama también, sobre su cuello. Le doy un mordisco con todas mis fuerzas. Oigo cómo grita y patalea, me coge del pelo y tira, me arranca mechones pero no le suelto, me golpea las piernas pero no le suelto, hijo de puta, como que me llamo Sam Winchester.**

**Aprieto un poco más los dientes y de golpe tiro hacia atrás, con el movimiento de cuello más bestia que me permiten mis músculos, me llevo un buen cacho de carne, el sabor y el olor del hierro me estallan en la cara. **

_Oímos un disparo, miro a Jo, los dos pensamos lo mismo: vamos a entrar. Empujamos la puerta, hay algo bloqueándola, otros dos disparos, mi ansiedad sube hasta las nubes. Empujamos más fuerte y arrastramos el mueble. En cuanto abrimos lo suficiente nos colamos en la estancia y nos triamos al suelo porque se vuelve a oír un disparo. _

_Veo que Adam se quita a Dean de encima (estaban peleando en el suelo) y que el chico se estira para coger la pistola. Me pongo en pie y veo cómo Sam le aprisiona con las piernas, Dean está en el suelo y hay sangre, los dos hermanos están cubiertos de sangre. _

_Me abalanzo hacia ellos, Sam hinca los dientes en la yugular de Adam y de golpe siento un tremendo dolor por todo el cuerpo, de Adam salen vibraciones descontroladas, punzantes como mil cuchillos que me atraviesan. Es la energía fuera de sitio que percibí al verle, la energía remanente de Michael en su cuerpo. A pesar de que ya no soy un ángel sigo conectado de alguna manera con el mundo sutil. Me quedo en el suelo tapándome los oídos, un sonido agudo me está rompiendo los tímpanos. _

_Abro los ojos como puedo y veo que Sam arranca un pedazo de cuello, la sangre que cae sobre su barbilla parece un torrente, Adam se tira al suelo tapándose la herida pero está condenado, la yugular está rota. _

_Sam me mira y escupe la carne, es una imagen aterradora, la luz anaranjada hace que el rojo que cubre casi todo su cuerpo parezca en llamas. Desvía su mirada hacia Dean y luego la vuelve a posar en mí, suplicándome que atienda a su hermano. Las punzadas del aire aún atraviesan mis células pero me muevo, por Dean me movería aunque no tuviese piernas. _

_Llego hasta él arrastrándome, está bocabajo y le doy la vuelta, me quedo lívido._

Abro los ojos como en una neblina, me pesa el cuerpo, me pesa el aire que respiro. Parpadeo y me miro las manos, estoy de pie. Me palpo el pecho, no hay heridas, qué raro, juraría que… Espera.

Miro al suelo y veo mi cuerpo, mierda. Estoy ahí tirado, con el abrigo y las piernas al aire, despatarrado. Joder, qué muerte menos cool. Vuelvo a mirarme, al menos mi ser energético lleva la ropa de costumbre. Genial, no molaría nada entrar en el Cielo medio desnudo, soy Dean Winchester, hay una reputación que mantener.

-Dean –la voz de Tessa, que se sitúa a mi lado.

La miro, en efecto lleva cazadora y vaqueros, qué ojo tengo. O sea que venía a por mí (aparte de Tara), debí suponerlo.

-¿En serio, así, sin más? –digo. –¿Adam?

-No sé qué esperabas –contesta ella con su suavidad habitual, empática, sonriendo con un punto triste.

Cass da la vuelta a mi cuerpo, tres balazos ni más ni menos. Bueno, no está mal.

-Joder, me habría gustado terminar este trabajo… Espera, ¿y Sam? –veo que está desangrándose, lleno de cortes y con la puñalada del estómago.

-Sam no –dice ella y suspiro de alivio. –¿Vamos? –pregunta girándose hacia la puerta, como me ve vacilar, añade: –Ya sabes lo que pasa si te quedas.

Sí, eventualmente me convertiría en un fantasma vengativo, atrapado en el limbo y dando por culo al primero que pasase, sería sólo otro bicho más al que un cazador tendría que liquidar. Pero este viaje está siendo muy duro, ¿se apañará Sammy sin mí? No sé si puedo irme dejándole toda la mierda a él, es demasiado. No sé si puedo tener eso sobre mi conciencia.

-Hay otras personas al lado de Sam –apunta ella como leyendo mi pensamiento.

-Ya. Cass, Jo… –musito. 

-Bueno, en realidad… Acabo de recoger a alguien.

La miro. Espera, ¿qué? Un momento, ¿dónde está..?

Pero de pronto una ola de energía nos sacude, es tan fuerte que nos estampa contra la pared (vaya, no la atravesamos). Caemos al suelo, miro hacia la puerta y veo entrando a la estancia a una forma llameante del tamaño de una persona, parece que camina pero es un ser envuelto en fuego luminoso, me duele mirar directamente.

Nos ponemos en pie, la luz mueve una de sus llamas en el costado y oigo sonidos en el aire, como vibraciones dentro del mar, las ondas nos golpean de nuevo.

Tessa vuelve a chocar contra la pared pero a mí me pasa otra cosa distinta. La vibración que ha surgido de la maldita cosa se arremolina a mi alrededor (sí, sé que es flipante pero eso es lo que pasa). La onda se cierra sobre mí, me aprisiona cada vez más y me traspasa hasta quedar adherida sólo al anillo que llevo en mi mano derecha. El anillo brilla por unos segundos, un rojo intenso, y después sale de él una luz carmesí que conecta con el anillo que lleva mi cuerpo en el suelo.

-¡Dean! –grita Tessa intentando llegar hasta mí, hay como un vendaval que le impide avanzar.

Alza su mano, yo no sé qué coño está pasando y también intento alcanzarla alargando el brazo pero noto un tirón hacia atrás, desde el anillo en mi mano, como si me hubieran cogido por la muñeca.

Me estiro hacia la parca, joder, esto da muy mal rollo, qué cojones es el bicho de fuego y todo lo del anillo, estoy a punto de tocar a Tessa pero sobreviene otra succión y caigo hacia atrás. Puta, hay un ruido enorme, como si hubiese un tornado sobre nosotros. Y otro tirón, esta vez enorme, ostia qué

Abro los ojos tomando aire.

-¡Dean!

Cass está a mi lado mirándome con ojos muy abiertos. Suspira de alivio y apoya su frente en mi hombro. ¿Qué pasa? Me siento muy cansado, miro a un lado y veo a Sam en una cama. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su pecho sube y baja tranquilamente, debajo de su camiseta veo las vendas que cubren sus brazos y una sobre su nariz. El resto está tapado con las sábanas.

Cass está sentado a mi lado en una silla, yo también estoy sobre una cama. Me duele al respirar, me duele horrores, me duelen hasta las pestañas. Creo que voy a volver a perder el conocimiento.

-Regresaste –dice una figura acerándose a mi cama, por un segundo veo un montón de llamas blancas. Parpadeo y es Tat, el chamán.

Mis párpados caen pesados de golpe, estoy a punto de sumirme en la negrura de nuevo pero mi mente espabila recordando de pronto:

-Jo –digo todo lo fuerte que puedo, que es un susurro.

Tat y Cass se miran, yo intento incorporarme:

-Jo, joder, Jo…

Cass me agarra de los hombros para ayudar a que me tumbe de nuevo, pero le aferro la muñeca:

-¿Dónde..?

Él baja la mirada y la lleva a una esquina de la habitación. La sigo y veo la forma de una persona sobre una mesa, envuelta en una tela blanca a modo de sudario, a la manera de los cazadores.

NO.

Me siento y apoyo los pies en el suelo, Cass aparta las manos pero las mantiene cerca, quizá por si me caigo. El chamán se queda quieto a un lado del catre. Me pongo en pie, trastabillo y me apoyo en el colchón.

Ando hacia el sudario, despacio, enajenado, fuera del mundo. NO.

Llego hasta la mesa, me apoyo en la tabla, miro la tela. Me tiemblan las manos y las piernas, levanto una mano y agarro una esquina de la tela, pero no la muevo.

Cojo aire, estoy respirando. Eso es, respira, Dean, tú siempre respira.

La mano comienza a temblar violentamente, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Respira, Dean.

Aparto la tela y veo la cara de Jo, blanca, ojos cerrados, un agujero de bala sobre su ceja derecha.


	15. NO PRAYER FOR THE DYING

_La pira funeraria está comenzando a extinguirse. En ella hemos puesto los cuerpos de Jo y Adam. También murieron Grace y Duke pero Connor ha querido enterrarlos. Y también dos personas que estaban alojadas en el motel, las que Duke atacó aquella noche. Eran una mujer pecosa y una adolescente. Sus amigos se llevaron sus cuerpos, querían enterrarlos bajo una montaña. _

_Suponemos que aquella noche Adam dejó libre a Duke para crear una distracción y poder llegar hasta Sam. Cuando Sam propuso incluir a Adam en la ceremonia funeraria Dean se puso tenso pero no dijo nada. Supongo que le enfada dejar su cuerpo al lado del de Jo, al fin y al cabo Adam nos atacó a todos. Pero también era familia de los hermanos, era hijo de John. Creo que por eso Dean transigió sin oponer resistencia. _

_Hay una fina capa de lluvia pero las llamas no se apagan porque hemos rociado la pira con gasolina. Hay una obligación de ahorrar lo máximo posible, sobre todo si se trata de fuel, pero en este caso nadie puso objeciones. Sam echó el combustible casi con un punto reverencial, como si estuviese bendiciendo los cuerpos, y Dean tiró el fuego. _

_Ahora seguimos de pie con la vista en las cenizas, nadie ha dicho ni una palabra en todo este tiempo. La doctora está a mi derecha y Sam algo más allá. Dean se quedó un poco más adelantado después de prender la tumba y no se ha movido del sitio. Sólo veo su espalda, me pregunto qué estará sintiendo._

_Yo siento mucha tristeza y también estoy enfadado. No sé por qué he empezado a pensar “no es justo”. Es extraño, precisamente yo sé que la muerte no tiene nada que ver con la justicia, ni siquiera cuando se debe a recibir una bala de casualidad. Miro a Dean. Si estar lejos de Jo me produce esta aflicción, ¿cómo sería si ocurriese con él? La descarga de angustia y terror que me estalla me sobrecoge, tengo que apretar los puños para controlarla. _

_Dios mío, es terrible, no puedo dejar que se muera. Si Dean se muere no sé cómo soportaría su ausencia. Qué horrible es ser humano, creo que ahora entiendo el por qué del apego de los hermanos. El amor es un arma de doble filo, nunca imaginé que podría tener un lado tan oscuro. Este mundo es mucho más cruel de lo que percibía con mis ojos de ángel. No sé si estaba muy ciego o si ahora es cuando me he cegado por estar demasiado envuelto en todo._

_Miro a Sam, ya no está llorando, Yamagata también ha parado. Al menos la doctora se despertó. La magia de Taatsiaq es muy poderosa y antigua. No sabemos si Yamagata podrá recuperar la voz, de momento sus cuerdas vocales no responden. Lleva un pañuelo rodeando su garganta para proteger la cicatriz. _

_Han pasado tres días desde el incidente, hemos esperado a incinerar los cuerpos porque ninguno estábamos en condiciones de montar la pira y todo lo demás. Bueno, yo sí, pero los Winchester querían participar así que hasta que no se han recuperado un poco no lo hemos hecho._

_Sam está lleno de heridas y varias son profundas, no sé cómo está aguantando de pie tanto rato. La puñalada del estómago por suerte no perforó ningún órgano y pudimos detener su hemorragia, pero estuvo a un paso de morir. _

_Y Dean simplemente se despertó. Taatsiaq entró en la habitación canturreando un hechizo, sentí la tremenda energía de su magia, no he visto muchos humanos que puedan manejar tanta potencia. Entonces el hermano mayor comenzó a respirar y varias horas más tarde recobró la conciencia. _

_En algún momento de estos tres días oí cómo Dean le preguntaba al chamán:_

_-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Soy una especie de muñeco de hoodoo? ¿Estoy vivo pero debería estar muerto, soy un puto zombi? _

_El chamán se le quedó mirando como si hubiese dicho que el sol sale por el oeste y la luna por el día. Dean chasqueó la lengua y añadió, algo menos seguro: _

_-Vale, pero entonces ¿pasa algo con el anillo? ¿Me lo puedo quitar o si lo hago me rompo o algo?_

_Taatsiaq miró al techo, meneó levemente la cabeza y murmuró: _

_-Demasiadas películas… –y se alejó por el pasillo._

_-Tranquilo, Dean –dije acercándome. –No noto nada fuera de lo común, ni contigo ni con tu anillo. Seguramente el anillo sólo haya sido un símbolo para atar tu alma al cuerpo en ese momento. Pero estás vivo y eres humano._

Sí, estoy vivo, pensé hace unos días, y Jo no. ¿Por qué cojones no llegó antes el maldito chamán? ¿O por qué Jo se fue tan rápido, por qué no luchó un poco contra Tessa? Quizá Tat podría haberla traído de vuelta a ella también. ¿Por qué todos a nuestro alrededor terminan muriendo?

¿Qué coño pasa con nosotros? Llegamos a un sitio y todo se va a la mierda, somos como un puto vórtice de destrucción. ¿Y qué coño pasa conmigo? ¿Podría haber hecho algo para que las cosas saliesen de otra manera, para evitar la muerte de Jo? Hacía sólo unas horas estaba ahí conmigo, abrazándome, dándome calor… Sólo unas horas atrás. Sólo unos minutos atrás. Y de pronto, de golpe… Está fría y muerta, está lejos. Ya no puedo verla más, no puedo tocarla más, no puedo sentirla nunca más. Porque está muerta. Está muerta y yo estoy vivo. No es justo. No es justo tener que seguir así, no quería saberlo. No quería saber todo lo que podía quererla.

Dios, Jo…

**Dean comienza a andar de pronto hacia el motel, que se ve a lo lejos, le pierdo de vista. Devuelvo mi mirada a la tumba, a los cuerpos calcinados de una de mis mejores amigas y de mi otro hermano. Me froto los ojos, me escuecen por la ceniza remanente en el aire. **

**Quizá mi hermano mayor ha vuelto al garaje, al Impala, se ha enfrascado en la reparación del Chevrolet (aunque no sé qué va a hacer con el cristal agujereado). **

**Yamagata me mira y hace un gesto con la cabeza y las manos, algo así como “hay que moverse”. Asiento pero pregunto: **

**-¿Te refieres a irnos de este solar en concreto o a retomar el camino?**

**Me indica que a lo segundo con un leve movimiento. Vuelvo a asentir, tres días parados debería ser suficiente. A mí las heridas ya no me duelen tanto y ella se ha repuesto bastante bien del balazo, además de unas hierbas que nos prepara, Taatsiaq ha hecho varios rituales mágicos y las heridas se nos están curando milagrosamente deprisa. **

**Echo un último vistazo a la pira apagada y voy en busca de mi hermano, el que queda vivo. El de siempre. **

**En efecto encuentro sus piernas saliendo de debajo del Impala, varias herramientas al lado de su muslo derecho sobre el suelo.**

**-¿Cómo va? –pregunto para romper el hielo, no sé muy bien qué decir, no sé por dónde me va a salir. Estos tres días ha estado muy poco comunicativo, casi aislado.**

**-Le hemos metido mucha caña. No sólo es el golpe del parachoques trasero y los agujeros de bala.**

**-Ya. Dean… –no sé por qué tengo recelo al hablar, es como si estuviese enfrente de un oso aparentemente tranquilo. –Hay que seguir.**

**-Sí, esto ya casi está. **

**Hago un silencio. Tú puedes, Sam, plantea tu idea.**

**-Estaba pensando que quizá… Connor tiene ese Jeep… –digo con el tiento de quien ha empezado a caminar sobre un lago congelado. –Quizá acceda a prestarnos el coche por un par de días.**

**Él no contesta, coge otra herramienta palpando en el suelo y masculla un “mierda”. Tomo aire:**

**-Dean, si él accede, sería lo mejor –afirmo sabiendo que tengo razón.**

**Él sale de debajo del vehículo con un movimiento de brazos, rodando sobre la plataforma típica de mecánico. Continúo mientras se acerca a una mesa llena de herramientas. **

**-He hablado con Connor para tantear. Creo que se siente en deuda con nosotros por todo lo que… Por todo. **

**Dean se limpia las manos con un trapo, me está dando la espalda. **

**-Si tú quieres llevar otro coche, adelante –habla por fin el oso. –Pero yo no voy a dejar a Baby.**

**-No tiene sentido llevar dos, y el Impala ya nos viene dando problemas. Casi no estaba arrancando nunca a la primera…**

**-¡No dejas a alguien atrás sólo porque esté un poco roto! –dice girándose hacia mí de pronto, explotando en ira. **

**-Dean, es un coche…**

**-¡No voy a dejarla aquí!**

**-¡Si la llevamos vamos a terminar de machacarla! –grito también, siguiendo su costumbre de hablar en femenino. **

**-¡No! ¡Si se rompe, la arreglaré! ¡Voy a arreglar cada puto..!**

**-¡No se puede arreglar, Dean! –le corto levantando más la voz. –¡Nada de lo que ha pasado se puede arreglar! ¡Se ha acabado, lo que se quema, no vuelve!**

**Me quedo callado de golpe porque él da un fuerte puñetazo en un armario, el mueble se tambalea y el sonido retumba en las planchas de las paredes. Se agarra la muñeca y sacude la mano. Vuelve a girarse y apoya ambas palmas en la mesa, suspirando entre los dientes apretados. Veo su espalda, el cuello agachado. Está derrotado, o a un paso. Me toca a mí tirar de él. **

**-Dean… –hago un silencio, me muerdo el labio. –A mí tampoco me gusta. Pero tenemos que seguir con todo lo que podamos, si no, todo habrá sido en vano. Todas las personas que nos han ayudado… Tenemos hacerlo por ellas.**

**Él sigue en la misma postura pero me está escuchando. A veces no está receptivo, es como hablar con un maldito muro, pero ahora es una esponja aunque todo su cuerpo esté en tensión. Sí que me necesita.**

**-Los dos juntos, como siempre, ¿no? –afirmo sonriendo tristemente. –Ellos querrían… Jo querría que continuásemos.**

**Dean suspira, yo cierro los ojos. Se me ha formado un nudo en la garganta de pronto. No quiero hablar más, no quiero remover más. Por favor, dime que con esto es suficiente, dime que no tengo que abrirme más. Si no, voy a terminar hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Venga, Dean, reacciona. Ponte la capa de superhéroe y ayúdame a tirar del carro. **

**-Connor… Vale. Pregúntale –dice simplemente. Yo asiento aunque no puede verme y me dispongo a marcharme del garaje, pero él se gira y me suelta: –¿Cómo estás?**

**-¿En serio, Dean, vas a ponerte en modo conversación sentimental? –respondo nervioso queriendo salir corriendo, ignorando la presión que intenta abrirse paso y salir por mi garganta.**

**-Sí. Habla conmigo, hombre –me dice serio, contundente. **

**Éste es mi hermano mayor, necesita cuidarme. Así es como él se recompone y así es como yo me conecto con él. Aunque nunca reciba un feedback por su parte así es como funcionamos desde siempre, esta extraña y retorcida simbiosis.**

**-No sé, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Yo no… –cojo aire, voy a abrir la puerta pero no voy a llorar. –Todo es una puta mierda. –Mi voz se hace un poco temblorosa pero no voy a llorar. –Lo de Jo… Joder, Dean, Jo…**

Sam se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Yo siento una tremenda punzada en el pecho pero no dejo salir nada más. Se hace un silencio ominoso, cargado, pero ninguno nos venimos abajo. Me obligo a centrarme en este momento, llevo todo lo demás abajo y lo entierro con muchas capas de grava. Bien al fondo, que no asome nada. Me concentro en Sammy delante de mí.

Mi hermano pequeño, un gigante con ojos de cachorrillo. Ha clavado la vista en el suelo y veo claramente al niño de seis años que me preguntaba si era un castigo que estuviéramos viajando constantemente, justo cuando empezaba a hacer amigos en la escuela. Hay algo más que no me está contando.

-¿Qué es, Sammy? –le animo con voz suave y firme, acogiéndole.

-Puf. Yo qué sé… Sabes, es todo. Desde que salimos de Detroit… Es todo, joder –hace una pausa, sus ojos están llorosos pero sé que no va a dejar que caigan las lágrimas.

Espero a que continúe, me enderezo y ocupo toda mi estatura, como cuando él corría torpemente al poco de aprender a caminar: yo me disponía para saltar a por él cuando se comiese el suelo. No podía evitar que se la pegara pero podía estar ahí para levantarle.

-Yo no… En realidad no sé si… Si todo esto merece la pena. –Hace otro silencio, se frota los ojos con los dedos de una mano, yo aprieto la mandíbula.

No podría decir que me siento diferente, no podría decir que ahora mismo crea en lo que estamos haciendo, me siento exactamente como él. Pero me lo callo, por supuesto. Él continúa:

-Y… No sé, joder. Yo dejé libre a Lucifer. Ese es el inicio de todo, ¿no?

-¿Qué? –frunzo el ceño –No vas a empezar con todo ese tema de la culpa, ¿no? Ya lo hemos hablado, Sammy. Esa mierda no está sólo sobre tus hombros, si nos ponemos así, yo fui el que comenzó el puto Apocalipsis en el Infierno. Además, las cosas salieron como salieron por un cúmulo de situaciones, de personas, de…

-¿Y quién de entre todas esas personas puede decir que rompió el último sello para traer a Lucifer? ¿O que se alió con un demonio, con Ruby, que terminó traicionándonos? ¿O que siguió todos los putos pasos, uno a uno, todos los que había que seguir para que se desencadenase el Apocalipsis?

-No eras tú solo, yo también…

-¿Vamos a empezar una competición por quién tiene más peso sobre los hombros? Lo que cuentan son los hechos, los putos hechos. Y ahora mismo Jo está muerta, y más gente. Y es porque llegué a este jodido motel, porque Adam recordó toda la mierda y vino a por mí. –Coge una bocanada de aire, apoya sus palabras con contundentes movimientos de manos. –Vino a por mí, Dean, no a por Cass o a por ti, no. Yo he sido el puto epicentro. Y ahora todas esas personas están muertas y yo no. Esos son los hechos, joder.

-No puedes culparte por lo que haga un puto loco, Sam…

-Ese puto loco era nuestro hermano menor. ¿Te has parado a pensar eso? ¿Te has parado a pensarlo?

-Mira, Sam…

-No, nada de “mira, Sam”. Adam está muerto, le he arrancado medio cuello, joder.

-Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que te sientes culpable? ¿Por haber matado al tío que se ha cargado a Jo, que casi te mata, que (por cierto) me mandó al otro barrio? ¿En serio?

-¿Que si me siento culpable por haber matado a nuestro hermano menor, dices? Oh, no, Dean. Por supuesto que no.

**Sin decir nada más le doy la espalda y salgo a grandes zancadas hacia el hall del motel. Maldita sea, no quería hablar, no quería hacerlo real. Cierro los ojos un momento y me viene un recuerdo que no sabía que seguía estando ahí: **

**-Dejad de pelear, chicos –dice papá echándonos miradas de exasperación por el espejo retrovisor.**

**-¡Dean no me deja el coche! –digo con toda la indignación del mundo, señalando el cochecito de juguete que mi hermano sostiene con la mano más alejada de mí.**

**-¡Siempre me rompes los juguetes! –dice él exagerando un montón. No es verdad, sólo fue una vez y sin querer. **

**-Eso no es excusa para pegaros como dos monos rabiosos –dice papá, duro. –Me duele la cabeza, pero si lo tengo que hacer, lo haré. ¿Queréis que paremos el coche y que me tengáis que explicar todo? Os aviso, como no me guste, os dejaré aquí. A los dos.**

**-No lo harías –dice Dean con los ojos muy abiertos, medio sonriendo y medio muerto de miedo. **

**-Es verdad, no os dejaría a los dos. Dejaría a uno. Así que vosotros veréis. **

**Dean me estampa el juguete en el pecho de pronto, sin venir a cuento. Le miro y veo que se cruza de brazos y se pega al cristal de la ventanilla, clavando la mirada en la carretera. **

**¿Qué pensó mi hermano entonces? ¿Que John iba a abandonarme a mí o a él? Yo estaba seguro de que se refería a mí. Dean era su hijo favorito porque era con quien tenía secretos. Por aquella época yo ya sospechaba que papá me mentía sobre su trabajo. Quizá me mentía también cuando me decía que me quería. Al fin y al cabo yo me estaba quejando todo el rato, tenía que pensar que era un grano en el culo, mientras que Dean era obediente. Qué envidia me daba. ¿Cómo podía seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar? ¿No le molestaba, no se cansaba nunca? ¿O lo hacía por ganar el favor de papá? Quizá era una estrategia, qué putada que la hubiese cogido antes que yo. Joder, ¿y a mí qué me quedaba? Sólo el puesto del hijo rebelde. **

**Si Dean era el buen hijo y yo el malo, ¿qué era Adam para John? Desde luego era su hijo extra oficial, y también al que más protegió. Vivió con su madre sin saber que los monstruos existían, John les visitó algunas veces e incluso le llevó al baseball (a nosotros nunca nos llevó a un partido). Tenían hasta algunas fotos juntos sonriendo… Nosotros no tenemos ni una. John le protegió alejándose de él pero sin abandonarle completamente, estaba claro que le quería. **

**Adam era mi hermano pequeño. Resulta que el menor de los hijos de John no era yo, sino él. Ni siquiera en eso yo era especial. Y encima seguía comportándome como un crío caprichoso, como hacen los benjamines. Qué vergüenza me da pensarlo. **

**Quizá si lo hubiera sabido antes, que tenía un hermano menor… Quizá podría haber hecho lo que hace Dean conmigo. Cuidarle. Eso es lo que se supone que se hace con los hermanos menores, no arrancarles el puto cuello. No dejar que se desangren tirados en el suelo. No alegrarse de que por fin están muertos. Eso no es lo que yo tenía que hacer con Adam. Estoy seguro de que John me odia desde el más allá como me odio yo ahora mismo. Me da igual que Adam fuese el que nos atacó, me da igual que estuviese loco. Éramos familia. **

**Si algo aprendí de nuestro padre es que la familia es lo más importante.**

**Es por eso que volví a la caza con Dean después de haberme marchado para estudiar derecho. Fue porque mi hermano mayor me pidió que le acompañara, me dijo que papá estaba desaparecido. Volví por la familia. Y después papá murió y cada vez hubo más mierda. Hubo momentos en los que podía haberme marchado, largarme e ignorar todo eso. Era libre de hacerlo y lo sabía… pero no lo hice por la familia. **

**Porque yo era lo único que le quedaba a Dean, porque él no podía vivir solo. Aún ahora no puede, nunca ha podido y nunca podrá. Quedó clarísimo cuando condenó su propia alma para devolver la mía a mi cuerpo. Madre mía, Dean, estás de la olla. ¿Que Adam estaba loco? ¿Y tú o yo no lo estamos? La de cosas que hemos hecho… ¿Quién mide todo eso? El caso es que Adam era familia y no se suponía que terminase así. Tengo las manos manchadas con mi propia sangre. **

**No sé cómo cojones gestionar esto. **

**Llego a la recepción, Connor está tras el mostrador, levanta la mirada sombrío. Él también está destrozado por la pérdida de su hermana, de Adam y de Duke. Eran toda su familia. **

**Después de esa jodida noche de hace tres días aún quedaba una sorpresa para él. Resulta que la herida de Grace en la frente no era de una mordedura sino de un golpe que le había metido Adam para dejarla inconsciente y poder liberar a Duke. Así que al día siguiente, después de contabilizar los muertos, Connor y Grace deciden enterrar a los suyos y cuando él va a buscarla para decirle que ya está hecho el hoyo, se la encuentra colgando de una soga en la viga de la cocina. Así, sin más, la mujer se había ahorcado. Grace, la anciana vacilona, la que me echaba los trastos, la que tenía una mirada alegre. Esa mujer se quitó la vida. **

**-Oye, sobre el Jeep… o sea… –comienzo.**

**-Sí, me alegro mucho que tu hermano pudiese arreglarlo. Voy a marcharme de aquí.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Sí… No sé, este sitio, sin Grace… No sé. Tengo unos conocidos cerca de Winnipeg –baja el tono, hablando para sí: –Si es que siguen vivos.**

**-¿Y cuándo te vas?**

**-Cuanto antes. Ya se están yendo los últimos clientes. Cuanto antes, sí…**

**Doy unos golpecitos en el mostrador, asiento torciendo una sonrisa amarga y apretando la mandíbula. Subo a las habitaciones para comenzar a recoger nuestras cosas, habrá que cargar el Impala cuanto antes.**

* * *

-Sí, Dean. Es croatoan.

Las palabras de Bobby retumban en mi cabeza como un eco atronador que me impide oír mis propios pensamientos.

“Sí, Dean. Es croatoan.”

Cierro la puerta del baño tras entrar, Lisa está sentada sobre la tapa cerrada del váter. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y anegados de terror. Cuando me ve se echa a mis brazos, yo la rodeo con fuerza.

“Sí, Dean. Es croatoan.”

-Ya está, Lis, está todo bien. Se va a solucionar. No te preocupes.

-¿Seguro, seguro, Dean? ¿Y Ben, Dios mío, qué pasa con..?

-Tenemos la cura, no te preocupes. Un amigo mío va a traérmela.

-Dios, Dean, Dios…

-Se va a solucionar, Lis. De verdad.

Ella se calma un poco, relaja su agarre y simplemente descansa en mi pecho. Yo presiono mi mejilla contra su cuello mientras aparto uno de mis brazos de su cintura y lo llevo a la pistola que tengo a la espalda.

“Sí, Dean. Es croatoan.”

Aspiro su aroma por última vez. La aprieto contra mí por última vez. Muevo el brazo con el arma hacia su espalda. Quiero mirarla, Dios mío, quiero mirarla a los ojos por última vez. Pero no puedo. Si lo hago, no seré capaz. Dios, no puedo, Lis… No puedo despedirme de ti.

Aprieto el gatillo, la explosión me hace estallar las neuronas, el cuerpo de la mujer que iba a ser mi compañera de por vida se relaja de golpe. La agarro fuerte para que no se caiga, la aplasto más contra mí, nunca he apretado tanto los dientes.

-Era tu familia, lo sabes, ¿no? –dice la voz de mi padre.

Giro la cabeza y ahí está John, entre la neblina. Me mira con gravedad, hay un punto de amonestación en sus ojos.

-N-no podía hacer otra cosa… –digo con la voz más temblorosa del mundo, aún sujetando el cuerpo entre mis brazos.

-¿Cuántos más vas a enterrar? –pregunta mi padre.

A su lado aparece Adam, no con la ropa desgastada y vieja de esta última vez, sino con vaqueros y el atuendo normal de hace tres años. El chico me mira muy serio con los brazos cruzados.

-No me da pena cómo has terminado, ¿me oyes? –le digo. –Tú tuviste una maldita vida normal, creciste con una madre que te quería, John era un padre contigo… Además, tú has matado a Jo.

-¿Seguro? –dice Adam levantando una ceja.

Miro hacia abajo, al cuerpo que sostengo entrelazado al mío. La cara muerta de Jo me hace despertar de golpe de la pesadilla.

Me incorporo en el asiento con el corazón a mil, abro la puerta y la cierro todo lo despacio que puedo debido a mi estado de ansiedad. Doy varias zancadas para salir de la cuneta y vomito sin poder contenerlo más sobre unas formas oscuras que deben de ser arbustos.

Me quedo respirando apoyando las manos en los muslos, aún encogido sobre mi estómago. La noche es fría y el viento me ayuda a espabilarme. Se oyen sonidos de animales y los crujidos de las ramas sacudiéndose en el aire. Me estoy mareando porque no soy capaz de bajar el oxígeno más allá de mi clavícula, casi no estoy llenando los pulmones.

Controla, Dean, controla. Puto ataque de ansiedad. Relaja, joder. Cierro los ojos y me concentro, qué difícil, joder, lo único que quiero hacer es gritar y partirme en un millón de pedazos, pero no puedo, coño, no puedo. Estoy en la carretera, el Impala y mis compañeros detrás, en Yukon, ya hemos entrado en el maldito territorio de Yukon. Por fin. Whitehorse está a un tiro de piedra. Vas a Whitehorse, Dean, tienes un objetivo. Respira eso, la meta.

Llevo una mano aún temblorosa al bolsillo de mi abrigo, saco una petaca que he podido llenar en el bar de Connor, me enjuago la boca con el whisky, respiro un poco más y doy varios tragos. Cuando vuelvo a meterla en el bolsillo mi pulso se ha estabilizado.

Me incorporo por fin y miro a mi espalda dispuesto a volver al Impala, a intentar dormir otro poco hasta que llegue el turno de mi guardia. Y entonces me quedo asombrado mirando el cielo que se abre sobre las copas de los altos árboles.

_Ríos serpenteantes de verde eléctrico ondulean bajo las estrellas. El calor de mi cuerpo se pierde en exhalaciones blancas en el aire pero no me importa. Dios mío. Estoy apretando con fuerza la escopeta. _

_El color sobre la negrura y el olor de la naturaleza a mi alrededor me anegan los sentidos, estoy sobrecogido. No es la primera vez que veo una aurora boreal ni mucho menos, pero nunca la había visto así. Desde aquí. Desde abajo. _

_Me siento muy pequeño y a la vez enorme. Soy un átomo mirando la sangre en un cuerpo gigantesco. Yo pertenezco a este sistema, a este lugar, a la Tierra y a su cielo. Así es como ven los humanos el cielo, así es como se sitúan en el universo. Tengo ganas de llorar. Sabía que la Tierra era hermosa, la disfrutaba cada vez que podía materializándome en mis lugares favoritos... Pero nunca había formado parte de ella. Y de pronto, ahora, soy un eslabón de un todo, soy una pequeña pieza sagrada. _

_ ¿Cómo es posible que antes, que era un ángel, no sintiese este sacramento? No entiendo nada… Antes era como percibir una maravillosa pintura con todos mis sentidos, ahora es como ser uno de sus pigmentos. Cierro los ojos y tomo aire. Dios no está fuera (donde quiera que esté), sino dentro de mí, porque soy parte de su obra. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Dios está en mi interior. _

_Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, nunca me había sentido tan especial. Tan diminuto y tan especial al mismo tiempo. Esta es la verdadera tranquilidad, estar separado de Dios y poder regresar a Él a través de mi interior. Esta es la verdadera conexión._

_Tengo que grabarme en la memoria esta sensación, es mi motor, mi aliento. Es lo que me hará seguir adelante si caigo en la desesperación. Atesórala bien, Castiel. Es tu esencia._

_Oigo cómo Dean se aproxima a mi lado, se para a mi derecha pero aún no abro los ojos. ¿Seguirá ese velo divino sobre el firmamento cuando los abra? Oigo un leve silbido saliendo de los labios del cazador, o sea que sí. _

_Le miro y sonrío levemente. Dean simplemente levanta las cejas, conmovido como yo, y devuelve la vista al cielo. _

_-Impresionante –susurra. _

_Está serio pero sus ojos han recuperado un punto de calma. Como si el verde boreal se hubiese intercambiado con el reflejo de sus ojos. Como si ellos estuviesen en el cielo y la aurora alrededor de sus pupilas. Miro hacia atrás, al Impala donde descansan Sam y Yamagata. También son seres increíbles, hermosos sin un ápice de imperfección. Cierro los ojos, recuérdalo, Castiel. Recuerda este momento. Ahora sé por qué todo vale la pena._

_-Oye, tío… –dice Dean tenuemente con la mirada en las alturas. –Quiero pedirte un favor. –Espero a que continúe pero no lo hace, qué extraño, Dean nunca pide permiso para hablar, ladeo la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. –Bueno, no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero…_

_-Sí, Dean –digo para animarlo, no sé por qué no está siendo directo. _

_-Es sobre Sam. Si algo me pasara… ya sabes –hace un movimiento nervioso con la cabeza, se refiere a si se muere. Aprieto la mandíbula. –Me gustaría que… Que estuvieras ahí para él. No tengo derecho a pedírtelo, tío. Tienes una vida, ¿sabes? Toda una vida por delante, pero… –Se muerde el labio. –Me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si sé que vas a ocuparte de él si yo no estoy. Cuando puedas, o sea, de vez en cuando. Pero que estuvieras ahí para él… Por mí. ¿Lo harías?_

_Se me queda mirando, veo la vulnerabilidad en el fondo de su ser. No lo está pidiendo, lo está suplicando. Ay, Dean… Esbozo una tenue sonrisa cargada de afecto. _

_¿Qué crees que voy a contestar? Eres el humano que me mostró el camino del libre albedrío (más bien me lo estampaste en la cara, como sueles hacer con las cosas). El que me hizo dudar del valor de las órdenes externas, el que puso el acento en lo que YO pensaba. Hasta que te conocí no sabía que había otra manera. Eres la persona por la que me convertí en un ser individual, único y libre. Te debo mi autoafirmación, ¿qué hay más importante que eso? Yo soy Castiel… Cass… por ti. _

_¿Cómo podría decirte que no?_

_-Sí, Dean._

_Él suspira de alivio devolviendo la mirada al horizonte con un destello esmeralda, asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos conteniendo algún tipo de emoción, no sé cuál. Nos quedamos unos momentos sumidos en el paisaje._

_-Oye, Cass –musita, casi no le oigo. –No pasa nada con que no tengas tu Gracia. Eres parte del equipo. –Hace una pausa y se pone muy serio, me mira a los ojos: –Eres familia._

_Abro mucho los ojos. Parpadeo. Vaya, me he quedado sin palabras. Creo que tendría que responder algo, son ese tipo de confesiones importantes. Pero no puedo decir nada. No soy capaz._

_Familia. _

_Quienes te cubren las espaldas, a quienes se las cubres tú. Quienes aunque se vayan volverán si los necesitas, quienes pase lo que pase serán parte de ti y tú de ellos. Los que permanecen. Los que importan. Los que son el hogar._

_Me da unas palmaditas en el hombro y dice: _

_-Ve a dormir, ya sigo yo. _

_Le paso el arma y ando hacia el coche aún conmocionado, me paro antes de entrar porque veo el reflejo verde sobre el capó negro del Chevrolet. Como un cielo en miniatura, como un regalo amoroso de la naturaleza._

_Nada más lejos de la realidad. A la mañana siguiente ya tendríamos que despedirnos de una parte muy importante para el equipo. _


	16. COMMUNICATION BREAKDOWN

**Y no arranca. El Impala no arranca.**

**Ha amanecido hace ya un buen rato, Dean está trajinando bajo el capó y el coche no arranca. Yo he intentado dar el contacto varias veces pero nada, él me ha dicho que espere un momento y eso estoy haciendo, esperar de pie como un tonto. Me paso las palmas de las manos por la cara, joder, como tengamos que hacer a pie el camino que nos queda… No quiero ni pensarlo. ¿Qué serían, dos o tres días desde aquí? No estamos en invierno como tal pero el aire está congelado, nos azota con violencia. Pasar las noches a la intemperie… No, por favor. Estoy reventado. Dean, dime que puedes convencerla de andar un poco más. Madre mía, estoy hablando como él, ya no sé ni en qué planeta vivo.**

**El mago cierra el capó, suspira: **

**-Joder, putamierda.**

**-¿Hago algo, intento arrancar? –digo esperanzado.**

**-No… No –se pasa una mano por la boca. –Estoy hasta la polla. **

**Sale de la carretera y se sienta en un poste derribado algo más lejos. Hunde la cabeza en las manos y se queda así, quieto, sumido en sí mismo. Yo miro al cielo, Dios mío. Estoy a un paso de desertar. De mandar todo a la mierda. Porque no me puedo pegar un tiro, que si no… **

**La doctora me hace gestos preguntando, yo me encojo de hombros. Qué tontería, no hablo, respondo automáticamente también con gestos como si estuviera sorda. Joder, qué tontería. **

**Me acerco a Dean, le miro desde arriba, ahí sentado con postura de alejarse del mundo. Por favor, no me digas que tu novia mecánica ha dicho basta.**

**-Dean…**

**No me mira, no saca su cara de entre las manos pero contesta: **

**-Ostiaputa, Sammy… **

**Miro al cielo, madre mía. Pero calma, Sam, mantén la calma. Para ti es un transporte y un objeto muy preciado pero para Dean es su puto fetiche sexual. Te toca mantener la calma. **

**-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto con la última esperanza. –¿No hay nada que..?**

**-Joder, Sammy –su voz tiembla, no le veo los ojos pero apostaría que se le acaban de humedecer.**

**Me siento también en el poste, me tapo la boca con las manos. Miro al frente sin ver, la realidad me golpea por fin: Coño, dejar el Impala. No me lo puedo creer, no está pasando esto. **

**Dejar el coche que nos ha acompañado desde siempre, dejar nuestro único hogar, la única cosa que se mantenía invariable desde nuestra infancia. Los moteles y los apartamentos por los que pasábamos cambiaban pero el Impala era siempre el mismo. Era el lugar al que regresábamos una y otra vez, el lugar donde siempre estábamos con nuestro padre. Donde pasábamos más tiempo con él.**

**Y luego después con Dean, tantas aventuras, tantos recorridos de un caso a otro… El lugar donde Dean ponía heavy metal a todo volumen y yo me quejaba. A menudo cantábamos canciones juntos, aullando a la luna en la carretera despejada. Muchas veces dormíamos en él, y alguna vez incluso me he llevado a alguna chica al asiento trasero. **

**Dejar el Impala… **

**Ostia.**

**-Dean… –digo.**

**-No… digas nada –masculla con voz ronca, se está agarrando la nuca con las manos y tiene la cara enterrada entre los brazos. **

**Me levanto y vuelvo hasta el Impala. Cass y Yamagata están de pie mirándonos con ojos angustiados. Yo niego levemente con la cabeza, la doctora mira al cielo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, Cass simplemente suspira y baja la mirada al asfalto. Yo levanto las manos, las acerco al techo negro como para apoyarlas, pero no lo hago, las mantengo unos centímetros alejadas de la chapa. Tomo aire y las poso en la carrocería. El Impala. Apoyo mi frente también, suspirando. Abrazándolo. Mi hogar, mi unión con el pasado, con la familia que se fue. **

**No es verdad que para mí sea sólo un transporte y un objeto preciado. Me doy cuenta ahora. Madre mía, chica, no me puedo creer que nos vayamos a separar así, que tú también hayas caído. Una parte de mí ha caído contigo. **

* * *

**Dean va caminando delante, luego Yamagata, Cass y yo. Estoy sudando a mares a pesar del frío por el mochilón de mi espalda, todos vamos cargados. Hemos metido todo lo posible incluidas armas y objetos mágicos. Hemos tenido que dejar la mayoría atrás, nos hemos equipado con una especie de “kit de primeros auxilios” de cazador. El resto está bien escondido un poco alejado del Impala, bajo un árbol con forma característica. Lo recogeremos a la vuelta cuando hayamos completado la maldita misión. El coche también lo recogeremos, o es nuestra intención. Por lo menos así se lo ha prometido Dean a la luna delantera: **

**-No te estoy abandonando, Baby, voy a volver. Te prometo que volveré a por ti. Aunque tenga que arrastrar la puta grúa con las dos manos. **

**Y ya no ha dicho nada más, en todas las horas que llevamos de marcha no ha vuelto a hablar. Hemos comido incluso y no ha soltado ni una palabra, ni el típico “pásame la sal”. Yo sólo espero que para cuando volvamos a pasar por aquí nadie haya saqueado el coche. Quizá lo encontremos sin ruedas, con el cuero de los asientos arrancados… O quizá no haya nada porque se lo hayan llevado por completo. Sacudo la cabeza, ahora mismo ese es el menor de nuestros problemas.**

**Había dos opciones, o seguir por la carretera o atajar campo a través. Hemos calculado que tardaremos unos cuatro días en llegar al campamento de Tikilluarit andando por la carretera. Podríamos acortar algo por caminos de travesía pero es muchísimo más arriesgado, no sólo por las piedras, los derrumbamientos, los animales salvajes, sino por los monstruos que pueden vivir en la arboleda. Sin ir más lejos esta es tierra de wendigos, habría como un 40% de posibilidades de toparnos con uno. En condiciones normales no nos sería difícil despacharlos pero cada vez estamos más agotados y hasta las narices. Tenemos que ponernos las cosas fáciles porque estoy seguro de que los problemas van a seguir viniendo igualmente.**

**La herida del estómago me da un pinchazo y tengo que parar, Cass se da cuenta y avisa a los que van delante, que también se detienen. El ángel (bueno, ya no lo es) me pone una mano en el hombro y me pregunta si estoy bien. **

**Yamagata hace gestos con las manos, pronunciando sin sonido unas palabras que seguramente significarían “hagamos un descanso”. Todos dejamos en el suelo las mochilas y yo me siento en la cuneta, Cass se queda agachado a mi lado y pregunta: **

**-¿Agua?**

**Me tiende su cantimplora pero sólo queda un trago, la mía también está vacía. Yamagata nos las recoge y mueve las manos indicando que va a bajar a rellenarlas (por suerte estamos andando al lado de un lago tan largo como un río, el Teslin). La mujer no da ni tres pasos cuando Dean la agarra del brazo, deteniéndola:**

**-Tú sola, no. **

**Ella le clava la mirada y da un tirón, ordenándole que le suelte, pero mi hermano no lo hace. **

**-Eres el puto santo grial, no puedes… –dice él amonestándola.**

**Y Yamagata le da una bofetada. **

**Sí, eso hace. **

**Golpea a Dean con la mano abierta en la mejilla izquierda. **

**Él abre mucho los ojos, tocándose la cara, tardando un momento en reaccionar. Y entonces la agarra por la pechera del abrigo y comienza a zarandearla con violencia.**

**-¡Puta histérica! ¿Qué coño quieres que haga, qué más puedo hacer, eh? ¡No tengo más opciones, puta loca, estoy hasta los cojones de tu puta cara de perro!**

**Dios mío, corremos hacia ellos Cass y yo, él llega antes y tira de Dean hacia atrás. Yo me uno y le agarro las muñecas: **

**-¡Dean, para, para, ostia, Dean!**

**La doctora emite sonidos guturales y ahogados, como gritos no nacidos, tiene los ojos abiertos y llenos de odio, le golpea a su vez en el pecho. **

**-Cass, ayúdame con ella –apremio llevándome dos puñetazos de la mujer. **

**Mi amigo la agarra por los hombros y consigue reducirla, es mucho más fácil que a Dean. La separa hacia atrás y mi hermano termina soltándola, yo aún tengo los brazos de él agarrados. **

**-¡Dean, joder! –grito, pero sigue intentando soltarse de mí y echarse sobre ella. **

**Le pego un puñetazo en la cara, no quería pero no me queda más remedio. Él da dos pasos hacia atrás, se sujeta la mandíbula mirando a un lado. Flexiono las rodillas y subo los puños como un rayo dispuesto a parar su embestida. Pero no llega. Se queda así unos segundos, quieto, respirando, y yo también. Respirando por la boca y apretando los puños, clavándole los ojos, con el cerebro del revés y el corazón en la boca. **

**Miro a mi espalda, Yamagata ya se ha calmado bastante, también le taladra con la mirada. Luego me mira a mí y a Cass con la misma intensidad rabiosa. Intenta gritarnos algo, salen sonidos inarticulados, me da grima, mueve mucho las manos, señalándonos, señalándose, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Da un puntapié furioso en el suelo y recoge su mochila del suelo. Se la echa a la espalda y sale caminando a grandes y contundentes zancadas sin echar la vista atrás. **

**-Coño, coño, Cass… –digo señalándola, indicándole que la detenga y le haga cambiar de opinión. Cass sale tras ella corriendo. **

**Devuelvo la atención a mi hermano, no va a golpearme ni a hacer nada impulsivo, lo noto por su respiración. Tiene el cuerpo tenso pero está controlando cómo respira, o sea que la razón ha vuelto a él. Menos mal, bajo los puños y suspiro, y de pronto me cae el golpe en toda la mejilla. Trastabillo hacia atrás pero no pierdo el equilibrio, él masculla tocándose los nudillos, qué cabrón, me ha dado bien fuerte (y a traición y a conciencia). No sé de qué me sorprendo.**

**Me enderezo y aprieto la mandíbula conteniendo las ganas de meterle otro puñetazo, sería un no parar. Hay que joderse, tú puedes, Sam, claudica otra vez, eres el elemento racional de la pareja.**

**-Dean, qué coño… –exijo controlando también la voz, no quiero alterarme más. **

**Él me mira con la dureza y la frialdad de las Montañas Rocosas y pasa por mi lado, agachándose para recoger su mochila tirada en el asfalto. **

**-Ah, no. No vas a hacer eso de callarte como una puta. Dime qué coño está pasando –ordeno con dureza empezando a perder la paciencia. **

**Él se pone en pie y me clava los ojos con impasibilidad, no sé cómo coño lo hace. Poner una cara de póker después de lo que ha pasado, después de todo lo que estamos pasando.**

**-Qué problema hay con Yamagata –continúo. –Qué cojones os pasa. –Espero a que conteste pero sólo se encoje de hombros. –No hagas eso, como si no tuviera importancia, joder, deja de… –Me llevo una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. Calma, Sam, calma o todo se va a la mierda. –Dímelo o te juro que… Habla.**

**Dean aprieta la mandíbula, no aparta la mirada de mí. Hace un chasquido con la lengua y mueve levemente la cabeza a un lado:**

**-Vale –hace una breve pausa, por un momento veo una sombra de duda y ¿miedo? cruzar por sus ojos, pero enseguida desaparecen. –Le disparé. **

**Parpadeo varias veces. No entiendo qué me ha dicho, como si me hubiera hablado en chino. Él carraspea llevando los ojos a un lado, ahora sí veo un punto de emoción en su actitud. ¿Es culpa? Coge aire y vuelve a hablar, mirándome de nuevo. Sí, es culpa:**

**-Cuando te infectaste… Obligué a la doctora a ponerte el antídoto. **

**Levanto las cejas, me lo había mencionado Jo. Pero no entiendo tanta inquina entre ellos.**

**-La obligaste, ¿cómo? ¿Le pusiste una pistola en la cabeza, o qué? –digo levantando los hombros, irónico, aún perdido.**

**-Sí.**

**Vuelvo a parpadear, luego frunzo el ceño: **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Le apunté con la pistola. **

**Me quedo callado un momento, asimilando, creo que tengo la boca abierta. Dean mira al cielo por un segundo y vuelve a posar los ojos de mármol en mí. **

**-Como no quería darme el antídoto, le disparé –dice llanamente.**

**Sacudo la cabeza: **

**-¿Qué? **

**Él tiene la decencia de ponerse un poco nervioso y bajar la mirada, vuelve a subirla para contestar: **

**-Le disparé, Sammy –dice abriendo los brazos y enseñando las palmas, de perdidos al río. –Le hubiera abierto un puto agujero en el pecho si Cass no se llega a interponer. **

**-Que tú… –balbuceo. Hay algo que no debo de estar entendiendo, no encaja. Todo esto no encaja. **

**-Casi la mato, Sam. **

**Me llevo una mano a la boca, tengo los ojos abiertos como platos. Me los froto, no puede ser. Me paso las manos por el pelo echándomelo hacia atrás, agarrándolo con tal fuerza que me doy tirones. Vuelvo a restregar las manos bajando por mi cara mientras cojo aire. **

**Respira, Sam, respira, tú puedes. **

**-¿Disparaste a Yamagata? –digo apretando los dientes, controlando la respiración, deteniendo las lágrimas de ira que se han agolpado tras mi córnea. –¿Disparaste a un compañero? ¿Por mí? ¿Es eso, Dean?**

A Sam le tiembla la voz de toda la cólera que está conteniendo, como si no le cupiese en todo ese enorme cuerpo que tiene, como si fuese más grande que un planeta. Trago, aprieto la mandíbula sin desviar la mirada. Aguanta, Dean, que no se te eche encima. Levanto la barbilla (puro gesto de protección agresiva), a ver qué me vas a decir. Venga, qué mierda me vas a echar, ya me la conozco, no me va a hundir. No me importa una mierda lo que me digas.

**¿Y encima se pone arrogante? No me jodas, ¿encima, Dean?**

**-¿Es que te da igual? –digo perplejo y rabioso. –¿Te parece normal, joder? Dean, has estado a punto de matar a la doctora. Dean, no te puede parecer normal…**

**Se encoje de hombros. No me lo puedo creer. Esto no está pasando. Vuelvo a pasar las manos por mi cara, me están temblando de la cantidad de emociones que me bullen por las venas. **

**-No estás bien –digo con voz ronca, furioso, exasperado, indignado, aterrado y decepcionado. –Dean, se te ha ido la cabeza…**

**-Yo tenía razón –suelta para más inri, cabreándose también, cazurro como una mula. –¿O es que preferirías estar muerto, Sammy?**

**-¿Qué si preferiría..? Por Dios, Dean, pues sí. Preferiría morirme a que mataras a un compañero por mí, claro que sí. ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora? ¿Y si la doctora estuviera muerta, cómo cojones iba yo a continuar con mi vida de manera normal? Teniendo ese peso sobre los hombros…**

**-La responsabilidad es toda mía…**

**-¿Y con eso lo arreglas todo? Como te cargas con la culpa, tema solucionado, todo vale. Pues no todo vale, joder. Yo también soy un puto factor de la ecuación, y no puedo ver cómo mi hermano se convierte en… Cómo alguien muere por mí. Simplemente no puedo, Dean, me supera. Prefiero morirme, sí. ¿Te crees que eres el único que recibe las consecuencias de ese tipo de cosas? Pues entérate de una vez que no, también estoy yo. Y esto me parte en dos, no son cosas que se puedan meter en el cajón del armario. Yo no puedo vivir así, Dean. Estoy hasta los cojones. Estoy harto de que lo sacrifiques todo por mí, vivo en una constante de desesperación, joder. ¿Y qué será lo siguiente, qué regla romperá mi hermano por mí, o yo por él? Esto es un puto círculo vicioso, estamos enfermos. Y hay un límite, yo por lo menos tengo un límite. Y está aquí, joder, Dean. ¿Matar a un compañero? Se acabó. Yo no puedo seguir con esto. Se ha roto, Dean. Todo se ha roto, yo me he roto. –Hago una pausa, tomo aire cargado de fuego destructor: –Este es el último caso en el que trabajamos juntos. En cuanto se termine, no te quiero volver a ver. Vas a vivir tu puta vida con tu coche de charol o lo que sea y yo la mía, y no pienso salir a buscarte, no pienso ni mandarte una postal en navidades. Nos vamos a separar para siempre. **

**Se hace un silencio. **

**El viento ulula. **

**Las ramas de los árboles crujen. **

**Un graznido a lo lejos. **

**Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando y me limpio las gotas de las mejillas con un movimiento rápido. La nieve que aún queda en las cumbres del paisaje se está derritiendo debido a mi furia. El lago al lado de la carretera está hirviendo. Los animales tiemblan en el bosque, incluso los osos. **

**Dean parpadea, la boca entreabierta, su piel está blanca como el Ártico, el aire se le escapa por la boca en vapor denso. Yo rechino los dientes, me doy cuenta de que me estoy clavando las uñas en las palmas de todo lo que estoy apretando los puños.**

**Y Cass dice:**

**-Ya está.**

**Cass dice “ya está” porque acaba de llegar a nuestro lado. Con la doctora. La trae de la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña. Yamagata tiene expresión de resignación y Cass de inocente triunfo.**

**Cojo aire y suspiro, sonrío lo más amargamente que he sonreído nunca:**

**-Genial. Sigamos.**

**Cojo mi mochila del asfalto y la echo a mi espalda, comienzo a andar hacia Whitehorse sin mirar atrás.**

* * *

_Este día es eterno. No lo digo porque primero tuviésemos que esperar por si el Chevrolet arrancaba ni porque nos haya tocado caminata, a pesar de todo era hermoso contemplar el paisaje, respirar el aire y ver a los animales. Un alce pasó cruzando la carretera bastante cerca y también hemos visto un grupo de cabras salvajes a lo lejos, sin contar con los roedores que se escabullen de los árboles más cercanos a la carretera. Los diferentes trinos de los pájaros también son fascinantes, siempre me ha gustado escucharlos y reproducir la imagen en mi cabeza. En fin, era un trayecto duro pero agradable hasta el incidente de la bofetada._

_De golpe todo se ha vuelto… no sé ni qué adjetivo utilizar. “TENSO” es poco. Asfixiante, angustioso, condenado. Hay una losa sobre el grupo y soy el único que no está implicado en el tema._

_Los hermanos han discutido mientras yo convencía a Yamagata de que no hiciese sola el viaje. No sé qué se han dicho pero nunca los había visto así entre ellos. Como si el lazo se hubiera roto, como si no quedase nada. Esperaba que se les pasase, los humanos discuten (ah, debería incluirme, quería decir “discutimos”) y tras un tiempo se reconcilian (nos reconciliamos), el tiempo es un buen bálsamo para las emociones. Pero en este caso no sé si vale, hace ya mucho que cayó la noche y no ha habido mejoría. _

_Estamos en una tienda para dos pero cabemos tres personas y como tenemos que estar muy juntos es ideal para mantener la temperatura. Llevo dando vueltas un buen rato, no me puedo dormir. Qué curioso, el sueño era una de las necesidades que más me estaba enervando, desconectar de la realidad como único método para reponer fuerzas me parecía totalmente inconveniente. Pero ahora que no consigo alcanzarlo lo echo fervientemente de menos, nada me apetecería más que perder la consciencia y descansar los músculos doloridos._

_Suspiro y salgo de la tienda de campaña silenciosamente. Fuera hace mucho frío, hundo lo más que puedo la cabeza en el cuello del abrigo, el sol va a salir en breve y hay una claridad grisácea. Veo a Dean caminando unos metros más allá montando guardia. Hace un levantamiento de cabeza al verme (como saludo) y le imito, me acerco al árbol que está más cerca y vacío la vejiga. Madre mía, sí que hace frío. _

_Miro a la tienda de campaña, luego a mi mejor amigo. ¿Le pregunto? Alguien tiene que solucionar todo eso, ¿podría ser yo? ¿Podría decir algo que colocara las piezas en su sitio? ¿Podría al menos enterarme de qué demonios se han dicho? Ladeo la cabeza, le observo. Nunca lo he notado tan reconcentrado en sí mismo y tan… vaya, y yo que creía que tenía un amplio vocabulario. La vida humana supera a su propio lenguaje. El caso es que le miro y veo un rascacielos lleno de grietas estructurales, sólo con el roce de una mariposa podría venirse abajo (arrasando a su paso todo lo que está alrededor, por supuesto). _

_Quizá Sam sea mi única opción si quiero sacar información, aunque no sé si querrá hablar (pero al menos no intentará morderme la cabeza). Vuelvo a la tienda, me prometo a mí mismo que por mucha inseguridad que sienta, por el día voy a tener una conversación con Sam para que reaccione. _

* * *

_Dean se ha torcido el tobillo. Volvía de entre los árboles agarrando un conejo muerto por las orejas y antes de poner un pie en el asfalto se ha caído. Simplemente eso, ha pisado una rama o algo y se ha caído sobre su propio pie. _

_He sido el único que se ha acercado a ver cómo estaba. Eso me ha provocado una enorme oleada de ira, sobre todo hacia Sam. Le he echado un vistazo mientras me agachaba al lado de Dean, Sam ha hecho ademán de acercarse pero ha apretado los puños y se ha quedado quieto, como pensándolo mejor. Ha apretado la mandíbula y se ha girado para darnos su flanco derecho. No se ha puesto de espaldas porque aún estaba pendiente de nosotros, pero lo que ha dado a entender ha sido claro como el vuelo de un halcón peregrino buscando una presa._

_He recogido nieve y la he puesto alrededor de la articulación, conozco las partes que componen un cuerpo humano y me da la impresión de que es una herida leve. Miro a Dean, está apretando los dientes y tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su respiración es agitada, está intentando controlar algo. Dios mío, no. No te derrumbes aún, no sabría cómo contenerte. Por favor, aguanta, déjame hablar con Sam, yo solo no voy a poder manejar la onda expansiva que puedes provocar._

_Miro hacia el hermano menor de nuevo, él se cruza con mis ojos. Haz el favor de venir aquí, niño malcriado. Es tu hermano, joder, me da igual que no os habléis. No puedes tirar todos los años de vuestra vida por la borda. Él baja la vista al suelo pero no viene. Luego la levanta, dejándola perdida en el horizonte con la barbilla un poco adelantada. Sam también tiene sus momentos de orgullo, malditos Winchester cabeza huecas. Van a acabar conmigo. _

_-Estoy bien, Cass –dice el mayor con voz ronca, taponando con la frase la marabunta de emociones que desean explotar por todos sus poros. _

_-¿Seguro? –lo pregunto automáticamente, pero por favor, miénteme. Miente unas horas más._

_-Sí –dice bajando la pernera de su pantalón. _

_Uf, gracias._

_Me levanto y le dejo para encararme con Sam, pero no está. Sam no está en la carretera. Yamagata responde con gestos a mi mirada extrañada, me indica que él se ha adelantado para comprobar el camino, en este punto hace un giro y no se ve cómo está más allá. De acuerdo, me viene de perlas. Echo un vistazo a Dean, está cogiendo la bota para volver a ponérsela. Suspiro y me adelanto a grandes zancadas para alcanzar a Sam. Me va a oír, ya lo creo que sí, ahora no siento inseguridad, todo lo contrario. Me va a explicar todo con pelos y señales y después me va a oír. _

_Le encuentro más adelante ocultándose tras un árbol y mirando hacia abajo, la carretera cae en una pendiente y desde donde estoy no veo el siguiente tramo. Sam me oye acercarme y me indica con la mano que me sitúe tras él, lo hago y por fin veo qué es lo que ha captado su atención. Unos kilómetros a lo lejos un enorme grupo de infectados va caminando lentamente por el asfalto hacia nuestra dirección._

_-No podemos seguir por aquí –musita. –Ya decía yo que tenía un mal presentimiento…_

_-Sam._

_-Dime –contesta sin mirarme, calculando algo escrutando la manada migratoria de croats._

_-Eso no ha estado bien._

_Me mira a los ojos frunciendo el ceño y con cabreo en la mirada:_

_-¿En serio, Cass? ¿Vas a echarme la bronca, en serio?_

_-Es tu herm…_

_-Cass, no. Las cosas no se solucionan así. No tienes ni idea, así que no digas nada. _

_Hago un silencio, está realmente enfadado. Y dolido. Sí, quizá no lo entiendo, quizá es más complicado de lo que yo puedo llegar a comprender, no estoy en su piel. Mi enojo disminuye bastante, y el que queda lo hago a un lado._

_-Dean te quiere –afirmo por si sirve de algo. Por lo que veo, el que está enfadado es Sam._

_-Sí, ¿y? Las cosas no se solucionan con decir “te quiero”, no estamos en una película. Deja el papel de Celestina, por favor, no quiero mandarte a tomar por culo._

_-Lo siento. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Me ignora y se da la vuelta para regresar con los otros, murmura:_

_-Joder, tendremos que meternos campo a través. _

_-Sam, contéstame._

_Se para y suspira con desesperación, pero como es Sam y no su hermano, me mira y contesta: _

_-Di más bien “qué NO ha pasado”. Lo de Yamagata, lo del disparo… Cass, ¿de verdad te comiste una bala?_

_-Sí –digo encogiéndome de hombros. Menos mal que aún era un ángel. _

_-No lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo… –dice entre dientes, para sí. -¿Qué cojones le pasa por la cabeza?_

_-¿Y a ti? –digo dando en el clavo, acercándome a él. Sam me mira frunciendo el ceño, le pongo un dedo en el centro del pecho. –¿Y a ti, Sam?_

_Me mira a los ojos un momento, confundido, y entonces algo se conecta dentro de él y se le humedecen los ojos. Su mirada ámbar se hace vulnerable de pronto. _

_-Jo me dijo que quería volver a casa… ¿Qué voy a decirle a Ellen? Dios mío._

_Se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos. Ya no puedo conectar con el interior de una persona directamente pero de tanto haberlo hecho se me ha quedado una especie de sexto sentido en el tema. Creo que hay otra preocupación, una que le carcome desde el núcleo. Entrecierro los ojos como si eso me ayudarla a percibirla, quizá sea así._

_-¿Hay algo que te haga seguir, Sam?_

_Él se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, desamparado. Suspiro lleno de compasión: _

_-Hay algo mayor que nosotros por lo que merece la pena continuar. No me refiero a Dios –miro el paisaje, aspiro. –Está todo el rato delante de nosotros aunque no podamos verlo siempre._

_-Ya, Cass, pero… ¿Y si es eso precisamente? ¿Y si ha llegado la hora de la Tierra, de los animales, de estas montañas?–hace una pausa, como si le diera miedo decirlo en voz alta. –¿Y si nos hemos fundido nuestro tiempo aquí?_

_Asiento con gravedad, es verdad, no se me había ocurrido. Si alguien quisiera verle un sentido a la expansión del virus, esa sería la explicación más acertada. Aunque sólo fuese por karma, como dicen ahora. _

_-Puede ser –reflexiono con voz suave. Veo cómo el halcón en el que antes pensaba cruza el cielo majestuosamente–Pero eso no lo sabremos si ahora no damos todo lo que podemos._

_Sam me mira un momento, me fascina el color de sus ojos, dependiendo de la luz pasan de dorado a verde con sencilla naturalidad, como sin darse importancia. Es un reflejo de su personalidad, rica y profunda y al mismo tiempo humilde. No se da cuenta de lo especial que es, lo mismo que su hermano._

_No contesta pero aprieta la mandíbula, no tengo ni idea de qué puede estar pensando. Retoma el camino de vuelta y andamos en silencio. Quizá sea verdad que lo que nos toca ver es la completa desintegración de la humanidad. Quizá por eso soy humano, para cerrar el ciclo de mi existencia. Yo, un ángel que amaba a la humanidad… Ahora puedo caer con ella. _

_Mi sensación de nostalgia es sustituida en un segundo por pánico, porque encontramos a Dean tirado en el suelo, bocarriba, Yamagata de rodillas inclinada sobre él. Nos agachamos a su lado, la doctora se aparta para dejarnos espacio. Dean tiene los ojos cerrados y Sam lleva los dedos a su cuello, pero antes de que pueda tocarle él mueve la cabeza y parpadea varias veces, recobrando la consciencia. Le ayudamos a incorporarse, parece muy atontado. _

_-Dean, ey, ey, ¿me oyes? –dice Sam dándole golpecitos en la mejilla. _

_Él se queda sentado enfocando con la vista, sacude la cabeza. Se lleva una mano a la frente como comprobando que aún la tiene sobre los hombros. Me acerco a Yamagata, que está unos pasos alejada mirando la escena._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto._

_Ella me mira con ojos confundidos, pareciera que acaba de aterrizar de un viaje en avión a punto de estrellarse. ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? La mujer se encoje de hombros, hace un gesto con la mano, no tiene ni idea. Vuelvo a mirar a los hermanos, Sam ha ayudado a Dean a ponerse en pie, él apoya la mayoría del peso en el pie que no está herido. _

_-¿Estás bien, Dean? –digo acercándome, todavía no ha recuperado del todo su mirada de seguridad. _

_Asiente aún con la mano en la cabeza, murmura “sólo es cansancio”. Cruzo una mirada con Sam, él está tan preocupado como yo. Pero ninguno decimos nada más. Descargamos algo de peso de la mochila de Dean, por su tobillo, y tras unos momentos volvemos a echárnoslas a la espalda para continuar el viaje. Cuando mis compañeros han dado varios pasos, un destello en el asfalto me llama la atención. _

_Es un pequeño cristal, una de sus puntas está manchada de sangre. Y es fresca. ¿Qué demonios..? _

_-¡Cass! –Sam me llama, me levanto y voy tras ellos._

_Algo no está bien. Más que eso. Algo está condenadamente mal. _


	17. CAN I PLAY WITH MADNESS

-Dean, que si ya no te duele.

Miro a Sam, está de pie y yo estoy sentado. Estoy sentado sobre una roca más fría que un témpano, está húmeda y me está empapando los vaqueros. A nuestro alrededor hay árboles condenadamente altos. No se ve la carretera. Creía que íbamos a seguir la carretera, ¿qué coño pasa? Espera, algo me suena, había que desviarse por algo. Espera, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…

-Dean –Sam me mete prisa, parece que todos están esperando a que me levante.

Noto el leve dolor de mi tobillo, o sea que es por eso, hemos parado porque me ha debido de molestar. Asiento sin decir nada, levantándome con cuidado. Al menos Sammy vuelve a hablarme. Sé que eso no significa nada, sé que sigue con su decisión de separarse de mí. Sé que nuestro tiempo juntos tiene los días contados. Y que en cuanto me deje me liaré a beber (nada más encuentre una pila de botellas de alcohol de donde sea). Y después de eso quién sabe qué haré, lo dejo a mi borrachera, pero no me hago muchas ilusiones. Quizá no pase de esa noche. Me la pela.

Continuamos la marcha, una fina lluvia se instala por un tiempo y nos cala lentamente pero sin tregua. Ahora voy en penúltima posición, ni abriendo camino ni a la retaguardia. Porque por el tobillo no soy todo lo rápido que debería para desviar un ataque, ahora soy casi como un jodido paquete. Si encima les digo que desde que me desmayé ayer tengo pequeñas pérdidas de memoria, ¿en qué voy a quedar? Madre mía, ¿será por el estrés? Todas esas mierdas que decían en la tele sobre el estrés, que si es la enfermedad del mundo moderno, que si mata gente… ¿Estoy afectado por una puta enfermedad de corredor de bolsa?

Se oye sonido entre la maleza, Sam y yo disponemos las armas, la doctora y Cass también, unos segundos más tarde. Mi hermano es el que lleva la escopeta de bengalas (por si nos topamos con un wendigo), yo estoy con la recortada y Cass se ha quedado con la pistola de Jo, Yamagata lleva la suya.

Un coyote sale de la maleza varios metros a nuestra derecha. Se queda quieto unos momentos, mirándonos, qué extraño que se haya dejado ver.

Me mira por unos segundos, sólo a mí, lo sé. La pincelada canela de su morro y sus orejas parecen fuego brillante de pronto, sus ojos amarillos son el núcleo de las llamas. Voy a morir, lo sé. De pronto lo sé.

Y vas a arder en el Infierno. 

Giro la cabeza, ¿quién ha hablado? Cuando vuelvo a girarla, el coyote ya se ha escabullido. Todos bajan las armas menos yo. Alguien ha hablado, estaba jodidamente cerca. Ostia, qué coño…

-¡Dean, vamos!

Sam me está metiendo prisa otra vez. Joder, ¿lo he imaginado? ¿Se me está yendo la cabeza de verdad? Ostia.

Vuelvo a la marcha, miro a los lados sin que se note mucho. Sé que Cass, a mi espalda, debe de estar mirándome con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada, pensando si me ocurre algo. Me paso una mano por la boca, calma, Dean. Que no se te note más, que no vean lo jodido que estás. Aún eres útil, tú lo sabes, ellos quizá dudan pero tú lo sabes.

Lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

* * *

Y una mierda eres útil. Estás roto como un puto muñeco de trapo. Te van a dejar aquí en cuanto te duermas. Te van a dejar porque casi matas a la doctora, esa puta histérica de ojos rasgados, menuda zorrona. Pero ella es importante y tú no, y la jodiste bien jodida aquel día cuando apretaste el gatillo. ¿Creías que ibas a escapar a eso? Pues ya ves que no, tu hermanito te odia por eso. Bueno, eso es sólo la punta del iceberg, ya sabes que te odia por más cosas. Si las enumeras, no acabarías nunca… 

Abro los ojos, estoy sudando a mares. Con el puto frío que hace y yo estoy sudando. En la tienda de campaña estoy al lado de Sam, la histérica (digo, la doctora) está al otro lado de mi hermano. Qué angustia, joder, no sé qué estaba soñando pero me ha quedado una sensación terrible de abandono e ira asesina.

Quizá eres un peligro para ellos. Quizá en algún momento te levantes y comiences a rebanarles el pescuezo. 

Ostia, la puta voz. Joder, no puede ser, no me digas que sólo la oigo yo.

Sí, puedo asegurarte que sólo me oyes tú.

Me quedo un momento respirando con la boca abierta en la oscuridad, seguro que me he quedado más blanco que la puta nieve.

Sí, tiene que ser lo que estás pensando. Que estás loco. Por fin se te ha ido la olla.

Me recuesto de nuevo, me tapo la boca con las manos para ahogar un gemido de angustia. No, por favor, por favor…

La voz rompe a reír, es un sonido cruel, triunfal. Me tapo los oídos pero no sirve de nada. Está dentro de mí. Esa puta mierda está en mi interior. 

* * *

¿A quién vamos a matar primero? Dice la voz. La asiática putona sería lo fácil, ya la odias lo suficiente (menuda ostia te dio, ¿eh? ¡Para esto has quedado!) No, mejor algo más original, algo que duela… Pero Sam es la guinda del pastel, no vamos a empezar por él. Entonces ya sabes quién queda.

Miro rápidamente a Cass, ahora está caminando a mi izquierda, él frunce el ceño cuando se encuentra con mis ojos y yo los desvío. Me paso una mano por la frente. No, señor, no pienso tocarle ni un pelo. Me da igual lo que digas, sólo eres una puta voz, no puedes obligarme.

¿Estás seguro de que no puedo hacerlo? Hay una nota maliciosa de fondo, se burla de mí. No puede, sólo es una voz, se está echando un farol. No te achantes, Dean.

Puedo oírte. Te estás intentando autoconvencer pero en el fondo estás cagado.

-Vete a la mierda –digo en voz alta.

-¿Qué? –contesta Cass.

-Nada, nada, joder.

-Dean, ¿estás..?

-De puta madre, Cass. De putísima madre.

* * *

_Hay algo raro en Dean, no sé qué es, sólo que algo no termina de funcionar. No es como con Adam, que notaba una especie de distorsión alrededor, es… No sé, un mal presentimiento. Me intranquiliza mirarle, hay algo oscuro. Maldición, no sé qué es, cómo echo de menos mi percepción de ángel. _

_Ahora está despellejando un pequeño animal que Sam ha capturado con una sencilla trampa, la doctora está al lado cuidando que no se apague la hoguera. Él levanta sus ojos un momento y se encuentra conmigo, veo el reflejo de las llamas rojas tiñendo su iris verde. Me da un escalofrío. _

_Levanta las cejas como preguntándome si hay algún problema y yo desvío la mirada. No sé por qué he tenido la impresión de que el cuchillo ensangrentado que está utilizando rodaba sobre mi piel. _

* * *

**-¿Notas algo extraño con Dean? –me pregunta Cass.**

**Miro al aludido, sentado en un tronco roto y poniendo nieve en su tobillo. Aún no le termina de bajar la hinchazón (normal, no paramos de caminar). Me encojo de hombros como respuesta, no es mi problema. Ya, no.**

**-¿Es una estrategia para que nos reconciliemos? –pregunto a su vez alzando una ceja, desconfiado.**

**Cass suspira y pone cara de hastío, vale, quizá no sea una estrategia. Yamagata nos mira con cansancio sosteniendo el mapa, estamos intentando deducir dónde narices estamos. Hemos seguido unos caminos de trekking pero ella cree que nos hemos desviado al oeste. **

**-Está muy jodido, Cass. ¿Qué esperabas? –añado. **

**Él lleva los ojos al cielo y se acerca a mi hermano. A esa persona que voy a dejar de ver en menos de una semana. Para siempre. Contengo el revoltijo de estómago que me ha provocado la idea y continúo observando el mapa con la doctora. Es eso o mi salud mental. Así que todo está bien, a veces no queda otra que hacer sacrificios para ganar algo mayor. He funcionado con esa premisa desde siempre, sé que puedo con ello. Me costará un poco más que otras cosas superarlo pero sé que lo haré. **

-¿Cómo va el pie? –dice Cass acercándose a mí.

Cierro los ojos un momento, no quiero que se note el tremendo alivio que me provoca que alguien del grupo me hable de verdad, preocupándose por mí. No sólo por pura necesidad a causa del viaje.

En el fondo eres un llorica.

-Mejor –le contesto torciendo una falsa sonrisa.

Eres el más débil de los cuatro y lo sabes.

Mi amigo sonríe suavemente, ya le queda natural. Ha aprendido a reír y un montón de cosas más.

Bueno, tu amigo… no por mucho tiempo, recuerda. 

Me pongo la bota de nuevo y me levanto.

-Voy a… Ahora vengo –digo y me interno entre los árboles, como si pudiese alejarme de…

…de mí. 

Cállate, joder. Qué pasa, ¿tanto te han afectado las ideas de puta madre que te he mostrado para matar a tu ángel? No es mi… Joder, paso, de verdad. Ja, ja, ja. ¡Oh, coño, esa rama! Joder, casi me la como, haberme avisado antes. Ju, ju, ju. Me gusta hablar contigo, eres un completo cabronazo. 

Choco la frente suavemente con un árbol, suspiro aferrando la corteza con los dedos.

Autolesionarte no hará que me vaya, te aviso. Aunque me da igual que lo hagas, no siento dolor.

Miro hacia arriba, a las ramas del árbol. Una ardilla salta y se pierde en la copa de otro. Me muerdo el labio, comienzo a caminar campo a través. Internándome cada vez más en ninguna parte.

¿En serio, Dean, esa es tu estrategia? Qué cutre, macho. Esperaba más de ti. Me encojo de hombros, Sam no va a venir a buscarme y la zorra (puedes llamarla así, es lo que es), la DOCTORA menos aún. Pero a tu novio le entrará una pataleta y no querrá seguir sin ti. Hay que reconocerte eso, tienes un polvazo.

Suelto una carcajada cínica y sacudo la cabeza, sorteo una enorme piedra.

Puedo hacerte volver, esta caminata no tiene ningún sentido. Si no paras, me apoderaré de tus piernas. ¿Ah, sí? Hasta ahora eres mucho de boquilla pero no he visto hechos.

Me entra una oleada de frío intenso de pronto, me recorre la espina dorsal desde la última vértebra hasta el tope de mi cráneo. La sensación me deja clavado en el sitio. La voz se ríe. Ostia, siento pavor. Puede, claro que puede.

Desenvaino el machete que llevo a la cintura, miro la hoja mientras el sudor me resbala por la mandíbula. ¿Crees que suicidándote vas a librarte de mí? Ya te aviso que no…

-Dean.

Me giro. Puta, Cass.

-¿Qué coño haces? –pregunto cabreado para que no se note el terror que me invade.

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú? –me dice con mirada reprobatoria de padre, señalando el arma que llevo en la mano.

-Lárgate.

Pero el muy gilipollas se acerca (y tan gilipollas, era un ángel).

-Dean…

Y salgo corriendo. Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. La voz estalla en risas, le parezco muy divertido (y cutre, ya lo sé). Y claro, Castiel me sigue. Joder.

¡Ja ja ja, no me lo esperaba! Qué puntazo tienes, de verdad, Dean. Me estás alegrando el día.

Cass grita mi nombre, va acortando terreno porque yo estoy cojeando. Me agarra del codo y doy un tirón, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo por un terraplén lleno aún de nieve suelta. La voz se ríe más alto aún, me atruenan los oídos, siento que se me pueden romper los tímpanos.

Cass se deja resbalar y llega a mi lado, se agacha para levantarme pero muevo el brazo del machete, con el filo casi rozando su mano, que aparta enseguida. Se me queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras me pongo en pie.

Estoy jadeando, me yergo y aprieto el mango del arma, clavándole una mirada de advertencia.

Ostia, no he sido yo.

No he sido yo el que se ha puesto en pie. Yo no he dado esa orden a mi cuerpo.

Dios mío.

* * *

**-Mierda, pues es verdad que nos hemos desviado –digo rascándome la barbilla. Yamagata hace gestos con los brazos, yo asiento: –Ya, lo más seguro sería volver a la carretera, pero eso nos haría perder varias horas, mira… En cambio, si vamos hacia allí… Creo que hasta podemos aprovechar nuestro error. **

**Ella toma el mapa de mis manos suavemente para comprobar mi teoría, yo suspiro observándola. Es una buena mujer pero está desquiciada (a estas alturas todos lo estamos más o menos). Me jode que tenga tan mal rollo con Dean, que ni siquiera le mire me parece exasperante. Pero no ha podido perdonarle. Es algo difícil de perdonar, no sé si yo podría estando en su lugar. Al fin y al cabo en lo referente a mí tampoco le estoy perdonando.**

**Miro a un lado y a otro:**

**-Pero bueno, ¿y los otros?**

* * *

_-¡Dean! –digo retrocediendo, mis pies se hunden en la nieve poco apelmazada, estoy levantando una mano a modo de barrera, el otro brazo lo tengo doblado y apretado contra mi pecho, un tajo me gotea rojo del antebrazo. _

_Él da un paso más hacia mí, a pesar de la inestabilidad del terreno su apoyo es estable. De la punta del machete cae una gota carmesí sobre la nieve blanca. Sus dientes también son una hilera blanca en su cara, enmarcados por una sonrisa intimidante. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Cass? ¿No venías corriendo detrás de mí? Algo querrías decirme. _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo, qué..? –balbuceo mientras sigo caminando torpemente hacia atrás, me da miedo darle la espalda. _

_No puede ser que me haya atacado, no puede ser que me haya entrado este horror de pronto. Que mi instinto me esté diciendo que puedo morir. A sus manos. No puede ser._

_Se para y se humedece los labios lentamente, como si acabase de comerse un pedazo de carne a la brasa. Sus ojos son atroces, fríos e insidiosos. No, no es como si acabase de tragarse un pedazo de carne, es como si estuviese mirándolo. _

_-¿No vas a pelear? –reta torciendo la sonrisa y dejando ver un colmillo. –Venga, te doy ventaja._

_Llevo la mano del brazo que no está herido al mango de mi hoja angelical, en mi cadera, pero no desenvaino. No puedo herir a Dean, es el mayor sinsentido del mundo. Él mira al cielo y ríe un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si pensase que no tengo remedio._

_-Venga, princesa cisne, te recomiendo que lo hagas. Desenvaina o voy a hacer trizas tu emplumado culo en menos de diez segundos. _

_-No voy a luchar contra t…_

_Pero antes de que acabe la frase se lanza hacia delante, joder. Instintivamente saco el arma y bloqueo el machete con la hoja color plata. El “cling” suena en el aire llenando la llanura al lado de la montaña y una bandada de pájaros se escapa a lo lejos. _

_Dean retira el arma y retrocede un poco, riendo por lo bajo sin quitarme la vista de encima. Comienza a andar haciendo un círculo a mi alrededor, yo me voy girando para seguir cara a cara, mi respiración se ha disparado de pronto. Mierda, estoy a su merced. Tengo que centrarme, tengo que proteger mi vida. _

_-Qué obediente, Castiel, al final has desenfundado. Eso es lo que os enseñan allí arriba, ¿eh? A obedecer. Si te digo que al menos tardes cinco minutos en morir, ¿lo vas a hacer también?_

_Los nervios no me dejan aclarar la cabeza, mis pensamientos se han atascado intentando encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo. ¿De verdad se ha vuelto loco? ¿Esta ha sido su manera de explotar? No puede ser, Dean, tú eres mejor que esto, no me digas que tu interior ha vomitado tu capacidad destructiva de esta torva manera._

_Dean se lanza de nuevo hacia mí y lo paro como puedo, la fuerza de su embiste es mucho mayor que la mía y mi guardia se abre dejando al descubierto el pecho. Él lo aprovecha y con un rápido movimiento abre un tajo largo bajo mi clavícula hasta casi la axila. Todas las capas de ropa que llevo se cubren del salpicón de sangre. Yo pierdo el equilibrio y caigo hacia atrás sobre el manto blanco. _

_Me da un salvaje taconazo en la mano derecha e irremediablemente suelto la daga. Él la recoge, la levanta un momento mientras centellea al sol y con un certero movimiento la lanza hacia un lado cortando el aire. Se queda clavada en el tronco de un árbol muchos metros más allá._

_Me apoyo en el codo apretando los dientes por el dolor, él me lo permite mientras me observa desde arriba cruzándose de brazos. Me agarro la muñeca de la mano del pisotón para atenuar de alguna manera el agudo dolor que se ha instalado en tres de los dedos, creo que me los ha roto. _

_Me incorporo penosamente, levantándome con la mandíbula apretada y perdiendo nubecillas de vapor entre los dientes. La herida del pecho me arde pulsante en comparación con el frío que me cala hasta los huesos. Entonces me descarga una truculenta patada en la parte externa de la rodilla izquierda, mi articulación cede con un crujido feroz y caigo al suelo de plano, el dolor explotando hacia todo mi cuerpo como si pudiera salir en forma de cristales por mis poros. Me llevo la mano al muslo, casi sin respiración, apretando los ojos con fuerza e intentando calmar mis emociones. _

_Oigo su risa, es la voz de Dean pero no es él. Nunca ha reído de esa manera, perverso y mordaz, con un punto histriónico. Dean nunca ha hecho eso, disfrutar así de un enemigo derribado. Le he visto la chispa del desprecio, del orgullo, de la superioridad y la crueldad, eso sí. Pero nunca se ha reído del otro. Nunca le ha humillado._

_Me agarra del pelo, tira hacia arriba y me ayuda a ponerme en pie dolorosamente, quedándose con algunos mechones entre los dedos. Me suelta y se aparta un par de pasos, yo me mantengo erguido como puedo apoyando todo el peso en una pierna._

_-Venga, Cass, dame un poco de caña –mueve el arma en el aire, girándola con maestría como presumiendo. –Pequeño cabroncete, siempre has querido hacérmelo, ¿eh? Pero no sabías de qué cojones se trataba. _

_Me mantengo en silencio sosteniéndole la mirada, intentando no doblarme por el dolor. No es Dean, está claro. Hay un punto demasiado turbio, más allá de su propia oscuridad. Esta no es la negrura de Dean. Pero entonces, ¿qué ocurre? Esto es real y está pasando. Y yo… ¿de verdad no voy a contraatacar? ¿Es que voy a dejar que me mate?_

_Me observa unos momentos con un verde tan duro como el reflejo del hielo, su sonrisa parece de tiburón, la sangre en sus venas es de reptil. Sólo hay calor en lo más hondo de sus pupilas, y es el calor de una pira en el Infierno. _

_-Si te hubieras enfundado en una tía, ya hace mucho que te habría enseñado a cómo usar un coño._

_Me quedo en blanco, totalmente descolocado, es lo último que me hubiera esperado saliendo de su boca. Me está traspasando con una mirada que nunca le he visto dirigida a mí. Casi puedo sentirla como algo tangible, un impacto hasta el fondo de mi cabeza, un puño cerrándose sobre mis pulmones. Fuerza, belleza y muerte. Como un jaguar negro invitando a acariciarle: será lo último que hagas… pero merecerá la pena. _

_Entreabro los labios y parpadeo, una ola de confusión ha anegado mi cabeza._

_Dean mira al suelo conteniendo un ataque de risa, sacude la cabeza. “Es que soy la ostia” le oigo murmurar. Guarda el machete en la funda y vuelve a mirarme, apoyando las manos en la cadera. Levanta una ceja y dice: _

_-He tenido una gran idea. _

_Y me suelta un puñetazo en la mejilla, vuelvo a caer hacia atrás aunque esta vez consigo poner las manos para frenar el choque contra el suelo. Los dedos rotos me provocan un latigazo de dolor, lo mismo que la rodilla pulverizada. _

_-Vamos a hacer manitas –se mofa agachándose y agarrando el cuello de mi abrigo. _

_Sin soltarme, me golpea con la mano libre y yo escupo sangre. _

Cass gira de nuevo su cara hacia mí, sus ojos parecen enormes de lo abiertos que los tiene. Mi puño le golpea de nuevo en la misma mejilla, esta vez tarda más en levantar la cabeza. Aún no le he roto el hueso. Voy a darle más fuerte la próxima, a la tercera creo que se lo parto. Hijo de puta, para esto. Para de una puta vez. Venga, le suelto otra ostia. Oh, ¿has oído eso? Era la nariz, ju ju ju. Por todos los… Para o te… ¿O qué, tío listo? No puedes controlar ni un puto pestañeo. Si quiero, te puedo desconectar. No te enterarías de nada. ¿Qué cojones, desconectar? ¿De qué coño hablas puto sádico de mierda? Oh, sí, ¿lo probamos? Pero qué coñ

Cass está en el suelo, yo de pie.

Mi respiración es agitada, como si hubiese hecho ejercicio, me noto los brazos cansados. Miro a mi alrededor, gran parte de la nieve está pisoteada, mezclada con barro unos metros más allá. Desde ahí hay un sendero como de arrastramiento de un fardo y pisadas a su lado que terminan en donde estamos ahora, sobre una capa de blanco aún brillante. Parpadeo, Cass está inconsciente, la nieve a su alrededor está salpicada de rojo, su cabello oscuro resalta sobre el blanco. Uy, blanco, rojo y negro, como en el cuento de Blancanieves. Me miro las manos, hay sangre en los nudillos. Dios mío. La cara de mi amigo está completamente deformada. Uy, quizá está muerto, ¿no lo vas a comprobar?

No me jodas, me arrodillo a su lado, coño, por fin puedo moverme. La voz contiene una risita. Le pongo una mano en el cuello, no noto nada. Ostia, ostia, Cass, no. Aprieto más fuerte, quizá es por el frío, con la mierda de la hipotermia el pulso casi desaparece. Si es lo que quieres creer… ¡Cállate, joder, cállate! Uy, cómo te pones. Encima que te ahorro la escena. Sabes, ha sido genial cuando le he dislocado el hombro mientras…

-¡Calla la puta boca! –grito con voz rasgada.

Y de pronto doy con él, un leve ritmo bajo mis dedos helados. No está muerto, ostia, joder, no está muerto… Aún.

Me paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros, me pongo en pie, el tobillo me da un pinchazo que ignoro. Coño, el tobillo, llevaba todo este rato sin notar la torcedura. Te estoy dejando el control por pura diversión, no te hagas ilusiones, ¿eh?

-Ostia, te voy a despedazar, te juro que…

Ja ja ja. Sí, claro. Ya me dirás tú cómo.

Comienzo a andar con Cass a rastras, el corazón me va a estallar de lo rápido que me está latiendo, estoy a un paso de entrar en pánico. Siento que la voz, mi otro yo o lo que quiera que sea, se acomoda con suficiencia para ver la función. Me muerdo la lengua para intentar mantener algo de cordura, de concentración. Regresar con Sam y la doctora. Regresar. Cass necesita un médico. Regresar.

Ostia.

Algo caliente toca la piel congelada de mi mejilla. Una lágrima. Cierro los ojos para contener las demás, deteniéndome sobre la nieve. Uy, no me lo esperaba. ¿Vas a romperte ya? Espera que cojo las palomitas.

No, no, Dean, sigue caminando. No puedes pararte ahora, Cass necesita un médico. Venga, suelta el control por una puta vez. Déjame verlo. Sigue, Dean, joder, sigue. Esto es culpa tuya, se lo has hecho tú. Ni siquiera se ha defendido. Ni puto caso, Dean, muévete. Me ha suplicado varias veces que parase, que volvieras en ti. Pero ni siquiera has estado ahí. Estabas muy lejos, no has podido escuchar cuando ha dicho:

-No es tu culpa.

El recuerdo de hace unos minutos es traído ante mis narices: Cass susurrando casi sin voz, toda su cara chorreando sangre, una de mis manos agarrándole el cuello del abrigo. Tiene los ojos cerrados, no puede abrirlos debido a las contusiones, lo único expresivo es su voz. Y está cargada de afecto.

Caigo de rodillas con él a mi lado, me han fallado las piernas. La respiración comienza a escapárseme por la boca, cada vez va tomando más velocidad, apoyo a Cass sobre el manto brillante y las dos palmas de mis manos en el suelo, sosteniéndome de alguna manera. Me comienzan a temblar los brazos y un gemido sube desde mis entrañas, se escurre entre mis labios con tiento, como sin creérselo. Detrás de él, una tonelada de quejidos hace fila dispuesta a salir por la misma puerta, empujándose unos a otros.

Pero antes de que salga el siguiente se oye un murmullo atronador. Es un murmullo porque es sostenido y lejano, aunque va acercándose a toda velocidad. Es atronador porque lo lanza la Tierra. Levanto la vista y veo una oleada de nieve gigante resbalando por la falda de la montaña a nuestro lado. Antes de que pueda pestañear o la voz apoderarse de mí, una gruesa capa de nieve me engulle dejando todo el mundo del revés.


	18. BLOOD ON THE WORLD’S HANDS

_-Vamos a hacer manitas –dice Dean agachado a mi lado, cogiéndome del abrigo y levantándome los hombros. _

_Me da tres fuertes puñetazos y me rompe la nariz, se me llena la garganta de sangre y toso para no ahogarme. Él se ríe y sin soltarme me zarandea, haciendo que el mundo parezca que cae a pedazos sobre mí._

_-No te vayas a desmayar aún, ojos claros. Te queda lo mejor, de aquí al cielo._

_-Q… quién... –consigo articular a modo de pregunta._

_-Soy yo, gilipollas. _

_-N-no… Dean, no._

_Se levanta y me da una patada en el estómago, yo ruedo sin respiración hacia un lado. _

_-Me has pillado, bueno, eres el famoso Castiel. Sí que has acabado al final de la cadena alimenticia, ¿eh? No me vas a durar ni un minuto._

_Me incorporo penosamente sobre los codos, me duele todo el cuerpo y me zumba la cabeza, él apoya una bota en mi flanco izquierdo y me empuja violentamente hacia un lado así que vuelvo a caer, manchando la nieve de gotas rojas. Se acuclilla mirándome y pone cara inocente:_

_-¿Qué me ha delatado? O sea, Dean es la ostia de mal hablado, parece que tiene una puta papelera en la boca._

_Sonrío con amargura por la metáfora, alguna vez he pensado algo similar. _

_-Tú… Un estercolero entero._

_Su risa retorcida se alza en el espacio al pie de la montaña, si no estuviera en una situación tan brutal me fascinaría la capacidad de metamorfosis de las facciones humanas, Dean parece completamente otra persona. _

_-Me he pasado con lo de ponerte ojitos, ¿eh? Coño, lo sabía. Pero no he podido evitarlo, joder cómo me he reído. Tenías que verte la cara. ¿Se te ha puesto dura?_

_Me arrastro alejándome, despacio, creo que la patada de antes me ha roto unas costillas. _

_-Eres un demonio –murmuro con la vista fija en los árboles del fondo, en mi daga clavada en el tronco. _

_Con una zancada se sitúa a mi lado y me mira desde lo alto:_

_-Obvio –pestañea y deja ver los ojos totalmente negros que delatan su naturaleza, vuelve a pestañear y los hace desaparecer._

_-¿Te conozco? –digo un poco más alto recobrando algo de voz, mientras me sigo arrastrando._

_-No. Soy colega de los chicos. Me dejaron fuera de juego antes de que el Apocalipsis cogiera velocidad, aunque sin mí las cosas no habrían salido tan bien. _

_Me apoyo en la mano que no tiene los dedos rotos y comienzo a ponerme en pie, tambaleante, apretando los dientes por el dolor, pero él se acerca y descarga un golpe en mi cara. Antes de que me caiga me agarra de nuevo del abrigo y me propina un rodillazo en el diafragma. Esta vez sí me doblo y vomito bilis amarilla. _

_-Tengo una historia con los Winchester. Hay que joderse, pero oye, todos estos años que he pasado en el potro de tortura en el puto hoyo han valido la pena. Me estoy desquitando que da gusto. Lo que he disfrutado haciéndole creer que se le había pirado la pinza, mejor que un orgasmo. _

_-¿C- cómo…? –pregunto casi sin sonido, mirándole, tengo que mantenerle entretenido. Mientras siga queriendo hablar conmigo no me matará. Dios mío._

_-¿Que cómo me he metido en este chavalote? –se agacha para quedar a mi altura y me da un toque en la nariz con un dedo: –Una damisela nunca revela todos sus trucos. Soy la puta ama._

_-Estabas en…_

_-Primero en la japonesa, sí. Os localicé cuando estabais en el motel pero no podía acercarme porque el chamán notaba mi presencia. Así que en cuanto os largasteis y la zorrona se quedó sola un momento, ¡zas! Menuda prueba de paciencia, dentro de ella sin moverme una mierda, callada como una puta. _

_Haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso e ignorando el tremendo dolor que siento cada vez que muevo un músculo, alzo mi mano y aferro su nuca, mientras comienzo a susurrar una letanía que para mí es como respirar: _

_-Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…_

_Los ojos de Dean se abren mucho, como si se asustaran, y luego se entrecierran aviesos adornando una sonrisa victoriosa. Dejo de hablar porque el exorcismo no está funcionando. _

_-¿Un símbolo _ _de atadura? –mascullo mientras el horror se va apoderando por completo de mí. _

_El demonio, o la diablesa, o lo que coño sea levanta el brazo izquierdo y con la otra mano se arremanga la ropa, en efecto ahí está el dibujo trazado a modo de cicatriz en la cara interna del antebrazo de Dean, a unos cinco dedos de la muñeca. Vuelve a taparlo y levanta las cejas:_

_-Como dije, la puta ama. _

* * *

**Sigo el trazado pisoteado que han dejado Cass y mi hermano internándome cada vez más en el bosque. No sé por qué narices han ido tan lejos. No sé por qué aún no han vuelto. La doctora se ha quedado en la zona donde habíamos parado a descansar, con las mochilas. No me gusta la idea de dejarla sola pero no pensaba que tendría que andar tanto. Pensaba que los encontraría un poco más allá, discutiendo o algo. Pero no, de momento sólo hay señales de su paso, como si hubieran salido corriendo por cómo está machacada la maleza. Me empiezo a asustar, cuando las cosas parecen extrañas es que ha habido problemas. **

**Acelero el paso, temiéndome lo peor. ¿Y si Dean ha reventado por fin? ¿Y si Cass tenía razón, y si mi hermano ha decidido hacer alguna locura? Me viene la imagen de Grace, la anciana del motel, ahorcada de la viga de la cocina. Madre mía, Dean, no. Cass, dime que no es eso, dime que le has detenido. **

**De pronto noto un leve temblor en el suelo y en el aire, un murmullo lejano como de rodamiento se levanta en algún lugar delante de mí. Escucho apuntando con la escopeta de bengalas, alerta, mirando a un lado y a otro. Los pájaros vuelan en dirección contraria al sonido y los pequeños roedores también corren pasando por mi lado. Y entonces cesa, vuelve el silencio en el bosque. **

**Me quedo respirando unos segundos, confundido, no es un wendigo. Bajo la escopeta, aprieto los dientes. Claro que no es un wendigo, gililpollas. Era la montaña. Un derrumbamiento. Es un puto alud.**

**Me lanzo hacia delante corriendo con todas mis fuerzas en el terreno lleno de obstáculos. **

* * *

Cuando mi cabeza se enciende de nuevo hay un momento de confusión. No sé por qué está todo negro, no sé por qué siento tanto frío, y no sé por qué no puedo moverme ni un puto milímetro. Ya está, estoy muerto. ¿No se supone que tengo que ir al Cielo o al Infierno? Será la puta lista de espera.

Me asalta la imagen de golpe: el enorme bloque de nieve viniendo hacia mí. Me concentro en sentir mis manos, no estoy agarrando nada. La ostia, Cass no está a mi lado, le he perdido. Grito su nombre todo lo fuerte que puedo lleno de desesperación, hay un pequeño espacio entre mi boca y la nieve y aún puedo respirar. Mi voz se muere entre la nieve apelmazada. El peso del manto es tan terrible que me siento enterrado en cemento, me aplasta los pulmones.

Joder, es cuestión de tiempo que me quede sin aire, ¿cuánto oxígeno me queda? Ostia puta, no puedo hacer nada. Sólo esperar a desmayarme. Dios.

-¡Caaaaaass! –intento de nuevo. Joder, contéstame, dime que estás vivo.

No puede, estaba inconsciente la última vez que lo viste, te recuerdo.

Joder, tú. No me he ido, ¿eh? Que no se te olvide. Pues jódete porque vamos a morir aquí. No estés tan seguro.

Mi mano derecha se mueve sola, esa puta sensación de ser una marioneta de mí mismo, y a pesar de la nieve compactada consigue girar con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Y al tiempo que gira siento cómo un huracán nace de ella y se extiende al resto de mi cuerpo, rodeándome y expandiéndose hacia fuera, empujando con insensible potencia la prisión helada que me estaba aplastando. Como si fuesen simples polvos de talco, así se abre la nieve hacia arriba y hacia los lados, dejándome en el puto centro de un pozo con paredes blancas.

Me hubiese quedado unos segundos con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos pero mi cuerpo se mueve decidido y escala los dos metros y medio que necesito para salir a la superficie. Me pongo en pie ahora sobre el nivel de los vivos y mis brazos se estiran para desentumecerme.

“Eres un puto demonio” digo dentro de mi cabeza, atónito, a mi titiritero.

Te ha costado.

“¿Cómo cojones..?”

Me lanza las imágenes, recuerdos que él había bloqueado en mi cerebro: Me veo torciéndome el tobillo, veo a Cass agachándose a mi lado. Veo cómo él y Sam se alejan, cómo yo me pongo la bota para levantarme. Brooklyn dice mi nombre y levanto la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Y son negros, tiene unos putos ojos de demonio. Ostia, muevo la mano para sacar el cuchillo mata demonios de mi cintura pero me quedo clavado en el suelo, bocarriba, a causa de una oleada de energía que ella me ha lanzado con un simple levantamiento de brazo.

Intento ponerme en pie, mover un puto dedo, pero no puedo, la energía me aplasta, casi no puedo respirar. Brooklyn con sus ojos negros se acerca hasta mí, sonriendo torvamente sin bajar el brazo. Se agacha a mi lado y con la mano libre baja la cremallera de mi abrigo hasta el esternón, descubre el símbolo que llevo tatuado bajo la clavícula tirando del cuello del jersey y la camiseta.

-Aquí está el pequeño cabrón –murmura triunfal y saca un pedazo de cristal roto de su bolsillo.

Sin el menor miramiento lo clava en mi carne y lo rueda por la mitad del tatuaje, abriéndome la piel a su paso y cubriéndolo de sangre.

-Ya está, a la mierda la protección –sonríe con tono morboso, no le pega nada a esa estirada. Se acerca a mi oído y lo roza con los labios: –Ahora voy a meterme dentro de ti, te aconsejo que te relajes porque voy sin lubricante.

Y la doctora abre la boca y de ella sale un asqueroso y denso humo negro, no me jodas, esto no me está pasando, en la puta vida me han… Y la repulsiva nube entra por mi boca, hasta abajo, hasta el fondo. Coño qué asco, parece petróleo, ostia, no puedes… Y una terrible sensación de inmundicia se instala en todo mi cuerpo, desde dentro. Coño, vomitaría, joder es sucio…

Brooklyn cae a mi lado sobre su hombro, inconsciente, mi mano derecha se mueve (ostia, qué dentera, qué puto mal rollo) y arremanga mi brazo izquierdo. Luego coge el cristal roto del suelo, tranquilamente, con suficiencia, y vuelve a hincarlo en mí, un dolor agudo me llega hasta la cabeza. Dibuja con la punta del cristal un símbolo que ya he visto hace muchos años pero que casi había olvidado. Un jodido símbolo de atadura para anclarse en mi cuerpo, para inutilizar el hechizo de exorcismo. Tira el cristal a la carretera cuando acaba y ahora es mi brazo izquierdo el que se mueve, se acerca a mi boca y mi lengua da un lametón a la herida, ayudando a detener el sangrado. El sabor del hierro se me queda entre los dientes.

El puto demonio recoloca mi ropa tapando las dos heridas, justo cuando la doctora comienza a moverse porque está recobrando la conciencia.

-Vas a olvidar todo esto –murmura con mi voz, vanagloriándose de su total dominio sobre mí. –Y todo lo que me salga del coño. Prepárate porque vas a ser mi puta.

Y hasta ahí llega el recuerdo, parpadeo situándome de nuevo sobre la nieve, después de la avalancha, con Castiel enterrado en algún lugar del frío a dos metros y medio.

No voy a buscarle, va a morir aquí. Es un colofón de la ostia, ¿no crees? Ni que lo hubiera hecho adrede.

Quién coño eres, joder te voy a matar, lo sabes, te voy a…

Ya, ya, ya. Pura boquilla, Dean. Coño, he perdido el machete, pero bueno, aún tengo esta preciosidad. Palpa el cuchillo mata demonios en la funda de mi cadera, sonríe con ironía. Se lo voy a clavar a Sam en algún lugar ingenioso. Déjame pensar… Comienza a andar hacia los árboles, tranquilamente.

¡Vuelve, ostia puta, vuelve y saca a Cass, pedazo de..!

Asúmelo de una vez, el ángel ha muerto. Y poco os queda a vosotros, Winchester de los cojones. Es significativo, ¿no? Que sea yo quien os mate. Todo empezó con mi padre, si lo piensas.

¿Pero de qué coño..?

Azazel, hombre.

Que tú… ¿Meg? No me jodas, ¿eres Meg?

Sabes que no es mi verdadero nombre, cariño, pero sí.

Ostia puta, pedazo de zorra. No me lo puedo creer, no me jodas…

Oh, un poco tarde, ya te estoy jodiendo, chaval.

Mi cuerpo se para de golpe porque Meg (y yo) ha visto (hemos visto) que Sam ha salido tras un árbol a la llanura donde estamos. Por si creía que no podía sentirme peor, el ánimo que no tenía se hunde más allá del núcleo de la Tierra, evaporándose por completo.

Meg contiene una sonrisa y da un paso hacia él.

**El pie de la montaña brilla blanco con el sol. Algo más arriba, en la falda, veo manchas en el color níveo, son los árboles caídos que la nieve ha arrastrado. Y también hay un agujero en la llanura, como una brecha sin venir a cuento sobre el manto. Un destello me llama la atención por el rabillo del ojo. Hay algo plateado clavado en la corteza de un árbol, donde termina la arboleda que es de donde estoy saliendo.**

**Dean se acerca a mí al trote cojeando levemente por el esguince, su expresión es preocupada.**

**-¿Qué cojones ha pasado? –pregunto nervioso buscando a Cass con la mirada. **

Dios mío, Sammy, esta hija de puta va a matarte.

-Cass se ha largado –dice Meg.

-¿Cómo que se ha largado?

No, está bajo la nieve. Joder, Sammy, hay que sacarlo. Tenemos que salvar a Cass.

-Te lo explico por el camino –dice Meg poniéndole una mano en el hombro y girándole hacia el bosque, para dar la espalda a la tumba de hielo.

-Dean, esto es condenadamente…

-…Raro, ya lo sé. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa –apremia con mi tono contundente, el que uso cuando tengo más información que la otra persona y les insto a confiar en mí.

Sam frunce el ceño, echa un vistazo sobre su espalda a la montaña, luego al bosque frente a él. Meg mueve mi mano derecha a la funda del cuchillo mata demonios, tranquilamente, como si se fuera a colocar los pantalones.

Sam aprieta la mandíbula sin terminar de decidirse. Sí, esto es jodidamente raro, Sammy, coño, date cuenta. Reacciona. Mi hermano suspira y da un paso hacia los árboles. No, no, no, Cass, joder. Cass está allí, no podemos dejarle, ostia, Sammy, no te vayas…

¡El pipiolo es mío! piensa Meg atronando en mi cabeza, desenfunda el cuchillo y con mi puta velocidad de relámpago lo lleva hasta el cuello de Sam…

Y Sam bloquea mi mano con el codo. El cuchillo relampaguea haciendo parábola cuando mi brazo es desviado hacia un lado. Por Dios, Sammy. Meg se lanza de nuevo hacia delante pero Sam consigue esquivar el tajo en el estómago por unos centímetros. La diablesa gira el arma y agarra el cuchillo con la hoja hacia arriba, como se hace con una navaja.

-¿Qué te ha hecho reaccionar tan rápido? –pregunta ella cínicamente, torciendo una sonrisa de frustración.

-El cuchillo de Cass –responde Sam sacando la pistola y apuntándome, con un rápido movimiento de ojos señala hacia la daga, clavada en la corteza de un árbol a varios metros. –¿Dónde está Cass, Dean?

Meg me hace sonreír con malicia. Los ojos de Sam son duros y desconfiados, con un punto de miedo en el fondo. Miedo a descubrir que he hecho una barbaridad.

Oh, madre mía. Esto se puede poner muy divertido. Joder, qué morbo, vamos a darle caña, Dean.

Ella se encoge de hombros y suelta un bufido, como quitándole importancia. Por favor, esto es una agonía, no tenemos tiempo para esta mierda. Cass se está muriendo en algún puto lugar debajo de toda la nieve.

-Bueno, Cass… Se empezó a poner muy pesado, ya sabes. Así que… Bueno. Soy un tío imaginativo.

Los ojos ocres de Sam se abren con horror, resistiéndose a creer a Meg.

-Dean, has… ¿Has perdido la cabeza? –pregunta con un temblor en la voz, conteniendo el dolor que le provoca la idea, la pistola en sus manos tiembla levemente.

-No –contesta mi boca con tono inocente.

Hay que negarlo, ya sabes, para que parezca de verdad.

Sammy aprieta la mandíbula mientras una gota de sudor llega hasta su mejilla.

Coño, ¿te disparará? La ostia, dime que sí. Joder, si te mueres por un disparo suyo me corro, te lo juro.

Meg se acerca un paso, presionándole. Sam aprieta más fuerte la culata de la pistola:

-No te muevas –ordena endureciendo la voz. –Qué coño has hecho con Cass.

Está atrapado bajo la nieve, joder, te lo estoy diciendo. No podemos esperar más, Sammy, se va a quedar sin aire o va a morir congelado. Joder…

-Lo he matado –sentencia Meg con una voz que no puede ser la mía, con unas palabras que me niego a creer.

Y se abalanza contra mi hermano menor y (Dios mío, Sammy, si con matarme pudieras solucionar esto, joder si pudieras, pero no será así porque la puta y yo seguiremos en pie y joder ostia…) ¡BANG!

Un disparo. Una bala.

Meg se ha sacudido un poco hacia atrás y ha detenido su avance por la sorpresa. Baja mi cabeza y veo el agujero en mi abrigo. Ostia, mi conciencia suspira porque está en el hombro, en el lado derecho, no es una herida mortal. Una persona normal no habría podido evitar soltar el arma, pero Meg sigue agarrándola.

**Dean levanta la vista para mirarme y por un segundo veo los ojos negros que enseguida se ocultan de nuevo. La verdad me estalla en la cabeza como un cóctel lleno de cristales. Un puto demonio. Dios, no es mi hermano, es un demonio.**

**Se oye otro disparo, me da un vuelco el corazón. La bala pasa rozando la mejilla de Dean. No he sido yo. Yo no he disparado ni un solo proyectil. Giro la cabeza hacia la dirección de la que han salido, estoy blanco como la nieve. Veo a Yamagata sosteniendo su pistola con mirada decidida, acercándose a mí para darme apoyo.**

**-¡No dispares! –grito aterrado, levantando una mano hacia ella como si pudiera formar un escudo invisible para proteger a mi hermano. **

**Ella frunce el ceño sin entender nada, desde su punto de vista Dean simplemente ha enloquecido. Voy a explicarle más pero el puto demonio mueve el brazo y salgo despedido hacia atrás un montón de metros, hasta chocar brutalmente contra la corteza de un árbol. **

**Se oye otro disparo, no, por favor, lo vas a matar. Vas a matar a Dean. Es mi hermano mayor, no lo hagas. No mates a mi hermano mayor. **

Meg mueve la mano y también empuja a Brooklyn contra un árbol. La doctora cae inconsciente al suelo soltando la pistola aún humeante. Mis piernas caminan hacia Sammy, impasibles, sin importarles una mierda los dos balazos que me he comido, yo tampoco siento ningún dolor.

Esto es un puto desastre. Sam se está intentando incorporar, atontado. Las únicas armas que pueden detenerme son el cuchillo que agarro en la mano derecha y la daga de Castiel, aún clavada en un árbol varios metros más allá.

Por Dios, y Cass sigue bajo la nieve, cuántos minutos han pasado, joder. ¿Es que me los voy a cargar a todos?

Con la mano libre agarro a Sam del cuello y lo levanto, lo levanto sin esfuerzo como su fuera un puto ramo de flores. Sammy me agarra las muñecas sin poder respirar, con las piernas aún temblándole por el atroz golpe que se ha llevado.

-Joder qué bien sienta el sabor del triunfo –se relame Meg por mi boca atravesando mi furia incorpórea.

-Y este es el sabor de mierda de la derrota.

Oigo la réplica un segundo antes de llevarme la ostia de mi vida, pura explosión estelar en todo mi costado izquierdo. Muerdo la nieve con todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera me amortigua porque traspaso como dos metros hasta abajo. No sólo yo estoy conmocionado, la zorra de Meg también.

Se pone en pie tambaleante, oigo el zumbido del viento (¿o son mis oídos?). Siento líquido salir por el lóbulo izquierdo, ¿se me habrá reventado el tímpano? Meg retoma el control total de mi cuerpo y el dolor que comenzaba a destaparse desaparece, todo se insensibiliza como si no hubiera ningún problema.

De un salto sale del pequeño agujero donde nos hemos enterrado y me encuentro a Crowley de frente enfundado en su traje negro, resaltando como una puta cucaracha sobre un plato de nata.

La puta cucaracha más oportuna del mundo.

-Meg, no me lo puedo creer. Estoy tremendamente decepcionado contigo –dice con su voz susurrante y ese punto sensual, como si estuviera proponiendo una cita a ciegas. No sé qué coño les pasa a los demonios con el sexo, siempre haciendo alusiones a él, qué repetitivos joder.

-Pero si es el don nadie oportunista más grande de todo el Infierno –responde ella poniéndose alerta. –El que pone su culo en el trono sin merecerlo una mierda.

Crowley sonríe con total suficiencia, entrecerrando luego los ojos para indicar que habla en serio:

-Vas a volver al potro, cariño. Y esta vez se acabaron las segundas oportunidades.

-¿Por qué, he hecho algo malo? ¿Desde cuándo en el Infierno nos aliamos con los Winchester? La que te va a caer cuando se enteren todos va a ser de órdago. Les faltará tiempo para reventar tu culo a patadas.

En vez de replicar, el Rey del Infierno levanta el brazo pero Meg alza mi mano y contrarresta el ataque, yo siento cómo un choque de aire denso se estampa en la palma de mi mano.

-Dean, al menos te lo estarás pasando en grande –bromea Crowley con cinismo, alzando la otra mano y cerrando el puño en el aire, como agarrando algo.

Meg da una sacudida en mi interior, brusca, despiadada, chocando contra mis huesos, yo noto como si se me dieran la vuelta las tripas. Pero enseguida todo cesa, ella vuelve a su sitio ocupando todos mis poros. Crowley frunce el ceño, vuelve a apretar el puño y lo sacude, sin éxito. Meg rompe a reír, arremanga mi antebrazo izquierdo y deja ver la marca de atadura.

-Nadie puede exorcizarme de esta putita. Vais a tener que matarme.

**Una señal de anclaje, mierda. Miro la daga de Cass allí clavada, como si fuera la maldita espada del Rey Arturo en la piedra. ¿Es la única opción, en serio? ¿Matar a Meg llevándome a mi hermano de por medio?**

**-El ángel está enterrado bajo toda esa nieve, por si a alguien le interesa –confiesa Meg (hay que joderse, la hija de puta de Meg) para meter más presión al asunto, mirándome como afirmando que tengo que asesinar a Dean, y rápido.**

**-Crowley –digo mirándole, afianzando nuestra asociación, y salgo corriendo a por la daga de Castiel mientras él vuelve a lanzar energía contra Meg.**

**Madre mía, ¿Cass está atrapado en el alud? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Joder, tengo que sacarlo, no podemos perder más tiempo. ¿Pero dónde coño está? ¿Tenemos que matar a Meg (a DEAN) para tener el puto tiempo para encontrarlo?**

**-¡Crowley, encuentra a Cass! –grito llegando hasta la hoja angelical en la corteza.**

**-¿Te crees que soy tu maldito mayordomo? –le oigo contestar mientras desclavo el arma de un fuerte tirón.**

Por Dios, sí, estamos funcionando, os ha costado, chicos. Sacad a Castiel, ostia, traedlo de vuelta de una puta vez.

Crowley mueve el brazo en el aire y levanta una ola de nieve que cae sobre mis ojos, al más puro estilo de combate en la guerra. Meg suelta un gruñido frotándose la cara y aparece Sammy a mi lado, mi brazo desvía la daga en el último momento. Joder, puta Meg, qué reflejos de cobra.

Antes de que Sam contraataque a toda velocidad, le suelto una patada en el muslo (coño, el objetivo era la rótula, menos mal que ella no ha calculado bien) y mi hermano hinca esa rodilla en el suelo. Inmediatamente después se come un rodillazo en toda la nariz, se la he roto seguro, cae hacia atrás con gotas de sangre saltando en el aire, siguen obedientes la parábola que hace su cabeza hasta llegar al suelo.

Ostia, Sammy, te tengo, no me jodas, te he pillado. Meg se sitúa sobre mi hermano aprisionando sus brazos con las rodillas, Sam abre mucho los ojos viendo cómo levanto el cuchillo sobre mi cabeza, agarrándolo con las dos manos, dispuesto a dejarlo caer sobre su vida. La hijaputa de Meg está riendo dentro de mi cabeza con una histeria incontrolable, es verdad, quizá se está corriendo a su manera.

El milisegundo que tardan mis músculos en cambiar la dirección de mis brazos, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta el cuello de mi hermano, es eterno. Como cuando estás en la lanzadera del parque de atracciones mirando el puto horizonte, con todo más pequeño que las hormigas, cuando miras hacia abajo y tus pies cuelgan sobre la nada y se oye ese “clack” que indica que el soporte del puto asiento se ha soltado. Ese preciso momento antes de caer al vacío cuando te preguntas qué cojones haces ahí.

Ese milisegundo donde mi hermano menor me mira por última vez. Ese milisegundo donde me estalla el alma.

Y bajo los brazos. Bajo los brazos y por mi puta vida muevo mi boca abierta hasta el antebrazo izquierdo que aún tiene la manga subida. Por mi puta alma hinco mis dientes en la carne, rodeando el símbolo de sellado. Y por mis cojones que Meg se queda atónita, sintiendo por mi cuerpo cómo mi mandíbula se cierra atravesando la piel, esparciendo sangre sobre mi barbilla y bajo mi nariz, sin poder hacer un puto movimiento para impedírmelo. Sin poder evitar que me arranque un pedazo de mí, ese pedazo donde estaba su puto ticket al paraíso.

Y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar, justo cuando me explota la cabeza y vuelvo a convertirme en un muñeco, con toda el alma temblando por el desgarrador esfuerzo, la mano de Sammy, esa mano enorme y callosa, se estampa en mi frente y me agarra el flequillo sin indulgencia.

De sus labios sale la jodida letanía más misericordiosa sobre la faz de la tierra y la puta de Meg se queda paralizada dentro de mi cuerpo al golpearle las palabras del exorcismo:

-…omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte…

Meg grita dentro de mí, se revuelve, me araña intentando aferrar mis células, me patea la conciencia, yo la empujo, la golpeo, le saco los putos ojos que no tiene. Zorra, hija de puta, grandísima cabrona, sal de mí, maldita perra venenosa, vuelve a tu puto agujero.

Y entonces la sensación de náusea más grande del universo, mi boca se abre sin que yo pueda ni pensarlo y comienzo a vomitar la puta alma negra, el puto humo sucio y viscoso que me ha estado recorriendo las venas y los átomos, la jodida diablesa que me ha hecho destrozar a Castiel.

**Meg sale en forma de humo negro por la boca de Dean, la jodida nube se mueve con decisión intentando alejarse del suelo, que la llama de vuelta al Infierno. Entonces Crowley aparece en mi campo de visión y mueve la mano, haciendo un gesto de agarrar el aire. Meg se paraliza y distingo un grito de mujer en el aire, como viniendo de otra dimensión. **

**-Bomboncito, tú eres mía –sentencia Crowley con una mirada depredadora más fría que el corazón del Polo Norte. **

**Baja el brazo y el humo se interna irremediablemente en la tierra, asumo que cayendo hasta el inframundo. Entonces el cuerpo de Dean me cae encima pesado como un plomo, vomitando sangre de pronto, destrozado como está sin nada que disfrace su realidad.**

**-¡Dean, coño, Dean! –digo sujetándolo por los hombros, a punto de entrar en pánico, no sé cómo de graves son sus heridas. Él gime apretando la mandíbula intentando sostenerse a sí mismo.**

**-Pues aquí tienes al otro, Moose –dice el demonio señalando a su espalda. **

**Se aparta y veo a Castiel tumbado bocarriba sobre la nieve, su cuerpo totalmente roto, su ropa una miseria cubierta de sangre seca, la piel tiene un toque azulado. **

**-Cass… –balbucea Dean con los ojos tan abiertos que parece que se le van a salir de las órbitas. –Cass. **

**Se arrastra como puede sobre la nieve, tiene un balazo en el hombro derecho y otro en la pierna izquierda, en el muslo. La doctora no tiró a matar, sólo quería pararlo. Del tímpano izquierdo le cae sangre y puede que tenga algún hueso roto, quizá más cosas. **

**Yo también me acerco hasta Cass, trastabillando y sin llegar a ponerme en pie del todo, medio corriendo medio gateando. El corazón ha comenzado a estallarme con cada latido que bombea. Cass llevaba mucho tiempo bajo la nieve, su piel está azul. Cass. Madre mía, Castiel. **

**Crowley, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, simplemente da un paso atrás para dejarnos más espacio, o quizá es porque le repulsa nuestra muestra de afecto hacia un ser querido. Llego un poco antes que Dean, me quedo arrodillado buscando el pulso y la respiración bajo su nariz, aunque mi lógica lleva todo este eterno camino de tan sólo unos segundos hasta él diciéndome lo que me voy a encontrar. Aún así sigo con los dedos en su cuello y bajo sus fosas nasales, notando cómo se agolpan cada vez más las lágrimas en mis ojos, esperando un puto milagro. Con la esperanza de que el pulso regrese y se le llenen los pulmones, de que abra los ojos como hace siempre. **

-Cass, ostia, Cass, ostia. Tío, eh, Cass, tío... –farfulla una voz rota, la mía, mientras mis manos dan leves golpecitos en el pecho helado lleno de manchas granate oscuro. –Cass, joder, ostia…

Se me quiebra la voz, no puede ser. Cass. Tío, despierta. Joder, despierta, por favor, no te he matado. Cass, no te he podido matar, es absurdo. Es lo más absurdo del universo. Así que despierta, tío, Castiel. Haz como la última vez. Convierte el puto frío que te envuelve en calor, derrite el hielo de tus venas y pon tus pulmones a funcionar. Llénalos con el aire limpio del puto norte de Canadá, del jodido aire que estaba ahí cuando mirábamos la aurora boreal. Vuelve tu piel caliente, vuelve a mover tus dedos largos con esa torpeza cada vez más humana, tuerce tu boca una vez más para sonreír, para sonreírme a mí, para decirme otra vez que no es mi culpa. Es lo que dijiste cuando Meg te estaba machacando, que no es mi culpa. Así que abre tus putos ojos y mírame a la cara para decírmelo. Castiel, joder, joder…

**Dean apoya la frente en el pecho de Castiel, no veo su cara porque la tapan sus brazos, también sobre el tórax de Cass. Yo me atrevo a alejar una de mis manos de la helada piel y la llevo a mi boca, tapándola, para evitar gritar a todo pulmón. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi cara y mi cuerpo a sacudirse por los sollozos. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Crowley se gira y desaparece. Una sombra borrosa se acerca cojeando, es la doctora, se agarra un brazo como si lo tuviese roto. **

**-C-ss… ¿M…rt…? –articula con su esquilmada garganta, el horror en cada una de las consonantes. **

**-¡No! –grita Dean enterrado en el abrigo empapado de Cass. –¡Ostia, no, joder! Joder, joder, joder…**

**La voz se le llena de lágrimas y se pierde en un quejido. Comienza a llorar descontroladamente, temblando con violencia, sollozando con desgarro. Gimiendo torpemente como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que le salen sonidos tan descarnados de la garganta. Probablemente sea así. **


	19. ONLY THE GOOD DIE YOUNG

**A quién quiero engañar, Dean está muerto. No aún pero en breve. En unas horas o unos días, no lo sé. Ha perdido mucha sangre, no tenemos medicamentos, la doctora dice que tiene heridas internas, varios huesos rotos, el tímpano está reventado y estamos en la puta nieve, en el puto medio de nada. Por mucho que lo queramos mantener caliente en la tienda de campaña es cuestión de tiempo que la infección, una necrosis o cualquier otra cosa se lo lleve por delante. **

**Cuando dejó de llorar, de moverse, (de parecer vivo) ahí recostado sobre el cuerpo vacío de Cass (Dios, de su cadáver) casi se me para el corazón. Hice lo que pude para tratar sus heridas, Yamagata me aconsejaba constantemente con gestos, con el brazo derecho roto no podía hacer más. **

**Ella sigue comportándose como si pudiéramos salvarlo, ahora mismo está con él dentro de la tienda. Está preocupada de verdad por su vida, eso me ha sorprendido mucho. Quizá se sienta en paz con Dean porque le ha metido dos tiros. O puede que cuando se trata de salvar gente le salga la vena profesional. O será de esas transformaciones emocionales que los hombres no solemos comprender de una mujer.**

**Yo intento estar pendiente de los árboles y los ruidos, de los monstruos de los cojones que me no importa lo más mínimo que salten a por mí. Me he tenido que alejar de la tienda porque necesitamos alimentar la hoguera y por aquí no hay una mierda susceptible de arder. Pero no puedo centrarme, no me quito de la cabeza todo lo que ha pasado… Todos los que han muerto. **

**Sin contar con Balthazar y sus acólitos, la primera por la que sentí lástima fue la novia de Benny, Andrea. Luego cayó Ethan, madre mía, fue horrible. Y un grupo de gente del campamento que no sabía ni cómo se llamaban. Luego Tara, la cazadora, después Jo… (Joder, Jo). Adam y Grace, y el croat que estaba domesticado y las mujeres que mató. Y ahora Cass… ¿En serio es real? ¿En serio esta es mi vida?**

**Ya ni sé lo que siento, estoy tan desecho que no sé si es desolación por lo de Cass, por Dean o por mí mismo. No sé si voy a seguir o no después de que él muera (Dios mío, de que mi hermano muera). Si Yamagata se merece o no que la deje tirada, si debo mantener mi compromiso. Ese pacto que también es conmigo mismo: la promesa de que aún creo en la humanidad, de que aún tengo fuerzas para intentar salvarla (¿fuerzas, yo?). De que lo merecemos y especialmente de que yo lo merezco. Pero yo no merezco una mierda después de todo lo que le dije a mi hermano, después de partirle en dos. **

**Por favor, Dean, dime que al menos tú puedes perdonarme porque yo no puedo. No puedo con la angustia de haberte dejado solo sin tener ni un gramo de corazón para ponerme en tu lugar. De haber dejado que sólo tú te destrozaras por nosotros. Joder, como haces siempre, eres el que se come los marrones, quien se mancha las manos de cosas más sucias que la sangre.**

** Dean, me has salvado la vida, no me gusta el cómo, me hierve la sangre cuando lo pienso. Pero la realidad es que estoy vivo porque tuviste la salvaje capacidad de convertirte en un monstruo. Y yo no podría, si hubiese sido al revés tú estarías muerto. **

**No es justo que te vayas así, con el recuerdo de mi desprecio y con las imágenes de haber matado a Cass. No estás loco. Me ayudaste a crecer dándome la mano al principio y collejas después, apuntalaste mis cimientos para que yo me haya podido convertir en lo que soy. Es imposible que todo eso lo haya hecho un psicópata, siento tanto habértelo llamado prácticamente a la cara. **

**Le he dado infinitas vueltas a cómo podría impedir que te fueras pero no se me ocurre nada. Ningún demonio hará un trato con un Winchester, no quedan ángeles que puedan sanarte y para invocar a otras fuerzas no tengo ni un mísero ingrediente. Crowley es el único que podría sacarse un As de la manga pero se ha ido (sabe en qué situación estamos y simplemente se ha ido). Así que o no le importa una mierda o tampoco puede hacer nada. Dios… **

**Entonces veo una cabaña a lo lejos, un pequeño refugio típico de cazador de montaña. No tardo nada en forzar la puerta y descubro que no hay nadie, parece que hace meses que no se utiliza. Alguien debe de pasar por aquí cada cierto tiempo porque los objetos de su interior están cuidados. **

**Vale, sea de quien sea ahora es nuestro. Hasta que Dean… Hasta que muera. Al menos vamos a tenerle lo más confortable posible. **

* * *

Miro el reloj de péndulo apoyado en la pared, está a punto de dar las doce. Tamborileo con los dedos sentado a la mesa, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo esperando ni a quién, pero está llegando tarde. Debo de llevar aquí media vida o algo. De la oscuridad del fondo se abre una puerta y entra mi cita. Me quedo pálido porque es Muerte.

Muerte, el Jinete del Apocalipsis, la entidad primordial más antigua del universo. Se acerca a la mesa mientras las campanadas martillean clavando mi destino. Cierro los ojos concienciándome, aceptándolo. Los abro y ya ha llegado a la silla negra que está frente a mí, pero aún no se sienta.

Tuerzo una sonrisa y digo (sólo para tranquilizarme a mí mismo con el sonido irónico de mi voz):

-¿Me tengo que levantar o algo por el honor?

Él sólo responde:

-Dean Winchester.

Me muevo incómodo en el asiento. Me cuesta horrores mantener la compostura delante de Muerte. Se sienta con su aura todopoderosa y altiva, me taladra con sus ojos casi omniscientes.

-La única manera de atrapar a un Winchester es molestarme en persona, por lo que veo.

-Ya, ya… Todo eso del orden natural –digo aclarando la voz, desviando unos momentos la mirada. –Lo siento por la otra vez con Tessa, no fue culpa suya. No sé cómo va pero no la despidas.

Muerte menea la cabeza de un lado a otro, a saber qué piensa de mí (si es que se digna a formarse opiniones de seres como nosotros). De pronto veo que levanta una carta de la mesa, coño, ahora la tabla negra está cubierta de una tirada de cartas de tarot.

Me muestra la carta: número XVIIII, el sol. Levanto una ceja, el friki de mi hermano sabría lo que significa, yo, ni puta idea. Al menos hay dos hombrecillos (en taparrabos) que parecen amigos en una especie de patio, el sol tiene una cara como de estreñido, aprieto la mandíbula para no reírme en una situación así. Seguro que es un momento importante en mi vida (o mi muerte), uno de esos donde decides cosas trascendentales. Debería tomármelo un poco en serio.

  


-Te queda una carta, Dean –dice Muerte llanamente mirándome como si le estuviese entendiendo. –Se supone que no debéis utilizar esto a conciencia, pero… –levanta las cejas, como siendo indulgente consigo mismo. –Para que te hagas una idea, los humanos nacéis con una especie de tirada de cartas, varía mucho de unos a otros. Algunas pueden ser comodines y producir lo que llamáis milagros. Increíblemente aún te queda una. ¿Vas a usarla para volver?

-¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿No estás harto de que te descoloquemos las líneas del destino, de los relojes de arena o lo que sea que tengas en la chimenea?

Él simplemente me mantiene la mirada, está claro que no me va a hablar de sí mismo, tampoco es que yo lo fuera a entender. Me apoyo en los codos sobre la mesa, mirando la carta con atención como si pudiese decirme qué opción es mejor. La verdad es que estoy hasta la polla, no sé cómo voy a soportar todo lo que ha pasado si vuelvo. Regresar sería un nivel nuevo de masoquismo para mí.

-Te aviso, si vuelves será duro, me quedaré con algunas cosas como pago. Por ejemplo con tu oído izquierdo y con tu brazo derecho.

Me muerdo el labio mirándole con cierta ansiedad. Lo único que me retiene es Sammy. Si tan sólo pudiese soltarlo… Joder, no es tan difícil, suelta a tu hermano de una puta vez, Dean.

-Te diré una cosa sobre el futuro, sobre unos días en adelante –se inclina hacia mí y yo me acerco, ladeando la cabeza para captar el susurro con el oído que me quiere arrebatar.

Escucho las palabras con la vista perdida en la negrura que nos rodea, entreabro la boca para expresar mi impresión, me separo de él lentamente, como en una nube, veo cómo se apoya sobre el respaldo de su asiento otra vez. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, mi cabeza comienza a funcionar, a hilar posibilidades. A imaginar consecuencias.

-Pero entonces, qué… –balbuceo.

Muerte muestra las palmas de las manos como diciendo que es lo que hay. Que no hay que buscarle más vueltas. Que no significa nada aunque para mí sea como el mundo. Yo me paso una mano por la boca, clavo la vista en la mesa.

-Entonces, ¿usas la carta o no?

-Coño, pues claro. Claro que uso la jodida carta.

* * *

“Te diré una cosa sobre el futuro, sobre unos días en adelante…”

“Te diré una cosa sobre el futuro…”

“Te diré…”

El ensueño se desvanece como la tinta china bajo una gota de agua. Me despierto y noto el olor a madera, está muy oscuro, me cuesta enfocar pero parece que no hay nadie. Estoy tumbado sobre algo que parece la cama más incómoda del mundo. Me quedo un rato simplemente respirando sin saber qué ha pasado. Unos segundos de clemencia celestial. Luego, las piezas se colocan y la consciencia me hiere el alma con la bestialidad de una apisonadora.

Hago el ademán de girarme hacia un lado para adoptar una postura fetal, pero al mover la cabeza me entra un mareo terrible y tengo que quedarme bocarriba. El oído izquierdo comienza a pulsar (primero suavemente y después terrible) con oleadas de dolor que electrizan mis neuronas. Me llevo la mano a… Pues no, no me la llevo. Intento mover el brazo derecho, no me responde. Bajo la cabeza para mirarlo pero parece que estoy cubierto con mantas.

Vale, Dean, calma. Tú, clamado. El brazo izquierdo me obedece así que me enjuago el sudor de la cara con esa mano, sujetando dentro de mi cuerpo el millón de emociones que me están asaltando sin piedad. Desde el terror al desprecio más absoluto por mí mismo, pasando por todo el abanico de manifestaciones de la ira y la angustia.

Calma, Dean, no vas a montar una escena. Vas a respirar y vas a averiguar dónde coño estás, vas a obviar el pánico y la culpa por unos minutos y vas a encarar la realidad por muy cruda que sea. Por unos segundos imagino que estoy en el Infierno, que he muerto y he caído al hoyo. ¿Por qué no? Si alguien cuenta los pros y los contras es probable que me toque ahí abajo. Pero lo desecho enseguida porque esto no es el Infierno, ¿quién mejor que yo puede notarlo? No es el Infierno, sólo es la realidad.

La realidad, Dios mío.

Me incorporo muy despacio apoyándome en el brazo bueno, concentrado en mantener las ondas de migraña a bajo volumen. Cuando por fin me he sentado y tengo los pies apoyados sobre el suelo, pongo fuerza en los músculos de las piernas para levantarme. Y en cuanto dejo de tocar el colchón una ostia de vértigo me tira al suelo.

**Yamagata sale corriendo de la cabaña, me asusto tanto que estoy a punto de dejar caer la escopeta. “D...n” pronuncia angustiosamente, yo vuelo hasta la puerta. Ya está, se ha muerto. Joder, no he estado ahí, joder, mierda…**

**Pero lo encuentro tirado en el suelo, la doctora acaba de encender una mecha y veo claramente su expresión de dolor con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se está intentando incorporar flexionando dolorosamente las piernas. Dios, está despierto, me agacho pronunciando su nombre intentando no gritar, al levantarle por los hombros él aprieta la mandíbula y gime. Me alarmo, joder, qué pasa, quizá es peor que lo mueva. **

**Yamagata también se agacha y le sujeta la cabeza, me indica con los ojos que volvamos a llevarlo a la cama. Entre los dos lo levantamos lo más despacio posible (la doctora sólo utiliza una mano porque la otra está en cabestrillo), él entreabre los ojos pero vuelve a bajar los párpados como si le doliese mirar, los mantiene cerrados todo el rato. Le ayudamos a sentarse y me fijo que está respirando deprisa, hiperventilando. Le pongo una mano sobre la nariz y la boca para evitar que se intoxique con un exceso de oxígeno. Me fijo en que aprieta fuertemente el puño izquierdo, que convulsiona, pero la mano derecha la mantiene lánguidamente abierta sobre el muslo, qué extraño. Yamagata le pone la palma en la frente, muy preocupada, Dean comienza a desacelerar y a calmarse. **

**Entonces a la tenue luz de la mecha veo un brillo rodar por su mejilla escapando del párpado cerrado, él agacha la cabeza. Cruzo una mirada con la doctora y musito:**

**-No pasa nada, Dean. Puedes llorar, de verdad. **

**Él niega con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, llevándose la mano izquierda a la cara y parapetándose. Yo apoyo las dos manos en uno de sus muslos, estoy arrodillado en el suelo. Me paso los dedos temblorosos por la cara intentando recordar que aún tengo la cabeza sobre los hombros. **

**Yamagata se acomoda sentándose a su lado y le pasa el brazo por los hombros, Dean vuelve a negar con la cabeza. A ella se le humedecen los ojos, lo está mirando con una compasión infinita, casi no parece una expresión humana. Es una aparición caída del Cielo. La mujer sube la mano hasta la sien de él y con suavidad presiona hacia ella, invitándole a recostarse en su hombro. Dean se resiste y yo observo todo con ojos muy abiertos conteniendo el aliento, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer porque es una situación nueva. Menos mal que ella está conmigo, no parece asustada aunque mi hermano mayor tenga el aspecto de ir a caer despedazado de un momento a otro. **

**-D…n –susurra con ternura a pesar de sus cuerdas vocales. **

**Él suelta un sollozo que se choca en la mano que le oculta y se deja atraer, se apoya despacio en su cuello y Yamagata lo acoge maternal. Me quedo fascinado mirando todo, la escena más irreal del universo: Dean llorando en los brazos de una mujer que le ha pegado dos tiros y que él ha estado a punto de matar. Dos personas que se han odiado profundamente. **

Mamá, Dios mío, estás aquí. A través de esta mujer, ojalá fueses tú de verdad. Pero este es tu abrazo, lo reconozco, esta es tu ternura. Noto cómo la mano se mueve y me acaricia la mejilla, estoy cerrando los ojos con fuerza pero aún así las lágrimas se escapan, sus dedos ruedan gentiles hasta mi mandíbula, que me tiembla.

Le agarro la mano con mi izquierda, que es la que me responde, la aprieto quizá demasiado fuerte pero ella no se queja. Me arropa la mía con sus dedos, apretando también.

Coño, por qué no se van, las putas emociones. Por qué siguen ahí pase lo que pase. Así no puedo, joder, por qué nunca puedo escapar de ellas. Dios, estoy aterrado, tengo miedo de ver en lo que me he convertido. Me da más miedo que la muerte. Mirarme realmente es lo que más me aterra en el mundo.

* * *

La viga tiene unas humedades de la ostia, estoy tumbado mirando al techo, al menos ahora mismo no me duele el oído… Sólo me duele todo lo demás: el hombro, la pierna, las costillas, los pulmones, todos los putos músculos… Ostia puta. Pero eh, estoy vivo.

Joder, ¿qué más tiene que pasar para morirme de una puta vez? Estoy hasta los cojones de todo y encima tal y como estoy ahora no podemos seguir. Le he dicho a Sammy que me dejen aquí, que lleve a la doctora al jodido campamento de una vez, pero los dos se han negado (¡los dos!). No sé qué ha pasado con Brooklyn, ahora parece mi mejor amiga. Me trata con una delicadeza sorprendente, me mira con una lástima demoledora. Dios, me entran escalofríos cada vez que me encuentro con sus ojos, prefería cuando me odiaba.

Me viene a la mente el tacto de su mano en mi mejilla, aparto la sensación. No voy a contactar con eso otra vez, no voy a perderme en mi niño interior. Podría llegar a paralizarme del todo.

¿Me mirará así porque he matado a Cass, pensará que me siento como la mierda por eso? Pues no tiene ni puta idea de cómo me siento, nadie puede entender ni un puto 0,1% de cómo me siento. No hay palabras en esta mierda de mundo para describirlo.

Así que no, no estoy preocupado por si en el futuro podré volver a cazar normalmente porque no quiero tener un jodido futuro, mi tiempo se acaba aquí. Cuando Brooklyn llegue a Tikilluarit, adiós. Y aguanto sólo porque me comprometí a hacerlo, no dirán que Dean Winchester no cumple con su palabra.

Estoy roto de una manera que no se puede arreglar. Estoy harto de ir poniendo parches, no hay tapón que valga para la fosa que llevo dentro. Para el puto agujero negro que tira todo el rato de mí. Es tan doloroso que es absurdo. Es tan absurdo que me reiría todo el rato si no me doliese todo el puto cuerpo al hacerlo. Lo que llevo dentro es tan salvaje que lo único que soy capaz de exteriorizar es la cólera, si contacto más de diez segundos con otra emoción sé que me engullirá el abismo. Y sé que no me lo puedo permitir, joder, mal que me pese estoy vivo y (me cago en la puta) tengo que mantenerme mínimamente sobre los pies.

Tenía que haberme muerto el día que disparé a Lisa y Ben, si me dejasen elegir otra vez no lo haría. No les mataría, me dejaría infectar. Iríamos los tres a sembrar el caos por todo el vecindario. Como una familia. Eso es lo que tendría que haber hecho. Qué ciego estaba, tan lleno de moral y obligaciones. ¿Para qué, para esto? ¿Para que toda la gente que quiero muera, para matarlos con mis propias manos?

Porque para qué me voy a mentir, a Cass no lo mató la avalancha, fui yo (al menos fue mi debilidad contra Meg). Aunque él no hubiese quedado enterrado habría dejado de respirar en unas horas. Le metí tal paliza que era imposible de recuperar. Y lo recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo cada puto golpe, cada sensación en mi piel, cada gemido que soltó, cada mirada que me echó. Meg me abandonó y las memorias que había bloqueado resurgieron como setas en la lluvia, y son tan vívidas, tan reales… Me parece que están pasando ahora. Me parece oír mi risa mientras descargo un pisotón en sus costillas. Seguro que le perforé los pulmones, Dios…

“No es tu culpa”, me viene la imagen de Cass.

“No es tu culpa”. ¿Y qué quieres que haga, crees que con eso me voy a sentir mejor, con una puta frase de mierda? ¿Crees que voy a borrar todas las jodidas sensaciones de mis manos, de mis ojos, de todo mi cuerpo? Se me han quedado grabadas a fuego. Impresas como una red llena de púas.

Oh, Dios, ¿por qué estoy vivo? ¿Qué puto sádico ha permitido que yo siga viviendo? Joder, me cago en mi puta suerte, ¿quién cojones piensa que seguir vivo es lo mejor? Que me lo presenten que le suelto un par de ostias.

Sam se acerca con un cuenco humeante y me ayuda a sentarme en el catre, luego a beber sorbo a sorbo. Me entra una oleada de náusea, me importa una mierda vomitar pero no quiero echarle la pota a mi hermano en el jersey así que me aguanto. Me obligo a tragar la bilis que sube por mi garganta. Me obligo a tragar toda la ira y la rabia y el odio. Y la culpa. Para dentro, aguanta un par de días más, estómago. Contén el veneno.

-Dean… –comienza Sam pero se detiene. Brooklyn ahora mismo ha salido de la cabaña así que estamos solos. –Eh… Esto…

-No te oigo.

-¿Qué?

Me señalo el oído sordo, precisamente es el que está más cerca de él. Sam se aclara la garganta y se pone nervioso, ¿por qué, le incomoda hablar de mi nueva discapacidad? Ya tenía un montón antes, entre ellas la falta de corazón. Total una más.

-Sobre lo que te dije, lo de… la pelea por el antídoto con la doctora.

Ese tema, ¿y qué? Ni siquiera siento una punzada al recordarlo.

-Estaba enfadado, ¿sabes? –continúa pasándose una mano por el pelo Pantene. –Creo que… Me pasé un poco. Mucho. L-Lo siento. Lo siento, Dean.

**Lo digo con un tono tenso, me siento demasiado culpable, tengo demasiado miedo de que me responda que yo tenía razón en lo de nuestra relación insana. Pero frunzo el ceño porque Dean simplemente levanta las cejas, sin variar un ápice su expresión hastiada:**

**-Venga, bien. Ayúdame a recostarme. **

**Hago lo que me dice apretando la mandíbula, todas las alarmas de mi cabeza han saltado de pronto. Arrebujo la almohada para que esté más cómodo, él ni siquiera tuerce la boca en una sonrisa rápida ni me guiña un ojo. Se pone el dorso de la mano izquierda sobre los ojos y suspira, como si fuese a caer dormido. **

**-Eh… Dean.**

**-Qué.**

**-¿“Venga, bien”? ¿Qué significa eso? O sea, qué…**

**-Que vale, Sam –dice helado como un témpano, lejano como el pico del Monte Logan.**

**-Quería decirte otra cosa… –vuelvo a la carga. Entiendo que está derrotado, no tengo que tenerle en cuenta su brusquedad. Tengo que decirle todo lo que he reflexionado, que quiero que nos mantengamos unidos. Como antes, como siempre. –Dean, creo que deberíamos…**

**-Coño, quiero dormir.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que me importa una mierda. Quiero dormir.**

**Me empieza a temblar la mano derecha, la sujeto con la otra. Después de recobrarme de croatoan estuve unos días con convulsiones en las manos. Se fueron pasando pero ahora, a veces, me dan espasmos durante unos momentos sin venir a cuento. **

**Tomo aire, no quiero darle cabida al cabreo que empieza a aparecer en mis tripas. No puedo actuar como hago últimamente, que es enfrentándome a él, ni como hacía antes, que era transigiendo. Tiene que haber otro camino que nos conecte a los dos. Así que cierro los ojos y me calmo, busco esa nueva salida, tiene que estar en el fondo de mi ser. **

**Recuerdo al Dean de hace más de quince años haciéndome cosquillas, los dos reíamos. Él siempre fue una persona alegre, por muy tocapelotas que fuese siempre me hacía reír. Hace ya mucho que no reímos así… No sé dónde ni cuándo hemos perdido la alegría y la ilusión, es como si no pudiésemos contactar con ello realmente. No sé qué nos ha pasado, quizá somos menos humanos por eso. Recuerdo entonces al Dean de hace dos días, llorando sobre el abrigo desecho de Cass. Me invade una emoción muy fuerte, agridulce, no sé muy bien qué es. Y también tristeza, cascadas de tristeza. Debajo de mi resentimiento hay toneladas de soledad y tristeza, y un afecto infinito. **

**-Dean, no tienes que seguir haciendo esto.**

**-¿Qué? –levanta la mano y me mira a los ojos, descolocado. **

**-Somos un equipo –digo abriendo las manos y mostrando las palmas, como si el gesto me desnudara de las barreras. –Puedes dejar de cargar con todo.**

**Él aprieta la mandíbula y desvía la vista al techo, mueve los ojos como si estuviese pensando muchas cosas a la vez, ordenando algo dentro de su cabeza. Veo cómo su furia se apacigua. Yo me pongo una mano en el pecho:**

**-Ya no tengo diez años, puedo hacerme cargo de lo que sea. Puedes… Puedes pedirme ayuda.**

**Hay otro silencio, él vuelve a tapar sus ojos con el antebrazo.**

**-Ya lo sé, Sammy –se muerde el labio un momento, luego añade con voz un poco ronca: –Además eres mucho mejor que yo. **

**-Dean…**

**-No, no. Está bien, lo digo con sinceridad, no es una comparación por… O sea, no pasa nada –descubre su mirada y de nuevo toco sus ojos verdes, están húmedos. –Tú podrás seguir.**

**Frunzo el ceño, de pronto no me gusta el giro que ha tomado la conversación. Tuerzo una sonrisa rápida y nerviosa:**

**-¿Qué dices? Vamos a seguir juntos, eso es lo que te quería decir, después de esto vamos a…**

**Él aparta la mirada de nuevo y suspira, yo dejo de hablar. **

**-Sammy, yo… –se frota los ojos como si los despejase de un dolor de cabeza. Se aclara la garganta pero no continúa.**

**-Dean, si es por lo de Cass…**

**-Estoy cansado –dice intentando estabilizar la voz. –Necesito descansar. Concédeme eso, ¿vale?**

**Se gira hacia la pared, dándome la espalda, tapando con la almohada el oído bueno. Me quedo unos segundos mirando sus hombros y su nuca, como si me pudieran aclarar algo. Sobre si se refiere a cansado ahora mismo o cansado para siempre. **

* * *

-Sólo dos días más –dice Sammy cargando la mochila a su espalda. –En dos días llegamos.

Sonríe con un deje de sus ojos de cachorrillo, como dándome ánimos o dándoselos a él mismo. Yo me contengo de soltar un comentario demoledor, no voy a terminar de machacar el ánimo que pende de un hilo de mi hermano menor. No quiero que él se descuelgue del mundo, él aún tiene un cordón al que agarrarse. No se da cuenta pero lo tiene, Sam podrá seguir. Quizá él pueda ver la caída de croatoan y formar una vida cuando las cosas vuelvan a estabilizarse de alguna manera. Tenías a esa morena de escote de infarto, ¿no? La chica esa como se llame, la del campamento de Ellen.

**Brooklyn cierra la puerta de la cabaña, se acabó nuestro último descanso, de aquí, parando lo menos posible hasta el campamento. La mujer nos echa una mirada de decisión, se coloca mejor los tirantes de la mochila y comenzamos a andar al unísono. **

**Echo un vistazo rápido a Dean, al menos ya no tiene esa actitud de ir a quemarlo todo. Ahora simplemente hace lo que hay que hacer, como guardando la mayor energía posible, como si no hubiera nada más que la misión. Como un soldado que no va a volver de la guerra.**

**Está bien, entiendo que ahora no ve ninguna salida pero en cuanto terminemos tendremos tiempo de hablar. Ojalá yo pueda ser un bálsamo para él. Creo que se ha rendido con la vida pero no puedo permitirlo. No, Dean, no te voy a conceder el descanso que me has pedido. Voy a traerte de vuelta, conmigo, porque te quiero y porque sé que aún hay cosas ahí fuera para ti. Voy a cuidarte si es necesario. Déjame intercambiar los papeles por una vez. **

**Déjame agradecerte toda mi infancia.**


	20. THE LEGACY

**Estamos otra vez caminando por la carretera, vamos en silencio. Sólo quedan dos días para llegar, no paro de repetírmelo. **

**Paramos de vez en cuando para descansar y también cuando Dean lo pide. Dice simplemente “un momento” y nosotros dejamos de caminar, no preguntamos nada. Normalmente se sienta un rato en la cuneta sujetándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda y después se levanta. No sé si aún sufre de migrañas o vértigo o si le duele el brazo derecho. Puede moverlo pero no puede hacer fuerza con él, no puede ni agarrar una cuchara más de dos segundos, el balazo le pasó una factura terrible. El tobillo se le curó pero ahora cojea un poco por la herida del muslo. La verdad es que está destrozado en todos los aspectos, cualquier otra persona no sería capaz de continuar. Mi hermano tiene un montón de defectos pero en lo que respecta a voluntad arrasa con cualquiera que se le compare, eso siempre se lo he admirado.**

**Suspiro, me centro en el camino delante y a los lados. El cielo está encapotado y el viento aúlla, los tres nos movemos con una motivación compartida. El grupo está unido, quizá más que nunca. De Detroit salió un cuerpo entero, con su cabello, sus músculos y su piel, y ahora sólo quedamos los huesos. **

**Yamagata tiene un vahído y la sujeto, ella me sonríe con su amabilidad, pregunto si quiere parar y niega con la cabeza. Clava sus ojos en el horizonte y sigue caminando. Cruzo una mirada con Dean, él asiente y continuamos, ya queda poco para que anochezca. **

**Entonces veo un bulto a lo lejos en la cuneta. Es una persona sentada, agarrándose las rodillas con los brazos y la frente apoyada en ellas. Cuando pasamos por su lado veo que es un chico joven, moreno, meciéndose levemente. La doctora y yo nos paramos, Dean continúa varios metros hasta que se da cuenta de que no hemos retomado el paso. Nos observa cruzándose de brazos, severo, pero no habla.**

**La doctora y yo nos miramos, somos los que estamos dudando. Dean cambia el peso de un pie a otro, meneando la cabeza. Sí, joder, ya sé que no tenemos que detenernos, que no tenemos fuerza para esto. Pero no quiero ser yo el que dé de lado a una persona, no sin preguntar siquiera, sin mirarla con humanidad.**

**Yamagata toma la iniciativa y se agacha frente a él. El chaval levanta la cabeza y antes de que enfoque la vista le echo un chorro de agua bendita en la cara. Se me queda mirando con estupefacción y confusión. Yo me encojo de hombros, sonriendo rápidamente como disculpa, me acuclillo a su lado y pongo una chapita de plata que guardo en el bolsillo sobre la piel de su mano. Luego, arremango sus brazos y veo que no hay ninguna mordedura. El chaval se deja hacer parpadeando como si yo hubiese salido de otra dimensión. Oigo cómo Dean chasquea la lengua con hastío. **

**-Chico, ¿estás bien? –le pregunto con un tono suave, habiendo superado con nota las pruebas anti monstruos.**

**Él sólo abre la boca, parece que está en estado de shock. Contacto otra vez con los ojos de la doctora, luego volvemos a centrarnos en el joven.**

**-K-Kevin –balbucea él. –Kevin Tran.**

**-¿Kevin, es tu nombre, Kevin Tran? –repito humedeciéndome los labios, él asiente. –Muy bien, Kevin, ¿qué ha pasado?**

**Él pasa su vista a la doctora, a Dean al fondo, vuelve a posarla en mí. **

**-Mi madre… Mi madre… –de pronto se pone a llorar. Mi compañera le pone una mano en el hombro, yo suspiro. Miro a Dean, él levanta los brazos, como diciendo que a la mierda. **

**Como la noche ya está cayendo me pongo a montar la tienda con Kevin un poco más adelante, él me ayuda automáticamente obedeciendo lo que le digo. Mi hermano sólo puede usar un brazo y Yamagata también, así que se quedan sentados en unas rocas. El chico no lleva mochila ni nada (ha debido de perderla) y su ropa está hecha una porquería, como la de todos. Parece inteligente, seguro que ahora podría estar en primero de carrera o algo así si el mundo fuese como antes. Clavo una piqueta con fuerza en la tierra, tenemos que conseguirlo, dejar a la doctora en Tikilluarit y que ella desarrolle la cura del virus. Ya está bien de tanta miseria, de vivir como animales. Soy humano y voy a luchar todo lo posible por recuperar el status que nos pertenece, la vida que se nos está robando. **

**Cuando acabamos la doctora se acerca para disponer los sacos y yo me siento al lado de Dean. **

**-¿Cómo hacemos las guardias? –pregunto, es un tema que no puedo obviar más. Él ha perdido gran parte de la audición y no puede manejar un arma con tanta soltura con la mano izquierda. **

**-Ni puta idea –murmura. –Quizá puedo quedarme despierto con Brooklyn. Entre los dos hacemos como una persona entera. **

**Le miro, es una frase que habría dicho con ironía pero no ha sido así. Su tono ha sido plano, totalmente serio. Qué raro es no escuchar su sarcasmo.**

* * *

Primero va a hacer guardia Sam, luego nos quedaremos vigilando la doctora y yo. No sé hasta qué punto ella estará segura conmigo pero Sam tiene que descansar, no puede pasar toda la noche despierto. Así que espero que si yo paso por alto algún sonido (que seguro que será así) ella me avise. Y la mandaré dentro de la tienda con Sam, hasta que él se despierte y salga fuera a encarar lo que quiera que se nos esté echando encima. Mi papel será contener el peligro el mayor tiempo posible para que ellos dos consigan liquidarlo o escapar. Esa es mi misión ahora, eso es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Sé que Sam piensa de otra manera, sé que me mira y aún ve a Dean, al que tenía dos brazos y dos oídos, al que era muy rápido corriendo, saltaba vallas sin esfuerzo, al que sonreía a las chicas guapas y al que bebía un botellín de cerveza disfrutando cada trago.

Se sentirá muy decepcionado cuando descubra que yo no soy ése pero mejor que lo siga creyendo, ya tendrá tiempo de llorarme cuando me haya ido. Está bien que él aún conserve la esperanza, eso es lo que le hace seguir, sin esperanza no hay una mierda. Lo sé muy bien porque no es la primera vez que la pierdo. Con esta ya van dos veces en mi vida que me quedo sin absolutamente nada, que caigo al fondo de lo más profundo del océano, que la superficie desaparece por completo.

La primera fue en el Infierno, ya han pasado cinco años si no estoy contando mal. El Infierno, joder qué experiencia. Nadie debería pasar por eso, ni el más desalmado sobre la faz de la tierra se lo merece. Y ahora otra vez… Otra vez me he roto. No entiendo nada, si sólo era un puto viaje. Sólo conducir de un lado a otro como hemos hecho siempre. Pero aquí estoy, esquilmado, medio sordo, un puto desecho. Y no lo digo por mi cuerpo, no es por eso. Es mi interior, otra vez está negro como el alquitrán. Y seco. Otra vez no puede crecer una mierda. Y esta vez no me quedan fuerzas para darle la vuelta a todo esto, me he hecho viejo por completo.

Cuando regresé del Infierno pude recomponerme más o menos, lo suficiente para poder tener una vida, no sé cómo coño lo hice. Quizá porque las circunstancias me lo exigieron, porque mi cuerpo me respondía y yo tenía que cumplir un papel. Yo era importante, no podía flaquear porque el Apocalipsis se nos estaba echando encima. Pero ahora no hay urgencia, ahora no hay nada fuera. Ahora no soy determinante para la trama. El peso lo lleva la doctora, si es que se puede hacer algo realmente por la humanidad. Ahora puedo dejar de esforzarme. Ahora puedo dejar que el alquitrán me engulla. Tuerzo la sonrisa más triste del mundo: Por fin, por fin puedo soltar la carga. Dios, no me lo puedo creer. Por fin puedo descansar.

Brooklyn me saluda con la cabeza diciéndome que se va a dormir, entra en la tienda de campaña. El chico, Kevin, hace un rato que se ha acostado. Sam está entre los árboles, en cuanto vuelva me meteré en la tienda también.

Miro al cielo y de pronto recuerdo la aurora boreal. Pero ahora no hay ninguna. Si Cass estuviese aquí, ¿qué pensaría de un humano que ha perdido todo el calor? ¿Qué pensaría de mí, de la persona por la que traicionó a su familia?

Cass, ¿mereció la pena darlo todo por mí, incluso la vida? Si pudieras verme ahora (ahora que sólo soy una cáscara) ¿te retractarías de todo lo que hiciste? Lo siento, no he podido pagarte todo aquello, ni siquiera convirtiéndome en alguien mejor. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Lo siento, amigo.

Y mi padre, ¿qué me diría? Cierro los ojos, sólo le veo sonriendo: “Has cumplido, Dean, ya no hay nada más que tengas que hacer”.

“Te diré una cosa sobre el futuro. Sobre unos días en adelante.”

Oigo la voz de Muerte de pronto como un recuerdo que revienta en mis narices. Miro a los lados, no está aquí. Pero no puede ser un recuerdo, es imposible que me haya encontrado con él y que siga vivo. Sacudo la cabeza pero la sensación de alerta se me ha quedado en los huesos.

Oigo que Sam me llama, viene corriendo desde los árboles y está sacando la pistola de su funda. Entonces lo escucho, a mi espalda, como un golpeteo. Viene de la tienda de campaña, de la puta tienda a la que le estoy dando la espalda para mirar la arboleda.

Me giro, me quedo blanco, la lona se sacude violentamente, están peleando dentro. Salto hacia ella, rajo la tela con el cuchillo, Sam ya está a mi lado. La escena del interior me deja helado.

**Kevin está forcejeando con la doctora, intenta morderla en cualquier lugar. De momento ella, que no puede gritar, mantiene la cabeza de él a raya bloqueándole el pecho con las rodillas dobladas. Apunto con el arma para disparar al chico a la cabeza, a bocajarro, pero él me aparta la mano y la bala se pierde en el techo. **

Todo es un puto caos porque el croat se ha echado sobre nosotros, Sam tiene medio cuerpo fuera y medio dentro de la pequeña tienda, yo me zafo y rajo otra parte de la lona para entrar y sacar a la doctora. Me llevo un codazo de alguien, me da muy cerca del oído herido y me quedo hecho un ovillo en el suelo, sujetándomelo, incapaz siquiera de abrir los ojos por el increíble dolor.

**Intento reducir a Kevin (lo que ha quedado de él) sin que me muerda, es condenadamente fuerte y me sujeta la mano del arma sin que yo pueda apuntarle. Quito el dedo del gatillo, no quiero que se dispare sin querer, que una bala perdida acabe otra vez con la vida de uno de nosotros. Veo que Yamagata se ha apoyado en la tela lo más lejos posible, que no es prácticamente nada, Dean está fuera de combate sujetándose la cabeza con desgarro. **

**-¡El cuchillo! –digo a la doctora, ella se da cuenta del arma de Dean, que está bajo su hombro. –¡Sal de aquí!**

**En el espacio de visión que me deja Kevin veo cómo ella se hace con el arma. Bien, una cosa menos. Cuando ella salga de la tienda intentaré disparar de nuevo a Kevin, Dean está en el suelo y como mucho creo que la bala se desviará hacia arriba. Pero entonces Kevin da un respingo. **

Por fin puedo abrir los ojos y veo cómo Brooklyn apuñala al croat por la espalda. El bicho se gira como un rayo y le agarra los brazos, la hoja enganchada en su espalda. Sam cae hacia atrás sobre la lona desgarrada, el espacio es tan pequeño que el croat le ha golpeado con el costado al girarse. Aprieto los dientes, engancho al bicho de un codo tirando de él hacia mí, pero ahora mismo mi fuerza es ínfima y veo con los ojos desorbitados cómo el infectado hunde sus dientes en la muñeca de Brooklyn.

**Disparo dos veces, Kevin cae por fin, hacia delante sobre Yamagata. Le aparto y voy a amonestarla, a decirle que se ha arriesgado demasiado por intentar salvarme… Pero me quedo sin palabras porque veo su herida en el brazo. **

No me jodas.

No.

Un croat ha mordido a la doctora.

**Yamagata me mira, está conmocionada. Yo también. Miro a Dean, acaba de conseguir ponerse de rodillas, estamos los tres aterrados. **

**-El maletín, joder –digo recobrando la capacidad de razonar. Miro a todos lados y lo veo en una esquina, mis compañeros me observan expectantes mientras saco el último antídoto que nos queda. **

Sam hace una pausa con la jeringa en la mano, cruza una mirada conmigo y con ella. Los dos le damos el apoyo con la mirada, él suspira tomando el brazo de la doctora, que lo ha extendido para recibir el pinchazo. Vuelve a mirar a Brooklyn, murmura un “aquí, ¿verdad?” y ella asiente. Sam respira un par de veces más, calmándose, haciéndose cargo de la situación, y con decisión inyecta el líquido milagroso en la vena de la mujer más importante del mundo.

* * *

**La espera es mortificante, estamos los tres consumidos, dando pequeños paseos de aquí para allá, sentándonos, pateando el suelo. Cuatro o cinco horas, sólo eso, son lo único que nos separa de saber si la misión sigue adelante o si ha fracasado por completo. Si Yamagata tiene un futuro o si su vida termina aquí, llevándose el de la humanidad consigo. **

**-No pasa nada, cuando lleguemos a Tikilluarit podrás empezar de nuevo con el antídoto. Aunque no queden muestras podrás dar con la fórmula otra vez, ¿no? Lo importante es tu cabeza –digo nerviosamente de vez en cuando, frotándome las manos sudorosas en los pantalones. Ella ni siquiera es capaz de formar una de sus sonrisas tristes, simplemente me mira y asiente.**

**Busco a menudo los ojos de mi hermano, no pasa nada, ¿verdad, Dean? No va a transformarse, es la doctora. La doctora no se puede morir. **

**Pero Dean no me confirma nada, simplemente me mantiene la mirada. Grave, duro. ¿Por qué esa expresión ominosa, Dean? Por Dios. Tranquilízame como hacías antes, de niños. Aunque no puedas saber el futuro, miénteme. No puedo aguantar la angustia, no puedo permitir que todo se venga abajo. No puedo enfrentarme a que todo termine, a que nada haya valido la pena. ¡A que todos hayan muerto en vano! **

**No puedo enfrentarme al mayor fracaso de nuestra historia. Este no es el mundo del que me hablabas, no es el mundo al que has dado la espalda ni el que te la ha dado a ti. Este es mi mundo, el de Cass. El hermoso mundo donde un cóndor bate las alas, donde el sonido de una cascada es como música. Ese mundo no va a abandonarnos, no va a desecharnos como si no importásemos nada. **

**Joder, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Dios, no nos hagas esto. Donde quiera que estés, no nos dejes caer en la más absoluta desesperación. Sé que hay un sentido para todo, sé que esto tiene que acabar bien. Siempre acaba bien, aunque nosotros nos rompamos siempre acaba bien para los demás. Ese es el sentido de mi vida, por favor no me lo quites. No me arrebates el valor que tengo en el cosmos. No me despojes de todo en lo que creo. **

**-Sam –la voz de Dean me saca del bucle.**

**Levanto la vista y veo que Yamagata se ha quedado muy quieta sentada en una roca, con la cabeza caída hacia el pecho. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos, él dispone el cuchillo y yo saco la pistola pero no apunto. **

**-¿Brooklyn? –pregunta Dean mientras nos acercamos con cuidado, yo voy más adelantado. **

**Ella no se mueve, parece dormida. Aprieto la mandíbula y miro rápidamente a mi hermano mayor: **

**-No pasa nada, se ha dormido –me autoconvenzo dando una zancada hacia ella con seguridad.**

**Dean levanta la mano como si pudiera detenerme pero yo ya la estoy tomando del hombro, comenzando a decir su nombre para despertarla. **

**Y entonces se me echa encima. Gruñendo, babeando, se me echa encima. **

**La doctora se me echa encima. **

**Dean llega y le mete un tajo como puede en la mano para que me suelte, ella le propina un puñetazo terrible en la cara y mi hermano cae a plomo. Forcejeo con ella para alejar sus dientes, me está sujetando la mano del arma con su izquierda y está utilizando también la otra para aferrarme a pesar del hueso roto. **

**Estoy tan conmocionado que no soy capaz de pelear, se me olvida que también tengo piernas para soltar patadas o pisotones. Lo único que veo son los ojos inyectados en sangre de mi compañera, de la mujer que me ha cuidado mientras he estado enfermo, de la que ha abrazado a Dean como una madre, de la única que no puede morir en este puto viaje. **

**No me lo creo, me está intentando morder pero no me puedo creer que haya caído ante el virus. Seguro que se le pasa, seguro que en unos minutos se desmaya y vuelve a levantarse con normalidad. Yamagata, por Dios, regresa.**

**Pero ella sigue soltando espumarajos por la boca y hace tanta fuerza que consigue mover mi mano, la que tiene la pistola, empujándola como si quisiera pegar un tiro en una dirección concreta. **

Me incorporo de rodillas, atontado, no aguanto ni un mísero empujón. Frente a mis ojos hay puntos que destellan, detrás de ellos veo cómo Brooklyn, infectada, echa el pulso del siglo contra Sam por el control del arma de fuego. Me pongo en pie como puedo, tambaleante, lleno de horror.

**Yamagata me vence. Mis músculos no aguantan y ceden con un espasmo, ella sitúa la pistola exactamente donde quiere y dispara. **

Brooklyn dispara, Dios mío, me quedo petrificado.

**A su cabeza. Dispara a su cabeza y un salpicón de sesos y sangre me cae en un lado de la cara.**

Después, se descuelga hacia adelante sobre el enorme pecho de Sam, chorreando sangre y materia gris, la pistola cayendo a sus pies. Sam la sujeta y se va derrumbando hasta el suelo, como perdiendo fuelle con ella en brazos, fallándole las rodillas. Terminan los dos en el suelo, Sam sentado con las piernas abiertas y la doctora sobre su regazo, despatarrada e inerte.

Sam comienza a respirar deprisa, sus manos a convulsionar, clava sus ojos en la cabeza agujereada contra su torso. Abre la boca como si fuera a gritar pero no grita, sólo la mueve incapaz de articular sonido alguno, incapaz de procesar la realidad.

Yo me llevo las manos a la cabeza, aferro mi pelo con la izquierda y cierro los ojos.

* * *

“Te diré una cosa sobre el futuro. Sobre unos días en adelante. La mujer que escoltáis, Brooklyn Yamagata… En fin, ella nunca llega a Tikilluarit.”

Un pinchazo en el oído me hace reaccionar. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo sentado en esta roca con los codos sobre los muslos y la cabeza enterrada en mis brazos. Levanto la barbilla y por suerte el dolor no continúa, me froto la cara y los ojos, aún están húmedos. Miro a mi izquierda, Sammy está sentado sobre las raíces de un árbol, se abraza a sí mismo con las manos y tiene el mentón casi chocando con su clavícula.

Suspiro, me froto otra vez la cara y me levanto. La herida de bala del muslo me provoca un latigazo y me acerco lo más erguido que puedo a Sam. En el camino veo por el rabillo del ojo el cuerpo de Brooklyn, unos metros allá sobre el suelo, cubierto por una manta que le he echado hace eones.

Me paro frente a Sam, le miro desde arriba, aprieto los puños.

-Sam –carraspeo, vaya mierda de voz. –Sammy.

Él permanece igual, ni me mira ni nada, por un momento dudo de que se haya percatado de mi presencia. Me agacho, clavo mis ojos en su cabeza caída hacia delante.

-Sammy.

Él la mueve un poco para indicar que me ha oído pero no la levanta. Me paso la mano por el pelo y la nuca, vuelvo a la carga:

-Sammy. Mírame. Sam.

Él se agarra más fuerte los brazos, niega levemente con la cabeza pero aprieta la mandíbula y tras un titubeo la alza, me encuentro con sus ojos arrasados y perdidos, traspasados, desolados. Le mantengo la mirada con aplomo.

-Sammy –digo simplemente para seguir trayéndolo conmigo.

Él aparta la vista y aprieta los dientes con una rabia infinita, un dolor pulsante en cada micra de su ser:

-Joder, Dean… Joder.

Tomo una inhalación un poco más larga y con firmeza digo:

-Hay que seguir.

-¿Qué?

-Hay que seguir, Sammy.

Me mira unos segundos frunciendo el ceño, como si pensase que le estoy tomando el pelo.

-¿Qué? Dean… ¿qué?

Suspiro y levanto los hombros:

-El campamento está sólo a un día y una noche.

Sam se queda un momento callado, parpadeando. Se acomoda en su asiento y comienza a hablarme como si su cerebro volviese a funcionar:

-¿Y qué cojones importa? Dean, ¿qué dices? Ni siquiera nos queda una muestra del antídoto para que la usen como ejemplo. ¿Qué vamos a llevar, el cadáver de la doctora? ¿Crees que van a hacer mucho con eso?

-No con eso. Contigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Contigo, Sam –le mantengo la mirada con total confianza, él sigue perdido. –Eres la mejor muestra de anticuerpos del mundo.

* * *

**¿Pero qué coño estamos haciendo? Andamos como autómatas, ni siquiera nos hemos parado a comer. Ni siquiera siento hambre, ni el frío del viento, ni el dolor remanente de las puñaladas de Adam. Sólo voy poniendo un pie tras otro, me siento fuera de la realidad. Mi hermano se acuclilla de golpe, cubriéndose la cabeza con el brazo izquierdo. “Joder”, le oigo mascullar. Me quedo de pie esperando con la vista perdida en algo que no veo. **

**Pienso en Cass, en Jo, en Ethan… Todos muertos por proteger a una mujer que hemos dejado que muera. Recuerdo la sonrisa amable de Yamagata, aprieto la mandíbula para no llorar.**

**Así que soy un saco de anticuerpos. ¿Y qué? Miro a Dean, ahí abajo apretando la mandíbula con los ojos cerrados. Miro a la carretera que no acaba. Miro al cielo, aún queda mucho para la noche. Cierro los ojos, la noche. Me aterra la idea. Esta vez la noche es capaz de engullirnos. Si nos ataca cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea… ¿Cómo voy a defendernos? No tengo energía ni para defenderme a mí mismo, ¿cómo voy a asegurar la vida de mi hermano? Vuelvo a mirarle. ¿Qué vida, se irá a morir? Cada vez tiene peor aspecto, la piel tiene un color insano, como si fuera perdiendo calor minuto a minuto. Unas tremendas ojeras amoratan sus ojos. Madre mía, no va a llegar. No puedo tenerle así, dando tumbos. Cuando caiga la noche ¿qué será de nosotros? ¿Y qué si sólo falta un día para llegar? Si nos ataca un wendigo, un croat o lo que coño sea, estamos muertos. Muertos por nada porque hemos perdido a la doctora. **

**Quizá nos presentemos en Tikilluarit y nos escupan en la cara porque ella ha muerto. Quizá nos digan que no entienden una mierda sobre mi sangre, que por algo Yamagata era especial. Si hubiese más gente para suplirla no habríamos emprendido este puto viaje para empezar. Ella era la esperanza de la humanidad y ya no está. ¿Ir al campamento? Sólo para que nos den comida y nos manden de vuelta con una patada en el culo. Sólo para que nos restrieguen nuestro fracaso. **

**Porque mi sangre no vale una mierda, nada de lo que tengo significa algo para este jodido planeta. Soy una hormiga en peligro de extinción como todas las demás. Les he fallado a todos… Dean se levanta tambaleante, le sujeto para que no caiga. Asiente con la cabeza y se pone a caminar, ajustando los tirantes de la mochila. Me muerdo el labio, no puedo fallarle también a él, no puedo permitir que muera. Dios, ojalá pudiéramos conseguir un vehículo y chutarle suero en vena… Es todo lo que quiero ahora, que mi hermano se recupere. La humanidad me da igual, sólo quiero vivir con él lo que nos quede de tiempo. Quiero que vuelva a reír y a vacilarme, que se ponga pesado como una mula y me saque de quicio, quiero que viva, joder. Que vuelva a ser una persona. Ese es mi objetivo ahora. No el puto campamento. No mi puta sangre. **

**Puta misión, puta vida. **

**Papá tenía razón, ahí fuera sólo hay miseria, el universo no siente piedad por seres como nosotros. La naturaleza nos ha enterrado. Recuerdo mi conversación con Cass, yo tenía razón, el ser humano se extingue para que el planeta respire. Continuar tras el sueño de nuestra permanencia es como perseguir la imagen de un alcatraz sobrevolando el Atlántico. **

**Dean suelta un suspiro de enorme cansancio. Joder, no quiero que se rompa más, daría lo que fuera por un transporte...**

**Y como si algo hubiese escuchado mis plegarias un vehículo que se dirige en dirección contraria a la nuestra se detiene. Es un machacado 4x4 del que se asoma un hombre con bigote, nos pregunta si necesitamos ayuda con un tono un poco desconfiado. **

**-Bueno, sí, más o menos –respondo nervioso, elucubrando en mi cabeza. –Nos dirigimos a Tikilluarit, es un campamento cerca de…**

**-Whitehorse, sí, lo conozco. Pasé por ahí el mes pasado –menea la cabeza. –Están un poco… ya sabes, de la olla. No os lo recomiendo. –Dean y yo cruzamos una mirada, luego el hombre añade: –Estáis para el arrastre. Voy a Manitoba, si es que este cacharro aguanta. Si queréis que os lleve…**

**Parpadeo sin poder creérmelo. ¿Será posible que el destino me lo esté poniendo en bandeja? Un coche, es un puto coche y el conductor nos está dejando subir, qué más da que sea en dirección contraria. Oh, Dios mío. Le digo que espere un momento y me hago a un lado con mi hermano. **

**-Dean, Manitoba. Un poco más y nos plantaríamos en Nebraska. En el Roadhouse con Ellen y con todos. **

**Él frunce el ceño, me mira agachando un poco la cabeza como si le molestase la luz en los ojos:**

**-¿Qué? Sam, ¿y el trabajo? **

**-¿Qué trabajo, joder? Se ha ido todo a la mierda. Dean, no vas a aguantar mucho más así. Tienes que descansar, tenemos que llevarte a un lugar en condiciones…**

**-Sí, a Tikilluarit. **

**-Por favor, no puedes ni andar dos kilómetros sin que te entre vértigo. Me niego a seguir tirando de ti así. **

**-Venga, Sammy, menudas gilipolleces. Estamos a un puto día de la cueva de Batman, no vamos a tirar la toalla ahora. Es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca.**

**-No dirías eso si te estuvieras viendo, joder. No quiero arriesgarme a… No, ya han muerto suficientes personas. Entre ellas la única que podía hacer algo por la humanidad. No voy a seguir comiendo mierda, me niego a pasar un puto minuto más sufriendo lo indecible por una ilusión inalcanzable. Si esta noche nos ataca un wendigo habremos muerto para nada. No señor, no voy a tirar así mi vida. Lo que me quede por vivir quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible y contigo a mi lado. Es hora de ser egoístas, joder, de pensar en nosotros por una vez. Es hora de ponernos primero. Nadie va a culparnos si lo hacemos al menos una puta vez en la vida, coño. Así que vamos a subir a ese puto coche y vamos a regresar a casa vivos, los dos.**

**Hay un silencio, sostengo los ojos verdes de mi hermano mayor con decisión, sé que tengo razón. Sé que todo ha acabado y que es hora de liberarnos. De pensar en nuestra propia seguridad, en nuestro futuro por muy pequeño que sea. De aceptar la derrota. No habrá otra oportunidad así, no encontraremos otro vehículo que nos prometa la seguridad de esta noche y una vuelta al descanso más merecido del mundo. **

**Dean aparta la mirada apretando la mandíbula, sonrío levemente, por fin ha entrado en razón. Por fin vamos a actuar con cabeza, por fin…**

**Me llevo una ostia en la mejilla. Es un puñetazo leve porque él casi no tiene fuerza, pero la impresión es enorme como si me hubiese caído un meteorito. **

**-¿Qué cojones te pasa? –me grita él. –¿Cuándo te has vuelto un puto cobarde? Nosotros no dejamos los trabajos a medias a no ser que no quede otra. Nosotros seguimos adelante cueste lo que cueste, aunque al final del camino no haya nada. Nosotros lo hacemos porque si no nadie más lo hará, y ese es nuestro trabajo. Es lo que siempre hemos hecho y lo que siempre haremos, es así de sencillo. Nosotros cumplimos, Sam, cumplimos aunque nos rompamos porque somos cazadores. Porque esa es nuestra vida y eso es para lo que nos hemos preparado. Si querías vivir seguro no tendrías que haber vuelto nunca, tendrías que haberte quedado con Jess. Pero si has escogido esto, Sammy, lo escoges con todas las consecuencias. Y no vamos a dejar tirados a Yamagata, a Cass, a Jo y a Ethan ahora que todo está tan cerca. No vamos a hacerlo porque eso es lo que nos enseñó papá, y puede que tuviera muchos defectos pero en esto no se equivocaba. Vamos a cumplir lo que prometimos acabe como acabe, y vamos a mantener la cabeza bien alta por ello.**

**Parpadeo tocándome la mejilla, sin habla, conmocionado por su fuerza. Mi lógica me sigue dando la razón, me dice que sus palabras son sólo un punto de vista. Que merecemos descanso y buscar la felicidad. Que podemos cambiar de opinión siempre que queramos, no importa si antes hemos elegido lo contrario. Que tenemos derecho a actuar diferente. Que somos libres. Pero mis emociones se han levantado en armas, mi corazón ha bombeado con fuerza.**

** Las palabras de mi hermano me hacen ver a mi padre todas las veces que se marchaba de casa, la mirada que nos echaba al despedirse, el tremendo dolor de separarse de nosotros… Junto con esa dura determinación. No lo entendía, si papá nos quería, ¿por qué ponía por delate los problemas de otra gente? No lo entendía hasta ahora. Viendo a mi hermano desgarrado, a un paso del colapso y sin embargo comprometido al cien por cien con una causa. Hay nobleza en eso, hay mucho valor. Hay un sentido más allá que yo y que él, hay un compromiso con un ideal. Mi hermano es mucho más soñador que yo y eso es auténtico. A veces merece la pena darlo todo por un sueño. **

**Asiento con los ojos húmedos de pronto, formando un nuevo pacto conmigo mismo. Voy a darlo todo una vez más, como hace tres años. Voy a convertirme en el Sam que saltó a la Jaula, en el Sam que desbarató todo el plan de ángeles y demonios. En el Sam que marcó su propio camino junto a su hermano mayor para detener el Apocalipsis.**

**La doctora ha muerto, no podemos llevarla a Tikilluarit, pero aún queda mi sangre. Ese es nuestro camino, el camino alternativo que Dean y yo estamos escribiendo, nunca es el que se esperaba de nosotros. Porque somos los Winchester y hacemos las cosas a nuestra manera. **


	21. GATES OF TOMORROW

**Dean se termina el último tazón de caldo que nos quedaba. No se ha dado cuenta de que en el mío he puesto sólo un trago (no porque quisiera comer sino porque necesitaba hacer el teatro de que yo también estaba llenando el estómago). Lo deja en el suelo con una mano tambaleante que enseguida se pasa por la frente, bajo sus ojos hay una sombra ominosa. **

**Madre mía, Dean, aguanta. Sólo nos queda esta noche y unas horas más del día siguiente. Puedes aguantar eso, ¿verdad? Cierro los ojos, ya empieza a haber poca visibilidad, llega el momento que más temo, la oscuridad. Dios, que no nos ataque ningún monstruo, ningún animal, ningún humano. Por favor, Señor, danos tregua hoy, hemos rechazado la opción de volver en aquel coche a pesar de toda tu amabilidad, pero por favor no nos castigues con una noche de violencia. Estoy tan drenado que no puedo ni con un simple croat. Por favor, déjanos descansar hoy. Si nos atacan y pierdo a Dean, yo… Por favor, por favor, Señor.**

**-Sammy –dice él con voz inestable, yo abro los ojos. Para mi gran sorpresa tuerce la boca en una sombra de su sonrisa irónica: –¿Estás recitando la tabla de multiplicar o qué?**

**Sonrío meneando la cabeza, qué alivio tener una conversación idiota: **

**-Estoy recordando cuando Abigail Miller te pegó en quinto grado y saliste llorando por la puerta trasera del colegio. **

**-¿Eh? Y una mierda, no salí llorando. **

**-Sí que lloraste, Dean, me acuerdo perfectamente porque me sorprendió muchísimo –digo riendo. **

**Él parpadea y frunce aún más el ceño:**

**-Me rompió la nariz. **

**-No, solo te salió sangre.**

**-Esa niña era Satanás, me sacaba tres cabezas. **

**-Saliste llorando contra una chica –digo alzando las cejas sonriendo traviesamente.**

**Se cruza de brazos y hace un mohín, suspira y masculla: **

**-Bitch.**

**-Jerk. **

**Se oye un trueno a lo lejos y sólo yo giro la cabeza hacia el sonido. Él me imita y se queda mirando el cielo, hay un relámpago a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Si se desata la lluvia, no será aquí. **

**-Sammy –dice como para sí, pensativo, mirando a lo lejos. Hace una pausa y espero a que continúe. –Te mentí. –Alzo las cejas, él sigue sin mirarme. Se humedece los labios y continúa: –Lisa y Ben no murieron en el ataque del centro comercial. El que salió en las noticias. No murieron ahí.**

**Ladeo la cabeza, conecto con los recuerdos de aquella época. El primer caso que apareció sobre el virus en los medios de comunicación fue el de la tragedia del centro comercial de Cicero, Indiana. Hasta entonces los otros incidentes habían podido ser encubiertos para no alarmar a la población.**

**Después de que yo abriese la Jaula de Lucifer y saltara dentro, evitando el Apocalipsis, todo el mundo me dio por perdido (yo el primero). No se suponía que yo fuese a volver, le hice prometer a Dean que dejaría la caza y que buscaría una vida normal con Lisa y Ben, y eso hizo. Es curioso, yo sólo recuerdo caer a la Jaula junto a Adam y luego estar otra vez en la Tierra, bajo una farola parpadeante. Quizá la Jaula sólo podía contener seres como Lucifer y Michael y ella misma nos expulsó a Adam y a mí, o quizá sí que había alguien escribiendo la historia y tuvo compasión por dos humanos como nosotros.**

**El caso es que tras regresar me presenté en casa de Bobby, no queríamos que Dean renunciase a su nueva vida y ni siquiera le dijimos que yo había vuelto. Seguí cazando en solitario hasta que un día él se plantó allí también y dijo que se había quedado solo, que Lisa y Ben habían muerto en el ataque que salió por televisión. Y desde ahí hasta ahora hemos estado juntos. **

**-Ellos no murieron en el centro comercial –repite bajito. –Fue la noche antes. –Cierra los ojos, toma aire y me mira. Le tiembla un momento la barbilla antes de confesar lo siguiente: –En casa. Conmigo. **

**Abro la boca levemente, echando el peso hacia atrás y poniendo la espalda recta en mi asiento improvisado. ¿Qué me está diciendo? Dios mío, Dean, ¿contigo? O sea, que… **

**Se me escapa el aliento.**

**Él baja la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, asiente levemente mordiéndose el labio y vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia mis ojos. Los suyos están desgarrados.**

**Cierro la boca como un idiota, aprieto la mandíbula y también asiento, sobrecogido.**

**-Siento haberte mentido –añade con voz temblorosa, aguantando una expresión de rabia infinita, enseñando los dientes por unos momentos. Luego agacha la cabeza y se pasa la mano por la frente. **

**Muevo la cabeza para indicar que no pasa nada, pero como no me está viendo tengo que hablar, las palabras me salen con mucha torpeza: **

**-N-No pasa nada, ejem. O sea… Vale, Dean. **

**Él vuelve a posar su vista en el cielo, suspirando, luchando con el dolor que quiere apoderarse de su expresión. Vuelve a apretar los dientes y se frota la cara con la mano, cuando la aparta las lágrimas han quedado definitivamente bloqueadas. **

**Parpadeo soltando aire y bajo la mirada a mis manos. Vale. Joder, vale, ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Ahora tiene sentido… Era esto, la fisura que se había ido convirtiendo en una fosa entre nosotros. Su amargura cada vez más insostenible y mi incapacidad para comprenderle. Su cerrazón en banda y mi frustración creciente. Nuestra imposibilidad para conectar. Claro, faltaba una pieza. Cierro los ojos un momento y trago. **

**-Gracias, Dean, por…**

**Él se encoje de hombros. **

**-Tendría que habértelo dicho antes –dice levantándose y frotándose las manos en los pantalones, mirando el horizonte. –Coño, allí lejos va a caer una buena. **

**Me pongo en pie también, me estiro el abrigo hacia abajo en un gesto nervioso, dudando de si acercarme a abrazarlo o no. Veo su perfil, más cansado que nunca, más triste que nunca, más solo que nunca. No puede ser. Me acerco y le pongo una mano en el hombro, él me echa una mirada rápida, y qué coño, le atraigo hacia mí en un abrazo. Dean, no seas capullo, déjate querer un poco. Al principio se tensa pero en seguida apoya los brazos en mi espalda, la verdad es que no parece tan grande. Mi hermano mayor no está tan arriba. Le aprieto los hombros con calor, por fin volvemos a ser hermanos, por fin recupero mi otra mitad. Me da un apretón más fuerte y se separa, me sonríe tristemente y murmura: **

**-Vale, Samantha. **

**Le sonrío y nos miramos un momento más, estoy tocando su interior. Es mucho más suave de lo que parecía, es tal y como yo recordaba. Él desvía la vista y volvemos al pragmatismo de nuestra difícil situación. Me ofrezco a pasar toda la noche en vela para que él pueda dormir pero se niega, insiste en ofrecerme tres horas de su tiempo. **

**-Si en esas tres horas nos atacan sería la peor puta suerte de la historia –dice cínico. **

**-Idiota, si tú vigilas seguro que no pasa nada –bromeo para quitar hierro, ocultando la vergüenza que me provoca decirlo. Es lo que pensaba realmente cuando éramos niños. **

**Así que paso gran parte de la noche rondando la destrozada tienda de campaña, por suerte hoy casi no hay viento. Observo el vuelo de unos murciélagos, sombras borrosas sobre las estrellas. Escucho el aullido de un lobo, lejano, profundo. Es la sirena anunciando el final de la jornada, se me pone la piel de gallina. Este es el final. El final de nuestro viaje. Mañana sabré si ha merecido la pena o no. **

**“Hay algo mayor que nosotros por lo que merece la pena continuar”, recuerdo a Cass. **

**Sí, ahora lo sé. Acabe como acabe esto es lo que hay. Quizá no me guste lo que venga después pero eso no significa que no tuviera que ser así. Como dice Dean, mi trabajo es cumplir, el resto da igual. El final no depende de mí, sólo el camino. Y voy a hacer un buen camino para sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo. Voy a creer en mí.**

**Con todo el pesar del mundo despierto a mi hermano para que me releve, por mí no lo haría pero sé que si se hace de día sin que se lo diga se enfadará mucho. Él se levanta muy cansado pero me guiña un ojo cuando sale de la tienda de campaña.**

* * *

**Me despierta el trino de unos pájaros, parpadeo desorientado. Tengo el cuerpo dolorido pero la cabeza me ha descansado, bostezo perezosamente preguntándome qué hora será. Me parce haber dormido más de las tres horas que acordamos. El sol se cuela por los jirones de la destartalada tela que me rodea. **

**Me desperezo y me froto los ojos, rebusco en la mochila y doy unos tragos de la cantimplora. El cerebro comienza a funcionarme y comprendo que mi hermano me ha dejado dormir más de la cuenta. Suspiro, supongo que este tipo de detalles no van a cambiar nunca, por mucho que yo crezca siempre seré su hermano menor. No puedo pretender que ese rol se invierta, a pesar de mi estatura aún hay alguien que me sigue considerando el pequeño. En cierto modo me gusta, es parte de nuestro lazo.**

**-Dean, ¿qué hora es? –digo elevando el tono de voz para que me escuche desde fuera. **

**No me contesta, qué mierda lo de su oído. Salgo de la tienda y miro a los lados. Ahí está sentado en una roca, unos metros más allá, dándome la espalda con la cabeza agachada.**

**-Dean.**

**No contesta, seguramente se haya quedado dormido también. Sonrío meneando la cabeza, para que luego se haga el duro. Me guardo todo este tipo de detalles en la memoria, se los echaré en cara en nuestras futuras conversaciones estúpidas. **

**Me acerco a él, pongo una mano en su hombro. **

**Cae a plomo sobre el suelo.**

**Abro los ojos como platos, me agacho como un rayo, le cojo la cara con las manos.**

**-¡Dean, Dean, ostia, Dean!**

**Su piel está helada. Sus ojos, cerrados. Sus labios, cortados. Pálido, cetrino.**

**-¡Dean, joder!**

**Busco el pulso en su cuello. **

**-¡Coño, Dean!**

**No lo encuentro.**

**Exhalo.**

**Saco la linternita del bolsillo del abrigo, levanto sus párpados y enfoco directamente, sus pupilas no responden.**

**Inhalo.**

**-Dean, joder… –digo mientras lo intento de nuevo con los dedos en su cuello.**

**Aprieto los dientes, contengo un grito. **

**-Dean… –balbuceo. **

**Suelto un sollozo, me encojo sobre mi pecho, aún con la mano buscando los latidos. Le zarandeo un poco con la otra mano, en su hombro.**

**-De…**

**Me acurruco sobre él y le abrazo los hombros.**

**-D…**

**Comienzo a llorar, a espasmos, en estado de shock. **

**Con mi hermano entre los brazos. Apretándolo contra mí. **

**Su cuerpo no tan grande.**

**-Papá, me han admitido en Stanford–digo con el tono más neutral posible, observando cómo saca las balas de plata del molde, sobre la mesa de la pequeña salita.**

**Él detiene un segundo sus manos pero en seguida continúa sin ni siquiera levantar la vista. Yo cierro fuerte los puños sin dejar de mirarle. No me lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad no va a decir nada? ¿Ni una felicitación barata o un reproche sentido? ¿Nada, John?**

**-Papá –le llamo empezando a cabrearme.**

**-Qué bien, Sammy –dice con el tono de “me importa una mierda”. –Si no tienes nada que hacer, sal a comprar dos cubetas de hierro.**

**Me quedo en silencio sin moverme, parpadeando, intentando procesar la rabia que empieza a bullir. Cambio el peso de un pie a otro y me dispongo a comenzar una de nuestras peleas habituales, cada vez son más seguidas, cada vez más insoportables. Cada vez quiero alejarme más.**

**Pero Dean entra en la estancia diciendo:**

**-Sam, correo –con la carta de la universidad en la mano, gafas de sol y un chupa chups entre los dientes.**

**Me pone la carta rasgada en la mano, se acerca donde papá y deja su semiautomática en la mesa. Me quedo unos segundos observando el sobre, luego le miro y digo:**

**-Está abierto, Dean. Ya lo he leído.**

**-Ah –responde levantando las gafas, frunciendo el ceño y sacando el caramelo de la boca. –¿Y te han cogido?**

**Suspiro, miro intermitentemente a uno y a otro, mi padre otra vez ignorándome deliberadamente y mi hermano con cara de John Travolta.**

**-Sí –admito simplemente.**

**Dean levanta las cejas, esboza una sonrisa nerviosa y clava la mirada en la mesa.**

**-Oh. Qué bien, -dice tamborileando con los dedos en la tabla. –Qué bien, Sammy.**

**Miro al techo, ¿por qué no me sorprende que hayan dicho exactamente la misma frase? Cierro los ojos y contengo mi exasperación, mi sentimiento de incomprensión y aislamiento. De ser un alien en esta familia. Me giro dispuesto a salir pero John ordena:**

**-Sam, las cubetas.**

**Me paro, respiro. No voy a empezar una trifulca, no uno de los días más felices de mi vida, el día que se me abre un futuro prometedor. No voy a dejar que se empañe. Doy otro paso más hacia la puerta pero él levanta un poco el tono:**

**-Sam.**

**Ya está, me giro y le encaro:**

**-No voy a salir a comprar tus cubetas. Me voy a sentar a escribir tranquilamente la contestación a esta carta, y otro montón de cosas importantes después. Así que no, papá, no voy a hacerlo.**

**-Sam… –es sorprendente la cantidad de información que se puede dar con sólo cambiar el tono y subir el volumen en la misma palabra.**

**-No, papá. Es increíble, no puedes ni alegrarte por mí, ¿no? Eres tan egoísta que no eres capaz de desearle a tus hijos un futuro mejor. No eres capaz de verme porque no hago lo que me dices.**

**John se pone en pie y su figura es imponente, pero ya no es más alto que yo.**

**-¿Quién es el egoísta aquí, Sammy? Sabes por todo lo que ha luchado esta familia y no te importa absolutamente nada, le estás dando la espalda a tu madre.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver mamá en esto? Vengar su muerte no es mi guerra, no debería ser la de nadie. Yo te estoy hablando de mi futuro…**

**-¡Tu futuro está aquí, con tu deber, con la gente que te quiere, con..!**

**-¿Y cómo es eso de que me quieres si nunca..?**

**¡Plam!**

**Un golpe en la mesa y se hace el silencio, miramos a Dean que está retirando el puño de la tabla.**

**-Ostia, ya, ¿no? –dice sin ni siquiera alzar la voz, sin ni siquiera mirarnos.**

**Se acerca a mí con el chupa chups en la boca, dándole vueltas con la lengua, el palito se mueve absurdamente. John aguarda con tensión en todo el cuerpo, a Dean le escucha y es capaz de esperar por él, aunque sigue su paseo con ojos impacientes.**

**Dean me quita el sobre de las manos con suficiencia, sobreactuando. Saca la carta y pone mucha cara de concentración para leerla:**

**-Estimado blablabla blablabla blablabla… Atentamente, etcétera –me estampa el papel en el pecho levantando una ceja irónica: –Pues no es para tanto, friki. Enhorabuena. –Se gira y clava la vista en John, contundente: –Dos cubetas, hierro puro, ¿no? Ahora vengo.**

**Regreso al presente. **

**La cabeza de Dean apoyada contra mi pecho, mis brazos estrujándole. **

**“Dos cubetas, hierro puro, ¿no? Ahora vengo”.**

**Qué idiota eres, siempre cuidándome. **

**Dean Winchester no cayó por la feroz herida de un hombre lobo o un vampiro. No por el terrible ataque de un demonio, no por una cirrosis galopante. No se lo llevó por delante una bala o un cuchillo o algo más terrible que la noche. Dean Winchester no cayó así, no. **

**Cayó haciendo lo que había hecho desde siempre, lo que se le quedó grabado más fuerte que nada en este mundo, lo que se le daba mejor. Cayó vigilando la espalda de su hermano menor.**

**Cayó cuidándome.**

**Dean, Dios…**

**Acabo de darme cuenta de que la primera cosa de la que me protegiste fue de la tremenda tosquedad emocional de papá. La de veces que me he sentido fuera de la familia, pero tú siempre estabas muy cerca. Aunque tuviésemos lenguajes y objetivos diferentes, distintas formas de ver la vida. **

**Tu amor era incondicional, ya lo sabía, pero…**

**El mío también, Dean. Creo que te dabas cuenta, ¿no? Los dos juntos contra viento y marea, como hemos estado haciendo tantos años, desde niños y de adultos. Yo era lo que tú tenías y tú eras parte de mí. **

**Ahora te has adelantado como has hecho siempre, empezaste antes que yo el colegio, a cazar, a desgarrar pesadillas…**

**Es lógico que te hayas parado antes que yo. Pero es como hemos hecho siempre, con sólo recordar una de tus miradas ya sé cómo encontrarte. Sé en qué lugar me esperas. **

**Ten un poco de paciencia esta vez, no quiero apresurarme. Quiero dejar las cosas lo más atadas posible, detenerme y disfrutar un poco del camino si es que se puede. Sé que te gustaría, sé que ya no tienes prisa.**

**Qué bien, Dean. Me alegro de que puedas descansar, era lo que querías. Te lo mereces. Ya no hace falta que te preocupes por mí, ya he aprendido todo lo que me has podido ofrecer. Incluso el sentido del deber, ahora lo entiendo. Gracias por tu sabiduría antigua, hermano. Soy mejor gracias a tu ejemplo.**

**Dejo su cuerpo en el suelo con el mayor respeto del mundo. Analizo su cara para esculpirla a conciencia en mi memoria. No tengo ni una foto suya. Este es el aspecto de mi hermano mayor, pasen uno, dos o veinte años. Esta es su imagen, detenida en el tiempo para siempre.**

**Para siempre, Dean. **

**Acomodo sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo y me levanto, lo observo desde arriba. No tengo aceite para prender su cuerpo, no tengo ni una manta que no esté hecha jirones. No puedo ni amortajarlo. Me muerdo el labio con otra oleada de lágrimas que chocan tras mis ojos arrasados. Miro a mi alrededor pero no veo nada, ni unas rocas para recostarlo encima. **

**-Lo siento –musito. –Vaya mierda de funeral –se me quiebra la voz y me tapo la boca con la mano. Respiro unos momentos y vuelvo a mirarle. –Voy a seguir, ¿vale? Ahora. Voy a seguir, Dean. **

**Asiento convenciéndome a mí mismo por última vez, recuperando las fuerzas que se me han escapado, asiento sabiendo que se enorgullece de mí. **

**Doy media vuelta y recojo mi mochila. Ando varios pasos, me giro y le echo un último vistazo. A su mochila, a la tienda rota y a él. **

**-Coño, la semiautomática.**

**Vuelvo corriendo como si alguna de esas tres cosas pudiesen escaparse, me agacho junto a él y, cogiendo aire, busco en su abrigo sintiéndome como un ladrón hasta que doy con su pistola. La hermosa Colt personalizada con cenefas de hiedra recorriendo el cañón plateado, el recubrimiento nacarado adornando la culata. La aprieto contra mi pecho y sin volver a mirarle salgo corriendo hacia delante. **

**Hacia mi compromiso, el campamento Tikilluarit. **

**Hacia el futuro.**


	22. FROM HERE TO ETERNITY

**Me pierdo para llegar al campamento. Hasta Whitehorse todo bien, pero luego hay que internarse en el bosque y joder. Llego a la caída del sol, los colores como condenados, explotando en decadencia. La empalizada es de madera y no me da tiempo a llamar porque caigo redondo delante de la entrada. No he comido en todo el día y casi no he bebido, soy un autómata con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: terminar el trabajo. **

**Cuando despierto una pelirroja de ojos grandes está arreglando un microscopio en la enfermería (imagino que es la enfermería por algunos trastos que hay, pero parece una cabaña de cazador, con pieles colgando de las paredes).**

**-¿Eres un Winchester? –me pregunta.**

**Asiento, estoy mareado y bebo de un vaso de agua que hay en la mesilla. Luego, añado con voz inestable:**

**-Sam.**

**Ya nunca más será “… y Dean”.**

**-Charlie –dice levantando un poco la barbilla. –¿Y no teníais que entregarnos un paquete urgente? –sigue, alzando una ceja, refiriéndose a la doctora.**

**Al ver mi expresión se pone seria (y asustada) y dice que va a por el jefe, dejándome solo. Suspiro cerrando los ojos, ya he llegado pero aún me quedan algunas pruebas. La primera es contarlo todo, la historia más triste de mi vida, sin caerme en pedazos. **

**La historia de Ethan, tan generoso que sin pensarlo dio su vida por la mujer que amaba, salvando al otro hombre que ella quería. La de Jo, la mujer más valiente que he conocido, también para ser capaz de soltar su orgullo. De Yamagata, cuya inteligencia la convirtió en la esperanza de la humanidad y cuyo corazón le hizo superar su odio. De Cass, el ángel caído que tras años de búsqueda encontró a Dios en unos días, dentro de su alma humana. **

**La historia de mi hermano, que se destrozó por amor. Y también por amor se mantuvo en pie, aguantando todos los golpes y la oscuridad del mundo hasta que yo fui capaz de sostenerme solo. Hasta que ya no necesité más su mano.**

**La historia de cómo lo perdí todo y a la vez me recuperé a mí mismo. **

**La segunda prueba será recibir la reacción de ellos y convencerles de que investiguen mi sangre, si no tienen científicos lo suficientemente preparados habrá que salir a buscarlos donde haga falta. Es un mundo grande, Yamagata no podía ser la única que era capaz de desarrollar la investigación.**

**La tercera será aguantar aquí como conejillo de indias y rezar para que todo salga bien, para resistir la carrera de fondo. Para volver a relacionarme con la gente a pesar de sentirme incapaz de amar de nuevo.**

**Y la cuarta… Quién sabe. Aceptar la derrota y regresar, esperando que alguien aún me recuerde en Roadhouse o donde sea, o comenzar a luchar por el mundo nuevo para extender la cura de croatoan. **

**Sea lo que sea, puedo hacerlo. Por mucho que me duela, puedo. Sólo tengo que recordar la determinación de mi otra mitad… la de ojos verdes.**

* * *

**-¡Deanna, maldita sea, ven aquí! –digo con un tono entre firme y divertido. No me puedo enfadar con ella, con esos mofletes y los ricitos rubios. **

**-Sam, las palabrotas –me amonesta Deborah con un tono afectuoso.**

**Levanto las cejas y me encojo de hombros, mirándola, señalando a nuestra hija correteando por todo el salón llena de jabón, dejándolo todo mojado. Se tropieza con la alfombra y cae de bruces, la pongo en pie en menos de dos segundos tirando de uno de sus bracitos hacia arriba, pero no se ha muerto ni le sale sangre de ningún sitio, ni siquiera se pone a llorar. Me mira parpadeando, sacude la cabeza y sigue corriendo. Mierda, se me ha vuelto a escapar.**

**-Lagartija… –digo con las manos en las caderas simulando cabreo. **

**Venga, Sam, tú puedes, eres un tío duro. Y te has leído todos esos libros de educación infantil. Y eres adulto. Pero ella se sube al taburete de la pared y estira la mano queriendo tocar la semiautomática plateada colgada del muro. **

**La cojo en brazos y el arma queda a la altura de su cara, veo con curiosidad cómo pasa sus deditos por encima de las cenefas de hiedra. **

**-El tío –dice seria, mirándome. **

**Asiento también con gravedad, mirando sus ojos esmeralda y luego a la pistola. Deb me pone una gentil mano en la espalda, me besa el cuello y tuerzo una sonrisa. **

**-¿Quién se va a terminar de dar el baño? –pregunta como si estuviese diciendo “quién quiere chocolate”.**

**Y Deanna levanta la mano muy animada:**

**-¡Yo, yo!**

**Llevo los ojos al techo. **

**Vamos los tres al baño y mientras la introduzco en el agua mascullo sin ningún tipo de reproche:**

**-Se supone que yo tengo que ser el divertido. **

**-Tú eres el friki –añade Deb palmeando el patito de goma que flota despreocupadamente.**

**-¿Un friki haría esto? –digo pasándole la mano por la cintura, besándola con intensidad, apretándola con mis brazos fuertes. **

**Deb me devuelve el beso más sugerente del mundo, empiezo a calcular cuánto vamos a tardar en conseguir meter a Deanna en la cama y que se duerma. Un chorro de agua nos cae en la cara, nos separamos y vemos a la señorita traviesa riendo. **

**-Te vas a enterar –digo metiendo los brazos en el agua sin ni siquiera remangarme, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad, ella patalea alegre y pasa a haber más agua sobre el suelo del baño que en la tina. **

**-¡Mi blusa nueva! –grita la morena más hermosa de todo Estados Unidos. **

** **

* * *

** **

_Veo cómo Sam y su pareja se meten en la cama, sonriéndose, Sam apaga la luz y el cristal de la lejana ventana se vuelve totalmente negro. Suspiro metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y llevo mi vista a la luna, redonda y brillante. El Chevrolet Impala está aparcado en el patio delantero y me pregunto fugazmente si el resplandor se estará reflejando en el capó, como hace una eternidad de sólo doce años._

_-Castiel –dice una voz materializándose a mi espalda._

_-Hannah –digo girándome, una de mis camaradas más allegadas en los últimos tiempos. _

_-Hemos capturado a uno de los cabecillas. Está a punto de darnos el nombre del que está detrás de todo el complot. _

_Miro al suelo, no me gusta la tortura. Últimamente los ángeles nos hemos vuelto muy poco ortodoxos. No sé si es buena esta estructura tan militarizada._

_-Todo indica que soltará el nombre de Crowley –añade ella._

_Miro al cielo. Cómo no. A pesar del pacto que se firmó hace años (parecen millones) con el Infierno, era cuestión de tiempo que su rey lo quebrantase. Ya hace mucho que el Cielo y el Infierno dejaron de tener intereses comunes._

_-¿Qué haces? –me pregunta Hannah entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad, la observo ladeando la cabeza sin comprender a qué se refiere. –Cuando bajas aquí. Dices que sales a investigar pero no es cierto, vienes aquí._

_Levanto levemente los hombros:_

_-Cumplo una promesa._

_Ella me observa un momento más, incapaz de comprender porque no ha acumulado todas las experiencias que yo he tenido. Pero sonríe suavemente con su rectitud habitual y asiente:_

_-No diré nada._

_-Gracias –simplemente contesto con mi tono plano._

_En fin, tendré que subir al Cielo con Hannah, a ver qué movimiento tenemos que hacer ahora con la nueva información. Pero… Quizá ya sea hora de hacer un inciso. De sacar un hueco para comportarme de manera egoísta._

_-Aún no ha hablado, ¿verdad? –pregunto con mirada suspicaz._

_-No lo importante._

_-Ve tú primero, tengo algo que hacer._

_Ella vuelve a mirarme con ese interés extrañado, debo de ser el ángel más poco común del universo. Pero asiente y desaparece. Hannah es un ángel noble, si la corrupción vuelve a apoderarse del Cielo sé que al menos puedo contar con ella._

_Bueno, entonces vamos allá. Tomo aire. ¿Preparado, Castiel? Suelto el aire. Doce largos años. Venga._

* * *

_Me materializo en una fiesta de cumpleaños. O eso parece por los globos y las tartas que hay sobre la mesa de madera, los platos de papel y cosas así. Hay muchos tipos de tartas caseras, de hecho. Estoy en un patio trasero muy grande, árboles y arbustos alrededor, el sol brillando perezosamente. Hay música que suena desde unos altavoces para rellenar los breves silencios de los invitados. Cierro los ojos antes de centrarme en la gente, escucho la canción._

_Take me down to the paradise city_  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
Take me home (oh won't you please take me home)

_Sonrío levemente notando la emoción que se mueve en mi pecho. Abro los ojos y me fijo en las personas que están más cerca de mí, un hombre y una mujer mirando un portátil sentados a la mesa. Me acerco y en seguida ella me clava los ojos, entre desconfiada y burlona, alertada por su sexto sentido:_

_-Wow, ¿de qué te conozco, bombón?_

_Es Pamela Barnes, la médium que quedó ciega porque se atrevió a mirarme en mi verdadera forma, antes de que los Winchester supieran quién era yo._

_-Castiel._

_-Oh –levanta las cejas y me mide unos segundos, luego se señala los ojos, que aquí están perfectos: –Sin resentimientos._

_Asiento y su amigo se altera:_

_-¿El ángel? ¿Has venido a echarnos, tío?_

_Entrecierro los ojos y adivino su nombre, Ash. Uno de los pequeños problemas del Cielo, el alma del hombre que consigue salir de su propia parcela de Cielo de vez en cuando y colarse en las de sus amigos, incluso llevar a algunos de un lado a otro. Miro a mi alrededor, las personas reunidas en la fiesta no son recreaciones del dueño de esta parcela, sino almas verdaderas que están de visita._

_-No voy a hacer nada –digo girándome y avanzando hacia donde quiero, dejándoles con tres palmos de narices. _

_Veo caras conocidas en varios puntos, como Rufus el cazador o Jody Mills. _

_-¡Cass! –me saluda Jo corriendo hasta mí, abrazándome radiante._

_Me sorprendo abrazándola también, imitando su gesto, sintiendo su mejilla contra la mía y un agradable calor en el pecho.Nos separamos y veo que lleva una camiseta negra de tirantes, se ven sus hombros afilados. Qué raro que en aquel momento me llamasen tanto la atención, no veo nada extraordinario en ellos. Se acerca también Ellen y me sonríe levantando la barbilla:_

_-Ey._

_-Madre mía, Cass–dice Jo mirándome de arriba abajo. –¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado miles de veces, no estabas en ninguna de las parcelas de las almas humanas. _

_-Sí, pensábamos que… –añade Ellen, luego levanta una ceja. –No sabíamos qué narices pensar. _

_Me encojo de hombros:_

_-Yo tampoco lo sé. Me sorprendí mucho de volver así –digo señalándome con un gesto de mano. –¿Qué tal estáis?_

_Ellas se miran un momento, sonriendo. Ellen pasa un brazo por los hombros de su hija y ella le agarra la cintura._

_-¡Podemos aburrirnos! –dice la joven con ironía, divertida._

_-¿Sabéis algo de Ethan o Yamagata?_

_-También se aburren –dice Ellen guiñando un ojo a Jo. _

_Asiento y sigo caminando. Me quedo un momento sorprendido porque veo a Mary y John Winchester en un lateral, al fondo. Están sentados en un columpio con forma de sillón y hablando tranquilamente. Mary percibe mis ojos y contacta con mi mirada, no sé por qué me pongo un poco nervioso. Esboza una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento, yo asiento. John también me mira y agacha un poco la cabeza, como hacen en oriente en ciertas ocasiones._

_Muevo los dedos de las manos para descargar la tensión y continúo caminando. _

_Un niño se choca violentamente conmigo, estaba corriendo. Me desestabiliza pero no caemos._

_-¿Estás bien… –cuando veo su cara, añado: – …Ben?_

_Él frunce el ceño, nunca me ha visto. _

_-Perdona –dice Lisa llegando tras él. –Al menos discúlpate, ¿no? –Sugiere a su hijo levantando una ceja._

_-Perdón…_

_-…Cass –termino. _

_-Cass. Qué nombre tan raro._

_-¿Cass? Oh, ¿eres Castiel? Oh –dice Lisa poniéndose nerviosa como cuando los humanos ven a sus cantantes favoritos. –Creíamos que habías… –De pronto se acuerda de algo y me tiende la mano: –Lisa, Lisa Braeden._

_-Ya –contesto estrechándosela. _

_Ella me mira un rato más, ya está más calmada, le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y él se lo limpia bromeando. Lisa mira al cielo y se gira invitándome a seguirla con sus ojos negros:_

_-Está allí._

_Asiento. Lo sé. Aunque desde aquí no se le ve porque hay un almendro en flor plantado exactamente delante. Pero huelo las hamburguesas a la barbacoa._

_Ella camina delante, pasamos el almendro como un borrón de nácar y veo su espalda, manejando con soltura las pinzas de metal, sacando la carne de la rejilla entre el humo de carbón llameante. Doce largos años…_

_Lisa se le acerca y le abraza la cintura desde atrás, oigo su risa mientras ladea un poco la cabeza hacia ella para corresponder el beso tierno. Bajo la mirada, apartándola como si me hubiese colando en un momento de intimidad entre ellos. Cierro los ojos y pienso en los doce años, me han parecido como doce siglos. Debería haber venido antes. No sé cómo me voy a excusar._

_Lisa coge la fuente de carne poco hecha sin revelar mi presencia, pasa por mi lado guiñándome un ojo y se pierde a mi espalda. Suspiro y me acerco, deteniéndome un paso tras él. Él me ha oído y mientras prepara más carne dice:_

_-Lis, de verdad, a estas horas y Bobby no ha llegado, puto viejo. Lo de que se moría hoy es la mierda más estúpida que he oído en…_

_Deja de hablar porque se ha girado para mirarla pero en su lugar estoy yo. Encojo un poco la cabeza entre los hombros y digo: _

_-Hola, Dean._

_Dean parpadea con la boca abierta, la carne picada que tenía enganchada con las pinzas se cae al suelo._

_-Hijo de… –comienza, pero en lugar de terminar avanza un paso y me da un fuerte abrazo._

_Me asombro un montón y me quedo quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando la carne chispear por encima de su hombro. Caigo en la cuenta de pronto y levanto los brazos, apoyando las manos en su espalda sin saber muy bien qué fuerza imprimir, a una parte de mí le gustaría estrujarle lo más posible pero no quiero hacerle daño. _

_Él murmura un “Dios” y percibo la gran cantidad de intensas emociones que han empezado a bullir en su interior. Muchas son contrarias: alivio y miedo, culpa y alegría, confusión y cariño…_

_Siento cómo lucha por recobrar lo que él llama compostura y soltarme. Cierro los ojos un momento, yo sencillamente siento felicidad. Sonrío con plenitud. Él me da dos palmaditas y se separa, aprieto los puños nerviosamente, atento por si hace algún otro movimiento sorprendente, pero sólo se me queda mirando de arriba abajo._

_Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, le cuesta creer que esté vivo y más aún con el aspecto que uso en esta época, la imagen de Jimmy Novak._

_Abro la boca para explicarle por qué no he venido antes en todo este tiempo pero como él no comienza a regañarme la cierro y no digo nada. Dean se tapa la boca con las dos manos y respira tomando mucho aire, se le humedecen más aún los ojos y parpadea para contener las lágrimas. Los cierra y suspira, se frota la cara con las manos y susurra “joder”. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no “montar una escena”, como él llama a algunas reacciones que le hacen sentir incómodo. Luego aparta las manos de su cara pero aún no abre los ojos, toma una larga bocanada de aire y la suelta subiendo los párpados despacio. Y ahora sí, me mira:_

_-Cass._

_-Sí. _

_Respira profundamente, asimilándolo, maravillado y emocionado, con los labios levemente separados como si fuese a decir algo. Pero no lo hará porque no hace falta. No son necesarias las palabras. Este es el silencio más expresivo del universo._

_-Se están quemando –aviso refiriéndome a la comida, él se gira como un rayo y comienza a darles la vuelta mascullando su ristra habitual de palabrotas. _

_Sonrío observando sus costumbres, me sitúo a su lado y contemplo cómo cocina. El olor de la comida no me provoca ninguna sensación, no puedo evitar compararlo con las emociones que me despertó siendo humano. Todo aquello fue tan diferente que me parece como una especie de ensoñación, no una experiencia real. Pero los recuerdos son muy vívidos y es de las pocas épocas que puedo contar como remarcables en mi existencia. Formo una sonrisa sólo para mí, recordando el verde eléctrico sobre aquel cielo nocturno._

_-¿Te lo dije o no? –pregunta retóricamente alzando una ceja, dando un trago al botellín de cerveza que hay apoyado en la mesita auxiliar. –Que volverías con las pilas cargadas. _

_Sí, es lo que aventuró antes de empezar el viaje por la vacuna. Me ofrece el botellín y también bebo un sorbo, no sé muy bien por qué. Pero me hace sentir un agradable calor en el pecho. Se lo paso y me da un suave codazo para captar otra vez mi atención, por un momento el destello de la última vez que nos vimos me viene a la memoria, cuando Meg utilizó su cuerpo. Él también lo ha conectado y me mira perdiendo el color de las mejillas, su cabeza comienza a pensar frases de disculpa pero ninguna le parece suficiente. Aún siente dolor por esa experiencia, al fin y al cabo ha descubierto ahora que estoy vivo. Yo me encojo de hombros y tuerzo una sonrisa, creo que es tranquilizadora. Se me ocurre que si fuera humano le daría una palmadita en el hombro, así que la levanto mecánicamente, lo hago y Dean se echa hacia delante con brusquedad por la inercia. _

_-Vale, joder –dice frotándoselo._

_-Lo siento._

_-No, por Dios, no me pidas perdón –dice mirando al cielo. –Tienes inmunidad de cien años conmigo._

_Le miro un momento pero él me ignora deliberadamente concentrándose en los alimentos, colocando las sensaciones que le ha provocado el recuerdo lo mejor que puede. Yo le dejo su espacio y meto las manos en los bolsillos, aspiro el aroma del almendro, separándolo del de las brasas. Él me echa una mirada fugaz y siento su tremendo alivio. Luego vuelve a la barbacoa y pasa sus pensamientos a otra cosa._

_-Sabía que lo conseguiría, Sammy es un crack –sonríe llenándose de orgullo con cada sílaba. Hace un silencio mientras corta unos tomates y se muerde el labio. Me mira con toda la atención del mundo: –¿Cómo está?_

_-Tiene una hija de tres años con Deborah. Viven bien, están sanos._

_Él mantiene un momento más sus ojos verdes en los míos, absorbiendo las gotas de rocío que son mis palabras en el desierto de su desconexión con su hermano. Luego adopta su expresión bromista y menea la cabeza:_

_-Gracias, míster Spock. No hace falta que me recites su historial médico. _

_-Te he traído una fotografía –digo sacándola de mi gabardina, salen los tres sobre un fondo azul celeste._

_Dean la coge sobrecogido, pasa largo rato observándola, tocando con las yemas de los dedos las caras de los personajes._

_-Sammy –susurra. Sonríe. –Tiene los ojos verdes, –levanta la barbilla señalándome a la pequeña: –Será la puta ama._

_-Se llama Deanna._

_Él levanta las cejas, no oculta la emoción que le ha provocado escucharlo. Pero le quita importancia comentando: _

_-Igual que la abuela._

_-Le gusta mucho montar en el Chevrolet, se enfada cuando Sam le dice que no puede conducir –digo rascándome la cabeza sin saber por qué, es un gesto que se me ha quedado de cuando fui humano._

_-¿Baby? Oh, Dios mío. Ahí abajo es el puto paraíso y no esto. ¿Sabes la de veces que me he visto Los Cazafantasmas?_

_Yo me pongo serio y le traspaso con la mirada:_

_-¿Estás bien aquí?_

_Él mira alrededor encogiéndose de hombros:_

_-La otra opción es ser la carne picada a la brasa. Aquí hay tartas, las que me salgan de los huevos._

_-Las he visto._

_-Venga, dime una cosa. ¿Bobby se muere hoy o no? _

_Frunzo el ceño: _

_-No lo puedo asegurar, pero me habría enterado si hubiese aparecido una parcela a su nombre._

_-Coño, jodido Ash –farfulla poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Esta es la quinta vez que monto una puta fiesta de bienvenida para Bobby. Y juro que es la última, a la próxima falsa alarma que se encargue otro pringado. Joder, vienen todos por mis hamburguesas, a ninguno le salen así de cojonudas. Serán hijos de puta…_

_Sigue quejándose mientras termina de preparar la última bandeja de comida. Yo le observo embelesado, sintiendo el infinito cariño. Me planta la bandeja en el pecho y tengo que sujetarla con ambas manos._

_-Haz algo útil –dice sonriéndome con ironía y esa conexión profunda. –¿Tienes un rato para quedarte? _

_Asiento siendo indulgente conmigo mismo, obviando el tema del demonio que estamos torturando._

_-Toda la eternidad –contesto sonriendo tontamente._

_-Coño, qué largo suena –dice suspirando. –Voy a tener que aprender mindfulness, cuando llegue Sammy va a flipar. Y como tú tardes tanto en pasar por aquí te vas a enterar. Tío, te van a encantar las pelis de los ochenta. _

_-Sí, Dean._

_Todo el mundo nos vitorea cuando dejamos las bandejas en la mesa. Miro a mi alrededor, emocionado, y cierro los ojos._

_Familia._

**EPÍLOGO**

**Parpadeo y me froto los ojos, tengo un momento de confusión. Estoy en el descampado, no muy lejos empieza la maleza y detrás está la casa abandonada donde estoy durmiendo desde hace cinco días. Atardece y el clima es agradable, ni frío ni calor. Qué bien, hoy también me quedaré hasta tarde viendo las estrellas. Busco en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, aún tengo dinero así que volveré a cenar pizza. Espero que Bones, el perro del que me he hecho amigo, pase a verme y se quede a dormir conmigo. Sonrío totalmente satisfecho, qué maravillosa sensación de libertad, así debe de sentirse un adulto.**

**Comienzo a andar hacia la casa, a mi improvisada vivienda (sólo mía), canturreando una de las canciones que le gustan a mi hermano mayor, “Mama I’m comming home” del cantante de Black Sabbath.**

**You made me cry, you told me lies**

**But I can’t stand to say goodbye**

**Mama, I’m coming home**

**I could be right, I could be wrong**

**It hurts so bad, it’s been so long**

**Mama, I’m coming home**

**-¡Sammy!**

**Oh, mierda, su voz. **

**Me giro, Dean está en lo alto de la colina, me hace señas con la mano.**

**Vaya, no sé por qué me alegro un montón de verle… Si me he escapado de casa es precisamente para estar solo el mayor tiempo posible y no ha pasado ni una semana (qué fastidio). **

**Pero sin saber muy bien por qué me lanzo a correr hacia él, emocionado, viendo cómo él corre en mi dirección igualmente, con sus grandes zancadas de haber pegado ya el estirón.**

**Nos chocamos en un abrazo sediento, anhelado. No sé por qué me alivia tanto verle, si sólo han pasado unos días… Dean se ha arrodillado y tengo parte de mi torso sobre sus hombros y su cabeza, él me clava las manos con demasiada fuerza pero no me importa, yo también le estrujo lo más que puedo.**

**Dean, Dios…**

**Estoy llorando y cuando él me separa un poco para mirarme a los ojos, veo que él también. Me sorprendo mucho, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le he visto llorar y ninguna de esta manera. Libremente, sin vergüenza y sonriendo. Mi hermano mayor está llorando de alegría.**

-Sammy –casi no puedo articular la palabra, la voz me tiembla como nunca y encima están los gallos de las narices, ya me había olvidado de ellos. Pero no me importa.

No me importa tener una voz de mierda ni estar temblando de pies a cabeza, ni estar llorando como si estuviera en una peli de James Cameron. Nunca me ha importado menos mi imagen. Y nunca me he sentido tan feliz.

Oh, Dios mío, Sammy, te he esperado tanto tiempo, tanto…

Sabía que aparecerías aquí, en tu recuerdo de cuando te escapaste, uno de los más felices para ti y uno de los más traumáticos de mi infancia. Pero eso tampoco me importa ya, nunca hemos visto la vida de la misma manera y así tenía que ser porque somos dos personas distintas. Ahora sé que precisamente eso hizo que nos hayamos complementado tan bien más adelante.

Después de tanto tiempo esperándote he podido soltar el resentimiento y la envidia. Y lo único que veo ahora es a una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo, aquí, cerca. Conmigo.

-Sammy –repito más bajito, frotándome los ojos con una mano para cortar las lágrimas, no quiero pasarme así una hora.

Él me pone una mano en la cabeza, como está de pie tengo que mirar hacia arriba y me siento como si me estuvieran bendiciendo en una iglesia. Me da dos palmaditas en el flequillo y tuerce una sonrisa un poco incómoda, seguramente está flipando con mis acciones tan fuera de lo común. No quiero asustarlo (más) así que me aclaro la garganta y me levanto, sacudiéndome los vaqueros. Le miro desde arriba y sonrío con suficiencia, vaya, qué gusto, de esto sí que hacía años.

Él me mira unos momentos más, entre extrañado y fascinado, ahora mismo sus ojos son verde oliva. Luego conecta con lo que él cree que estoy haciendo aquí y se pone serio. Se rasca la nariz y baja la vista, con ese punto de cuando un niño va a excusarse:

-Dean, sobre lo de escaparme… O sea, ¿papá está muy enfadado?

Suelto una pequeña carcajada, no puede estar más equivocado. Le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y le choco con mi costado derecho.

-Bueno, se lo ha tomado mucho mejor de lo que esperas, seguro.

Camino con él así agarrado, alejándonos de su casa improvisada. Sam se mira las deportivas un poco apesadumbrado, debe de estar pensando en la futura bronca y en que se le ha acabado la diversión. Siento un tremendo afecto, me gustaría abrazarlo otra vez pero de momento así está bien, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo luego.

Debería decirle que está muerto y que nadie le va a regañar, que esto es sólo un recuerdo en su pedacito de Cielo. Que no somos niños y que desempolve su paciencia para los interminables próximos años. Pero aún no, no quiero estropear la sorpresa con lo que me ha costado prepararla.

Le doy un toque en el hombro para que me mire y le señalo con la cabeza hacia lo alto de la colina. Él obedece y se encuentra con las figuras de John y Mary a contraluz sobre el montículo. Ella apoya la cabeza en el hombro de él y cuando ve que Sam mira en su dirección se agacha y abre los brazos.

Sam abre la boca al máximo, ha dejado de caminar, me mira sin poder procesarlo.

-Dean… –balbucea clavándome los ojos, señalándoles con cara de besugo. –Es mamá… Mamá. Son papá y mamá…

Yo sonrío de oreja a oreja y lo disfruto:

-Coño, Sammy, lo de que eres el listo está altamente sobrevalorado, ¿eh?

Él ignora mi ironía y vuelve a mirarles, se le humedecen los ojos y sale corriendo en su dirección, sus sollozos ya se han perdido cuando llega hasta ellos y se abrazan los tres en la escena más ñoña desde Titanic.

Sacudo la cabeza sonriendo, acercándome a ellos tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. También me uniré al abrazo pero voy a hacerlo con estilo, nada de parecer desesperado. Sigo siendo Dean Winchester y me divierte mantener una cierta imagen.

En el lento camino hasta ellos pienso que lo he clavado, menuda bienvenida le he dado a Sammy, este momento pletórico ya no se lo quita nadie. Y no creo que le importe mucho saber que está en el Cielo, él siempre se ha tomado las cosas con filosofía.

Me acuerdo de Ash, sin él y sus trapicheos con el mundo sutil esto no habría sido posible, que nos colemos los tres en la parcela de Sam nada más llegar él. Y tenemos prácticamente todo el tiempo que queramos gracias a lo que he estado preparando con Cass durante tanto tiempo. Cass, qué tío… Se ve que con todo esto estamos rompiendo un montón de reglas del Cielo. No puedo evitar llenarme de un orgullo travieso, si no tocamos los huevos parece que no somos nosotros. Creo que él también lo está disfrutando, recuerdo su increíble mirada azul hace tan sólo unas horas, sonriéndome con esa expresión embelesada. Seguro que yo también pongo cara de imbécil, menos mal que ya me da igual. Sí, definitivamente él también lo está disfrutando. No podía ser de otra manera, al fin y al cabo es mi ángel de la guarda.

Pienso que quizá incluso podríamos pasar aquí toda una vida Sammy y yo, creciendo con papá y mamá, reescribiendo nuestra infancia. A mí me gustaría (a pesar de los granos y eso) pero no sé si Sam querrá jugar tras descubrir que no es un niño, a veces es demasiado serio.

Bueno, sea como sea, no es mi problema. No seré yo el que se coma el marrón de decirle la verdad, esta vez le toca a John. Cómo voy a disfrutar observándole, a ver qué cara pone cuando se tenga que enfrentar a los ojos de cachorrillo.

Ya casi estoy donde ellos y mamá me guiña un ojo sobre la cabeza de Sammy. Le devuelvo el gesto y me agacho, el fuerte brazo de papá me rodea los hombros y suspiro. Cierro los ojos y oigo el quejido de Sam, se está quedando sin aire entre nosotros. Se acomoda sacando un brazo y lo pasa por mi espalda, yo le doy un coscorrón cariñoso y murmuro:

-Bitch.

-Jerk.


End file.
